For Better or Worse
by Sweet Emotion
Summary: This is the September sequel. Nathan's done with college, Haley's hoping to start in the fall, James is four....Be prepared for tragedy and triumph. Brucas dating & a Jeyton wedding!
1. Chapter 1

**For Better or Worse**

**A One Tree Hill Fan Fiction**

**ONE: Hugs and Kisses**

**Hi everybody: ) Welcome to the first chapter of the September sequel! Hehe… Enjoy. ---Sarah**

"James I said it's bedtime. You need to come into the bathroom and brush your teeth, please." 22-year-old Haley James-Scott stood beside the doorway of the only bathroom in her little apartment, and sent her four-year-old son, James a stern, no-nonsense look. Little James stood at the opposite end of the short hallway; he scowled defiantly at her over his shoulder, donning Superman pajamas, and he looked so much like his father, Haley had to choke back a laugh.

"No," he stubbornly refused.

Haley arched an eyebrow. "James Lucas Scott," she warned.

"I don't want to go to bed, Mommy!" James whined.

Haley's other eyebrow arched as well. "Do I need to get your daddy?"

James pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with a "Humph."

As if on cue, 21-year-old Nathan Scott (he would be 22 in a little over a month), strode out of his bedroom. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks; the shirt was unbuttoned half-way, and his tie was undone, just hanging around his neck. He fixed his son with a strict stare, folding his muscular arms over his chest.

Haley looked back and forth between the two of them, fighting with a nearly uncontrollable urge to giggle. They were staring unwaveringly at each other, arms folded…. They looked so alike. James was almost his father's clone.

"What's going on, James?" Nathan inquired.

James' scowl faltered and he slowly lowered his eyes to his feet.

"He doesn't want to brush his teeth," Haley reported.

"What?" Nathan pretended to be horrified. "That's so gross. Everybody has to brush their teeth. Do you know what? I haven't brushed my teeth yet, either. Can I brush my teeth with you, buddy?"

James regarded his father solemnly for a moment, before he broke into a cute, lop-sided little grin. He nodded and raced for the bathroom. Climbing up onto the little stepstool he used to help him reach the sink, he let Nathan put the toothpaste on the brush for him. Father and son stood side by side, competing to see who could brush their teeth the best.

Haley stood propped up in the doorway, watching her boys with a soft smile. Nathan caught her eye in the mirror and winked, and her smile widened.

"Will you read me a story, Daddy?" James hopped up and down, full of the excited energy of a child.

"Yeah, buddy," Nathan grinned. "Hang on, hold still. James, hold still," he chuckled. He put his hand on top of his son's head to hold him in place and wiped leftover toothpaste foam from his face with a wad of toilet paper. When that was finished, James lifted his arms, and Nathan swept him up. Making airplane noises, Nathan flew James into his bedroom and flopped him down in his little bed.

"All right, which story do you want to read tonight?" Nathan asked, pulling the basketball-print bedspread up to his son's chin.

"Superman," James responded without a moment's hesitation.

"We read that last night," Nathan reminded him.

"I want it again," James laughed, kicking his legs under the blanket.

"Okay," Nathan sighed and smiled. He retrieved the Superman book from the small set of shelves that sat beneath the window at James' bedside. He opened it and began to read; James recited it as he read, having memorized it because he'd asked to hear it so often….

"Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's… Superman!"

Haley giggled when Nathan came up behind her and began kissing her neck. She'd just finished putting dirty dishes in the dishwasher and had been staring at Nathan's name on his graduation program with a proud smile when he'd sneaked up on her. He'd graduated from the University of North Carolina that very afternoon, with a degree in Business.

"Your son wants a hug and kiss," he said, without moving his lips away from her skin.

"Okay," she said, turning around in his arms, so she could face him. "And when I'm done with that, I'm going to hug and kiss you, College Graduate. I'm going to hug and kiss you all night long."

Nathan chuckled when she touched her lips to his. Then he moaned when the kiss intensified. When she pulled back, his blue eyes fluttered open, dazed and full of a smoldering, yearning fire. Without a word, he tugged his necktie off and un-tucked his shirt, yanking it out of the waistband of his slacks. He wandered down the hall, grinning at her over his shoulder, as his fingers went to work unbuttoning the rest of the shirt's buttons.

"Hi, Baby," Haley whispered with a smile, tip-toeing into James' bedroom. James flashed a sleepy smile back at his mother and held his arms out to her. She sat down on the edge of his mattress and embraced him, kissing his soft brown hair.

"Mommy sing to me," he yawned, taking her hand in his small one.

Haley knew which song he wanted to hear without asking. Reaching out to smooth some rebellious locks of hair away from his forehead, she sang….

"…_Goodnight, you moonlight ladies_

_Rockabye Sweet Baby James_

_Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose_

_Won't you let me go down in my dreams_

_And rockabye Sweet Baby James…"_

Haley smiled again, her eyes brimming with happy, love struck tears, as she gazed down at her little man sleeping in the moonlight. She kissed him once more and whispered, "I love you, Sweet Baby James," before she got up and slipped soundlessly out of the room.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder when he heard Haley enter their bedroom; he was standing in front of their closet in only his slacks, hanging his shirt up. He smiled when she quietly shut the door, calling him to her with her eyes. Hastily shoving the shirt into the undersized, crowded closet, he crossed the room in three strides and pulled her into his arms.

"Nathan, Nathan, wait," she said between eager, demanding kisses.

"What is it?" he panted. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"I… I'm out of birth control," she stammered, sighing when he began kissing her neck. The kissing came to an abrupt halt, and Nathan stood in her arms hiding his face in her neck, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before?" he grumbled grumpily.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered," she frowned. "I've got to renew my prescription."

Nathan disentangled himself from her embrace and quickly made his way to the nightstand that stood on his side of the bed. He pulled the door open, shuffling things around and mumbling, "Come on, I know I've got one left," under his breath.

"Yes!" He cried out in triumph a moment later, clutching a packaged condom in his fingers.

Haley broke into a very happy smile and strode up to him. The kissing began again at a feverish pace.

**Don't get mad, I know this is short. This is just meant to be kind of a preface, to let you guys know how much time has passed and what's going on. There will be more soon. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen and I'll see if I can work it in. I love hearing your suggestions, they're welcome. Um, so, that's all for now. I hope this story will get as much positive feedback as September did. I guess that's sort of up to you, huh? Please be kind. Hehe… ---Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO: To Twenty-Two**

**Hi there. : ) Um, I just wanted to acknowledge a little mistake I made. In the last chapter, I said that James was four, but that's not really possible since he was born in August, and the first chapter took place in June. He's three… nearly four. Sorry about that. Hehe… : )**

"Ssshhh! You guys, ssshhh! I think I hear him!" Haley shouted in a whisper. She slapped the light switch on the wall, curtaining the apartment in darkness. The crowd of people who had come over for Nathan's surprise party gathered together in the living room, snickering and shushing each other in the blackness.

James, who was clinging to his mother's hand, giggled excitedly. "It's Daddy's birthday now?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby," Haley smiled, combing her fingers through his hair. "Are you ready to yell 'surprise' like we practiced?"

"Uh-huh." James giggled again, bouncing with eager anticipation.

"Be sure to yell it real loud, all right?" Haley instructed.

"Okay, Mommy," James nodded.

Out in the hallway, Nathan was struggling with his key; it wouldn't turn in the lock.

"Damn it," he grumbled.

He was now working in public relations (PR) for the Charlotte Bobcats--- North Carolina's professional basketball team. He'd started just after graduation, so he'd been there nearly two months already. It was just an entry-level job, and things at the office were always chaotic, but he was enjoying himself; he liked all of the excitement, and the challenges of trying to keep up with the constant ups and downs of the job. He hoped, in time, to advance his position. He knew that he could easily move up on the PR ladder, because he knew he was good at what he did.

He'd never envisioned himself working as a PR specialist. For as long as he could remember, his plan had always been to go from college to the NBA. But then Haley happened; and James. So, the plan had been modified a little bit, because he couldn't bear the thought of being away so much, or putting his family through the hassle and hype of a professional athlete's lifestyle. He just wanted a normal life, whatever that was, and however it was achieved. He wanted a life in which he could be an equal partner to his wife in raising their son---watch him grow up--- and then let the years turn him old and gray with his soul mate.

But after days like today, he wondered why he had even bothered choosing this career in the first place. After days like today, he really, really, **_really_** missed basketball! Nothing had gone right today. Nothing at all. Quite frankly, the you-know-what had hit the fan in a big way.

He wondered vaguely as he continued to struggle with the key if it were possible to have a heart-attack at just twenty-two years of age. Barely twenty-two; it was July 25, today was his birthday.

"Son of a…" he growled, jiggling the key roughly in the lock. He was tired, he was irritated, he was hungry, and the stupid key wouldn't unlock the stupid door so he could get inside the stupid apartment! He blew out a long, frustrated breath, and cursed again through clenched teeth. He hoped Haley hadn't planned some kind of secret birthday thing for him, because he really wasn't in the mood.

"Haley!" he shouted, banging on the door. "Haley come open the door! The damn lock is stuck!"

Haley quickly moved to the door and turned the lock. As she was doing that, James got up on the very tips of his toes, and just managed to reach the light switch.

"Surprise, Daddy!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Surprise!" Everybody else chimed in as the lights flickered back to life.

Haley heaved a sigh and smiled amusedly. Well, the surprise hadn't happened the way she thought it would but… oh well.

"Surprise!" she said, smiling wider. She reached up to slip a ridiculous cone-shaped party hat onto her husband's head.

Secret birthday thing. Just what he _didn't_ want. Nathan let out a ragged breath and put on a smile for Haley's sake.

"Happy birthday, bro," Lucas offered, with a grin, as Nathan scooped James up and balanced him on his hip. Lucas was holding a red plastic cup in his hand and he raised it in a toast. "To twenty-two."

"To twenty-two!" the rest of the guests cheered, raising their cups as well.

Nathan simply smiled again and moved forward to greet everybody. His parents were there, along with Haley's parents. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Jenny rounded out the group.

Haley had ordered three extra-large pizzas from Nathan's favorite pizza parlor and she invited everyone to head to the kitchen to get some food. After the party-goers had had their fill of pizza, Haley placed a delicious-looking cake on the table in front of Nathan.

"Wow!" James and Jenny crowed in excited unison; they were seated next to each other at the table. To their little eyes, the cake looked gigantic. And it was chocolate, too!

By the time the "Happy Birthday" song had been sung, James and Jenny were practically bouncing out of their seats. "Cut the cake! We want cake! Cut the cake! We want cake!" they chanted.

"Apparently, they want cake," Jake said with furrowed eyebrows. He and Peyton, who was standing beside him with her fingers twined through his, shared a short laugh. Then he put on a serious expression. "Jen, stop it. That's so rude, you know better than that."

"You too," Nathan said, sending his son a disapproving frown.

James, upset at being scolded, sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest; a pout hung heavily on his little lips.

"Quit making that face, James," Nathan warned. "You know how you're supposed to behave when you're at the table."

James' pout deepened until his little chin was quivering. A crystal tear rolled down his rosy cheek.

After the horrendous day he'd suffered through at the office, Nathan had no patience left. James' behavior--- which really wasn't bad at all--- pushed him over the edge.

"All right, that's it. If you're going to be a baby, then you're going to bed right now." He got up from his seat and moved toward James' chair.

"No, Daddy!" James wailed pleadingly. "I want some cake!"

"I don't care!" Nathan shouted. He grabbed his son under the arms and forcibly lifted him out of his seat.

"Nathan!" Haley intervened, taking a weeping James into her arms. She rubbed his back, and whispered soothingly to him, all the while shooting a death glare in her husband's direction.

Nathan took a stumbling step backward. He slowly came back to his senses as his momentary surge of rage subsided. His gaze swept the crowd of somber faces that were gathered around his table; his eyes locked with his father's and he was suddenly incredibly ashamed. As he stormed down the hallway, he ripped the party hat from his head and tossed it to the floor. The slamming of the bedroom door made everyone flinch.

Haley's eyes fell shut and her face flushed with mortification. In her arms, James cried even harder.

"Maybe it'd be best if we left," Lydia quietly spoke up after an extremely painful and long stretch of silence. The rest of the guests murmured their agreement, and politely thanked Haley for having them over, before they all made their departure.

Nathan was standing with his back to the door, staring out the window, when he heard Haley come in an hour later. He blew out a long breath.

"I'm sorry---," he began.

"You're damn right," Haley spat out. She was livid. "What the hell is the matter with you, Nathan? He's three years old! He didn't even do anything wrong, you just went off on him!"

"I just… I had such a bad day at work and…"

"That is _no_ excuse!" Haley yelled. "If you have a bad day, you can talk to _me_ about it, but don't you _dare_ take it out on my son!"

"All right," Nathan said, slowly turning to face her. "I know you're right, okay? I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," she said coldly, motioning to the closed door. "Your son wants to say goodnight to you."

Nathan took a steadying breath and ventured across the hall to James' room.

"You still up, buddy?" he whispered, standing in the doorway, silhouetted in the hall light.

"Yeah," James softly replied.

"Can I come in and give you a hug?"

"Yeah."

Nathan knelt down beside James' bed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Are you still mad?" James asked apprehensively.

Nathan had never felt so low. He tightened his hold on his son. "No, I'm not mad. Come here." He sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled James into his lap. "Listen, I'm really, really sorry about before, okay? I wasn't mad at you, I was mad about things that happened at my work. You didn't do anything wrong, and I shouldn't have yelled like I did. I'm very sorry. Do you understand?"

"Yes," James slowly nodded.

"Do you forgive me?" Nathan bowed his head to touch his forehead to James'.

James giggled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Yes," he said. "But, Dad, I still want cake."

Nathan laughed and hugged James tighter. "You still want cake, huh? Well, I'll tell you what, you can have some for breakfast in the morning."

"Really?" James' eyes bulged and shone with euphoria.

"Really," Nathan promised. Haley would probably throttle him for this, but he felt so bad. What was wrong with bending the rules a little bit to make an adorable three-year-old happy?

"I love you, James," Nathan said once the little guy was tucked into bed again.

"I love you too, Daddy." James smiled up at his father.

"I like hearing that," Nathan grinned. He bent down to give James one more hug. "Give me a kiss." James happily pressed a sloppy, wet kiss against his father's cheek. Nathan gave him one back and quietly left the room.

"We're eating birthday cake for breakfast," Nathan announced when he returned to his own bedroom.

Haley, who was stepping into her pajama bottoms, arched an eyebrow at her husband.

"I told him he could," Nathan shrugged. "I wanted to make sure he'll still love me in the morning."

"By… letting him load up on sugar?" she clarified.

"I'll deal with all of the repercussions," he promised.

"You're right; you will," Haley giggled. "If you hadn't scared all of our guests off, we wouldn't have to eat the cake for breakfast," she pointed out. Coming up to him, she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"How many more times are you going to make me apologize for tonight?" Nathan asked, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Only a couple thousand," Haley grinned.

"Should I start right now?" Nathan asked, lifting her arm to trace light kisses along the underside of her forearm.

"No, Nathan, wait," Haley said.

"Come on," he chuckled, moving his lips to her palm. "Didn't you say that the last time we tried to do this? You can't be out of birth control again."

"Nathan I'm serious," Haley said, stepping out of his embrace. "I need to talk to you about something."

"It can't wait… like… three minutes?" Nathan smiled, coming up to her again to kiss her neck. "That's all I need, seriously. Just three minutes," he laughed quietly against her skin.

Haley's eyes fluttered shut and she gasped when his kisses became more meticulous. "I… I got you a birthday present," she stammered.

"Oh, yeah?" he grinned, touching his mouth gently to her mouth. "What is it?" He trailed his lips down her throat and traveled over to the other side of her neck.

"It's… it's um… a baby." She somehow managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence.

Nathan took a step back, staring at her with wild blue eyes that she couldn't quite read. "What did you say?" he choked.

"I'm… having a baby," she grinned, spreading her arms out at her sides. "Happy birthday, Nate."

He blinked at her and slowly began to laugh. "Wait, are you kidding? You're kidding, right?" His laughter gradually faded when Haley's eyebrows furrowed and she began chewing on her bottom lip.

"No," he said confusedly after a silent moment. "No… because… you can't be, because we used protection."

"Well, obviously, the protection wasn't… protective… enough," Haley shrugged. She stared up into Nathan's flabbergasted face, her brown eyes wide and serious. "I'm pregnant, Nathan."

Nathan felt his eyebrows arch. "For sure?" he whispered.

"For sure," she nodded. "I went to the doctor last week about that stomach flu we thought I had, and…" She trailed off.

"You've known for a week and you didn't tell me?" Nathan was disgusted.

"I was saving it for tonight."

"Oh, what, another surprise?" he demanded with a sneer. "Does everybody else know about this, too? Did you tell them before you told me?"

"No," Haley frowned. She hadn't expected him to get angry. "I was going to tell you first, and then I thought we could announce it… together… to everyone else, at James' birthday party next week."

"Oh, yeah, because it's such great news." Nathan's sarcasm was biting.

"I thought it was," Haley blinked against threatening tears. "I mean, I know we didn't plan for this baby, but…."

"Exactly!" Nathan exploded, cutting Haley's sentence short. "We didn't plan for this baby! We didn't even plan for the first baby! Geez! Did you honestly think this was going to make me _happy_?"

"Why are you mad?" Haley demanded, infuriated by his reaction to the news.

"Why am I mad?" Nathan echoed with an indignant laugh. "There are… uh… a lot of reasons why I'm mad. The first reason being _we cannot afford another baby right now_! I just started my job with the Bobcats, Haley; it's just an entry-level thing! I'm only going to be making a little over twenty-thousand a year! That's not going to be enough to support two kids!"

"I'm working, too," Haley reminded him with a glare. "We can do this, Nathan. It won't be easy, but we can do it."

"No!" Nathan yelled. "I wanted you to be able to go to school, Haley! I don't want you stuck at that damn daycare center for the rest of your life!"

"I like that damn daycare center!" Haley screamed as hot, enraged tears made their way down her flushed face.

"I told you a few months ago that I was considering just taking some classes online, because I didn't want to be away from James!" she went on once she was a little more composed. "He has been my number one priority since the day I found out I was pregnant with him! Becoming a mother has changed me, Nathan! I will do whatever I have to do for my children! If working instead of going to school is what's best for them, then that's what I'll do!"

"I'm not ready for another baby! I've just gotten used to having James around! And where in the hell are we supposed to _put_ it? There's no room for a baby!" Nathan exclaimed, raking his fingers through his hair. "That's it! We are _not_ having sex unless you have birth control pills, because every time we do, you end up getting pregnant!"

Haley stared at him silently. Her chin began to tremble and her big brown eyes glistened behind frightened, angry tears. Crying without making a sound, she shouldered past him and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up over her head, wanting to just disappear.

A minute later, the mattress creaked with Nathan's weight when he sat down next to Haley, on his side of the bed.

"Don't touch me," she sniffled when he put his hand on her back through the blanket.

"I'm sorry, though," he said at last.

"Those words are really starting to mean very little coming from you, Nathan Scott," she growled, sniffling again. "And, 'ya know, after tonight, I'm seriously beginning to wonder if you'd be able to handle two. I don't think you'll have the patience for it." Nathan flinched. That hurt.

"Can I come under there?" he asked.

"No," she refused.

"Please?" he grinned. Haley could hear the smile in his voice, and that made her even angrier.

"There is nothing funny about this, Nathan!" she yelled. "I'm absolutely furious with you!"

"I know," he mumbled.

"I mean, I was just as surprised as you are when I found out I was pregnant again, okay? I wasn't expecting this either! But do you know what? Not being planned for is not the baby's fault! And I resent the fact that you seem to be blaming me for this!" she fumed.

Nathan carefully climbed under the covers as well and pulled them up over his head. Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he found that Haley was on her side, with her back to him. He moved closer and wrapped a tentative arm around her. When she didn't push him away, he searched for her hand. He found it and slid his fingers between hers. Then he rested their joined hands against her stomach.

"I need you, Nathan," she said quietly. He heard her voice crack.

"I'm here," he promised, settling his chin on her shoulder. She rolled over, and curled into his body, snuggling up against his chest. He tenderly put his arms around her.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice cracked a second time and she sniffled. She was crying again. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Nathan murmured. Maybe he was lying, he didn't know. Haley needed to hear it, though, so he said it.

He laid in the blackness long after Haley had fallen to sleep, thinking and worrying. His thoughts drifted back to the disastrous surprise party that he'd ruined earlier that evening. Something Lucas had said resurfaced….

_Here's to twenty-two._

**Hello my fellow fan fiction reader people: ) I have to tell you how wonderful and amazing and incredible you are. Thank you, thank you a billion times for reviewing. I was amazed when I checked my mail and saw how many this new story has gotten already! It floored me. You all totally made my day. Well, actually, it was nighttime when I checked my mail; so technically, you made my night. Thank yoooouuu: )**

**There was a request for Naley drama, and I hope I delivered. Oh, and if you guys are worried that this is going to be a repeat of September, don't worry. Haley being pregnant will hopefully be the only similarities. I don't really know. If you guys have suggestions, you can always let me know.**

**Somebody else asked me about Nathan going to school to play basketball, and I hope my little blip about his career choice explained everything. I actually considered having him go into the NBA, but then I decided I really didn't want to go there. I hope that's all right. He'll still play with James…. Hehe…**

**I got another question about whether or not there was going to be cheating in this story. The answer to that is a big, fat NO. I can't write that way, it depresses me. Plus, I agree with you, Nathan and Haley are too perfect together. Why mess with perfection: )**

**Finally, somebody said that they didn't finish September and wondered if they'd be lost while reading this story. I don't think you will. As long as you know that James is Nathan and Haley's son, and that Jake and Peyton are engaged to be married, and that Dan is working on bettering his relationship with Nathan and Lucas, then you should be good. If you do get lost, though, and you have a question, feel free to ask.**

**Okay, I think I got everything. If I missed somebody, please forgive. Ask again, I'll find you. : ) Thank you very, very much. Again. You guys are too much fun. I love hearing from you. ---Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE: P. Jagelski**

"Happy birthday dear James, happy birthday to you!"

It was the third day of August and friends and family had gathered together again at Nathan and Haley's apartment to celebrate young James' fourth birthday. James smiled at the crowd of familiar faces that stood around the table; the flames of the four candles in his birthday cake cast a cheerful glow over his sweet face.

"Blow out your candles, baby," Haley beamed. She was standing on the right side of the chair at the head of the dining table, where James now sat; a cardboard crown sat a little crookedly on his head and bore the title "Birthday Boy."

"Make a wish," Nathan encouraged from where he stood on the left side of the chair.

James' bright brown eyes squinted shut, his expression one of intense concentration. Then, puffing his cheeks out so that he resembled a blowfish, he exhaled a massive amount of air and put his candles out.

"Yay!" all of the guests applauded.

After feasting on chocolate Superman cake, presents were opened.

"Yeeaaahhh!" James cheered when he ripped the wrapping off of a Superman action figure.

"That's from me and Daddy," Haley smiled, delighted to see such joy in her son's face, and know that she had put it there. "Happy birthday, Sweet Baby James."

"Thank you, Mommy!" James reached out for his mother and kissed her cheek when she bent to embrace him. He did the same thing with Nathan.

"We love you, buddy," Nathan grinned, rumpling his son's hair when their hug ended.

"Here, open this one next!" Jenny, who was seated next to the birthday boy, shoved another gift his way. "It's from my mom and dad and me."

"Cool!" James was very excited to find that Jenny and her parents had gotten him a remote-controlled monster truck. "Thank you!" he shouted at Jake and Peyton. Then, turning his eyes to Jenny, he slyly grinned. Leaning over, he gave her cheek a long, wet smooch.

"Eeeewww!" Jenny shrieked, pushing him away and wiping at her face with the back of her hand.

All of the adults burst into flabbergasted laughter.

"That was gutsy, Big J," Lucas chuckled, wrapping a strong arm around Brooke, who was cackling hysterically.

"Maybe a little too gutsy," Nathan said, choking back another laugh as he watched Jenny glare angrily at James. "Don't do that again," he advised. "She might smack you."

Unperturbed and unashamed, James sent Jenny a wide smile.

"No more?" James inquired when all of the gifts had been opened. His forehead crinkled, and he looked so much like Nathan, everyone had to smile again.

"Well…" Haley glanced quickly at Nathan, looked away again just as quickly, and went down on one knee so she could be face-to-face with her son. "There is one more thing, but it's not something you can open; it's actually going to take a long time to get here."

"What is it?" James questioned, tilting his head curiously to one side. He was still sitting in the chair at the head of the table and he was still wearing his cardboard crown; his Superman action figure--- which he'd begged Haley to take out of the box--- was clutched tightly in the crook of his arm.

"It's a baby, honey," Haley replied. Behind her, she heard her mother, Karen, and Deb gasp simultaneously.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister." Nathan came around the chair to kneel down beside Haley. Wrapping an arm around her, he gazed up into his son's big brown eyes.

James blinked at them, and then a grin slowly spread over his rosy little lips. "When is it coming?" he demanded.

"Not 'til February, sweetie," Haley smiled at James' excitement. He was only four and he was taking this better than his father had.

"Is it a brother?" he was practically breathless with anticipation.

"We don't know that ye--."

"It's a brother!" James giggled, gleefully swinging his feet back and forth over the edge of the chair.

"It might be, but it might be a sister too," Nathan tried to make James understand.

"No sisters," James shook his head, still giggling. "I want a brother."

"What's wrong with sisters?" Jenny scowled, offended.

"Hey, wait," James ignored Jenny's remark, his forehead furrowing in a confused frown. "Where does he stay 'til he gets here?" he wondered. "If my brother doesn't come 'til Febooary, then where is he now?"

Haley patted her stomach, which was still flat, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "The baby stays in here until it's ready to come out," she explained.

James' eyes popped wide open. "My brother's in your _tummy?_" He was incredulous.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "He's in my tummy."

"How did he get in there?" James interrogated, one eyebrow arched higher than the other.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, and _their_ eyes were the ones that were popped wide open now. They were saved from having to answer their son's question right away, because Lydia, Deb, and Karen converged on them; all three of them hugged, kissed, and congratulated through tears of joy.

"You've been pretty quiet since we left Nathan and Haley's," Brooke spoke up later that night. She and Lucas were snuggled up together on the couch in the living room of his very own apartment, his first place; he'd just moved in a few weeks ago.

Lucas only blew out a long breath and raised his blue eyes to the ceiling not quite able to explain his feelings. He was grappling internally with some of the same feelings he'd had when he learned that Haley was expecting James. Being a mother was wonderful, and Haley did an amazing job, but she was capable of doing so much more. He was afraid that, in working to fulfill her desire to be the ultimate mother to her children, Haley's dreams for herself would never be realized. Hadn't they learned anything from the _first_ unexpected pregnancy? Why couldn't they just keep their hands off each other?

"They'll be okay, Luke." Brooke heard everything he was thinking in his silence.

"I hope so," he murmured, wrapping his arms snugly around his girlfriend. Ultimately, he knew that he didn't have any control over what happened with Nathan and Haley. They were living their lives, and he had to live his; but that didn't mean that he still couldn't worry about them.

"He's asleep," Nathan said, coming into the kitchen after poking his head through James' door to check on him.

"He's tired, he's had a busy day," Haley replied, bustling around the tiny kitchen as she cleaned up the birthday party leftovers.

"Yeah," Nathan grinned, giving the back of his neck a rub. "'Ya know, he really likes that Superman toy; he's got it tucked under the covers with him. He hasn't put it down since he opened it, has he?"

"I don't think so." Haley shoved an armload of crumpled wrapping paper into the garbage can.

Nathan stepped up to stand beside her at the counter. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm almost done." Retrieving the sponge from the sink, Haley went to work wiping down the counter.

"Oh. Okay. Well, so, everybody seemed really excited about the baby tonight." Nathan watched as the speed and force of her scrubbing increased.

"I know; being happy about a new baby, that's quite a concept." Haley was scrubbing with enough force to put a hole in the countertop now.

"See, I _knew _you were still mad at me about last week!" Nathan shouted.

"Can you blame me?" she demanded, shooting him a look that proved to him just how mad she was. "As your wife and as the mother of this new baby, I was expecting you, as my husband and the father of this baby, to support me, to be there for me! When you said the things you said to me that night--- to have you basically tell me that you didn't want this baby--- that hurt me! You hurt me very badly." Nathan hung his head as Haley sniffled and wiped at a few fallen tears.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled pitifully, gazing at her pleadingly, his forehead crinkling.

"That doesn't excuse anything, Nathan. Not this time," Haley whimpered, sucking in a shuddering breath.

"I just…. You caught me off guard and I just got… I was scared," he stammered.

"I was scared and caught off guard too, Nathan," she grumbled, swiping her hands over her tear-stained cheeks again.

"I know," he said softly, nodding his head. "I know you've been having a hard time with this and I know I haven't made it any easier, so I have something for you." He pulled what looked like a small coupon book out of the back pocket of his khaki cargo shorts.

"What is it?" Haley inched forward a step, staring curiously at what he held in his hands.

"It's a book of coupons; I made it on the computer for you. I know it's corny, but it's the thought that counts, right?" He held the book out to her. She took it and flipped through it as he continued talking. "If you ever start feeling like I'm not pulling my weight, or if you feel like you need some extra help, you tear a coupon out and bring it to me. I'll do whatever the coupon says: give you a foot rub; run you a bubble bath; shave your legs; do a load of laundry; take James off your hands, so you can have an afternoon to yourself… anything."

She slowly began to smile and finally looked him in the eye. "Is this supposed to get you off the hook?"

"I'm hoping it will," he grinned with a shrug. "Honestly, Haley, I'm sorry," he said, becoming serious.

"Why do you push me so far?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Why do you say things that you know will break my heart and then apologize _after_ you've made me cry? Why do I have to cry before you feel sorry?"

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his eyes to his feet.

"I don't know," he mumbled after a long moment.

"That's going to have to change, Nathan," she said unsmilingly. "You're going to have to learn to think before you open your mouth, because I'm not sure if I can handle any more of your tantrums. I love you more than I can tell you, Nathan, but when you get in one of your moods and you start spewing hurtful things at me, it makes me not love you so much, 'ya know? You're a grown man and you need to start communicating like an adult; you need to start considering my feelings." She watched him raise his eyes to hers and nod his understanding.

"I can do that," he promised. "I'll start right now."

Haley fixed her eyes unwaveringly on his, letting him know that she was listening.

"I know this won't be easy," he told her, "but nothing has ever been easy for us, has it? We've always managed to work things out together, though. So, I want to tell you that I do support you and that I am here for you… always. I want the baby, Haley," he murmured, moving toward her again. This time, she let him put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair. "I'm sorry. I want the baby."

"Nathan," she spoke his name in a voice that was quiet and hoarse with emotion. Crossing her arms over his muscular back, she whispered, "Oh, Nate, I love you."

"Ohhhh!" Brooke whimpered pitifully, and fanned her hands near her eyes, as she blinked rapidly to keep her tears back.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, her tone playfully exasperated. "If you start crying and mess up your mascara _again…._" She tilted her head and flashed her best friend (and maid of honor) an affectionate smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Brooke hastily apologized. She sucked in three or four big breaths, trying to compose herself. This was to no avail; within seconds she was weeping.

"Oh, B. Penelope Davis, what am I going to do with you?" Peyton sighed. She lifted the hem of her elegant wedding gown and crossed the room to wrap her arms around Brooke. She spied Haley over Brooke's shoulder, standing in the corner with misty eyes, and held an arm out. "Get over here, you," she grinned.

"Oh, you guys!" Haley sobbed, flinging her arms around both of her friends.

It was the twenty-sixth of August and in a little over an hour, Jake and Peyton would become husband and wife in the same park where, four years earlier, they'd had a Valentine's Day picnic.

The girls were gathered in the bedroom of the apartment that Peyton and Brooke shared.

Brooke had gone away to New York to study at a prestigious fashion institute, but four years in a big and bustling city had made her extremely homesick for good old Tree Hill. Right after graduation, she hopped on a plane to North Carolina, and Peyton welcomed her back to her old place with open arms. Brooke now owned a very successful little fashion boutique; it was only a few buildings down from _Karen's Café, _the restaurant that Lucas' mother owned.

But after today, Peyton was leaving… for good! Just so she could marry a _boy!_

"I just keep thinking that after today, you won't be P. Sawyer anymore," Brooke bawled. "You'll be P… _Jagelski!_" Brooke wailed Peyton's soon-to-be married name. "It's just not the _same!_ That's a _horrible_ last name!"

Haley snickered and Peyton feigned offense. "Hey," she frowned.

"Hey, Mom?" Jake's six-year-old daughter Jenny wandered into the room wearing a very sweet, lacey little dress. She was clutching a basket of red rose petals.

"Jennifer Cassandra Jagelski, you look so gorgeous. What can I do for you?" Peyton sent the girl-- whom she saw as her own daughter-- a loving smile as she continued her efforts to console Brooke. Jenny looked like such an angel in her white, frilly flower girl's dress, with her blonde curls framing her crimson-cheeked face.

Jenny flushed at the compliment, her blue eyes shining. "I just had a question."

"I just might have an answer," Peyton grinned. She couldn't remember ever feeling as jubilant as she felt right now. After suffering so much loss and going through so much of her life alone, it was thrilling to know that her time to finally be happy--- to have a love that wouldn't end, and a family that she could see and be with everyday---had come at last.

Jenny held up her basket of rose petals and inquired, "What if I run out?"

Peyton blinked, stumped.

"I'll come up to meet you and give you some of the petals from my bouquet; then we'll walk the rest of the way together. How does that sound, do you think that would work?" Brooke grinned at Jenny, her tears finally slowing. She loved that kid!

Jenny grinned back and nodded. With her dilemma solved, she raced out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen; she liked the tapping sound her dress shoes made on the tile floor. Hearing the clack-clack-clack of Jenny prancing around in the kitchen, Peyton and her bridesmaids laughed.

"I really love you guys," Peyton said after a minute; she and her friends were still hugging each other. "Nobody else has been around for me like you have."

"Except for Jacob Henry Jagelski, your almost-brand-new husband," Brooke giggled.

"Henry?" Haley snickered.

"I know," Brooke said, turning pink as she laughed even harder.

"Oh, don't laugh you guys, I think it's cute," Peyton came to Jacob Henry's defense. "And thank you for ruining the moment."

"You're welcome," Brooke cheerfully replied.

"Uh-oh. Oh, no. Excuse me, I need to throw up." Haley disentangled herself from the arms of her friends and hurried to the bathroom, gagging all the way.

"Oooo." Brooke and Peyton's expressions were identical mixtures of sympathy and disgust. "Morning sickness bites."

"See?" Brooke shook her head sorrowfully at Peyton. "That's what awaits you."

Over at Jake's parents' house--- where the groom and his groomsmen were gathered---- all of the guys had gotten into their tuxes. Now, they were just killing time, waiting to head over to the park.

"Man," Jake frowned at the television screen when he realized that his father--- who was his best man--- had beaten him, Lucas, and Nathan at the basketball video game they had been playing. "It's my wedding day," he said, sending his father a pitiful pout. "You're supposed to let me win."

"Oh, give him a break, Jake. If this were a real game--- outside, with a hoop, you'd annihilate him," Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jake chuckled.

"Oh, you think so?" John--- which was Jake's dad's name--- mirrored Lucas' grin, his eyes shining.

"Daddy, I'm bored," James whined. He was sitting in his father's lap and he flopped limply against Nathan's chest.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It's almost time to go," Nathan promised, tickling James in the crook of his neck.

"We know so, Dad," Jake laughed, responding to John's inquiry.

"All right, I challenge you to a 'real' game, then," John laughed too.

"No," Jake snickered, shaking his head. "I'm getting married in an hour. If you pull something or break something, I don't want to be stuck in the emergency room."

"I'm not going to pull anything!" John was playfully indignant. "Come on, one last game with your old man; one last game as a bachelor!"

"John!" Jake's mother, Maggie shouted warningly from her bedroom at the top of the stairs. "Don't even think about it!"

"What would the teams be?" Jake smiled. "You're the only one of us who's over fifty. The odds are kind of stacked against you, Pop."

"Jacob Henry!" Maggie sounded exasperated. "I just told him no!"

John glared at his son, fighting back a grin. "Nathan can be on my team," he decided. "Fathers against… future fathers."

Jake and Lucas glanced at each other, chuckling uncomfortably.

"No, John!" Maggie exclaimed. Up in her bedroom, she was rushing to finish getting ready, so she could go down to the living room and put a stop to the madness. She was absolutely certain that her husband would hurt himself somehow.

Never one to turn down an opportunity to play basketball, Nathan eagerly accepted John's offer. "I'm in," he said. "But if you guys are too intimidated by my mad skills…" Nathan trailed off, arching an eyebrow at his friends.

"Mad skills?" Lucas and Jake scoffed.

"What do you think, Jake?" Lucas asked. "Should we humor them?"

"No!" Maggie yelped, hopping on one foot as she attempted to slip her shoe on.

"Might as well," Jake grinned at Lucas.

"Boys!" Maggie shrieked the word in absolute frustration.

"Prepare to be humiliated!" John declared, leading the way as the guys all trooped out to the backyard.

"Dad, you're talking to yourself again. Did you forget to take your medication?" Jake laughed when his father got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"I want to play, I want to play!" James yipped, tugging at Nathan's hand. "Dad, can I be on your team? I want to play!"

"You want to play, you want to play?" Nathan chuckled as he mimicked his son. Scooping James up, he sat him on his shoulders and followed his friends outside. "Sure, you can play on my team, buddy; that'd be fun."

"Yeah!" James laughed excitedly.

The fathers won the game, thanks to James, who had been dubbed their "secret weapon."

The guys arrived at the park with only minutes to spare. Haley frowned disapprovingly at Nathan when she saw that he and James were red-cheeked and sweating; their hair was also in complete disarray. Nathan shrugged sheepishly and James copied him.

The wedding ceremony was perfect in every way. Surrounded by their closest friends and family, Jake and Peyton were pronounced husband and wife under a blue sky bright with warm sunlight. A soft breeze stirred in the treetops where birds sang, making the summer day a very pleasant one. As Jake and Peyton spoke their vows, Nathan and Haley looked into one another's eyes, silently repeating their vows to each other.

Later in the evening, a reception was held in honor of the newlyweds at Tric, the club that Peyton had helped to create.

"Hi." Nathan grinned down at his wife. He was holding her close, swaying to the soft beat of a slow song on the crowded dance floor.

"Hi," she grinned back at him.

"So, they did it," he sighed. He glanced over at Jake and Peyton and found that they were dancing forehead-to-forehead, lip-to-lip, and he chuckled.

"Yeah," Haley watched the bride and groom with soft eyes. "I'm happy they finally get to be together. This has been a long time coming for them."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. Then something else caught his attention and he chuckled again.

"What's funny?" Haley smiled at him.

"Look over there," Nathan gestured with his chin.

Haley followed his directions and giggled when she found James and Jenny spinning around the floor together.

"That's my boy," Nathan beamed proudly. "He's a chick-magnet."

"Pssst! Pssst!" Brooke hissed. She and Lucas weren't far from Nathan and Haley, dancing slowly, closely. Flashing them a huge smile, she pointed her finger in James and Jenny's direction and loudly whispered, "Naley: The Next Generation! How cute are they?"

Nathan and Haley laughed, taking Brooke's comments as a joke.

"Ahhh," Nathan groaned when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Excuse me, Hales, I'm sorry." He apologized before he let go of her hand and walked off the dance floor, mumbling to somebody on the phone in aggravation.

Haley sighed and went to sit down at a table in the back. She watched James and Jenny dancing with smiling eyes.

A few minutes later, Nathan came back to her.

"Hey, that was somebody from work," he said, sounding contrite, but looking annoyed. "Something's come up---."

"Like what? What happened that you have to leave the reception for?" Haley wanted to know.

"A crisis, okay?" he snapped. "I don't have time to go into details with you, Haley!"

A frown caused her forehead to crease. She folded her arms, sat back in her chair, and crossed her legs; she turned her face away from him, pretending to be fascinated by something over by the bar.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Putting a hand on her knee, he crouched down to be at eye-level with her.

"You don't have to shout at me, Nathan. I just asked you a simple question. I mean, excuse me for wanting to know what's going on with you," she grumbled with an irritated pout. She refused to give him eye contact.

"I know, I know. Hey," he said, bringing the hand that was on her knee up to her chin, so he could turn her face in his direction. "I'm sorry. I've just really got to go, okay?"

"Fine," she shrugged. Her eyes were dark and fuming

Nathan clenched his teeth down against an urge to curse. "I'll see you at home."

"Yep," she said coolly, looking away from him as soon as he let go of her chin.

He blew out a frustrated breath and stood up. "I love you," he frowned.

"Whatever."

Continuing to frown, Nathan made his way to the nearest exit.

Nathan returned home at half-past eleven. He tip-toed to James' room, stuck his head through the door, and grinned when he heard the boy's deep, even breathing. Then he made his way into his own bedroom, moving carefully through the darkness. When he reached his side of the bed, he turned on the lamp that sat on his nightstand.

Haley sucked in a sleepy breath, choking on a yawn. She rolled over and squinted at him.

"Hey," he whispered, swallowing a yawn of his own as he shrugged out of his tux jacket, and went to work unbuttoning his shirt. "Sorry I woke you."

Haley rolled onto her other side and pulled the drawer of her nightstand open. She pulled out the little coupon book he'd given her and ripped out one of the pages. Turning over to face him again, she silently held the paper out to him.

"What do you want?" he asked gently, moving closer to the lamp to see the print on the page. "This coupon is good for a night of cuddling, snuggling, etc.," he read. He grinned at her. "Well, which do you want? The cuddling, the snuggling, or the etcetera?"

"Just shut up, get in this bed, and hold me," she mumbled, somehow managing to speak through another gigantic yawn.

"Yes, mam," he chuckled. He quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and climbed under the covers, enveloping her in his strong arms.

"Hey, Hales?" he whispered after a short silence.

"Hmm?" she sighed. She was only partially conscious.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before… at the reception."

"'Sokay," Haley mumbled.

"No, it's not. You told me how my talking to you that way makes you feel bad, I told you I wouldn't do it again, and I did it again." He sounded irritated with himself.

"That was nothing. You've thrown fits that were much worse than that," she grinned, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, I'm sorry just the same." Nathan tightened his hold on her.

"As long as we're apologizing, I guess I might as well tell you that I'm sorry for being such a grouch to you. You tried to tell me that you were sorry before you left and my behavior toward you was unduly grumpy." Haley placed her hand over his, tracing a fingertip over his wedding ring.

"I forgive you. Okay, since all of the apologies are out of the way, I'm going to tell you I love you now. Haley, I love you very much." Nathan professed his love and then gently kissed his wife's cheek.

She quietly giggled. "I love you very much too, Nathan. Will you please shut up so we can go to sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he chuckled. "G'night."

"Good night."

**Hi you awesome, wonderful fan fic readers. Hehe… Please forgive me, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I won't take so long with the next one.**

**Speaking of the next one, James is going to start preschool. If it comes out on paper the way I see it in my mind, it should be pretty cute. Hehe… So stay tuned.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It's too cool! I loooovvveee hearing from you so much. Your encouragement and suggestions mean a lot to me, and they help me when I get really bad writer's block, so don't be shy, send me your reviews: ) I look forward to hearing what you think so much. Thank you again. ----Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR: First Day of School**

**Okay, I know this is going to make me seem like a complete loser, but have you guys seen that movie _Finding Nemo_? The chapter title makes me think of the part in the very beginning where Nemo's all excited and he's swimming around yelling, "First day of school, first day of school!" Hehe… It's funny.**

"Okay, are you ready to go, buddy?" Nathan quickly shrugged into his suit jacket and stuck his wallet in his pocket.

James looked like he might start to cry, but then he sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head. He was sitting at the table and the bowl that had been full of Cheerios a few minutes earlier was now empty.

"Wait, I want him to finish his milk first," Haley insisted. She was sitting beside James, wearing her bathrobe and looking like death warmed over. She'd silently thanked heaven above that she had the day off from her job at the daycare center, and not just because her morning sickness was absolutely unbearable today. James was starting preschool, and she was so glad that she was able to be home with him--- to hug him and kiss him and wish him good luck--- before he left with Nathan.

"All right, hustle up, James," Nathan instructed, clasping his watch around his wrist.

Obediently, James lifted his cereal bowl to his lips and chugged the remaining milk; some of it dribbled down his chin. Haley grabbed a napkin and gently wiped his chin clean.

"Come on, bud, we've really got to get going. Give Mommy a hug," Nathan urged, horrified---after another glance at his watch---by how late it was.

James couldn't be brave anymore. He hopped down from his chair and flung himself into his mother's arms, crying stormily. Haley tenderly put her arms around her son and rested her cheek against the top of his head. Tears rolled down her face.

"It's all right, baby," she whimpered. "It's okay. We talked about this, remember? You're going to school. That's exciting, it's not something to be sad about."

"I'm scared, Mommy. I don't want to go to school. I don't want to go," James sobbed.

"Brooke, I'm scared. I don't want to go to school." Lucas paced back and forth across the length of his small kitchen, and his girlfriend watched, with a mixture of sympathy and amusement.

"Yes you do. You're just nervous; you need to calm down." Brooke held out a glass of orange juice and he took it as he passed her, still pacing.

"I can't calm down. This is so crazy," he rambled---almost to himself--- as he guzzled his juice. "Remind me again why I wanted to be a teacher."

"Because you want to make a difference in kids' lives and help them to expand their minds. And you love the whole studying Shakespeare, memorizing poetry thing," Brooke said, offering him a plate of toast and strawberries on his next pass.

"Those are stupid reasons," he grumbled, chewing agitatedly on his toast.

"Lucas." Brooke finally got in her boyfriend's path and put restraining hands on his shoulders, holding him in place. "Breathe." He blinked at her and slowly drew in a deep breath. "Those are not stupid reasons, they're the best reasons there are to become an English teacher. I know you'll be an amazing teacher; and deep down… I know you know it, too. Now, you'd better get going, or you're going to be late for class."

Lucas made a face. "That's the down side to this. I'm back in high school all over again; I'll be surrounded by tenth-graders. Maybe I'd better rethink my career choice."

"Too late for that," Brooke shrugged. She'd tried being sensitive and patient. Now it was time for tough love. Besides, she had a clothing store to run. She dragged him to the front door and forced him through it.

"I don't even have my Masters; I only have a Bachelor's. I bet all of the other teachers have a Masters," he whined as she escorted him out to the parking lot.

"So, work toward getting your Masters, then," Brooke replied casually.

"You say that like it's an easy thing to do," Lucas glowered at her.

"The goals that are the hardest to achieve are the ones that are the most worthwhile," Brooke said, sounding like she was reciting it out of a book.

"Since when are you so optimistic?" he frowned.

"Since today, because you need it," she grinned cutely at him. When they reached his car, she stood on tiptoe and lightly pecked his lips. "I believe in you. Do you believe in yourself?"

"I guess," he mumbled. The words, and the expression on his face, were very unconvincing.

"Lucas Scott, I asked you if you believed in yourself!" she barked, trying to impersonate a boot camp drill sergeant. "Now suck in that gut and answer me with some enthusiasm!"

"What gut?" he chuckled. He patted his flat abdomen with an air of pride. "That's all muscle, baby."

"Don't give me backtalk!" she shouted, her beautiful eyes full of laughter as she continued with her drill sergeant routine. "I'm waiting for an answer!"

Lucas stood at attention and clicked his heels, saluting her. "Yes, mam, I believe in myself, mam!"

"That's more like it," Brooke smiled. "One more kiss for good luck," she said, touching her mouth to his again. "And you're off."

Lucas hugged her close, held her for a long moment, got in his car, and drove away.

"It's okay to be scared. This is new for you, it's okay to be scared; but you're going to have so much fun at school, James. You'll meet lots of new friends at school and you'll learn so many wonderful things…. School's fun, it's not scary." Haley kissed James' hair as he continued to cry and spoke the words she hoped would comfort him.

James pulled back slowly and stared up into his mother's face. His crimson cheeks were streaked with tears. "I'll learn letters there," he told her, remembering what she'd said to him days ago when she'd sat him down and talked with him, preparing him for preschool.

"Yes, that's right," she nodded.

"Letters are in words. I can learn to read words."

"Yes, baby."

"I'll learn numbers there too."

"Yes, you will."

"Numbers are in math. I can learn to do math."

"Yes, you can."

"If you go to school, you can learn. Learning makes you smart."

"Yes."

"I have to go to school," James decided after a moment of deliberation. "I want to learn… I want to be smart."

Haley's heart very nearly burst in her chest. Her chin began to quiver as she pulled her sweet baby into her arms again. "I'm proud of you for wanting to learn, James," she whispered, kissing his hair a second time. "You're a very big, very brave boy."

Nathan was standing in the kitchen behind them, leaning against the counter. He smiled, beaming with pride. He and Haley hadn't done a bad job so far. James was a pretty fantastic kid.

"I'm proud of you too, James," he spoke up. "Wanting to learn is a really good thing."

James smiled, his courage bolstered. "I'm ready to go to school now," he declared. He hugged and kissed his mother one last time and jogged for the front door, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm.

Nathan came up to Haley's chair and gently kissed her cheek. "Rest up," he murmured. "You can call me if you need anything."

"Come on, Daddy!" James pleaded. Now that he was excited about school, he couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"I'll be fine. I survived the joys of morning sickness once before, I'm pretty sure I can do it again," Haley grinned, stretching to lightly touch her lips to her husband's.

"Daddy, let's go!" James was insistent.

"Well, call me anyway," Nathan smiled. "Or I could call you. That's what I'll do, I'll call you."

"Dad!"

"Every ten minutes?" Haley teased.

"Dad!"

"Every five," Nathan chuckled, skimming his lips over hers once more. "I love you."

"Daaaaad!" James was almost angry. "Come _on_! I want to go to school!"

"He wants to go to school." Haley furrowed her eyebrows, mimicking James' expression and tone of voice perfectly. Then she smiled. "I love you too." She managed to quickly caress Nathan's cheek before he turned away and met James at the door.

"Wow, look at this." Nathan put on an impressed expression that was overly-exaggerated as he peered through the doorway of the preschool classroom. Beside him, James was wide-eyed and quiet, clinging tightly to his father's hand. "This place looks like one big party. Look at all the toys in there."

James, whose excitement had faded the closer they'd come to the school, took a step closer to Nathan and tightened his grip on his hand. "Daddy, I changed my mind."

"What? No, you're happy about going to school, remember? You said that you wanted to learn." Nathan was trying to be patient, but inwardly, he was having a bit of a panic attack. He didn't have time for James to change his mind, he had to get to the office!

"Uh-uh," James shook his head and took another step closer to his father. His eyes were huge as he watched all of the other four-year-olds running amuck inside the classroom. "I don't want to go in."

"Oh, man. I don't want to go in," Lucas whispered to himself. He was standing in the empty hallway of Tree Hill High School---it felt strange to be there as a teacher now and not a student--- pressed against the closed door of his classroom, staring through the door's tiny window at the group of chattering sophomores whose education was now his responsibility. Gulping back an urge to throw-up, he slowly pushed the door open and entered the room.

The tenth-graders fell silent, watching as Lucas made his way to the chalk board.

"Hi," he greeted them. The word came out a little hoarse and he cleared his throat; he could feel a drop of sweat trickle down his temple. "Um, hi." He repeated himself and everything came out clearly this time. "I'm… my name is Lucas. Uh, but in class I'm Mr. Scott…." Lucas paused, his forehead furrowing at how weird that sounded.

"Mr. Scott?" A bright-eyed young girl in the front row put her hand up.

"Yes? Yes, do you have a question? What's your name?" Lucas was thankful for the diversion. But only momentarily.

"Brittany Richmond," she responded eagerly, flashing him a smile.

"Well, Brittany, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing."

"Well, don't---? I thought you had a question." Lucas was confused.

"No," Brittany shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that you're really hot."

The whole class burst into uproarious laughter and Lucas felt his face flame red with embarrassment.

"I have a question," a boy in the back spoke up. "My name's Adam Sullivan." He gave his name before Lucas could ask for it.

"Well, um, what's your question, Adam?" Lucas was almost afraid of what would be asked of him this time.

"How old are you?" Adam's hazel eyes were cold and a smirk played across his lips.

Lucas groaned inwardly; he'd been hoping to avoid that one for a while. He wiped his palm across his forehead, which was dotted with nervous perspiration. "Uh, is that really relevant?" he chuckled uneasily.

"I think it is," Adam replied, his smirk widening into an almost wicked smile. "I bet I could tell you how old you are."

"Well, I don't think that's going to be necess---."

"You're twenty-two," Adam said, cutting Lucas short.

A collective murmur of surprise rippled through the entire class.

"Do you know how I know that?" Adam didn't wait for a response from his teacher before he continued. "My brother was on your basketball team… when you won State four years ago." He gave a snort of angry laughter and then said, "Man, this school must be getting pretty desperate for teachers if they're hiring twenty-two-year-olds. Are you even fully qualified to teach?"

"James, you have to go in," Nathan said kindly but firmly.

"No, Dad. I want to stay with you. Please, Daddy? I don't want to go in," James begged. His voice shook with threatening tears.

Nathan blew out a long breath and crouched down to be at his son's level. "You can't stay with me, James. I have to go to work and you have to go to school. I need you to be a big boy about this."

"Dad, I want to stay with you." James started to cry and he put his arms around Nathan's neck, squeezing with all of his strength.

Nathan's resolve disappeared as soon as James hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the sniffling boy and soothingly rubbed his shuddering back. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion.

"Well, hey, don't cry, buddy. It's okay. Sssshhhh. It's okay, James, it's okay." Nathan's mind raced through all of his options. Maybe he could sneak James into the office with him. Nobody would know….

"Hello," a friendly, delicate female voice spoke above their heads, from just inside the doorway. Nathan raised his eyes and found himself looking into the smiling face of a young woman who was maybe five or six years older than him.

"Hi," he replied, continuing to rub James' back.

"What seems to be the trouble?" The woman's smile widened.

"Um, a slight case of separation anxiety," he grinned.

"For both of you?" The woman grinned knowingly back at him.

"Yeah," he chuckled and sighed in the same breath.

"Well, my name's Jessica Tanner, but my students can call me Miss Jessie," she said, crouching down like Nathan and putting a cautious hand on James' back. The child stiffened at her touch and whimpered, moving deeper into his father's embrace.

"Come on, buddy, tell the teacher your name," Nathan encouraged.

"No," James refused. His hug had become something of a stranglehold.

"Oh, come on," Nathan coaxed. "She's nice."

"_No_," James was resolute.

"Well, can I tell her your name, then?" James didn't agree, but he didn't disagree either; in fact, he didn't say anything. Nathan extended a hand in Miss Jessie's direction and said, "I'm Nathan Scott. This is my son, James."

Miss Jessie shook Nathan's hand and then focused her attention on the frightened little boy in his arms. "It's very nice to meet you, James," she said quietly, gently. Carefully, she put a hand on his back again. "I wonder, do you have blue eyes like your dad? I'll bet you do, don't you? Will you turn around so I can see?"

It took a second, but James' arms eventually released Nathan. He turned toward his teacher, a bashful and crooked half-smile brightening his tear-stained face.

"I was all wrong, wasn't I?" Miss Jessie laughed. "You have the biggest, brownest eyes I've ever seen."

James' half-smile widened until it stretched from cheek to cheek. He was barely four, but he already knew that he was adorable. Then his expression became one of incredulity. "Yours are _both_ colors!" he exclaimed.

Confused, Nathan took a better look at Miss Jessie. He found that James was right. One of her eyes was bright blue and the other one was brown.

"Ah, you noticed, huh?" Miss Jessie grinned. "Yep, I got one of each."

"Cool!" James came closer to the teacher, peering fixedly into one eye, then the other.

"Hey, James, I've got another question for you." Miss Jessie wasn't bothered by the youngster's scrutiny.

"What?" James seemed willing to give her an answer.

"Do you like music?"

"Yeah," James nodded emphatically. "My mommy knows how to play music. She sings to me all the time."

"Well, you know, we sing lots of songs in class too," Miss Jessie revealed. "Do you know what else we do?"

"What? What else?" Apparently, James had forgotten that Nathan was even behind him.

"We paint pictures and we read stories and we eat snacks… we do all kinds of fun stuff. Do you think you'd like to come inside with me? We'll be having music time in a few minutes."

James spun around to face his father once more. "Dad, I changed my mind again," he announced. "I want to go to school."

"Well, awesome. I'm glad," Nathan chuckled. "Go get 'em, Superman."

"Bye, Daddy!" James gave a brief wave before he took Miss Jessie's hand and followed her into the classroom.

Nathan slowly stood straight. He stayed just outside the doorway for a few minutes, simply watching James. He saw Miss Jessie approach a group of other boys who were playing with an assortment of toy cars, leading James by the hand. She introduced them and asked if James could play with them. The boys allowed James to join their group and they were soon immersed in the fun of racing each other, pushing the cars along the carpet while making loud _vroom_-ing sounds.

Nathan grinned when Miss Jessie looked over and found him still outside. He sheepishly waved at her and finally made his way back to his car. He was very late to work, and he got an earful from his boss, but he didn't care. His little guy was a _preschooler_! That was just too cool.

"Hello?" Brooke answered her ringing cell phone with a smile at around five-thirty that evening.

"Would it be possible for you to come over tonight?"

"Lucas?" Brooke barely recognized her boyfriend's voice. His tone was dull… tired and defeated.

"Yeah."

"I'm locking the shop up right now. I'll be there in twenty minutes," she promised.

"Daddy!" James crowed joyously when Nathan let himself into the apartment. The boy broke into a run and leapt into his father's open arms.

"Hey, there's my big preschooler," Nathan smiled, hugging his son tightly.

Since Haley had the day off from work, she'd gone to get James. She and Nathan had worked out an arrangement with their parents so that somebody would always be available to pick James up on days when both of them had to work.

The thought of his wife caused Nathan to scour the little kitchen and living room.

"James, where's Mommy?" he questioned when he realized that she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the bathroom doing this," James made gagging noises, giving a fine performance of someone throwing up.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan's forehead creased with concern. "We should go check on her. What do you think?" James nodded his agreement and took his father's hand when Nathan set him on the floor, following him down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hales?" Nathan called, knocking lightly on the closed door.

After a moment, the door opened with a slow creak and Haley stood before her husband and son, looking very pale and very miserable; she was back in her bathrobe again.

"Hey, babe," Nathan murmured, after the shock of how horrible she looked faded away. "You look like you're not feelin' so great."

"I feel like garbage." Haley began to cry and she came up to Nathan, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "How did I get through this the first time? I hate being pregnant, I hate it!"

"It's okay, Mommy," James soothed, rubbing her thigh. "Don't cry."

"Have you been able to keep anything down today?" Nathan rubbed her back and fought an internal battle with a surge of guilt that swelled up and burned in his chest. He couldn't help feeling guilty, because it was sort of his fault that Haley was so sick.

"Nope," she sniffled angrily. "Everything came right back up." Nathan could feel her shivering in his arms.

"Are you feeling faint?" His alarm made the question sound stern. She had fainted once when she was expecting James. He remembered that vividly and it was something that he didn't want to experience again.

"No, not really," Haley was shivering now. "I just want to sit down."

"Why don't you _lie_ down?" Nathan suggested.

"No." Haley's refusal didn't come out sounding as forceful as she'd hoped it would. Gosh darn pregnancy-induced fatigue.

"What do you mean no?" Nathan was aghast.

"I want to sit with you and James while you eat dinner." Reaching down, Haley felt James at her side and ran her palm over the top of his head. "There are some leftovers in the fridge," she said, returning the disapproving frown that Nathan was sending her way.

"What if I carry you into the bedroom myself?" he questioned, raising his chin defiantly.

"I'll get up and come to the table anyway," she replied, being just as defiant as her husband. "It won't be a small undertaking, but mark my words, Nathan Scott, I'll do it."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, trying to determine if she would really follow through with her threat. He finally decided that she would and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he grumbled.

"The way I see it, if I'm suffering, it's only right that you suffer too," she grinned, managing a quiet yet playful laugh.

As hard as he tried to hold it in, a chuckle rumbled in Nathan's throat. "Yeah, fine," he muttered. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around Haley's little shoulders, he walked with her into the kitchen. James latched on to his free hand.

"That Sullivan kid sounds like he could use a good kick in the ass," Brooke growled. She was seated across from Lucas at his kitchen table and she'd just finished listening to his first-day-at-work horror story. "I remember his big brother. He was a punk too."

Lucas choked out a dry laugh and put his head in his hands. "I love you," he said.

"Don't let this discourage you, Luke," Brooke cooed, reaching out to rub his arm. "It was only your first day."

"I kind of want to make it my last," he admitted.

"Because of one fifteen year old?" Brooke coughed on a laugh of disbelief.

"He turned the whole class against me!" Lucas argued. "They wouldn't even follow along when I was trying to review the syllabus."

"Lucas, you are the adult now. You're in charge of the class. Show them that you're a good teacher by demonstrating your passion for Literature. Earn their respect by giving your respect to the kids that deserve it. As for the kids who have some kind of problem with you, take a stand. Show them that you will take no crap."

Lucas stared at his girlfriend silently for a moment and then he began to grin. "Maybe you should have majored in education."

"What, are you kidding?" Brooke snorted, fluffing her hair. "The kids would come out of the class dumber than they were when they came in."

Lucas actually laughed in earnest now, his blue eyes gleaming. Brooke smiled, proud of that accomplishment.

"So, come on, tell me… didn't _anything_ good happen today?" she prompted.

A fresh grin tugged one side of Lucas' mouth up. "Well, one of my students did tell me that I was hot."

Brooke threw her head back and cackled until she was breathless.

"James, eat your green beans," Haley instructed from her seat at the table. She was watching James and Nathan eating a dinner of chicken over rice, smothered in a cream of mushroom sauce, with green beans; it was leftover from the night before and Nathan had warmed it all up in the microwave.

James pouted and whined, pushing the green beans around his plate with his fork. "Green beans are yucky," he mumbled.

"They're not yucky," Nathan frowned at his son. "They're good for you. Eat 'em."

"I don't want to." James' pout deepened.

Nathan sat back in his chair, staring thoughtfully at the little boy who sat beside him. "Hey, flex your arm."

"Huh?" James tilted his head, crinkling his forehead in curiosity.

"Flex your arm," Nathan repeated. "Let me see your muscles."

James lifted his right arm and rolled his sleeve up, obediently flexing. Nathan and Haley both bit back smiles. James' arm was still made up of baby fat more than anything else.

"Hmmm." Nathan reached out and gently squeezed the miniature bicep. "Well, it's pretty big."

"Show him your arm," Haley spoke up, still trying to fight a smile. She was on to Nathan's little game.

Nathan flexed his arm and the muscles in his bicep rippled beneath the fabric of his shirtsleeve.

"Whoa." James' brown eyes were wide with amazement. He reached over to squeeze it, like Nathan had done with him, and his eyes widened even more at how rock-hard his father's muscles were. "Whoa," he whispered.

"Mine are a little bigger, huh?" Nathan watched James nod his head. "Do you know how they got this big?"

"How?" James was eager to know.

"Green beans," Nathan replied with a solemn face.

Without another word of protest, James shoveled his green beans into his mouth.

"So what else happened at school today, James?" Haley asked, watching him eat the rest of his dinner with eyes that were full of tenderness.

"Did you meet any girls that you like?" Nathan inquired playfully. He grinned and shrugged at Haley's expression of irritation. She felt that James shouldn't be encouraged to pay too much attention to girls yet.

James shook his head as he took a gulp of milk from his cup. "I already have a girlfriend," he said.

Nathan and Haley's eyebrows shot up at exactly the same instant. "What?" they demanded in surprised unison.

"Jenny's my girlfriend," he explained. "I love her." As James picked his fork up again and went back to eating his dinner, Nathan and Haley exchanged smiles.

**Hi, it's me. So… ta-da! Chapter four. How long has it been since I've posted? Geez. Sorry for being such a slow-poke. You guys are so amazing and I apologize for making you wait so long. Thank you for the reviews. They really made me get my butt in gear. Hehe… : )**

**I got a request for a Brucas engagement and I'm considering that, because you're right, everybody else is married. Why can't they be too? We'll see…**

**Somebody else asked for some Bevin and Skills. That is such a marvelous idea. I love Bevin and Skills, they're so funny. And yet, they work in a weird kind of way. I will try to get some Bevin and Skills in here. Along with lots more Jeyton. They were noticeably absent from this chapter, I know. Forgive me.**

**More thank-yous. You all rock. I love hearing from you guys. It thrills me to death that so many of you enjoy reading this. You're so kind in what you say and I get so much encouragement from you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. ---Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: Discipline**

"Guys! Hey, guys listen up!" Lucas shouted to be heard above his chattering students, but the sophomores ignored him completely.

Lucas could feel the first sparks of anger burn in his chest and shoot through his veins. It had been a week since school started and every day, he felt like he was barely treading water with these kids. "_Be quiet!_" he yelled. The significant increase in the volume of his voice and the distinct ire in the tone of it made the class come to order. All of the talking stopped immediately and all of the teenagers turned their eyes to their teacher's glowering face.

"Thank you," Lucas said, speaking normally now. "I'm sorry for raising my voice like that, but we've got a lot to do in a pretty short amount of time. That being said, let's open our books to page---."

"Hey, Mr. Scott," Adam Sullivan spoke up with an impertinent little smirk, "I have a better idea. How about you quit trying to act like you're so much better than us? I mean, just because you got through four years of college and they let you come in here and call yourself a teacher…."

Lucas slammed the textbook that he was holding down on top of his desk. Then he reached inside his top drawer and pulled out a pink pad of paper. Lowering his eyes for a fraction of a second to fill in all of the blank lines, he ripped the paper free, crossed quickly to the back of the room, and slapped it down on Adam's desk.

"You have detention this afternoon, Mr. Sullivan," he said coolly, staring unwaveringly into Adam's scowling hazel eyes. "Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Adam remained silent, continuing to glare into his teacher's unsmiling face. Lucas returned to the front of his classroom. All around him, the other students were wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"All right, listen, you guys," Lucas sighed, bracing himself against his desk as his eyes swept over the sea of sophomores. "I know I'm younger than most of the teachers here, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. It seems to me that my being younger will be a good thing, because I'll be able to relate to you better. What I mean by that is that I don't want to just be your teacher. I'll be here for you if you need help with anything else.

"However, schoolwork is the main focus here. In this classroom, I am your teacher. And I won't tolerate any kind of disrespect. I'll always treat you with respect and I expect the same from you.

"A love for literature is what caused me to take this job in the first place. I hoped… I still do hope… to help you guys find an interest in this, too. It's so cool, you guys. There are so many cool things in the curriculum that I am psyched to teach you about. See, this literature stuff… it's kind of a passion of mine. So, I'm going to give you guys my best so that you get everything out of this class that you possibly can. If you give me your best back, we should have a good time together this year. Hopefully, my age won't get in the way."

Lucas caught Brittany Richmond ogling him, her chin in her hands, and he flashed a smile, which caused her to blush a deep red. "Brittany," he said, "Would you read the first paragraph on page sixty-nine, please?"

"Yes," Brittany squeaked, her pretty brown eyes sparkling. She eagerly flipped to the right page and began to read. The rest of the class followed along with her.

Lucas' shoulders slowly relaxed as he softly exhaled the breath he'd been holding. One side of his mouth turned up in a pleased grin. Brooke was right. This take-no-crap thing was awesome!

Later in the evening on that same day, Nathan stumbled through the front door, cranky after a hard day at work. He found Haley standing at the stove cooking dinner. She looked horrible. She was having a really rough time with this pregnancy; the morning sickness just would not go away.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan came up to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "You look ready to fall over."

Haley's chin quivered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her only response to his observation was a sniffle and a nod.

"Okay, okay," Nathan murmured. He wrapped both of his arms around her and just held her for a while. "Don't cry," he whispered when she pressed her face against his chest and whimpered. "Haley," he consoled her, stroking her hair. "It's okay. Go lay down, I'll take care of the rest of the dinner."

"I'm so glad you're home," Haley said falteringly as tears of fatigue continued to cascade down her face. "It's been such a long day. Work was a nightmare; and when I went to pick James up from my parents' house this afternoon, my mom gave me this." Haley handed Nathan an envelope.

"What is it?" Nathan took the envelope from her and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"It's a letter from James' teacher," Haley explained as Nathan quickly read it over with furrowed brows. "Apparently, he's become a problem in class. She wants to meet with us."

"What?" Nathan couldn't make himself believe it. James wouldn't misbehave, he was a great kid.

"It's true," Haley nodded wiping her tearstained cheeks with the palm of her hand. "I guess another little boy in the class--- a boy James is friends with--- is kind of disruptive, and he's been a bad influence on James. It makes sense. I mean, that would explain the change in his behavior at home." At this interval, Haley began to cry again. "He was such a sweet little angel! Preschool ruined him, Nathan!"

Nathan wrapped her up in his arms again. "Come on, Hales," he murmured. "He's not ruined, you're just exhausted." _And extremely hormonal_, he added silently to himself. "Listen, Haley." Nathan took her face in his hands, looking directly into her eyes. She was practically weeping now. "Stop crying. Listen to me. It's all right. Go on and get into bed."

"I'm so glad you're home," she repeated after a moment of staring and sniffling. Gently, she took his face in her hands and pulled it down to her lips, so she could softly kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Nathan grinned and affectionately caressed her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. Poor Haley. She was wiped out. "I love you too, babe," he replied. He put his hand against Haley's little belly, which had only recently become really noticeable.

They kissed each other one more time before Haley turned toward the hallway, eager to reach her bedroom; she froze in mid-step when she saw that tiny race cars, brightly-colored Legos, and a few menacing-looking action figures were scattered across the living room floor.

"James Lucas Scott!" She just about groaned his name, massaging her aching forehead.

"What?" James shouted back at her from his bedroom.

"I told you that you need to come into the living room and pick up your toys. I'm not going to ask you again."

"I'm not going to!" James exclaimed rebelliously. "I don't want to and you can't make me!"

Haley's shoulders drooped and she started to cry again. Preschool _had_ ruined him!

Nathan took one look at the expression on Haley's face--- watched the tears dampen her pretty cheeks--- and rage overwhelmed him. James was _not_ going to speak to her like that. He stormed down the hallway.

"Nathan!" Haley followed behind him, almost sprinting to catch up. "Nathan, don't hit him!"

Nathan entered James' room and grabbed the boy by the arm. Holding on tight, he swatted James across his little rear end. James howled, wriggling to free himself.

"You do **_not_** talk to your mother that way!" Nathan roared. He was bent over, mere inches from his son's face. "If she tells you to do something, you do it! Do you understand me?" He smacked James on his backside again.

"Okay!" James wailed, hiccupping on sobs. He cried out when Nathan hit him again.

"Nathan!" Haley grabbed the crook of her husband's arm and tugged. "Stop it!"

Nathan turned his eyes to Haley's face and released his grip on James. "Go pick up your toys," he instructed quietly, unable to tear his gaze from Haley's. As his anger subsided, he realized that he had crossed a line; she didn't look very happy with him.

"Okay," James grumbled. He sneaked a glare at his father's back before he sniffled and left the room.

Haley folded her arms over her chest, waiting for Nathan to speak.

"That was justified." Nathan didn't sound as confident as he'd hoped he would. Haley was making her infamous Angry Face, which meant that he was in big trouble.

"Hitting a four-year-old is never justified, Nathan," Haley hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"I didn't _hit_ him," Nathan protested, his expression twisting at her choice of words. "I spanked him. There's a difference."

"I've already talked to you about this." Haley wanted so badly to yell at him, but she managed to control herself. She took a step closer to her husband, looking up into his face with fiery brown eyes. "I don't want you using your hands to discipline him."

"What _do_ you want me to do?" Nathan demanded; the muscles in his neck strained as he shouted in whispers. "He's got to learn that if he behaves that way, there are going to be consequences!"

"There are other ways to teach him that." Haley's irritation was fading now; her expression was full of kindness and patience. Knowing the way Nathan's father had raised him helped her to understand why his first instinct was to get angry and hit. He didn't know how else to deal with a disobedient child.

"My way gets faster results."

Haley's eyebrows furrowed at that. "If you hit him, what will that teach him? If you hit him, what will that do to your relationship with him?"

"See, you keep saying 'hit'," Nathan interrupted with a frown. "I don't abuse the kid, Haley."

"If you _spank_ him," Haley amended with a note of sarcasm, "that will set us against each other when he needs disciplining." At the look of confusion Nathan sent her way she explained, "I will never spank my son. We can't have two different styles of discipline; we have to be consistent with him. He has to see us as a united front… a team. That's the only way we'll be able to raise him right."

Nathan blew out a long breath and reached up to rub the back of his neck. His forehead crinkled when he looked at Haley, and his blue eyes were sheepish. "I suck at this," he mumbled.

Haley smiled and came closer to hug him. "No you don't," she said tenderly, barely managing to stifle a yawn. She had been tired before, but after this little episode, she was exhausted.

"Hold on to me, okay?" Nathan directed, seeing her fatigue. "Don't let go."

"Why? What're you going to---? Whoa!" Haley squealed when Nathan lifted her up in his arms, cradling her like a baby. "Nathan!" she protested. "Our bedroom is just across the hall, I can walk! Put me down! I'm too heavy; you're going to hurt yourself!"

"You're not too heavy," Nathan disagreed. The look on his face told her that he thought she was ridiculous for even suggesting such a thing. He crossed the hallway easily and nudged their bedroom door open with his foot.

"All right, well, thank you," Haley smiled once she was tucked into bed.

"Pleasure," Nathan murmured, returning her smile as he trailed his hand over her cheek. "Don't worry about anything, all right? Just sleep."

"Be patient with James," Haley reminded him, choking back another yawn. Her bed was so comfortable and her blankets made her feel so cozy and warm; she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I will," Nathan nodded. "If you're feeling better later on, I'll bring you some dinner."

"Okay," Haley whispered. Her eyes slammed shut and she was soon softly snoring. Nathan stood over her for a minute his face transformed by a fond smile.

"Daddy!" James called from down the hall. He sounded excited. "Daddy, come look at all the smoke!"

"What?" Nathan was perplexed for a moment. Then he remembered that he'd left the stove on and he cussed at the top of his lungs.

Haley startled awake. "What's wrong?" she demanded groggily, trying to get her eyes to come into focus. By the time she was fully conscious, Nathan was gone.

"James, stay away from the stove!" he yelled, racing down the hallway.

"I'm home!" Jake announced, closing the front door of the little house he shared with his wife and daughter with a long sigh. It had been a long, hard day and he was glad to be home.

He worked as a social worker for foster kids. He'd removed a brother and sister---who were both under the age of ten--- from their home that afternoon and their mother had been placed under arrest for neglect. The scene and circumstances had been eerily similar to an experience he'd had four years ago, when he'd found his daughter Jenny, who had been abducted by her crazy birthmother. Everything he'd been through with Jenny and her mother had driven him to make a career out of helping children. His job was never easily done but it was always worth the struggle.

Peyton scampered into the entryway from the kitchen, her curls bouncing. She threw herself into her husband's arms and kissed him.

"Wow," Jake rasped, blinking dazedly. "Um, thank you for that."

"Do you have one for me?" Peyton asked in a whisper, breathing the words against his mouth.

"I have about a dozen for you," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

"Ewwww!" Jenny made her presence known with a disgusted shriek. She laughed when her parents pulled apart, looking embarrassed. Seeing her chance, she broke into a sprint and wrapped her arms around her father's legs, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, there's my Bunny," Jake grinned, addressing Jenny by the nickname he'd given her in her infancy. He bent in half so he could be face-to-face with her and ordered, "Give me a kiss!" He was playfully stern and made a funny angry face. Jenny giggled and stood on tip-toe to give her daddy's cheek a long, smacking smooch. He gave her one back, which caused her to giggle again.

"Come on, Daddy! Follow me! I want to show you something!" Jenny latched onto Jake's hand and basically dragged him to the kitchen table. She climbed up onto her chair and Jake sat down in the chair beside hers. The young girl glanced up at her father--- to make sure that he was really paying attention--- before she opened a book that had an illustration of a princess on the cover. Jake sat and listened in proud amazement as his little Bunny read the entire first page all by herself. She might have stumbled over a few of the bigger words, but she was learning.

"Isn't that great?" Peyton, who was standing by Jenny's chair, beamed at her husband. "This afternoon, when she read that to me the first time, I almost cried."

"You _did_ cry, Mom!" Jenny exclaimed with a smile.

"I did cry," Peyton agreed with a nod, "because I was so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Bunny," Jake grinned, leaning over to give her cheek another kiss. "You're reading so well."

"Reading's not the only thing she's doing well in," Peyton informed her husband. "Jen, show Daddy what's on the fridge."

Jenny looked confused for a moment. Then her face brightened.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" She grabbed Jake's hand again and towed him over to the refrigerator.

"Jenny, you got a perfect score on your math test!" Jake cheered when he saw the worksheet with the big, yellow smiley-face sticker at the top. He scooped his daughter up and sat her on his hip, kissing her face until she shrieked with laughter. "Do you know what this means?" he asked over her sweet giggles.

"No," she snickered, pushing against his face.

"This means that we are all going to have to go out to dinner and celebrate the fact that you are such a smart girl."

"Do I get to pick the place?" Jenny was wide-eyed with excitement.

"Yes," Jake nodded. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Chuckie Cheese!" she decreed, clapping her hands.

Jake choked back a groan. He hated Chuckie Cheese. Forcing a smile he said, "All right, then. Chuckie Cheese it is."

"Yeah!" Jenny cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She wriggled and Jake set her on her feet. She rushed to Peyton and took her hand. "Come on, Mom! Let's go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Peyton apologized. "I've got to work tonight, Jen." She was one-third of the management team at _Tric_, the nightclub she helped to organize when she was just a junior in high school. "You and Daddy can go together," she suggested, seeing Jenny's crestfallen expression.

"I don't want to go without you, Mom!" Jenny whined, poking her bottom lip out in a pathetic pout.

"Well, what if we waited until Saturday? I don't have to work on Saturday; and we could invite Nathan, Haley, and James to come with us. It'd be like a party that way."

Jenny perked up and flashed an appeased smile. "Yeah, a party! Let's wait 'til Saturday."

"Thank you again for coming in to talk to me tonight." Jessica Tanner, James' teacher, smiled kindly from where she sat across from Nathan and Haley at one of the classroom's miniature tables. It was Friday night.

"I just… I'm so embarrassed," Haley fretted, feeling for Nathan's hand.

"Oh, no. Please don't feel that way," Miss Tanner waved her hands to erase Haley's misgivings. "It's like I said in my letter, I don't think James is the real problem. I think it's his little friend, Bryson Price."

"Well, then we should try to limit the contact they have with each other," Nathan spoke up. "We'll talk to him when we get home and if you could make sure they stay apart during class…."

"I don't think that's a very good solution," Haley frowned at her husband.

Nathan looked down into Haley's uplifted face and he frowned back at her. "What're you talking about? It's perfect. Why do you always contradict everything I say?"

"I don't contradict everything you say!" Haley was annoyed.

"You just did it again!" Nathan argued, gesturing at her with both hands.

"Ahem." Miss Tanner cleared her throat and brought Nathan and Haley's attention back to her. "I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do where your son's concerned, but he and Bryson are very good friends."

"Exactly." Haley nodded at Miss Tanner as if to thank her before she looked up at Nathan again. "That's what I was trying to tell you. We can't keep them apart."

Miss Tanner noticed when Nathan's expression twisted into a scowl and she quickly said, "Bryson's not all bad. I think James could have a positive effect on him, because your son is a wonderful little boy. Maybe… if you just talked to him…?" She trailed off.

"Right. Okay," Nathan and Haley nodded simultaneously. They stood when Miss Tanner did, each reaching to shake her hand. "Good night."

Miss Tanner watched the young couple as they exited the classroom. Nathan had his arm wrapped around Haley. When they reached the door, he opened it and held it for her. Smiling to herself, Miss Tanner slung her purse over her shoulder and hit the light switch, blanketing her classroom in darkness. Young parents sure were something.

"We're back!" Nathan called out, letting Haley into the apartment ahead of him.

"Mommy!" James cried out delightedly. He jumped down from his seat at the table, where he and Lucas--- who had come over to baby-sit while Nathan and Haley were at their meeting--- had been sculpting with Play Dough.

Haley crouched down and opened her arms to her son. He ran right into them.

"What're you doing, man?" Nathan chuckled. He came into the kitchen and stood beside Lucas' chair, watching as his brother crafted what looked like some kind of dinosaur out of yellow Play Dough.

Lucas didn't turn around to answer. He kept sculpting as he said, "I'm just messing around; I started this dog and I want to finish it. I haven't played with this stuff since kindergarten."

Nathan coughed on a laugh.

"What?" Lucas demanded, whipping his head around.

"That's supposed to be a dog?"

Lucas scowled and mashed his creation flat with his fist. "I'm going to leave now, before I say something I'll regret," he said, rising to his feet. Face to face, the two men smiled and clapped each other on the shoulder.

"Thanks for coming over to watch him, Luke."

"Hey, anytime," Lucas shrugged. "Big J!" he called to his nephew.

"Yeah?" James left his mother's arms and charged at his uncle.

"I'm outta here." Lucas smiled when James began to look disappointed. "I'll come over again real soon and we can play some more."

"Yeah!" James hopped up and down with delight.

"But only if you start behaving yourself at school. Deal?" Lucas held out his hand.

"Okay," James grinned, slapping his uncle a low-five.

"All right, I'll see 'ya." Lucas rumpled James' hair, gave Haley a hug, and took his leave.

"Dad, will you play with me? I can make a good snake with the green Clay Dough. Do you wanna see?" James turned and started to go back to the table.

"Hey, no, stop." Nathan caught James by his shoulders and steered him into the living room. "Sit down," he said, pointing to the couch. Glumly, James did as he was told. Haley came and sat down on one side of him and Nathan sat on the other.

"We went to see your teacher tonight," Haley began, looking very serious. "She said you've been bad at school lately. She said you've been talking back to her when she asks you to do something. Is that true?"

James slowly nodded his head.

"You know better than that. When a grown-up talks to you, you listen. Daddy and I are very sad about this, James."

James looked up into his mother's eyes, then his father's, horrified. "Bryson _makes_ me do bad stuff! He says if I want to be friends with him, I have to do what he does!"

"Well, that's not true. You don't have to change who you are, or do anything you know is wrong, to be someone's friend. You're a good boy, James. I know you know what's right and what's wrong. Help Bryson to be a good boy like you by showing him right from wrong; start behaving yourself at school. Will you do that?" Nathan put his hand on James' shoulder.

"Yes," James said quietly, nodding his head. Then, slowly raising his eyes, he looked into Nathan's face and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Nathan replied. "You are definitely in trouble."

James scrunched up his face in an angry pout. "Aw, bullshit!" he whined, folding his arms over his chest.

Nathan and Haley's mouths fell open in the same instant and they both demanded, "What did you just say?"

Realizing that he was in more trouble for saying something that he was apparently not supposed to say, James started to cry.

"Where did you hear that?" Haley asked sharply. "Does Bryson say that?"

"No!" James sniffled. "I heard Daddy say it when he was talking on the phone!"

Nathan's ears turned a bright pink when Haley made her Angry Face at him.

"That is a naughty word, James Lucas," Haley scolded. "Don't you ever say that word again, do you hear me? If I ever hear it come out of your mouth again, you'll get a timeout."

"Okay, I won't say it!" James promised, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. As he calmed down, he focused curious brown eyes on his mother. "But Daddy says that word a lot. Does he get a timeout?"

Haley fixed Nathan with a wicked little grin. "Yes. If Daddy says that word, he'll stand in the corner for timeout."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at his wife over James' head, frowning to show that he didn't like this new development.

"Now you give me a hug and a kiss and go into the bathroom and get your teeth brushed," Haley instructed, wrapping her arms around James.

"Me next," Nathan spoke up when James and Haley had kissed each other. He hugged and kissed James too. As he watched James hop down from the couch he said, "And I don't want to have to go talk to your teacher about you being disrespectful anymore, James. You got it?"

"Yes," James hung his head, looking ashamed.

"All right, good. Come here and give me another hug; I need another one."

James broke into a very sweet smile and he threw himself into his father's arms, squeezing him tight.

"I love you," Nathan murmured, kissing the boy's silky brown hair.

"I love you, Daddy." James smiled up at Nathan, putting both of his little hands on the man's cheeks. After giving each cheek a short pat, he raced down the hall to the bathroom.

The next afternoon, Nathan was on his way into the kitchen to answer the ringing telephone. He stepped on one of James' action figures and a sharp, shooting pain coursed through his bare foot.

"Oh, shit!" he yelped, gripping the corner of the wall to keep his balance.

"Daddy!" James reproached. "You said the bad word that Mommy said you couldn't say!"

Nathan whipped his head around and found that James was standing right behind him.

"Ummm… no I didn't."

"Yes you did," James nodded emphatically. "I heard you."

The corners of Nathan's mouth dropped in an irritated frown. "Well, if you would keep your toys off the floor---."

"Mommy!" James hollered at the top of his lungs. "Daddy said a bad word!"

Haley came out of the bedroom and stood before her husband, one eyebrow arched higher than the other.

"I stepped on one of his toys," Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Did you say something you shouldn't have said?" Haley asked, crossing her arms.

"I hurt my foot, Haley. It just slipped out," he said, almost pleading now.

"'Shoot' works just as well as the other word, Nathan."

He squinted his eyes at her and questioned, "You're not seriously going to make me stand in the corner for this, are you?"

"You have to learn not to say those things. If you don't want James to use that kind of language, you can't use it either; you have to set an example."

"Oh, come on," Nathan scoffed. "This is a little over the top, Hales, really."

"Go stand in the corner by the kitchen table." Haley pointed the way with her finger.

"Haley." Nathan stared at her, unable to say more. The expression on his face spoke volumes, though.

"Go on, Nathan," Haley ordered sternly. She spoke to him like a school teacher who was dealing with a disobedient student.

Nathan actually began to pout. "For how long?" he demanded.

"Ten minutes," she replied. She watched her husband go to his designated timeout corner and sulk.

"Daddy's in timeout!" James laughed. He found the whole thing very hilarious.

"Why are you laughing? You're going in timeout, too," Haley told him.

James' laughter came to an abrupt end and he gaped up at his mother.

"What for?" he whined.

"For laughing. This isn't funny, James. And for leaving your toys all over the place," she said, motioning to the mess he'd created. "Didn't I ask you to pick them up?"

"Yeeeaaahhh," he answered slowly.

"And what did I tell you would happen if you didn't pick them up?"

"I was going to have timeout," James mumbled, hanging his head.

"And…?" Haley prompted.

James' head snapped up and his eyes grew round. "No, Mommy!"

"Yes, sir," Haley nodded sternly. "I'm picking them up and putting them away for awhile."

"No!" James shouted, stomping his foot.

"Yes, James," Haley said firmly. "Stay there, Nathan," she added when she saw her husband make a move to come help her.

"You're mean, Mom!" James glowered at her.

Haley knelt down, looking straight into her son's eyes. "I'm not doing this to be mean; I'm doing this to teach you something. Everything I do for you, I do because I love you. Do you understand?" She reached up to gently smooth a rebellious lock of hair away from his forehead.

James' expression softened, the anger fading from his eyes. He nodded to show her that he did understand.

"All right, go on into the kitchen and stand next to Daddy." Haley gave him a soft push toward the kitchen.

James looked up at his father when he was standing beside him. Nathan turned his head and gazed down into his son's uplifted eyes. Then they let out two very long sighs and faced the wall, taking their punishment like real men.

Haley watched the whole thing from behind them. She had to bite on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

Jake, Peyton, and Jenny arrived five minutes into James and Nathan's ten-minute timeout.

"Um," Jake blinked confusedly at Nathan, who scowled at him from his spot in the corner of the kitchen. "What's… what's going on?"

"Yeah," Jenny piped up, catching James' eye. "Why are you guys standing in the corner?"

"Oh, don't talk to them," Haley shooed Jake and Jenny into the living room. "They're in timeout right now."

"Timeout, huh?" Peyton fought to keep a straight face. "Uh-oh. Have you guys been bad?"

James turned his face away, embarrassed. Nathan blew out another long breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Once James and Nathan had served their time, the Scott and Jagelski families set out for their lunch date at Chuckie Cheese.

"Okay, the pizza won't be ready for a while." Jake came back to their designated table at the crowded restaurant looking disgruntled.

"Who wants to play some games?" Peyton asked, plunking a pile of tokens down on the tabletop.

"I do!" James and Jenny chorused. Peyton led the way to the play area and the kids were right on her heels. James slipped his hand into Jenny's and she immediately pulled away.

"James, why do you always try to hold my hand?" Young Jenny was obviously annoyed as she wiped the palm of her hand on her blue jeans.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you," James explained, smiling.

"I'm not your girlfriend! You're just a little kid!" Jenny looked almost disgusted.

James stopped walking, blinking back tears.

"Come on, guys!" Peyton called, standing in front of the ski-ball machine. She hadn't heard anything that had just been said. She noticed James' red nose and tearstained cheeks and cocked her head, concerned. "James, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, James turned around and ran back to the table.

"Oh, hey, baby. Why are you crying?" Haley was anxious when a sniffling James climbed up onto the bench that spanned the length of the table and snuggled up close to her. He didn't speak; he just wrapped his arms around her and hid his face against her shirt.

Later, when the pizza had finally arrived and everyone was settled down to enjoy some lunch, James made his new, not-so-tender feelings for Jenny known by dumping his soda all over her lap.

He was sent back to the corner when he and his parents returned home.

"Is he feeling better?" Haley asked when Nathan came into their bedroom that night.

"Yeah; I talked to him." Nathan lay down on the mattress with a comfortable sigh and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Mid-September nights sure could get cold.

"What did you say?" Haley prodded.

"I told him that it's okay to feel bad, but that he shouldn't worry about it too much."

"Is that all you said?" Haley was aghast. "He's heartbroken, Nathan."

"No, we talked for a while," Nathan told her. He sounded irritable. "Don't worry about it, Haley. It's guy stuff. Besides, I've got something else I want to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Haley turned onto her side. Her face was a breath away from Nathan's.

He furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth setting in a serious, unsmiling line. "That whole timeout thing this morning, I didn't think it was as funny as you probably did."

"Then don't swear around James," she smiled. When he didn't smile back, she rolled her eyes, trying to lessen the tension. "Nathan, come on. I warned you last night---."

"You made a fool of me in front of our son. I only went along with it because I didn't want to disrespect your authority in front of him. After everything you said to me before--- about us being a united front and showing him that we're a team and everything--- it really upset me that you would give me the same punishment that you give our four-year-old son. How is he supposed to see the two of us as equals, how is he supposed to take me seriously, if you treat me like I'm one of your kids? If you disagree with something I do, talk to me alone. Don't deal with me in front of James."

Haley blinked at him, speechless.

"I never even… I didn't think about it that way," she stammered. "Nathan, I'm so sorry."

He broke into an unexpected and beautiful smile. "Wait, hold on. What just happened here? Did _you_ make the mistake this time? Have the tables finally turned?"

She giggled and covered her face with her hands; embarrassment had caused her cheeks to turn a bright pink. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"Let me… I want to just enjoy this for a second. It's not very often that _you're_ in the wrong, Haley James-Scott," Nathan chuckled. He closed his eyes, pretending to savor the moment.

"Stop it, Nathan," she laughed. "Don't tease me. I feel bad."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Nathan pulled his wife close to him and wrapped a strong arm around her. He sighed contentedly when he felt her rest her head against his chest. Reaching over with his other hand, he caressed her pregnant belly.

"Goodnight, Nathan. I love you." Haley's words were soft and sleepy.

"Love you," he replied, tightening his arm around her.

"Kiss, please," she requested.

He snickered and softly touched his lips to hers. Then he closed his eyes and let the soothing sound of her quiet breathing lull him to sleep.

**Hi all. You're wonderful and amazing and on and on…. I'm so grateful to you for being so patient and for sending me such great reviews. I am not worthy. Heh.**

**I know some of you had a few questions about the last chapter, and one of the few I remember is the one about Jenny being older than James. She is older than James. She's older by two years; so since James is four, she's six. But James loves her in that innocent, childlike way. To him, she's his girlfriend.**

**A few people made some comments about Haley and Nathan arguing too much and not seeming happy. I'm assuming that you meant their conversation in the hallway, after Haley threw up. They weren't really fighting with each other. It was only supposed to be playful. It was just banter. They've been married for five years; you've got to expect them to pick on each other a little bit. Sorry for not being clear enough about that**

**Also, I know I promised some Skills and Bevin and they're coming. I couldn't really fit them into this chapter, so they'll make their appearance in the next chapter if everything works out the way I want it to.**

**As for the Brucas engagement, I'm still mulling that over. I'll probably end up doing it just because their characters are so perfect for each other. No offense to the Leyton fans, but Brooke and Lucas just fit so well together. Okay, moving on….**

**In the next chapter, I'm going to move into October (it's September in this chapter--- it's been so long, you've probably forgotten, huh?) I want to touch on Halloween and have a cute trick-or-treat scene with James and Jenny. By the end, something dramatically significant is going to happen. Naley fans, strap yourselves in. There are going to be some big bumps in the road ahead for our favorite One Tree Hill couple.**

**Again, thank you all so much. I apologize for being such a slacker, but stuff happens. I made this one extra long, hoping to earn your forgiveness. Hehe… It won't be so long until my next update. Just stick with me. Hehe… ---Sarah PS—Please be sure to send me reviews. I looove them: ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX: Trick-or-Treat**

"What do you mean, you don't know when you'll be home? What does that mean?" Haley demanded crossly.

"Are you serious? You're getting mad at me?" Nathan laughed contemptuously. "How is this a surprise to you? I explained everything to you, Haley. You know how it works."

"I just thought you'd be able to fit your son into your schedule. It's Halloween, Nathan, and he's really excited about trick-or-treating."

"Oh, don't start with me, Haley. Just don't even start," Nathan warned. He was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, straightening his suit tie. He could see his wife in the mirror's reflection, scowling from where she sat behind him, at the foot of the bed. "The fact that opening night coincides with Halloween is not my fault; so quit making that face at me. This is work."

"I know, I'm sorry," Haley groaned, scrubbing her hands over her face. "I think the realization that the season's starting is finally starting to sink in. I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he chuckled, fixing his collar.

"Of how busy you're going to be and how often you'll be away. I've come to rely so much on the help you give me with James and the thought that I'm going to have to parent him without you for backup really, really frightens me."

"Well, you did it when I was in college---." Nathan made an attempt at reassuring his fretting wife.

"This isn't going to be anything like college, Nathan," she pouted. "You're a Public Relations Assistant in the NBA. That's a huge responsibility and it's going to take up every waking hour of your entire life. And just to remind you, our son wasn't as rambunctious as he is now for the majority of the time that you were in college. Also, I was not suffering through a very difficult pregnancy."

Nathan crossed the room to stand in front of his wife and reached out to tenderly touch her cheek. "I wish I could make things work out the way you want them to; I wish I could arrange my schedule around you and James, but I can't."

Two tears trailed down Haley's cheeks as she gazed apologetically into Nathan's handsome face. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Nathan heaved a huge sigh. She was so emotional with this pregnancy. "You don't have to be---."

"I'm such a brat," she cried, turning her face away from his touch. "Do you think I'm a brat?"

"No, Haley," he smiled, crouching down in front of her.

"Yes you do," she nodded accusingly.

"No, I don't," he assured her firmly. "I think you're beautiful. I think you're a wonderful wife and an incredible mother. You're so selfless, Haley. I wouldn't be where I am now---with my job and everything--- without your sacrifices and your support. I love you and I'm thankful for you everyday. Do you believe me?"

She flashed a cute little grin, her cheeks still stained with moisture from fallen tears, and nodded again.

"Good," he grinned back at her. "Gimmie a kiss," he said, puckering his lips. Haley's face brightened with a full-blown smile. Leaning forward, she gave her husband a gentle peck.

At this interval, James came bounding into his parents' bedroom. He was donning a little Superman costume and he struck a superhero pose, causing Nathan and Haley to laugh.

"Look at you," Haley smiled. "You look like the real thing, Superman."

"I'll bet you can fly, too, huh?" Nathan's face was soft with an expression of fatherly affection. James began to giggle excitedly and he held his arms out to his dad. Nathan swept him up and flew him around the room. He chuckled as he listened to his son's shrieks of joyful laughter and found himself really cherishing the moment. Before too long, James would be too big to fly.

A knock at the door brought the fun to an end. James wriggled, eager to be put down. As soon as his feet were on the floor again, he bolted out of the room, his little red cape fluttering behind him.

"Hi, James." Peyton smiled warmly when the young boy yanked his front door open and offered her a smile of his own. She was dressed in a glittery champagne-colored flapper dress. With her chin-length hair styled and her make-up done to perfection, she looked like a silent-move starlet straight out of the 1920s. Beside her, Jake looked dapper in a black zoot suit, complete with a matching black fedora.

"Hi," James said in response to Peyton's greeting. Then he turned bashful brown eyes to Jenny, who stood in front of her parents wearing a little black witch's costume. Her blonde curls fell down around her shoulders and Peyton had done her make-up with a gothic flair. To her James also said, "Hi."

"I like your costume," Jenny told him politely.

"Thank you," James replied just as politely.

After Jenny spurned James and his expressions of devotion at Chuckie Cheese the week before, the two children had become almost mortal enemies. Now, as both sets of parents had threatened punishment if they didn't stop their fighting, James and Jenny were learning how to be civil to one another.

After a slight pause and a brief inspection of Jenny's costume, James said, "I don't really like yours."

Jenny scowled. "Yeah, well, I was lying about your costume! You look dumb!"

James' expression darkened with anger. "_You_ look dumb, you stupid _girl_!" he shouted, emphasizing the word 'girl' as if it were an insult.

"Oh, would you guys give it a rest?" Peyton snapped. "Jennifer Cassandra, we can go home right now and you won't do any trick-or-treating," she said sternly.

Jenny made a whine of protest in the back of her throat and turned infuriated blue eyes to her father.

"Don't look at me," Jake shook his head, his expression empty of any compassion. "I'm with your mom on this. Apologize right now or we're going home."

"Sorry," Jenny growled through clenched teeth, glaring wrathfully at James, who was smirking smugly at her. He thought he was going to get off scott-free.

"I heard shouting," Nathan said, emerging from the hallway. He came to the door, standing right behind his son. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"They both are," Peyton informed him.

Nathan looked unsmilingly down into James' uplifted brown eyes until the little boy squirmed.

"Do you want to stay home with Mommy tonight?"

"No!" James pleaded.

"Then you better start behaving yourself, do you hear me?"

"Okay, I will! I'll be good!" James promised, still sounding like he was begging.

Focusing his attention on Jake and Peyton, Nathan broke into a smile.

"You guys look awesome."

"Thanks, Nate," they said in unison.

"Tell Brooke and Lucas thanks again for taking Jenny out tonight, will you?" Peyton requested. "I have to be at the club tonight and having Jake there will make it bearable. We might even have fun," she smiled, leaning against her husband and rubbing a hand over his chest.

Peyton, as a part of the management team for Tric, was required to be at the club to help oversee the annual Halloween party. And since Nathan had to work, and since Haley was in no condition to be walking around the neighborhood chasing after two young children, Brooke and Lucas had agreed to take the kids out trick-or-treating.

"We will have fun," Jake spoke up, smiling down into Peyton's pretty eyes. "Every year you go all-out for the Halloween party at Tric and it always turns out so great."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Peyton grinned. Leaning closer, she whispered, "By the way, you look smokin' hot in that zoot suit."

Jake chuckled and reached up to genteelly run his fingers along the brim of his fedora. "No, smokin' hot describes the way _you_ look my dear."

Peyton giggled. Jake was the only guy who could make her feel like a crazy-in-love high school kid. He was the one for her. Every day of their life together only made her more certain of that.

"Okay, well, we should probably get going," she said when she got her giggling under control. "Have you got a hug and a kiss for me, Jen?"

Jenny wrapped her arms around her mother and squeezed tight. Still hanging on Peyton's waist, she lifted her chin. Peyton took Jenny's chin gently in her hand.

"Will you be good for Brooke and Lucas?"

"Yes, Mom," the girl nodded seriously.

"Good. I hope you will be. I love you, Bunny."

"Love you, too," she replied. Jenny smiled when Peyton bent and brushed her lips against the tip of her nose.

"Hey, don't forget me," Jake said, opening his arms for a hug. Jenny happily obliged him.

"Oh, wait!" Haley called, scurrying down the hall while waving her camera in the air. "I just wanted to take some pictures before you left. It took me forever to remember where I put my camera. You guys look so great!"

After posing for a few pictures, Jake and Peyton left for their party.

Just a few minutes later, Brooke and Lucas arrived.

"Oh. Wow," Nathan blinked, completely stunned for a minute after he opened the door for them. He scrunched his mouth up, trying to keep from laughing. He couldn't hold it in, so he pretended to cough.

Lucas sent him a look that could kill, dressed in an Egyptian Pharaoh's costume, complete with white toga and head piece. His blue eyes--- which Brooke had lined thickly with dark black eyeliner--- narrowed when Nathan's "coughing" fit continued.

From where she stood beside her boyfriend, Brooke began to look annoyed. In her Egyptian Princess costume, she looked like a reincarnation of Cleopatra.

"Nathan, would you quit?" she curtly requested. "I practically had to drag him out of the apartment and you're not helping things."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Nathan managed between chuckles. "It's just… he… he looks so…"

"Stupid," Lucas finished his brother's sentence with a growl. "I told you I didn't want to wear this, Brooke," he whined. "I feel like an idiot."

"Oh, suck it up, Lucas," she said mercilessly. "Don't spoil my fun. I love Halloween and I like dressing up."

"Well, I think we're both a little old."

"I disagree and what I say goes. So there. Besides, I think you look cute," she grinned.

"Are Brooke and Lucas---?" Haley came out of the bedroom--- where she'd been resting--- with her camera in her hand. When she caught sight of her friends, she began giggling.

"I know, right?" Nathan met his wife's eyes and laughed with her.

Lucas threw his arms in the air and turned his back to sulk.

"Oh, come on, Haley," Brooke beseeched. "Not you, too."

"Awww, you guys look… really cute," Haley said between never-ending giggles.

"Mommy, can we go now?" James implored. He couldn't wait anymore; he wanted to load up on candy… _lots_ of candy… right now.

"Oh, all right," Haley said, wiping at her teary eyes. She'd laughed so hard, she'd started crying. "Can I just take your pictures really quick? Please?" She tacked on the 'please' when James began to pout.

James and Jenny allowed Haley to take a few pictures of them with Brooke and Lucas before they began to revolt.

"All right, all right, I'm finished," Haley sighed, setting the camera down with a roll of her eyes. "You're free to go."

"Oh, speaking of," Nathan said, glancing at his watch. "I should leave."

"Okay," Haley sighed again, looking sad.

"Hey, smile," Nathan coaxed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her chin. "Enjoy the peace and quiet tonight. Get some rest." Haley nodded and accepted a sweet goodbye kiss from her husband.

"If you get a chance to talk with Skills, tell him I say hello."

"I will," he promised. "I'll see you later. I love you."

She smiled and nodded again to show that she loved him too. They kissed once more before they both turned their attention to their young son.

After making James vow that he would be a good boy, they hugged and kissed him, and sent him on his way.

"Nathan Scott."

The post-game press conference had just come to a close at the Charlotte Bobcats Arena and Nathan, whose back was facing the person who had spoken to him, broke into a huge smile. Turning around he said, "Skills Taylor."

Skills laughed goofily and charged at his long-time friend. Wrapping him in a bear-like hug, Skills gave Nathan's back a good-natured slap, a gesture that Nathan returned.

"How long has it been, man?" Skills demanded, smiling hugely when they'd released each other.

"A while," Nathan nodded, smiling just as hugely as his friend. "It's good to have you back home, Skills. Maybe you'll get us to the Playoffs this year."

Skills Taylor made the decision to leave Duke University in his sophomore year to go pro. After bouncing around from one team to the next, he found a home with the Atlanta Hawks for a short while. He'd just been traded to Charlotte.

"What you mean, 'maybe'?" Skills pretended that Nathan's words had offended him. "I'm takin' us all the way, baby. Believe it."

"I do," Nathan nodded again. "People are starting to compare you to Michael Jordan."

"How crazy is that?" Skills beamed. "I still don't believe they're talking about me."

"They are talking about you," Nathan smiled. "It shouldn't surprise you, especially after the way you played tonight. You were hitting everything behind the arc. You're the main reason we won tonight."

"If you had been out on that court with me, it would have been a blowout," Skills laughed. "Just like the good 'ole days."

"Yeah," Nathan's expression became wistful. "We had some good times, huh?"

"You miss playing," Skills said, able to read Nathan's face.

"Sometimes. Like tonight," Nathan admitted. "Oh, man. I really missed it tonight. Watching you down on the floor, all I could think about was high school and how things were back then. I wanted to be down there with you."

"You did the smart thing though, Nate," Skills assured him. "You got yourself a degree. You're building a strong future for that family of yours. I should've finished school, like you did."

"See, that's the thing. When have you ever known me to do the smart thing? Playing in the NBA was all I ever wanted to do. I never even thought about pursuing anything else."

"You changed," Skills said simply, shrugging. "You're not the same baller-obsessed kid you were back then. You're a family man now, dawg. Aint no shame in that," he said when he saw Nathan's eyebrows furrow. "You've got a good thing goin' for yourself. You know you do and you know you wouldn't want things to be any different."

Nathan finally grinned and shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"See, I told you," Skills smiled. His cell phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. After seeing the name on the caller ID, his smile widened. Raising the phone to his ear he said, "Hey how's my baby?" He listened to the caller's response and then laughed. "Yeah, we won. You know it, baby, you know it," he laughed again. "Hey, hey, guess who's standing in front of me right now?" He laughed hard at something the caller said before he said, "Naw, naw, quit playin'. Naw, it's Nathan Scott." He laughed yet again and held the phone out to Nathan. "Bevin wants to talk to you."

"Bevin?" Nathan blinked in surprise. "You and Bevin are still…?"

"Yes we are," Skills nodded proudly.

Nathan broke into a smile and took the phone from Skills' hand. "Bevin, is it true? Are you still dating this bum?"

"Yeah," she sighed theatrically from the other end of the line. "It's mostly just a pity thing," she joked.

Nathan chuckled.

"What'd she say?" Skills demanded with a smile. "Is she bad-mouthing me?"

Nathan waved at Skills to be quiet. "Where are you at, Bevin?" he asked. "Are you here somewhere?"

"No, I had to work tonight," she replied. "I'm on my dinner break right now."

"Oh, yeah? What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse at Regional Medical Center."

Nathan blinked again. Bevin as a nurse. How cool. "Wow. Bevin, that's awesome."

"Thanks, Nathan," she smiled. "Do you know what? You and Haley should have dinner with me and Skills sometime. We should all go out."

"We should," Nathan agreed. "I think Haley would really like that."

"I _know_ I would like it," Bevin laughed. "It's been a long time. Too long."

"Too long," Nathan echoed with a nod. "I'll talk to Haley about it and we'll figure out a date, okay?"

"I'm holding you to this, Nathan," Bevin warned. "I really want to see you guys."

"Okay," Nathan smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. Me, too. Let me talk to Skills again. I'll tell him to keep his schedule open."

"Okay, sure," Nathan laughed. He passed the phone back to Skills.

Back at Nathan's and Haley's apartment, Haley startled awake on the couch, where she'd fallen asleep watching some 1950s black-and-white horror movie. She checked the time and discovered that it was just a few minutes past ten. Dragging herself to her feet, she shuffled down the hallway to her son's room. She smiled when she found that James and Jenny were curled up next to each other on his bed, each still wearing their costumes.

A quiet knock on the door sent Haley back down the hallway. She smiled again and offered whispered greetings to Jake and Peyton as she ushered them inside. She followed them back to James' room and watched as Jake carefully took a deeply sleeping Jenny into his arms, cradling her against his strong chest like an infant. He and Peyton both mouthed a big "thank you" to Haley when she showed them out.

When they were gone, Haley made the short trip back to her son's room and gently stroked his hair, murmuring to him until his eyelids fluttered open. James half-consciously allowed his mother to help him out of his costume and into his pajamas. As soon as his head hit the pillow again, he was out. Tenderly, Haley tucked his blankets around him and bent to kiss his cheek. When she was sure her little baby would be warm enough, Haley let herself into her own bedroom and crawled under the covers of her wonderfully comfortable bed with a happy sigh.

Haley sat up--- propped up against her pillows--- just minutes later. She sniffed the air, squinting sleepily into the darkness. She was confused by the strong stench of smoke.

Not too far away, in another little apartment, Lucas and Brooke were seated at his kitchen table, sharing some of the Halloween candy they'd managed to collect from amused neighbors during their trick-or-treating trek with James and Jenny.

"Are you still mad at me about the costume?" Brooke asked with a cute little half-smile.

Lucas chuckled and sighed in the same breath. "No," he admitted. "I actually… I had fun tonight."

"See, you should know by now, I'm always right," she gloated.

"Not always," he laughed, biting into a fun-sized candy bar.

"Well, most of the time," she grudgingly amended.

After a short silence, Brooke glanced up at her boyfriend through carefully lowered lashes. "I had fun tonight too," she said quietly.

"That's good," he grinned, sifting through the pile of candy for another of his favorite chocolate bars.

"I had fun watching the way you interacted with the kids. You were so good with them; you made it look so easy. When James started to throw that tantrum because he thought Jenny had more candy in her bucket than he had in his, you stepped in with this assuredness that was just… amazing. You… you'd be a really great father, Luke."

Lucas looked right into Brooke's eyes, which were now raised and staring into his. "I… I'd like to be a father someday," he said slowly. "I think it'd be great to have kids."

"Me, too," Brooke said. Her words surprised her. She'd never been very confident about her ability to be a mother. The absence of her parents in her own life made her doubt herself.

But right now, in this moment, looking across the table into Lucas' sweet, kind blue eyes, she made her decision; she realized what she wanted. She wanted children… she wanted a life… with him.

Nathan stomped on his brakes, staring in horror at the sight before him. The parking lot of his apartment complex was in chaos. There were fire engines, flashing lights, and huge hoses spewing strong spurts of water. One of the buildings was engulfed in red-orange flames. That building was the one he lived in.

"_**HALEY!**_" he screamed, scrambling out of the car. "_**HALEY! JAMES!**_"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" A police officer grabbed Nathan and held him back, fighting with him as he desperately tried to break free. "Hey, you can't go in there!" the officer shouted.

"Are there still people inside?" Nathan demanded. Before the officer could even open his mouth to voice a reply, Nathan barked, "_**Is there anybody in there? Answer me!**_"

"Firefighters have gone in to rescue anybody who might be trapped inside," the officer assured Nathan.

Panicked, Nathan scanned the faces of people who were crowded in the parking lot. They were all dirty and they looked scared, wrapped in blankets that the rescue workers had provided for them. He was able to spot the manager of the complex and he broke into a run.

"Mr. Thompson!" he called. "Mr. Thompson!"

The older man's lined face was smudged with dirt and his gray hair was in complete disarray. When he heard his name being called, he looked around to find the owner of the voice.

"Nathan!" he exclaimed, relieved to see that the young man was safe.

"Do you know if Haley and James got out?" Nathan asked breathlessly, putting a hand on Mr. Thompson's shoulder to steady himself.

Mr. Thompson blinked confusedly, trying to remember. "I… I'm not sure. I don't remember seeing them. Everything happened so fast…."

Nathan wasn't listening anymore. He cussed fearfully under his breath and turned back toward the blazing building, preparing to make a run for it. He'd knock that cop on his back if he tried to stop him again. His heart pounded and his breath came and went in heaving gasps, but he wasn't really aware of any of that. Haley and James possibly being trapped in the fire was all he could think about. His body tensed, ready to run.

"Nathan!"

Nathan whipped around when he heard that voice. It was a voice he'd been praying to hear. Before he could even fully comprehend what was happening, a weeping Haley threw herself at her husband. She wrapped one arm around him. The other arm was balancing a frightened James on her hip. They were both in their pajamas.

A rush of air came out of Nathan's mouth as tears of relief stung his eyes. He put both arms around Haley and James and held them tightly for a long time.

"I'm so happy to see you," Haley sniffled, moving closer to him and tightening her grip. "I was so afraid."

Nathan pulled back just enough to look into Haley's face. The crinkle in his forehead was fully evident and his blue eyes were wild with a number of different emotions. He put his palm to Haley's cheek, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. Then he reached out to run his hand over James' hair.

"Are you okay? Are you all right?" He asked the same thing over and over again, moving his hand from Haley's face, to James' face, to Haley's belly; his voice was hoarse and unsteady.

"We are, we are," Haley nodded, seeing the fear that was still in her husband's face. "Are _you_ okay?" she murmured, moving nearer to him; she had to be close to him. "You're shaking, Nate." She briskly rubbed a hand over his shivering back.

"I was so scared," he whispered tremulously against her ear. "I thought…. When I couldn't find you, I thought…."

"It's okay," she reassured him, continuing to cling to him. Their cheeks touched as they spoke to each other. "We're all fine. It's okay."

James pulled on his father's sleeve, whimpering and wanting to be held. Nathan took the boy from his wife and hugged him. He was just as comforted by James as James was by him.

With one arm still snaked around Haley's waist, Nathan and his wife turned back to face the burning apartment building. Standing in the chill of the Halloween night, Nathan, Haley and little James watched the flames devour their home.

**Hi guys. I know I took forever with this, but I know what I want to happen from here on, so I shouldn't take so long with the next one. **

**Thank you for your reviews and for sticking with me through my writer's block. I appreciate all of your feedback and all of your wonderful comments. You rock! Hehe… I hope you enjoyed this one. And always, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.**

**Oh, and somebody asked me for scene breaks and I tried to put those in, but when I put the story up on the site, they like... vanished. Could somebody tell me if I did something wrong? I'm really curious to know where they went. Sorry about that.**

**PS—the Naley baby on the show is going to be named James Lucas? For real? Hahaha… that's funny. I love that name. James Lucas Scott. It's like… perfect, isn't it? Okay, I'm done. Bye guys! ----Sarah **


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN: Pictures**

"Haley? Oh, honey, what is it?" Deb rushed to sit down beside Haley on the living room couch when she saw that her daughter-in-law had begun to cry.

Haley was holding a picture of Nathan as a little boy, which she'd found sitting on the end table.

"Everything's gone," she sniffled. "All of our pictures… I don't have pictures like this of James… they're all gone; even his sonogram pictures are gone, I can't replace those. All of his baby clothes… We were going to use those for this baby if it's a boy. I don't know what we're going to do now."

"Well, sweetheart, don't worry. We'll help you, okay? Things can only get better from here, right?" Deb put her arms around Haley and tried to speak words that would comfort her. Haley's tears continued and Deb concluded that her efforts at condolence weren't very effective, so she called out her son's name.

It had only been a few days since Nathan and Haley had lost everything in the horrible fire that destroyed their apartment. They were living with Nathan's parents until they could get back on their feet and Haley was having a particularly hard time coping with all that had happened.

When Nathan entered the room and found his wife in tears, his forehead furrowed.

"The family pictures set her off this time," Deb explained quietly.

Nathan blew out a long breath and took his mother's spot next to Haley on the couch when Deb stood and slipped silently away.

"It's all gone," she repeated to her husband, sniffling and melding against him when he wrapped her up in his arms. "The fire took everything; there's nothing left."

"I know, baby," he murmured, stroking her hair. "But they're just things, okay? You've got to remember that. What's important is that you and James got out. We're together and we're safe." Nathan put his free hand to Haley's stomach and gave it an affectionate rub. " And that's what matters, right?"

"Right," Haley squeaked, nodding her head as a whimper made her shoulders shake.

"Oh, Hales," Nathan cooed, tightening his hold on her and lightly touching his lips to her hair. "I know you're sad and I know this is hard for you; it's hard for me too but I promise you, Haley, we'll come out of this on the other side. For better or worse is what we said in our marriage vows, right? Well, this is our worse."

"It doesn't get much worse than this, does it?" Haley mumbled glumly. She sniffled again, clinging to a handful of Nathan's shirt as she continued to cuddle close to him underneath the sheltering protection of his strong arm.

Nathan chuckled. "No, it does not," he said with a shake of his head. He just sat and held her, watching her for awhile.

"Hey," he rasped, his voice husky with pure adoration. When she turned her head to meet his gaze, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and whispered, "I love you. It's going to be okay."

A very adorable smile lit up her tearstained face. "Every time you say that to me, I believe you," she murmured, keeping her voice soft to match his.

"You must really love me back, huh?" he grinned.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," she nodded, mirroring his grin.

"Yeah? Why don't you prove it, then?" Nathan challenged, leaning closer to her face and breathing the words against her lips.

Haley giggled before she captured her husband's mouth with her own.

…

"Haley!" Nathan called up the stairs. "Would you please come down, babe? Dinner's almost ready."

"Daddy, look at me!" James called excitedly.

Nathan turned and found James balancing precariously on the back of the living room couch.

"James, get down!" he sternly commanded. "You do not climb on the furniture, do you hear me? Go into the dining room and sit down at the table."

James glumly obeyed, sulking all the way to his seat.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan questioned, facing the stairs again. "Are you feeling sick or something? Do you want me to---?"

"Daddy!" James shouted from the dining room.

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek and blew out a ragged breath.

"What, James?" When he responded, he sounded worn-out and irritated at the same time.

"Will you sit next to me? I'm saving the chair for you."

An affectionate grin softened Nathan's tense face when he said, "Sure, buddy. I wouldn't want to sit next to anybody else."

"Not even Mommy?" James giggled mischievously.

"Haley!" Nathan called his wife's name again, having been reminded of her by James' mention of "Mommy."

"Would you shush?" Haley finally appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning in her husband's direction.

"Well, what the heck were you doing up there for so long?" Nathan grumbled with furrowed eyebrows. He watched as she carefully descended the stairs.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, balling her hands into fists and speaking through clenched teeth. "I was peeing, all right? Can I pee?"

From where he was sitting in the dinning room, James began to giggle again.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Nathan took her hand and helped down the last few steps.

"Oh, well, next time I will," Haley said sarcastically. "I'll just pop the door right open and yell that I'm on the toilet so the whole house can hear about it."

James was in hysterics at this point.

"Could you calm down?" Nathan scowled, glancing at her sideways as they entered the dining room hand-in-hand. "I just worry about you, okay? Especially when you're pregnant."

Haley sighed and rubbed one of her temples in a tired kind of way. "I'm sorry, Nathan, I'm sorry. I'm just… my nerves are just kind of shot."

"I know, babe. Mine are too," Nathan said, pulling out the chair on the other side of James so she could sit down.

"Hi, Mommy," James chirped, perking up in his seat and flashing an adorable smile. He could sense his mother's distress and he wanted to ease it somehow.

"Hello, Sweet Baby James." Haley's own face lifted, responding to James' cheerfulness, and she reached out to run her fingers through his silky brown hair.

"Mommy, I'm four," James reminded her, his expression very serious now. "I'm a big boy."

"Do you know what?" Haley spoke softly and leaned close to her son, acting as if she were going to share some earth-shattering secret.

"What?" James whispered back to her, tilting his head and leaning eagerly toward his mother.

"Even when you're twenty-four, you're still going to be my baby," Haley murmured against his ear.

James' mouth stretched into another sweet smile and he threw his arms around his mother, giving her cheek a sloppy kiss.

Nathan watched this exchange with tender amusement in his eyes before he got up and moved into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, startling his parents.

Dan was at the sink, washing a bowlful of salad greens and Deb was at the stove, stirring something around in a big pot.

"Hi, Nate," they said in hurried unison.

"Are you sure you guys don't need help in here?" Nathan pressed. He and Haley had both offered to help with the dinner earlier, but Deb and Dan refused, citing the apartment fire and the fact that Haley was pregnant as reasons why they did not need to help cook.

"No," Deb firmly responded. "You've been through such an ordeal, Nathan. You're guests in my house---."

"_Our_ house," Dan corrected, grinning when his wife shot him a look.

"You're guests in _our_ house," she corrected herself, "and guests in our house don't cook."

"Really? So, what did you consider me to be while I was growing up?" Nathan joked. "I mean, you made me cook and clean and…."

"While you were growing up, we always thought of you as an indentured servant," Dan chuckled. "And you weren't really a very good one. In total, how many times did you cook or clean anything while you were living here?"

"Uhhh…" Nathan smirked.

"Exactly," Dan laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

From where she stood in front of the stove, Deb watched all of this with a mixture of joyful amazement and gratitude. She had been so sure that Nathan and Dan's relationship was beyond repair, but the arrival of little James had closed the rift between them. The birth of her grandson had been miraculous in more ways than one.

Behind her, a potholder that she'd left laying across one of the pots' lids slid, and landed on the burner. It caught fire and within seconds, the house's smoke alarm was blaring. Deb turned the burner off, grabbed the potholder by one of the corners that wasn't burning, and rushed to the sink with it; she dropped it into the basin and turned the tap water on to quench the flames.

When the smoke alarm went off, Nathan immediately ran into the dining room. He nearly slammed into a panic-stricken Haley, who was rushing to get to him in the kitchen. She was cradling a howling James close to her chest.

"Ssshh," Nathan soothed his crying wife by wrapping her shivering body up in his arms. "It's all right, it's okay. Something started burning in the kitchen, but everything's okay now," he explained, deciding not to go into detail. "Don't cry, don't cry. I've got you."

…

"Daddy. Daddy." Young James was following his father down the second-story hallway of Deb and Dan's expansive house, hanging on the back of Nathan's jeans.

"James," Nathan snapped, "what is it? What's wrong with you now?" James had been shadowing him since the near-disaster at dinner and his patience was wearing thin.

James took a step back when Nathan shouted at him. His big brown eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip poked out in the most pathetic pout Nathan had ever seen; James looked like one of those porcelain Precious Moments figurines that Nathan's grandmother liked to collect.

Nathan blew out a breath of self-loathing and crouched down in front of his son. Speaking in a gentler tone, he repeated his question.

"Hug," James requested, spreading his arms wide.

Nathan pulled James close and held him tight. "This is what you wanted?" he asked. "Are you still feeling scared?"

"Yeah," James admitted, nodding his head.

"Well, you don't need to be scared. Do you know why?"

"Why?" James was on his tip-toes, clinging to Nathan's neck.

"Because I'm your daddy and I love you and I'll always protect you."

James' eyes crinkled at the corners when he broke into a wide smile. He gave his father's cheek a pat that was really more of a smack and said, "I love you too, Daddy."

"All right, come on, Superman." Nathan scooped James up and slung him over one shoulder. "Time for bed." He laughed at the sound of his son's high-pitched giggling.

"No, Dad," James said, speaking fearfully when he realized that his father was headed for the guestroom, where the little boy was supposed to sleep.

James had taken to sleeping with his parents in the bedroom that had been Nathan's while he was growing up. The previous night was the first and only time Nathan and Haley had been able to convince him to sleep in the guestroom.

"You don't want to have a bed all to yourself?" Nathan asked, hoping to sway his young son. He loved James and he would do anything for him, but the kid kicked in his sleep; and more often than not, Nathan would wake up on the floor.

"No," James whimpered pitifully. "I want you."

Nathan pulled James back over his shoulder and cradled him in his arms. Without saying anything else, he carried his little boy into the bedroom that he and his wife were sharing.

Haley was in the bathroom. When Nathan passed it, he could hear the shower running through the closed door.

Haley pushed the bedroom door open about thirty minutes later; she was dressed in her pajamas and her damp hair hung loosely down her back. She froze, biting uneasily on her bottom lip when she found that her husband and son were fast asleep under the bedcovers. James was snuggled up close to his father and one of Nathan's arms was draped over the boy's small shoulders.

Nathan stirred, drawing in a deep breath before his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered groggily when he saw Haley standing motionless in the middle of the floor. "Are you going to come join us?" he grinned, choking back a yawn.

Haley approached the bed, practically tip-toeing. She looked down at her sleeping son and smiled tenderly.

"He loves you so much," she spoke to her husband in a whisper. "He worships you. You're like his hero."

"Come lay down," Nathan encouraged. He sensed that something else was bothering Haley and he wanted her to talk to him about it. He didn't like it when she was upset.

Haley crawled under the covers and curled up on the other side of James. She wrapped her arms around the little boy at the same time Nathan did and they took each other's hands, entwining their fingers.

"I feel like I let him down," Haley admitted after a minute, sniffling as she quietly cried in the darkness.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan squeezed her hand, perplexed.

"Since the fire, he's been following you around wherever you go. He looks to you for safety and assurance, not me. I just feel like… I feel like he doesn't trust me to protect him." Haley was trying to keep her emotions under control so she wouldn't wake James, but she was helpless to do anything but cry harder as her tears drenched her face.

"Haley, Haley, listen. Listen to me," Nathan whispered forcefully, tightening the hold he had on her hand. "You're a hero to him. You saved him; you got him out. You kept your head in a crisis. He loves you, Haley, you know he does; you're his mother. Do you know what else?" he went on when she didn't reply. When she turned her head and met his gaze in the moonlight he said, "You're a hero to me too. I'm so proud of you for getting yourself and our son out of that building safely. I know you must have been terrified." Nathan watched as Haley raised her eyes to the ceiling. He'd tried for days to get her to open up and talk about what had happened the night of the fire. It was clear to him that the fire had left his wife traumatized and he thought that maybe talking about it with him would help her, but so far, she hadn't said a word about it.

She released a shuddering breath before she whispered, "I think it must have started somewhere down the hall. There were flames outside the door; it was hot when I put my hand to it."

Nathan frowned, feeling his eyebrows furrow as he clutched Haley's fingers tighter.

"I took James in my arms and climbed out the window. That's how we got out. The fire hadn't reached the back of the building yet, but there was smoke. There was a lot of smoke. I was scared and I kept thinking about you and…"

Nathan brought Haley's hand to his lips and softly kissed it when he heard her voice begin to tremble. He'd never been so glad that they'd been living in a first-floor apartment. "I love you," he murmured hoarsely, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Haley, I love you so much. Everything will turn around for us, you'll see. We'll be able to put this behind us. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Haley nodded her head, grateful that her tears were finally beginning to slow. She laced her fingers even tighter through his and said, "As long as you're with me, I can believe anything."

…

A little over two weeks later, an energetic knock at the door made Lucas jolt.

"It's unlocked!" he called. He grinned when an effervescent Brooke stuck her head through the doorway and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Hi, Boyfriend," she chirped. He was sitting at the kitchen table so she came over to stand behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on the top of his shoulder and asked, "Whatchya doin'?"

"Grading essays," he sighed, scribbling all over the paper in front of him with a red marker.

"Ew," Brooke made a face. "That sounds boring."

"Thank you, Brooke. You're making this a lot more enjoyable," Lucas joked, chuckling.

"You should take a break," Brooke giggled, nibbling playfully on his earlobe.

Lucas sort of laughed and groaned at the same time. "I… I can't right now," he stammered, wriggling to get her off of him.

"But I need your help," Brooke whisper-whined against his ear.

Lucas turned his head to look into his girlfriend's face. He smiled against her mouth when she kissed him.

"All right, fine. What is it?" he asked when she released his lips.

Looking pleased with herself, Brooke circled the table and sat down across from him. She plunked a large pile of one-hour photo packets down in front of her.

Lucas' eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline. "What in the world are those?"

"Pictures. I got negatives from Peyton, Haley's parents, and Nathan's parents. They're all of the pivotal events in Naley's history."

"Okay, you've really got to stop with the whole 'Naley' thing. Just call them Nathan and Haley. Those are their names," Lucas reminded her.

Brooke scowled and poked her tongue out at her boyfriend. "Lucas Scott, you're just no fun sometimes. Anyway, I got the wedding reception prints from Peyton, along with some of Naley while they were dating." Lucas glowered at her and she grinned before she continued with, "I got a whole bunch of pictures of Haley when she was pregnant from Lydia; she had a lot from the baby shower at _Karen's Café_ too. I also have just about every picture ever taken of little James."

Lucas grabbed a packet from the top of the pile and pulled out the photos. As he flipped through them, he smiled. "Brooke, this is amazing. They're going to be so surprised."

"I know," Brooke shrugged, even more pleased with herself now. "The fire took everything from them. I just thought it would be nice for them to get back a little of what they lost. And, I mean, they've been living with Deb and Dan for the past two-and-a-half weeks. They must be ready to throw themselves out a window. Maybe these will help keep them from doing anything drastic."

Lucas put the pictures aside and tilted his head, gazing tenderly at Brooke from across the table. "You've got kind of an angelic side to you, do you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?" Brooke furrowed her forehead, looking confused.

"Yes," he laughed. "So, what are you going to do with all of these pictures?"

"Well, _we_ are going to put them into these." Brooke reached into a shopping bag by her feet and plopped three huge leather photo albums down next to the stacks of pictures.

"This is going to take awhile," Lucas muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Hey, just be thankful we're not scrap booking," Brooke snapped, frowning.

…

"Aww," Lucas murmured, grinning nostalgically at a photo in his hand.

"What? Let me see," Brooke insisted. She sat up straighter in her seat and craned her neck, as if that would allow her to view something that was at the other end of the table. Lucas stretched his arm out to pass Brooke the picture. She reached for it and their hands met at the center of the table.

"Ohhh," Brooke cooed, smiling affectionately at the picture. It was one of James as a baby; he was in a bathtub and he had bubble bath suds all over the top of his head. "He was such an adorable baby," she laughed.

"I took that," Lucas spoke up. "Nathan was gone for basketball and I came over to help Haley. She let me give him his bath."

"Well, who knows, maybe someday the kids in the pictures will be yours." Brooke cautiously broached the subject of children again.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. All he said before he started sorting through pictures again was, "Yeah."

"Is that all?" Brooke frowned.

"What else do you want me to say, Brooke?" Lucas grumbled, roughly forcing a picture into one of the albums.

"I don't know. Something more than 'yeah'!" she shouted.

"Oh, please don't start," Lucas sighed, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't get angry at me over this."

"I'm just… so frustrated," Brooke muttered, picking at the red polish on her thumbnail.

"Because I don't want to talk about babies?" Lucas was incredulous.

"Well… yes!" Brooke was shouting again. "I've tried to talk to you about this on lots of different occasions, but you always pull back. Either you don't want to marry me, or you just can't take a hint!"

"Whoa, okay, hold on." Lucas put his hands up in a let's-slow-this-thing-down kind of way and demanded, "_Marriage?_"

"Yes!" Brooke was practically pouting by this point. "I love you and I want to be your wife and I want to have a family with you…."

"Oh, geez," Lucas sputtered. He was feeling lightheaded. "Brooke, you're freaking me out. We're only twenty-two."

"We've been together since we were seventeen!" Brooke argued. "All of our friends are married! How much longer do you want to do this whole dating thing?"

"Our friends got married before they were even out of their teens!" Lucas countered. "I thought we agreed to let ourselves grow up. I thought we were going to work and make sure that we were stable financially before we---."

"Lucas, we're done with college. We're working. We're saving money. Don't you think we've accomplished what we said we wanted to accomplish?" Brooke was staying firm in her position.

"I'm not done with college," Lucas frowned. "I want to get my Master's."

"How long is that going to take?" Brooke demanded, shooting him a glare.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged, staring at a spot on the carpet.

Brooke's glare intensified. "Is that really what's going on, or do you just not want to make a bigger commitment?"

Lucas covered his face with his hands, threw his head back and groaned her name. "Brrrrooooookkkkeeeee!"

"I'm ready to move forward, Lucas!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not!" Lucas shouted. His expression was stormy and his tone clearly told her that he was finished discussing it.

Brooke shrank back in her seat, blinking back stunned tears. She shoved to her feet, hastily gathering up the pictures and albums and shoving them into the grocery bag she brought them over in.

"Oh, come on!" Lucas managed to sneer and plead at the same time. "Don't leave like this! Would you please sit down? We've still got to finish the photo albums."

"I'll finish them myself," Brooke growled, silently cursing when she felt the first hot tears roll down her cheeks. She hurried for the door and slammed it shut behind her before he could see her totally lose it.

…

"Man. This place is nice," Nathan looked around the extravagant interior of one of Tree Hill's swankiest restaurants in amazement. He turned searching blue eyes on Haley, who sat beside him at the white linen-swathed table, looking absolutely divine in an elegant black dress. She picked it because she thought it made her look a little less like a whale.

They were waiting for Skills and Bevin to arrive.

"What?" Haley asked, tilting her head to tenderly gaze at him. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"No, not exactly. I was just kind of wondering if I made the right decision."

Haley's eyebrows drew together and the corners of her mouth lifted in a tight-lipped smile, like she was trying to keep from laughing. "About…?" she prompted.

"About not going pro," he mumbled, taking a gulp of water from the fancy crystal goblet that had just been refilled by a tuxedo-clad waiter.

"Nathan---." Haley began to try and reassure him, but he spoke again before she could even get half a sentence out.

"I just feel like I could have given you and James more if I'd stuck with playing basketball; I feel like you deserve more than you've got. I mean, I'd love to take you out to places like this all the time." He spread his arms to encompass the fancy restaurant.

Haley's eyes glistened, becoming even tenderer. She put her palm to his cheek and her touch was like silk. "I don't care about stuff like that. You know that. I'm more of a karaoke bar type of girl anyway." She smiled when he did and concluded with, "I love the life I have with you and I wouldn't want things to be any different."

"How do you do that?" he marveled, covering her hand with his to keep her palm pressed to his cheek. "Anytime I'm feeling down about something, you know exactly what to say to lift me up again."

"It's a gift," she giggled, leaning close to gently kiss his lips. "Speaking of, I've got something else for you." She reached for her black clutch and opened it, pulling out a fuzzy black and white sonogram photo. "I went to the doctor today," she told him, handing him the photo.

Nathan stared at the picture and furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, what exactly am I looking at here?" He raised his eyes to look elatedly into her face, no longer confused. "Do you know what it is?"

Haley nodded, laughing when she realized that her eyes had begun to tear up. This baby had been… camera shy for quite some time, so finally being able to find out the sex was exciting.

Nathan looked back and forth between the picture and his wife's face. He became impatient when he couldn't discern anything from the photo and eagerly demanded, "What is it?"

Haley smiled again and all she said was, "Well, James is going to be happy."

Nathan let out a laughing whoop that caused heads to turn and he crushed Haley's lips with a dizzyingly overwhelming kiss. After the hardships they'd faced--- and were still facing--- because of the fire, this was a blessing. Things were good and they would only get better from here; they had to.

"Dang, dawg." Skills and Bevin had just arrived at the table, led by the maitre d'. Skills and the maitre d' were gaping open-mouthed at Nathan and Haley's public display of affection. Bevin smiled and cooed, "Awww."

"It's a boy," Nathan chuckled, like a child in his joy. "We're having a boy."

"Yeeeah!" Skills hooted, pumping his fist as he laughed. He turned to the maitre d' and put his hand on the bewildered man's shoulder. "Bring out a bottle of your best champagne."

"Skills!" Nathan, Haley and Bevin exclaimed.

"Oh, no, see, no…" Skills sputtered when he realized what he'd said. "Scratch the champagne. Sparkling cider instead."

…

The next morning, which was Saturday, Nathan and Haley had everybody gather together in the living room. Deb and Dan sat side-by-side on the couch and James climbed into his father's lap. Nathan was sitting on the arm of the chair that Haley was occupying.

"We have something really exciting to tell you," Haley smiled, looking into James' sweet puppy-dog brown eyes.

Deb gasped and grabbed for Dan's hand. "Do you know what you're having?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's a boy," Nathan announced, beaming with pride.

"A brother?" James yelped joyously over his grandparents' exclamations of delight. He giggled, bouncing gleefully in Nathan's lap. "I _knew _it was a brother!"

"We were wondering if you wanted to help us pick out a name for him, buddy." Nathan gave James' little back an affectionate rub.

"Superman!" James declared without a moment of hesitation.

All of the grown-ups laughed hysterically.

"Superman Scott, huh?" Nathan chuckled, raising a hand to rub at his teary eyes. "Well, that's… that's very original, but maybe we could talk about some other names before we settle on one. Okay?"

With the help of Deb and Dan (Deb was a little overzealous about the whole thing), they soon compiled a list of possible names. After some discussion, they narrowed the list down even more. James had the final say and he decided on Joshua, because it made a "J" sound, like his name. Following a bit more debate, a middle name was chosen. Nathan and Haley's second son would be known as Joshua Michael Scott.

James hopped down from his father's lap and climbed up onto Haley's chair, squeezing himself in next to his mother. He reached out and gently patted her belly with his tiny hand. "Hi, Joshy," he cooed.

Haley smiled, smoothing her son's hair. "You're going to be a good big brother, huh?" she said. Her smile widened when James nodded vigorously and began to softly rub her stomach.

…

The next morning, the bell above the door of Brooke's clothing boutique jingled.

"Get out of my store," Brooke grumbled, keeping her eyes lowered as she continued to scribble on a pad of paper.

"I want to talk to you," Lucas said insistently. "I've been trying to call you for days."

"And I haven't picked up. What does that tell you?" Brooke slammed her pen down and raised wrathful hazel eyes to her boyfriend's unsmiling face.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Lucas demanded, spreading his arms wide. "You're going to punish me because I don't want to get married?"

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Which is it?" she questioned quietly.

"_What?_" Lucas was quickly becoming exasperated.

"The last time we talked, you said you didn't want to get married right now. Today, you're saying you don't want to get married period. Which is it?" she growled.

Lucas was at a loss for a minute and Brooke looked like she might start crying. "Listen," he pleaded when he found his voice. "Brooke, I love you, okay?"

"Just not enough to marry me," she sniffled, nodding.

"Why are you so hung up on getting married all of a sudden?" he fumed, raking his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair.

"This is not sudden," Brooke snapped. "I've wanted to marry you for a long time, Lucas, and you know it. You're the man I want to be my husband."

"I don't… I'm not ready," he stammered lamely, unable to hold her gaze anymore. "I've still got things I want to do with my life before I settle down. I wouldn't be a good husband right now."

"I could help you---," Brooke tried.

"Why can't we just stay the way we are? What's wrong with dating?" Lucas met Brooke's eyes again, aggravated.

"We've been dating for five years," Brooke sniffled. "How much longer do you want to wait?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, dropping his eyes again and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I want to make sure it's right."

Brooke snorted. "If you're not sure of that after five years, you'll probably never figure it out."

Lucas had reached his breaking point with all of this marriage stuff and it showed in his expression. His mouth set in a straight line, his eyebrows dropped, and his blue eyes became thunderous. "You know what, it's obvious that we're just not on the same page here. Maybe we should just give each other some space."

"If that's what you want," Brooke shrugged, struggling to not break down in front of him.

"No, this is what you want," he said coldly before he made an enraged exit.

…

"Hello?" Lucas called out glumly, stepping into Deb and Dan's foyer half-way and knocking on the door. He was hoping to find Haley; he really needed to pour his heart out to her.

She came down the stairs at that moment, but she didn't offer him a friendly smile when she saw him standing there. Her face was drawn and pale with worry. Her purse was hanging in the crook of her arm and her hand was pressed to her belly.

"Hales?" Lucas watched her, frightened by the look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I think there's something wrong," she said tremulously.

"Are you bleeding?" Lucas ran to her, meeting her on the middle step of the staircase.

"No," she shook her head. "He's not moving. He's usually really active, but I can't feel him moving."

Lucas blinked at her. This was the first he'd heard of the new baby's gender. Knowing that he was a boy made him even more of a person to his uncle.

"Nathan got called into work, Dan's at the dealership, and Deb took James to the grocery store. Luke, I'm scared. I have to get to the doctor," Haley went on, almost rambling.

"All right," Lucas nodded, breathing hard as adrenaline raced through his veins. "We'll get you to the doctor, okay? Don't worry, Hales. Don't worry." He wrapped an arm around Haley's small shoulders, leading her down the rest of the stairs and out the door.

After Lucas helped Haley get settled in the passenger seat of his car, she dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her doctor's office with shaking fingers and let the receptionist know that she was coming in for an emergency visit.

Lucas tore out of the driveway, driving like a maniac.

…

Half an hour later, Haley was lying back on an examination table at her OB's office. Lucas was at her side, holding her hand. Both of them watched anxiously as the doctor pressed the ultrasound probe to different spots on Haley's abdomen. The doctor had the monitor turned away from them and she was watching the screen intently. Suddenly, her face blanched and she swallowed hard.

"What?" Haley demanded unsteadily. "Is he okay? What is it?"

**A new chapter! It's a miracle! Haha… I cannot tell you how sorry I am for taking so long. Things came up, I got really busy… You guys know how that goes, right? In any case, I hope you had a good time reading this chapter.**

**Now, before I get hate mail hurled my way, let me assure you that things will work themselves out. I know this chapter seemed pretty bleak toward the end, but I'm hoping that you, my fellow fan fic readers, will have faith. Don't flame me, just keep reading. Please? See? I asked nicely. Hehe…**

**Okay, but seriously, I think you guys are the coolest. You're always so amazing about reviewing for this story, even if I've taken a billion years getting the chapter up. You're like… so into it and I **_**love**_** that: ) Thank you for showing this story so much love. And, of course, be sure to give this chapter some love, too. Well, it's not like a requirement to review, but if you felt like sending me one, that would be so great. You know how much I love hearing your opinions and suggestions. I got some really good suggestions from some of you last time and I did my best to try and fit them in. So, yeah. There you go. G'bye 'til next time: ) ---Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT: Love Is**

**Okay, very quickly, the title of this chapter is a song by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight that I absolutely adore and--- although I know I say this every time I have a chapter that's tilted after some song I like--- I would really, really like you to listen to it while you read, if you are able to. It is so beautiful.**

**Also, the texts in italics throughout this chapter are the song lyrics. I put them in where I felt they matched up with the story, but really, this song fits with the whole chapter… the whole story, even. I wanted to change the title of this story after I heard this song, seriously. Hehe… Okay, enough from me. Go ahead and read… : )**

"Hello?" Nathan picked up the receiver of the telephone that sat on his office desk, pressing it to his ear with his shoulder so he could keep typing. He had a press release due and the deadline was fast approaching.

_They say it's a river that circles the earth_

_A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe_

_It conquers all_

_It changes everything…_

"Nathan, it's me."

"Lucas? What's the matter?" Nathan was alarmed by the tone in his brother's voice. Just the sound of it made Nathan afraid.

"You need to come to the hospital." Lucas' voice was strangled and it was hard to understand what he was saying.

_They say it's a blessing_

_They say it's a gift_

_They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is…_

"The hospital?" Nathan repeated, growing even more frightened. His first thought was that his father had suffered another heart attack. "Why? What happened, is it Dad?" He was hastily shutting down his computer now.

"No, no it's not Dan." Lucas' voice actually broke and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

Nathan's heart began to pound and his palms became clammy. Through ragged gasps for air he managed to choke out, "No. Lucas, no."

_It conquers all_

_But it's a mystery…_

"I'm sorry, Nate," Lucas whimpered. He'd lost his composure and he was helpless to do anything but let his tears come. "The baby's dead. Haley was worried because he wasn't moving, so I took her to see her doctor, and there wasn't a heartbeat."

Nathan's breath left him in a whoosh; he felt like he'd been hit. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his furrowed forehead. He felt like crying, but he couldn't get the tears out. He was too stunned to cry; he couldn't even breathe.

_Love breaks your heart_

_Love takes no less than everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And it fades away so easily…_

"You have to get here fast. Haley started contracting really hard while we were at the doctor's office, so they called an ambulance, because they said she needed to get to the hospital right away. The doctor says she's having a spontaneous delivery. Things are happening very quickly now and Haley's devastated and I can't help her like you can. She needs you." Lucas' words were spilling out of his mouth in a panicked torrent.

"Okay. Okay," Nathan gasped, nodding his head. He slammed the telephone receiver back onto its base and bolted out of his office. His boss intercepted him in the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa," the older man said in his gruff, authoritative way. "Where do you think you're going, Scott? You owe me a press release."

"I'm…. Mr. Pearce, there's a family emergency…" Nathan stammered, breathing hard. All he could think about was getting to Haley.

Mr. Pearce took in Nathan's wild eyes and panicked demeanor and his face twisted with sympathy. "Go on," he said quietly.

"Thank you, sir." Nathan jogged down to the end of the hallway and pounded the button for the elevators with an impatient fist.

…

Sitting in bumper-to-bumper traffic nearly half-an-hour later, Nathan rammed his knuckles against his steering wheel and cussed at the top of his lungs. His chest ached with the need to cry, but his mind was in chaos. He couldn't think clearly enough to get the tears out.

…

When he finally arrived at the hospital, Nathan made a flustered stop at a nurse's station to find out which room Haley was in; then he took off again, running at full speed.

"Nathan!"

When he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar to his disconcerted mind call out his name, Nathan skidded to a halt. He slowly realized that he was standing in front of a family waiting room and that Lucas was standing just inside the doorway.

"What---? Is---? She's---?" Nathan gasped, only able to get one word out at a time.

"Her parents got here a little while ago," Lucas explained haggardly. "I was with her until then."

"I have to get in there!" Nathan exclaimed, preparing to launch into another sprint.

"Nathan, Nathan," Lucas barely managed to grab on to his brother's elbow and hold him in place. "She had the baby."

Nathan felt his entire chest completely implode. He blinked and took a few faltering steps backwards. He rasped, "When?"

"About ten minutes ago. Her mom came out and told us. Her dad was out here with the rest of us 'til then."

It was then that Nathan discovered the waiting room was nearly full. All of his friends and family were sitting despondently in different chairs. They watched him with sorrowful eyes.

No, wait. His mother and James weren't there.

He took another step back and swiped his hand over his face, his expression one of stunned devastation. "Where's James?"

"He's in the cafeteria with your mom," Lucas replied tremulously. "She hasn't… He doesn't know what's going on."

Nathan nodded faintly once before he turned clumsily on his heel. In a daze, he made his way to Haley's room.

…

Jimmy and Lydia both turned their heads when they heard the soft click of the door. When they saw their son-in-law, they took turns placing comforting kisses to the top of Haley's head before they approached Nathan. After hugging him, they left the room so the young parents could have time alone to grieve.

Haley met her husband's gaze for only a moment before she focused eyes that were swollen and red from ceaseless crying on the little bundle in her arms again; the nurses had wrapped the baby in a blanket and put a tiny warming cap on him to hide his underdeveloped head. She was shaking, silently weeping.

Nathan slowly came to stand at Haley's bed side. He gazed down at little Joshua through eyes that were nearly brimming over with tears of anguish.

"Look at him, Nathan," Haley whimpered. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's beautiful," Nathan sniffled. His throat was so tight; it was all he could do to get the words out.

Haley's shoulders shivered violently as her tears came faster. "I don't understand," she said through trembling lips. "He was fine two days ago. He was kicking and his heart was strong…. I don't understand."

Nathan turned his face away and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his burning eyes from flooding over. He couldn't cry now, Haley needed him to comfort her. He couldn't do that if he was blubbering like a… baby. Nathan's heart broke apart when the word 'baby' entered his thoughts. His chest was on fire. He blew out a shuddering breath.

"I don't understand either, Haley," he was finally able to say in a choked voice.

"The nurse said something to me just before he was delivered," Haley sniffled, gently rocking the little bundle back and forth in her arms. "I think… I think she was trying to console me, but she just… She broke my heart." Haley's voice cracked and a few more tears streamed down her grief-stricken face. "She told me not to worry… that it would all be over soon. That just… it just made me so sad. I thought, how can something be over if it never even began? He… he didn't even have a chance to live his life, Nathan." She began to tremble with new sobs.

Nathan bent to press a soft kiss to the top of his wife's head. He let a few of his own tears fall before he stood straight again and put a loving hand on her small shoulder. His fingers tightened around the thin material of her hospital gown in a light squeeze. With that simple gesture, he conveyed to his wife that he was going to help her; that together, they could get through this.

…

Nathan was sitting in a chair by Haley's bed a little while later, holding the baby. He was barely able to keep his emotions in check as he gazed down into Joshua's little face. There was such a strange combination of overwhelming love and extreme sadness in him as he took in every detail of each minute facial feature.

A soft knock made them both raise their eyes to the door. A sad-eyed nurse flashed a small, cheerless smile. She was holding a camera and she asked if they'd like to take some pictures with Joshua. She explained that the pictures would be put in a memorial album that they could keep, so they'd have something to remember the baby by.

…

Another knock sounded at the door some time after the pictures had been taken.

"I'm… sorry," another sad-eyed nurse murmured, "but I have to take the baby now."

"No," Haley shook her head and held Joshua tighter. When the nurse took a step into the room, Haley clutched the baby close to her chest and screamed, "_**NO!**_"

"Haley… Haley." Nathan went down on one knee beside the bed and gently pulled her hands until she'd loosened her hold on Joshua. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as the nurse left the room with their son. Haley fought with him, pushing against his shoulders and screaming for her baby.

"Haley, he's gone. He's gone… you've got to let him go," Nathan murmured brokenly against her ear.

"No! No, no!" Haley wailed, pounding his back with her fists. Nathan just hugged her closer, holding her until her rage was gone, swallowed up by her grief.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he whispered through an aching throat.

"Why? Why, why?" she sobbed, clinging him like a frightened child. "I don't understand!"

"I don't know," he rasped, rubbing her shuddering back. "I don't know. I'm sorry." He wished he could think of something else to tell her. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but what was there to say? How could words ease this kind of suffering?

…

"Daddy!" Young James' voice echoed down the quiet hallway. Nurses who were bustling about stopped to smile at him. He was clutching Deb's hand and his sweet face lit up with an excited smile when he caught sight of his father. He let go of his grandmother's fingers and broke into a run.

Nathan fell to his knees and opened his arms, crushing James to his chest as soon as the boy was close enough.

James was surprised by the force of his father's embrace. He tilted his head back and stared up into Nathan's face. His bright brown eyes shone with bewilderment when he saw that two tears had left trails of moisture on his father's cheeks.

"Daddy, are you sad?" James' face tightened with concern.

Nathan exhaled and sniffled. "Yeah. Yeah, buddy. I'm sad," he answered huskily.

"Why?" James inquired, curious but still alarmed.

Nathan shifted, kneeling on one knee now instead of two. He put a soft hand on his son's back and looked into the child's eyes. His own eyes were fearful; he had no idea how to explain this to a four-year-old.

Deb covered her mouth with her hands as tears streamed down her face. She stood just a few feet away, watching helplessly.

Nathan's eyebrows drew together, causing his forehead to crinkle. His vision blurred behind tears that refused to be hidden any longer.

"James… um…," he stammered, his voice rough. "Something happened with the baby."

"Josh?" James tilted his head, confused.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "He… uh… his heart…." Nathan stopped speaking and turned his face away when his voice quavered.

James' eyes flashed with an understanding that was beyond his years. He licked his lips, watching his father closely. "Josh… isn't coming to live with us," he said tremulously.

Nathan expelled a long breath and slowly met his son's eyes again. "No, buddy. He's not," he whispered. "His heart stopped working. He… he died."

James' expression still looked confused, but his eyes were wide with heartbreaking shock. His little chin quivered when he asked, "How come?"

"I… I don't know," Nathan choked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

James dropped his eyes to the floor and stared for a minute; his eyebrows were knitted together, like he was trying to sort things out in his mind. When he met his father's gaze again, he looked resolute.

"I want to see Mommy."

"Okay," Nathan reluctantly agreed. He wasn't sure James should see his mother in her current state, but he decided that seeing James would be good for Haley. He stood and James reached for his hand, clinging to his fingers.

…

Lucas twitched when gentle fingers touched his arm. He raised stunned, tired blue eyes to meet Brooke's kind gaze and his face crumpled. She quickly sat down in the chair next to his and took him into her arms. As he shook with soundless sobs, tears streamed down her cheeks.

At the other end of the small waiting room, Peyton's head was nestled against Jake's strong shoulder. A wave of gratitude for her wonderful husband washed over her and made her eyes well up when she felt him slide his fingers between hers, locking their hands together. With her free hand, she stroked Jenny's silky blonde hair; the young girl was seated in her mother's lap and her warmth and closeness were comforting to Peyton.

Whitey, who was sitting next to Karen, lightly put one hand to her back and swiped at his eyes with his other hand. He considered all of his players to be family, but deep in his heart, he had a special place for Nathan, so this loss was devastating to him; he felt like he'd lost a grandchild.

…

When Bevin arrived at the hospital at the start of her shift, she had her cell phone at her ear, listening to her messages. When she heard Brooke's broken voice telling of Haley's miscarriage, she put a call through to Skills and immediately began to run.

…

Nathan paused outside the closed door of Haley's hospital room and looked solemnly into his son's uplifted eyes.

"Mommy's really sad, buddy," he explained. "Be quiet and be gentle. Okay?" James nodded seriously and slowly followed behind his father when Nathan opened the door, being sure to hold tight to his father's hand.

"James." Haley sobbed her son's name and reached for him, aching to hold him.

The young boy tucked his bottom lip under his top lip, digging his teeth into it to keep from crying. He carefully climbed onto his mother's bed and curled up at her side. Resting his head against her chest, he let her cling to him.

"Don't cry, Mommy," he murmured as she wept. He patted her arm comfortingly with his little hand and repeated, "Don't cry."

A sound of anguish tore itself from Haley's throat before she pressed her lips to the top of James' head. "I love you so much," she whimpered. "I love my baby. You're my baby, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mommy," he replied softly, continuing to pat her arm. "You said I'll always be your baby. Remember?"

Haley cried until her whole body shook with the force of her tears. Holding her son closer, she sniffled and said, "Yes, Baby James. I remember."

Blinking quickly to keep his tears in, Nathan lay back on the other side of Haley's bed; he snuggled up close to her and covered one of her hands with his. He touched his lips gently to her tear-dampened cheek before simply nestling his cheek against hers.

Her husband's nearness took some of the edge off the burning pain in Haley's heart, but James was her one true comfort. She clung to him like she'd never let him go.

_In this world we've created_

_In this place that we live_

_In the blink of an eye, babe, the darkness slips in_

_Love lights the world_

_Unites the lovers for eternity_

_Love breaks the chain_

_Love aches for every one of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains…_

…

A funeral service was held for little Joshua five days later. The sun was out and it was a warm day for autumn, but to those who were gathered around the gravesite, the day was cold and bleak.

When they arrived back home after the services, Haley immediately went upstairs to the bedroom without looking at or speaking to anyone.

Nathan watched after her before he leaned back against the wall--- suddenly unable to stand upright on his own two feet--- and loosened his tie with a shuddering sigh.

Dan came over to stand next to his son and quietly asked, "Do you… want to talk?"

Nathan mutely shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face. It was all so surreal. Part of him still couldn't believe that the baby was gone.

"All right," Dan nodded to show that it was okay. He put his hand on Nathan's shoulder and squeezed. "If you do, you can come to me."

Nathan nodded his understanding, swallowing hard against an ache in his throat that was causing his eyes to tear up.

"Nate," Dan rasped hoarsely. He pulled Nathan into his arms and held on tight. "I'm so sorry, son."

Slowly, Nathan's arms came up to coil around his father's back. After only a moment, he broke the embrace. "Thanks. Thank you," he mumbled; his voice was rough with emotion. "Um, I should… go check on Haley." Before Dan could respond, Nathan was bounding quickly up the stairs.

Dan blew out a long breath and turned to head to the kitchen. He and Deb had decided to host a light lunch for everyone following the funeral and he wanted to see if he could help her with the food at all. He froze in mid-step, startled when he discovered that James was standing right behind him.

"Hey, kiddo," he grinned.

"Mom and Dad miss Josh," James said sadly, staring up the stairs.

"Everybody does, buddy. We always will, but we won't always be so sad about it. We've still got to remember to be happy too, right?"

A grin gradually crept across the boy's face and he nodded his agreement.

Dan wanted to divert his young grandson's attention away from all of the grief surrounding him. It pained him to see James so dejected and confused. He said, "James, do you want to play Office?"

James' grin grew even wider and his big brown eyes shone with their old sparkle. "Do I get to be the boss?"

"Of course," Dan replied in an aren't-you-always kind of way that made James laugh. Dan chuckled at the sound of the child's laughter and took his hand. Together, they marched into Dan's opulent, spacious home office.

James scampered around the desk and hoisted himself up into the big rolling chair. He folded his little hands on the desktop and scowled menacingly at his grandfather. "You're late," he said in his best grown-up voice.

Dan fidgeted nervously. "I… I'm sorry, Mr. Scott," he stammered. "It'll never happen again."

"You said that last time!" James boomed authoritatively. "You're in big trouble, Grandpa!" he scolded, shaking a finger at Dan across the desk.

…

Upstairs, Nathan had been unsuccessful in getting Haley to let him into the bedroom, so he was alone in the guestroom. He could hear her crying, even through the closed door, and for some reason, that pushed him over the edge. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

…

"Hey," Brooke murmured, coming to stand beside Lucas at the edge of the grass in the backyard.

"Hi," he murmured back, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice unsteady as she stared at his handsome profile.

After a moment, he slowly shook his head back and forth. "No. I'm not," he replied just as unsteadily. "I was so scared. Haley's my best friend and it killed me to see her hurting like that. She was absolutely devastated, Brooke; she kept crying and begging me not to leave her and I kept telling her that I wouldn't…. When I was sitting with her in her hospital room, waiting for Nathan and trying to help her through the contractions, I wished over and over that things would end differently somehow. I couldn't do anything else… I didn't know what to do for her. I keep thinking that I should have been able to do something---."

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Lucas," Brooke murmured, touching his arm. "You wouldn't have been able to change anything."

"I know, I know." Lucas swiped a hand over his face to wipe a few tears away. Brooke stood silently beside him, softly rubbing his arm. He slowly turned his head to look into her eyes. "Thanks for being here. After everything we said before…."

"You're my friend. I'm not going to cut you out of my life just because we're not dating anymore. I wouldn't do that to you. No matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Lucas lowered his gaze to his feet and sniffled. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Brooke bowed her head as well, chewing on the inside of her bottom lip to keep from crying. She didn't want to not date him… She couldn't be just a friend indefinitely. She wanted to tell him, wanted to ask him if maybe they could fix things, but she knew that today… here… wasn't the right time or place; and she figured that if he wanted to get back together, he'd say something… He was the one who broke things off in the first place. So she kept quiet.

"Excuse me," he said quietly when the silence between them had stretched too long. "I'm going to go find Haley." When Brooke nodded that he should go, he turned and headed back inside the house.

…

Lucas startled Nathan--- who had obviously been crying--- when they met at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, man," Lucas said, squeezing his brother's arm in a gesture of sympathy and support.

"She's not opening the door. She won't let me in." When he spoke, Nathan's words wavered and sounded congested, because of a lot of hard, consistent crying.

Lucas raised his hand to pat Nathan on the shoulder. "It's not because she doesn't want to, Nate; it's not because she doesn't love you. I don't think she knows what to do."

"I don't know what to do either." Nathan's breath came out in a quick, uneven gasp, which made his chest shudder, and the lines in his forehead became visible when his eyebrows furrowed. He looked lost.

"Maybe she'll talk to you," he said after a moment, still unable to keep his voice steady.

"Maybe," Lucas echoed uncertainly. He gave Nathan's shoulder one more squeeze before they passed each other; he continued up to the second-story hallway and Nathan made his way down to the living room.

…

Lucas approached the bedroom door and carefully wiggled the doorknob; it was locked, as he knew it would be.

"Haley?" he quietly murmured his friend's name against the door's smooth, painted surface. He heard some faint rustling from inside the bedroom.

"Luke?" she whispered to him brokenly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me," he whispered back to her, his throat tightening around the words.

After a very long moment, the lock clicked and Haley cracked the door open.

Lucas let himself in and closed the door behind him. Then he turned to face his friend, his expression twisted with misery and sympathy.

Haley threw her arms around his neck--- standing on her tiptoes to reach--- and wept.

Tenderly, Lucas coiled one arm around her waist and put his free hand on her back, rubbing up and down in a soothing pattern. Holding her close, he just let her cry.

"My baby's dead!" she wailed, hardly able to get the words out past the deep sobs that wracked her body.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that you're suffering like this, Hales," Lucas whispered against her ear through trembling lips. "Seeing you cry breaks my heart." Two fresh, hot tears streamed down his face, leaving trails of moisture behind them. "But Josh wasn't just your baby."

…

Thanksgiving was two days after the funeral, and Deb (with some help from Karen) went all-out to create a spectacular feast. She was hoping to lift her daughter-in-law's spirits.

"Hales?" Nathan tapped the bedroom door with his knuckles and softly called her name. "Are you ready? Everybody's going to be here soon."

All of their friends had been invited over to Dan and Deb's house for dinner. Everyone wanted to rally around Haley and help her see that she had so much to be thankful for, in spite of her terrible loss.

"I'm not coming down to dinner," Haley replied. Her voice was muffled through the door, but it was obvious that she'd been crying.

Nathan blew out a frustrated breath and rested his forehead against the door's frame. He couldn't bear to see Haley in pain, but he didn't know how to help her. He was going crazy. She was so distant--- just a shell of her former self. She wouldn't let anybody near her, except James. Nathan was literally at his wit's end.

"Haley, please," he pleaded. "They're all really looking forward to seeing you."

"No," she refused tremulously. "I can't do it, Nathan. I can't. I don't want to see anybody."

Nathan exhaled loudly again before he slowly turned to look out across the empty second-story hallway. How was he going to get her out of that room?

"James!" he shouted in a whisper when his son came up the stairs. "Hey, James, come here!"

"What, Dad?" James asked, strolling over to his father.

"What do you think? Can you get her to come out?" Nathan questioned when he finished explaining to James that Haley had barricaded herself inside the bedroom.

James nodded, looking confident. He wandered up to the closed bedroom door and quietly knocked. "Mommy, will you let me come in?"

It took a minute, but Haley finally opened the door for James. She quickly closed it again as soon as he walked into the room, though.

After another minute or two, James opened the door, stepped out into the hallway, and closed the door behind him. He approached his father, wearing a happy grin.

"She's getting dressed," he reported.

Nathan smiled and rumpled James's hair. "Good job, man. Good job. Thank you."

James stared up at his father and his grin widened into a smile that was identical to Nathan's. "You're welcome, Dad."

…

Later that afternoon, at dinner, Dan suggested that everyone around the table take turns and tell something they were thankful for. Family, good health, and the fact that a certain football team had won their game were mentioned.

Haley softly mumbled that she was thankful for James and let her mother--- who was seated beside her--- have her turn.

…

"Hi, James," Jenny said diffidently. She wandered shyly into the guestroom later that evening and sat down next to him on the floor. He was playing with a herd of plastic dinosaurs (a gift from Deb).

"Hi," he replied without taking his eyes away from his dinosaurs.

"I'm… sorry about Josh. I know I told you that already, but I wanted to tell you again."

James sighed heavily as he marched a fierce-looking T-Rex up to a stoic Brachiosaurus. "Thank you."

"Are you sad?" Jenny pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them, watching James.

James nodded, abandoning his toy dinosaurs. "But my mom's sadder, so I try to help her, so she won't be sad."

Jenny's face brightened with a pretty smile. "That's nice. Maybe I could help you when you feel sad… If you want," she offered, inspired by the boy's sweetness.

"Okay," he grinned shyly.

"So… what should I do?" Jenny wondered.

"Do you wanna play dinosaurs with me? I'll let you have the T-Rex. He's my favorite, but you can have him if you want." James was eager to share if it meant that he would have someone to play with.

"Okay," the young girl shrugged. "Let's play." Jenny considered herself to be very grown up at the ripe old age of six, and dinosaurs didn't really interest her, but when James smiled at her the way he did, she realized that she didn't mind if it made him happy. Sisterly affection bloomed in her child's heart as she made the T-Rex roar ferociously in the face of James' Brachiosaurus. It was the first time she'd thought of James as a brother.

…

Downstairs, the adults had all gathered in the living room. Brooke presented Haley and Nathan with three gift-wrapped packages that she'd just brought in from her car. The packages contained the photo albums she'd put together using the pictures she'd collected from everybody else.

"Brooke, what did you do? What is this?" Haley questioned; her expression was one of guarded excitement. It almost seemed like her broken heart wouldn't allow her to be fully and completely happy about anything.

"It's something that we all put together for both of you," Brooke replied, flashing a grateful smile at everyone else. "I was going to wait and give these to you at Christmas, but after…" Brooke stopped speaking very abruptly and hastily re-worded her sentence. "I thought that it would help you… comfort you… to see them now."

Haley carefully peeled the wrapping away from the first package. Her hands stilled, trembling ever so slightly, when she found the smooth leather cover of a photo album beneath the paper. Raising one shivering hand to her mouth, she started to cry. With her other hand, she opened the album in a way that can only be described as reverent. After glancing at the first few pages in blissful disbelief, she put the album aside and stood to wrap her arms around Brooke.

"Thank you," she whispered, sniffling as her tears flooded her cheeks. "Thank you."

"I love you, Haley," Brooke whispered back, smiling affectionately, even though her vision was blurred with her own tears.

When Haley released Brooke, Nathan stepped up to embrace her. He clung to her for a long moment and then kissed her cheek. "Brooke, I… This means so much," he stammered hoarsely.

"You're welcome, Nate," she murmured tremulously, patting his back.

"Let's look at them," Deb suggested. "Where's the one with all of James' baby pictures in it? I want to see that one."

Haley and Nathan both laughed at her eagerness as Dan, Jimmy, Lydia and Karen all crowded around the couch, excited to see the pictures.

"James! Jenny!" Jake called up the stairs to the kids. "Come down here!"

When the children finally made their way down to the living room, they discovered that all of the adults were sitting in a wide circle on the floor, passing albums that were bulging with countless photos, around to each other.

"Come here, baby," Haley settled James into her lap and pointed to a picture of him on his first day home from the hospital.

"Is that _me_?" James demanded in disbelief.

"That's you," Haley nodded. "Look at how little you used to be."

"Eww, you look all red and wrinkly," Jenny observed, leaning across her mother's lap (Peyton was seated beside Haley), to see the picture.

"You looked like that once, too," Jake informed her, tugging playfully on one of her golden curls.

Jenny scowled and swept all of her hair over one shoulder. Her expression clearly told her father that she didn't believe a word he'd just said.

…

A little more than a week later, on a cold night in early December, Haley tip-toed into Dan and Deb's guestroom and scooped a sleeping James up in her arms.

Since Haley had come home from the hospital, she'd treated James like he was an infant. She carried him everywhere, spoon-fed him at practically every meal, and insisted that he sleep with her at night. Even though James had expressed a desire to start sleeping by himself again, Haley always brought him into bed with her.

To make things worse, Nathan's hours at work had been absolutely insane. He'd be at the office all day and then get a call in the middle of the night about one crisis or another, involving one player or another, and he'd have to go in and do damage control. He was hardly ever home, and when he was, he was exhausted.

On this particular winter night, he was at home, sound asleep, comfortable and warm under the thick blankets.

"Haley? What're you doing?" he mumbled groggily when he felt the mattress move with her weight. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he found his slumbering son curled up in the space between him and his wife, his temper flared. "Haley, take him back to his bed."

"No," Haley refused. "He likes sleeping with me."

"He likes sleeping in the guestroom," Nathan argued. "He's finally able to sleep by himself again. You've got to stop treating him like a baby."

"He is a baby," Haley said, her voice breaking. "He's my only baby. I need him."

"Haley, you can't keep doing this," Nathan said as gently as he could. "He needs to go back in his own bed."

"No," Haley repeated stubbornly. "He needs to stay with me." She reached out and pulled James close to her, holding on to him so Nathan couldn't take him away.

"This is painful for both of us, okay? I know. But---."

"You don't know," Haley snapped in a whisper. "You don't have any idea."

"What do you mean, I don't have any idea?" Nathan demanded as wrathfully as he could while still keeping his voice at a whisper. "Take that boy back to his bed!" he ordered, turning on his other side so she would have to stare at his back. He was too angry to even look at her. That she would even suggest that he wasn't hurting over the loss of their son enraged him.

Haley huffed irately and got to her feet. She scooped her son up in her arms again, scowling hatefully at her husband in the dark. "Fine, I'll sleep with him in the guestroom. I'd rather be in there with him than in here with _you_," she sneered.

Nathan listened to the soft padding of her bare feet on the carpet as she carried James back to the guestroom. Closing his eyes, he released a shuddering sigh, along with a few hot tears.

Down the hall, in the guestroom, Haley was snuggled up close to James, and she was quietly weeping.

James stirred and rolled over to face her. He wasn't surprised to see her. He wrapped his little arms around her and nestled his face against her neck. "It's okay, Mommy," he whispered sleepily. This had become routine for him. "Don't cry, it's okay."

…

Nathan sucked in a deep, tired breath when the eardrum-splitting shriek of his alarm startled him into consciousness the next morning. He rolled over to reach for the button that would silence the maddening noise, but somebody else did it for him. He squinted at Haley through the blinding early morning sunlight that was streaming into the room. She was sitting on the bed beside him, with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hi," she said, seeming awkward and contrite.

"Hi," he replied, his voice rough with sleep. He scrubbed his hands over his face, waiting for the next part. It was always the same thing lately: they'd fight, fling the same hurtful comments at one another, and then she'd come to him in the morning, ready to apologize.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she mumbled, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"'Sokay," he said impassively. He got to his feet, swallowing a yawn before he staggered drowsily out into the hall, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

…

"Haley, sweetie, what're you doing?" Deb rushed into the laundry room that evening and snatched an armload of dirty clothes away from Haley. "I'll take care of this for you." Deb insisted on being Haley's maid; she wouldn't let her daughter-in-law lift a finger. Her intentions were good--- her heart was in the right place--- but Haley felt useless just sitting around, and she hated that; she didn't like being coddled. With nothing to do, she was just alone with her thoughts. And that wasn't a good thing.

Haley's expression was tired and despondent. "Well, I can do it," she said softly.

"No, no. Don't worry about it," Deb shooed her daughter-in-law away.

Haley sighed in exasperation and headed upstairs to find something to do.

…

"Hey," Nathan greeted his wife gently, cautiously, when he found her in a kneeling position on the guestroom floor. He'd just gotten home from work.

"Hi," she replied without looking at him.

"Whatchya doin'?" he asked, coming to kneel beside her.

"I just wanted to straighten up for your mom," she shrugged. "James has his dinosaurs strewn everywhere. When I'm done with this, I want to make the bed, dust and vacuum."

"I'll do it for you, babe," Nathan offered, reaching out to still her busy hands.

Haley pulled away from his touch with an air of annoyance. "I can do it myself," she snapped. "I'm not incompetent."

"I know," Nathan spoke quickly to keep her from getting upset. "I just thought that I could help you."

"I don't need help making a bed!" she shouted bitingly. "I'm perfectly capable of picking up my son's toys, or doing his laundry, or cooking him dinner!"

Nathan put his hand on her shoulder. She'd started to cry. "Haley… would you talk to me?" he begged in a choked whisper. "Tell me what I can do to help you. Please. I just want to help you."

"Tell your mother to let me do things for my family!" Haley wailed, pushing Nathan away when he tried to wrap his arm all the way around her. "I need to feel useful! I want to take care of you and James! I need to keep myself occupied or I'm going to lose my mind! I think about Josh all the time and it just… hurts!"

"I know," Nathan said, barely getting the words out through a throat aching with the need to cry. He tried to stroke her hair but she pulled away again. "But it's okay to think about him. It's okay to miss him. It's okay," he repeated when she sniffled.

"I need to have things to do," she reiterated, her voice uneven from crying.

"Okay," Nathan nodded that he understood. "I'll talk to Mom, all right?"

Haley nodded as well and sat back on her heels, rubbing her palms across her cheeks.

"Isn't there anything else I can do for you? Is there anything you want to… talk about?" Nathan prodded.

"James is outside playing with Dan. He needs to come in now. It's not good for him to be out too long when it's so cold." Haley's response was detached.

"All right, I'll get him in a minute. Right now, I just really want to talk to you." Nathan moved closer to his wife, watching her intently.

"I don't want you to talk to me. I want you to bring my son inside," she said, her voice edged in anger.

Frustrated, Nathan stood and stormed out of the room.

…

An hour later, Nathan was still aggravated and discouraged by Haley's distant behavior, so after making sure that his dad brought James inside the house, he went for a walk. He wasn't really surprised at where he ended up.

The sound of footsteps startled him out of his reverie. He stood from where he was kneeling in front of Joshua's headstone and turned to see who had come up behind him.

"Coach," he said, slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Whitey apologized gruffly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket as the wind picked up.

"No, it's… It's all right," Nathan shoved his hands in his pockets as well and hunched his back against the wind. "I was just thinking."

"It's easy to do that here," Whitey nodded, showing that he had done a great deal of thinking in Tree Hill Cemetery himself. "It's quiet… and peaceful, too, in a way. I haven't done any thinking tonight, though. I've just been talking to Camilla."

Nathan's eyes tightened with sympathy when Whitey spoke of his late wife. "What do you talk to her about?" he questioned politely, not wanting to interfere in private things.

"Oh, I mostly just tell her how sorry I am that I wasn't a better husband to her when she was alive," Whitey shrugged. "That's my biggest regret." Then he grinned at Nathan and said, "That's something that you'll never have to worry about."

Nathan dropped his eyes to the frozen ground, frowning. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I don't think I've been a very good husband lately."

Whitey tilted his head, his eyes curious, waiting for the rest of the story.

Nathan looked into the older man's wise, compassionate face, and he found himself telling Whitey everything: the grief he felt over losing Joshua, the stress of work, the guilt that was a result of hardly ever being home, the despair of not being able to break through Haley's walls, how much he needed her, the fact that living with his parents just wasn't working anymore…. It was so easy to open up to Whitey, even about the most difficult things. For years, he'd been everything to Nathan that Dan didn't know how to be. Even though Dan was a different man now, in a lot of ways, Nathan still felt closer to his old basketball coach than he did to his own father.

Whitey pressed his lips tightly together and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You've been a great husband," he said earnestly. "Life has just been cruel to you and your wife. That happens sometimes, and when it does, you don't have any control over it. You've just got to hold on to each other and wait out the storm."

"That's not so easy to do, Coach," Nathan mumbled, craning his neck to look back at Joshua's headstone.

"It's not supposed to be. But I know you and Haley can do it, Nathan. You've done it before and you'll be able to do it again."

"We've never been through anything like this," Nathan said quietly, keeping his eyes lowered. "It's tearing us apart, Coach. I don't know what to do."

"You keep being patient. She's angry and she's mourning. I know you are, too," Whitey held up a hand when Nathan opened his mouth to voice a protest. "But her anger and her grief are different than yours. You've got to understand that. She carried that baby inside her for months, she felt him moving; she had a connection to him that was completely different than yours. I don't know why she's not willing to talk to you about it. Maybe she's trying to sort things out for herself first. Maybe she's blaming herself. Just wait, and try to be there for her as much as you can. That's really all you can do, Nathan."

Nathan didn't respond when Whitey had finished speaking; he could only stare. He saw himself in his coach--- he saw the scars that losing a child had left in Whitey.

Bowing his head, Whitey expelled a long breath.

"Whitey---," Nathan rasped.

"Our son was stillborn," Whitey revealed in a quiet, trembling whisper. "Camilla was home alone when her labor started. I was out of town at an away game. We were going to name him Brian, after me. It took her a long time to forgive me, and it took me an even longer time to forgive myself. Eventually, though, we both came to realize that we didn't have any control over what happened. It just happened."

"That receiving blanket you gave me and Haley at our wedding reception… James' baby blanket---." Nathan's head was spinning.

Whitey nodded. "That was supposed to be Brian's." He met Nathan's eyes and offered him a kind, encouraging grin. "I know exactly what you're going through, son. It's going to get better. It'll take awhile, but it's going to get better."

Without even thinking about it, Nathan put his arms around his old coach and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Whitey," he said, when Whitey finally broke the contact. "You've always been around for me, even when I was being an idiot."

Whitey chuckled. "Even then, I saw the potential in you. Not just your potential to be a great athlete, but your potential to be a great man. That's what I really wanted to teach you. And I definitely succeeded," he grinned, pleased with himself.

Nathan smiled, glad that he'd made his mentor proud. "Thanks for not giving up. I know there were times when you wanted to."

"I never would have quit," Whitey swore in his gruff way. "You and your teammates… all the boys I coached… you all mattered too much to me."

Nathan's smile became fond, even affectionate. "We love you, too, Coach," he said as they turned to go.

"Yeah, yeah," Whitey grumbled, embarrassed by the emotion rising up in him. "One last suggestion: get out of your parents' house. You can't be married and live with your parents… It just doesn't work. It's time you and Haley moved on, anyway. Living in that house has to be especially hard for her now."

…

Nathan let himself into his parents' house as quietly as he could a few nights later. He was returning from another long night at work. Glancing at his watch, he chuckled tiredly when he saw that it was after midnight. He turned to carefully close the front door, and when he did, he noticed that a light was on in the living room--- a dim light--- lamplight. Furrowing his eyebrows confusedly, he followed the soft illumination.

"Haley," he said his wife's name in a gentle whisper, surprised to see her awake. She was curled up under a throw blanket on the couch, and one of Brooke's photo albums was open in her lap. The lamp on the end table was on, as were the lights draped over the branches of the Christmas tree that stood in the corner.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, lowering her eyes to the photo album again.

"That's okay, babe," he said gently. He stood in front of her awkwardly, hoping she'd invite him to sit with her.

She moved her feet down to the floor, making room beside her. Without raising her eyes from the pictures in her lap she said, "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks," he flashed a grin when she glanced quickly into his eyes. "Did you have a good day today?" he asked, still speaking gently to show her that she could answer or not answer… it was her choice.

"I finished the Christmas shopping," she shrugged, staring fixedly into the open photo album.

"Haley, that's not what I asked you," he said, gentler still.

She hid her face in her hand to try and hide the fact that she'd begun to cry.

"Haley," he rasped, moving closer to her.

She raised her other hand--- the hand that was closest to him--- and put it against his chest to stop him from getting any nearer.

"Haley," he begged as his tears started to build, blurring his vision. "Hales, please talk to me. Why won't you talk to me? I want to talk to you about it. It's been weeks. Please. I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Her voice was biting when she turned angry brown eyes that were flooding over with tears to his face. "You weren't even there when he was born!You didn't even want him to begin with! You're probably relieved that he's gone!"

All of the color drained from Nathan's face. He shoved to his feet and walked to the other end of the room, keeping his back to her as he wrestled with the anger and the guilt that her comments had evoked.

Haley exhaled; her breath wasn't much more than a gasp as her tears came faster. "Nathan…"

He whirled to face her again, and his expression was pained. His eyes were a dark blue behind his own tears--- his cheeks were drenched with them. "How could you say that?" he demanded in a choked whisper. "How could you say that to me?" he repeated, raising his voice when his anger intensified. "You know I loved him! He was my son, too, damn it! I _wanted_ to be there with you! I _tried!_"

"I'm sorry," she said, almost pleading to be forgiven.

He shook his head and turned away, heading for the stairs.

Haley clambered to her feet, nearly falling on her face when the throw blanket tangled itself around her ankles. "Nathan, wait!" she wept. "Please don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" She ran to catch him when he put his hand on the banister, fully intending to ignore her and disappear to his bedroom.

_Look at this place_

_It was paradise but now it's dying_

_I'll pray for love_

_I'll take my chances that it's not too late…_

"You can't say something like that and then expect me to just forget about it!" he shouted, struggling to keep his voice low so he wouldn't wake up his parents… Or James.

"But I didn't mean it!" she vowed, curling her fingers around his wrist to keep him from ascending the stairs. "I just hurt," she sobbed. "I hurt so badly, Nathan, and I'm so angry!"

"I hurt and I'm angry, too!" he snarled. "You aren't the only one who misses him, Haley!"

"No, you don't understand," she wept, shaking her head in frustration.

"Then make me understand," he commanded, bringing his face close to hers. "Talk to me."

Haley bowed her head and took a few shaky, steadying breaths. "It's really me I'm mad at. He lived and died inside of me," she whispered brokenly, raising just her eyes to meet Nathan's steady gaze. "I was supposed to give birth to a healthy baby, but he—he died inside of me."

_Love breaks your heart_

_Love takes no less than everything_

_Love makes it hard_

_And it fades away so easily…_

"Haley---," Nathan covered her hand with his, pressing it with his fingers. He knew what she was going to say next, finally knew what she was thinking.

"James came early, and he almost died because of the open blood vessel in his heart," she sniffled, dropping her eyes again when more tears poured down her face. "Joshua died before he even had a chance to know the world…. It's my fault."

"No, no, no," Nathan murmured through an aching throat, tightening his fingers around her hand.

"What's wrong with me, Nathan?" she cried, shaking as her tears came faster. "Why can't my babies come healthy and on time?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Nathan said with quiet conviction. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her close and tenderly laid her head against his chest. "You can't hold yourself responsible. What happened…with James and with Josh… it just happened. No one's to blame. Least of all you. All right? Do you believe me?"

"I don't know," she whimpered, clinging tightly to him.

"Baby," Nathan whispered, his voice catching in his throat. He kissed her hair and rubbed his giant hands gently up and down her shuddering back. "Believe me," he beseeched. "It's the truth. Believe me."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes, looking for something in them. She must have seen what she sought, because her head bobbed in a small, uncertain nod. "Okay," she rasped.

That night, Haley did not sleep in the guestroom with James; nor did she bring him into her and Nathan's bed. She slumbered peacefully, wrapped safely in her husband's arms. Her dreams, which had been dark, bleak and cold, were now vivid and beautiful. She dreamed of a handsome little boy who had a cheerful smile and his father's blue eyes.

_Love breaks the chain_

_Love aches for every one of us_

_Love takes the tears and the pain_

_And turns it in to the beauty that remains_

**Hi there. Are completely shocked that I updated? Hehe… Man alive, I am so sorry. I've been so busy lately it's just not even funny. Also, I had a hard time writing this chapter… It was so sad.**

**Okay, so please don't loathe me forever because of the loss of the baby. Please? You have been incredibly wonderful in keeping your faith in me so far and I hope that you will continue to do that. I felt that losing the baby was necessary for where I want the story to go. I will say that James will not be an only child indefinitely… Sorry, was that kind of a spoiler? Gah! Anyway, just be patient.**

**I apologize for keeping most of the other characters in the background for the majority of this chapter, but I felt that I needed to focus on Nathan and Haley. The Brooke and Lucas thing will be resolved, fear not, but it'll take awhile. Again, the patience thing comes into play. Hehe… Also, there will be more Jake and Peyton. I know I've neglected them shamefully. Um, how do you guys feel about the James and Jenny relationship? Do you like it? Let me know about that and anything else that's on your mind. I'd love it! Thank you so much you guys! I appreciate your patience and your kindness and your continued interest in this little fan fiction of mine. This is so fun: )**

**Also, I'm having a problem with my e-mail. The folder I created to hold all of the reviews you guys sent me has been deleted and I am so upset. I got some wonderful private messages from some of you and now I can't get in touch with you! If you can, would those of you who sent me the private messages e-mail me back, repeating what you said, so I can read it and e-mail you back? I would love that! Thank you so much. ---Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE: Seasons**

Haley jolted, gasping in a startled way when a hand on her shoulder brought her out of a deep reverie.

"Sorry," Nathan murmured, moving closer to her on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry," Haley countered, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "I was… just thinking. I didn't even realize you were sitting there." She laughed, but it was short and humorless.

"Have you still been having a hard time at work?" Nathan looked worried. Haley had only been back at her job at the daycare center for about a week, but with every day that passed, he became surer and surer that she wasn't ready to be working again.

"It was getting easier," Haley admitted, staring at one area of the living room carpet with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well, at least you'll have the rest of the week off," Nathan reminded her. He was glad. Christmas was only a few days away, and she could use a break.

"We got a new baby in the nursery today," she explained at last. "A little boy who's only about nine months old. His name is Joshua." Here, her voice faltered and Nathan squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, keeping his face averted so she wouldn't see the agony in his expression. "He's so beautiful, Nathan," she sniffled, her face contorting with misery. She felt him wrap his arms around her and allowed herself to be pulled protectively against his body.

She realized that his chest was shuddering beneath her cheek and she sat back to look into his face.

He was crying.

"Nathan," she rasped, her voice choked. She reached out to touch his face, but he pulled away, turning his face away from her again to cover his eyes with one of his hands. He was trying to get himself back under control. He'd never broken down like this in front of her; he'd always forced himself to be strong for her.

"Nate," she whispered, ignoring the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks. She moved closer to her husband and took his face in her hands, gently turning his head so that they were eye-to-eye. "Don't put your walls up. Please. Just… be a mess with me. Talk to me."

"No," Nathan shook his head, his breathing ragged. He couldn't stop crying and it frustrated him. "I don't…. You're not supposed to see me like this," he stammered.

"You're my husband," she reminded him tenderly. "I am supposed to see you like this. I want to see you like this. I want you to cry with me. It's okay for you to cry," she said, her voice strangled.

He choked on a sob and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Nathan held her for a long while, stroking her hair, letting her warmth and the familiar smell of her shampoo comfort him. He didn't speak again until his tears had slowed, until he was sure his voice would remain steady.

"Do you… remember that night you were ready to walk away?" he asked softly, not trusting himself to speak at a normal volume. "We'd only been married maybe two weeks, and everyone was absolutely sure that we wouldn't make it."

"I remember," Haley murmured, combing through the fine black hair that was cropped around the nape of his neck with her fingertips.

"I came to the apartment and found you crying because we didn't have any of the same CDs; you took that as a bad omen or something. You'd taken your ring off and put it on top of one of the jewel cases…."

"I was afraid," Haley recalled, lost in the memory. "I kept letting everybody else's doubts about us scare me. But you were so sure, and that made me sure, too. I even remember what you said to me. Word-for-word." There was a soft smile in her voice.

"I told you I'd always be there for you… and that I'd always protect you." As hard as he tried to keep himself composed, Nathan's voice cracked.

Haley released her husband from the gentle restraint of her embrace to hold him out at arm's length and looked him in the eye. Her forehead was furrowed and her eyes were wide with horrified shock. "Nathan Royal," she said in a soft, warning way. "Don't you dare put this on your shoulders. Don't you---."

"I should've been there with you," he said hoarsely, his brow puckering with shame.

"Nathan," she said his name in a way that showed how disgusted she was with herself. "That was out of your hands. I never should have hung that over your head. I know how desperately you tried to make it there in time. I will never forgive myself for making you feel guilty about something that you had no control over." She spoke the last part with a disgraced frown when he didn't offer a response.

He reached out to twine his fingers through hers. "I've forgiven you," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "You should forgive yourself. I know you didn't mean it. Besides, that's not the only thing that bothers me."

"What else?" she urged. Anything that was hurting him, anything that caused him pain, needed to be dealt with. He didn't deserve to suffer like this.

"The fact that I couldn't protect you from any of this--- from everything that's happened these past few months--- it eats me up inside," he admitted brokenly. "Things aren't supposed to be like this for you. You're not supposed to be afraid, and you're not supposed to cry. I swore I would protect you, but I didn't."

"You couldn't have," she murmured soothingly, using her free hand to rub the strong, masculine hand that was tangled up with hers. "Nathan, you can't keep bad things from happening to me… to us… no matter how much you wish you could. But you can stand beside me. And I can stand beside you. Together, we can brave any storm that Life sends our way. I believe that."

Nathan kept his eyes on his feet and the lines in his forehead only became more pronounced.

"I'll tell you something I bet you didn't know," she whispered against his ear when he remained silent. "You got me through those first few dark days after I lost the baby. The quiet strength that you had, and the support and patience that you gave me, even though I was trying to shut you out, brought me back from the brink. I love you, Nathan. I love you in a way that's so much stronger, in a way that goes so much deeper, than before. So, even though it's been a hard, horrible couple of months, everything I've been through with you has brought me closer to you." She paused to give him a trembling, tight-lipped smile before she sniffled and said, "And I like being closer to you. I didn't completely understand how essential you are to my life until I was at my lowest low, shattered. You were right there to help me try and put the pieces back together again. I'm sorry I didn't do the same for you."

Nathan wrapped her in a crushing embrace. Then he realized that his eyes were flooding over with new tears. He chuckled. "Jeez, what're you doing to me?" he jokingly demanded of her. He'd never been so unguarded with his emotions before, not even with Haley.

"Nothing," she said innocently. "I always knew you were a softie deep down."

"No I'm not," he frowned, refusing to believe it. "Couldn't there be some other explanation?"

"You love me, too," she said with a shrewd smile.

"That's it," he agreed, rubbing his palm up and down her back. He didn't just love her, though. What he felt for her went beyond that. He needed her, lived for her, and would even die for her.

They still had a long way to go before life as they knew it would be anywhere near normal again, and they would both always carry the scars of losing Joshua, but together they would be able to heal. The harrowing times they'd suffered through together had made their love rock-solid. Nothing would break them apart. Not now, not ever.

Nathan and Haley were still wrapped in each other's arms about ten minutes later, melded comfortably against each other on the couch, when a timid, sleepy voice spoke to them from just inside the living room's arched entryway.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm thirsty."

The young parents both turned their heads at the same moment, focusing smiling eyes on their small son.

James--- who was wearing warm flannel pajamas that were patterned with none other than flying Superman characters--- stared back at them. His brown eyes were clouded with sleep and his brown hair was a chaotic, sleep-tousled mess.

"I'll go get you a cup, baby," Haley smiled tenderly. She quickly brushed her lips across the first bit of Nathan's skin that she could reach--- which happened to be the side of his neck--- before she disentangled herself from his arms and got up to head into the kitchen.

James giggled when his mother passed him and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. When she'd disappeared into the kitchen, he unleashed his adorable grin on his father and broke into a galloping run.

"Ugh!" Nathan grunted with a chuckle when James launched himself into his father's lap. "Hi, buddy," he said, continuing to softly laugh.

"Hi," James returned the greeting, still giggling. He settled himself more comfortably on Nathan's knee, reaching out to trace the pattern on the man's necktie. "Did you just come back home from your work?" he asked, completely absorbed in Nathan's tie now.

"Yep," Nathan sighed. He was just beginning to feel how tired he was.

"I tried to stay up to see you, but Mommy said I had to go to bed." James made a face to show that he felt he'd been treated unfairly.

"Well, Mommy's always right," Nathan grinned, giving James's arm a playful, painless pinch. "She knows best."

"Bester than you?" James's expression made it clear that he sincerely doubted that his mom knew better than his dad.

"Yes, way better than me," Nathan nodded sagely. "Mommy. Knows. All."

James was silent, processing this. Then a look of curiosity came into his eyes and he tilted his head, gazing inquisitively at Nathan. "Dad, how come you're not as smart as Mommy?"

Haley had returned from the kitchen at this point, holding a sippy cup full of water. Having heard the last of the conversation between her husband and her son, she bent over to kiss James's forehead, then Nathan's. "Daddy is as smart as I am. He just doesn't realize it." She was speaking to James, but she was looking at Nathan, smiling faintly.

Then she shifted her focus to her little boy. Handing him his water, she said, "Here's your drink, young man. Now, you scoot on back up to bed."

James pouted at her. "But… but… I'm hungry," he grinned, pleased with the excuse he'd found to get out of going to bed.

"It's after eleven o'clock, James," Haley said seriously. She wasn't going to fall for that "I'm hungry" trick again. "You need to go to bed."

"But… but… I wanna show Daddy the picture I made at school today," James tried again.

"You can show me first thing in the morning, James," Nathan promised.

"But I wanna show you _now!_" James whined. "And plus, I'm not even sleepy!"

"I think you are," Nathan disagreed, trying desperately not to smile. Smiling would only make James angrier.

"I'm _not!_" James insisted, scowling now.

"All right, that's enough, James Lucas," Nathan warned. "Mommy and I know best, remember? To bed with you. Come on." He stood and held his hand out to his son.

It was clear that James was considering throwing a fit, but he knew better than to do that with his father, so he heaved a resigned sigh and slipped his little hand into Nathan's. He followed his father up the stairs; his head was bowed low--- his bottom lip jutted out in another heavy pout--- and he clutched his sippy cup loosely in his fingers. He acted like he was headed for the gallows or something.

"I love you, James," Nathan said, unable to keep a grin from pulling up one corner of his mouth.

"I know," James grumbled, not placated in the slightest.

Haley trailed behind them, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

…

The next afternoon, which was a Friday, Lucas was sitting at the desk in his empty classroom, grading the last of the essay portions of the finals his students had just taken. The kids were long gone, off to enjoy the holiday vacation, but he was far from being able to call it a day. He blew out a haggard breath, propping his head up on his hand. A soft smile crossed his lips when he came to Brittany Richmond's essay. Even though he wasn't supposed to show preference, Brittany was definitely one of his favorites. She'd made great strides since the beginning of the semester. He was proud of her.

In her essay, Brittany had chosen to explain one of Shakespeare's sonnets in her own words.

_How like a winter hath my absence been_

_From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!_

_What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!_

_What old December's bareness everywhere!_

_And yet this time removed was summer's time;_

_The teeming autumn, big with rich increase,_

_Bearing the wanton burden of the prime,_

_Like widow'd wombs after their lords' decease:_

_Yet this abundant issue seemed to me_

_But hope of orphans, and unfathered fruit;_

_For summer and his pleasures wait on thee,_

_And thou, away, the very birds are mute:_

_Or, if they sing, 'tis with so dull a cheer,_

_That leaves look pale, dreading the winter's near._

_In this sonnet, _Brittany had written in her loopy cursive, _the poet is remembering a time during which he was separated from his love; a time that was cold and dark, like winter. He compares wherever his love is to summertime, or rich, fruitful autumn. He yearns to be in the same place as his love, in the same time, because only then is the world bright and beautiful._

At first, Lucas read her work with ever-growing pride. By the end, his pulse was racing and all he could think of was seeing Brooke. He _had _to see Brooke. Wouldn't it just figure that Shakespeare--- who had been dead for like… hundreds of years--- and a 15-year-old high school student would be the ones to set that little light-bulb off in his head? He and Brooke _had_ to reach some kind of agreement, because he was sick of being stuck in a permanent winter. He wanted his summertime back. He just hoped his summertime would be a little more understanding about the whole marriage thing. Surely the weeks that they'd been apart had allowed her some time to think and come to her senses.

He scribbled a bold A+ across the top of Brittany's paper before he gathered the rest of the un-graded essays up in his arms and scrambled to his feet.

Gregg Palmer, the other teacher who taught sophomore English at Tree Hill High, looked up in bewilderment when Lucas burst into his classroom and dumped a pile of essays on his desk.

"I can't explain right now… Gotta go," Lucas sputtered breathlessly. "I owe you!" he shouted over his shoulder as he was in the process of bolting out the door and down the deserted hallway.

…

"Lucas." Brooke blinked, seeming slightly dumbfounded, when she opened the door of her apartment and found her ex-boyfriend on the other side, shivering in the cold.

"F-f-for… y-y-you," he stammered through chattering teeth, holding out a package that he'd obviously wrapped himself.

"Thank you," she said, still seeming confused. She took the present from him and then grabbed his elbow, yanking him inside. "Get in here before you freeze to death," she scolded, shutting the door behind him.

They stood in the entry area of her small apartment for a very long, very awkward moment, squirming in the uncomfortable silence and avoiding eye-contact.

"Do you… want to, like, sit down?" Brooke offered, stretching her arm out to gesture at the loveseat that took up most of the space in her tiny living room.

"Okay," he said; he was eager to do something--- anything--- besides stand and squirm.

Things didn't improve much when they were seated. Now, they sat and squirmed.

"So, is school out for the holidays?" Brooke wondered, desperate to start some kind of conversation.

"Yep, yep," Lucas nodded. "Today was the last day."

"You must be glad for the break," Brooke prodded when he didn't say anything else.

"Yep, yep," he repeated, nodding again. It was obvious that he was ill-at-ease.

"Lucas, if that's all you're going to say, I don't know why you bothered to come over," Brooke frowned, looking aggravated and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I just… I'm trying really hard to hold on to you, 'ya know? I want you in my life, but I don't know how to just be your friend."

"I don't want to be just friends," Brooke blurted, flushing red. She'd seen her opportunity to tell him the truth, and she'd taken it. She only hoped she wouldn't regret it.

Lucas turned his head, staring at her with blue eyes that were wide with disbelief. Then a light trace of irritation clouded his expression. Why hadn't she just _said_ that before? Because she was waiting for _him_ to do it first, he realized. She'd known all along that he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. The irritated look on his face intensified until he looked alarmingly close to angry.

"You make me crazy," he grumbled.

She pouted, miffed. "You make me crazier," she grumbled back, putting her chin in her hands.

"If we did get back together, what then?" he demanded, his gaze sharpening. "I'm not going to change my mind about getting married, Brooke. Would you be able to accept that?"

Brooke's pout deepened. "I just don't understand why the prospect of being married to me is so horrible."

"I never said I didn't like the idea of being married to you!" Lucas argued. "All I said was that I wasn't ready!"

"Well, when are you going to get ready?" Brooke glowered at him.

He spit out a dry laugh. "See, that's the problem, Brooke. Right there," he pointed at her sulky expression. "Everything's got to go your way all the time."

"Oh, bull!" Brooke's face twisted with resentful outrage.

"It's true!" Lucas shot back at her.

"It is _not_, Lucas!"

"Then how did we get here? Huh?" he demanded, watching her suddenly blank face with smoldering, intent blue eyes. "_I_ didn't want this! _You're_ the one who's hell-bent on having all or nothing!"

"At least I know what I want!" Brooke declared.

"I know what I want, too!" he exploded. "It's just not the same thing you want… Not yet."

"And we're back where we started," Brooke grumbled, radiating frustration. "Why can't you let me all the way in?" she wondered, sadness glinting in her pretty hazel eyes. "Life is a highway, just like that song says, right? Well, I'm tired of taking a backseat, Lucas. I want to be riding shotgun."

"Why can't you just be with me? Why is the fact that I want to live life for myself for a little while so hard for you to understand?" Lucas seemed so child-like, looking hurt and confused. "There's another song that says 'to everything, there is a season'. Can't we find our season together?"

Brooke blinked at him, her eyebrows drawn in impatient confusion. "Listen to us," she laughed, trying to disguise the quiver in her voice. "We're sitting here talking about seasons and highways!"

"Brooke---." Lucas knew that she was about to put an end to his visit; he couldn't leave until he'd made her understand what he was trying to say!

"No," she refused, shaking her head. "No more. I can't take it, Lucas. I'm done." She got to her feet, dragging him up by his elbow, and pulled him with her to the door.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait!" he sputtered. "Brooke, I just want us to be in the same season again! I want to be with you, where it's summer!" he babbled frantically. Now that his time had run out, he couldn't get the words out right.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she yelled, mortified when she felt little droplets of moisture trickle down her cheeks. She fumbled with the lock, getting angrier and angrier. When she finally got the door open, she shoved him outside.

"Open your present!" he begged her in a shout just before she slammed the door in his face. He blew out a shuddering breath, raising his eyes to the gloomy winter sky. How had he managed to so horribly mess that up? His chin fell to his chest and he trudged dejectedly to his car.

Inside her apartment, Brooke was perched on the edge of her sofa. A pile of crumpled wrapping paper lay at her feet and she was staring at Lucas's gift with pensive eyes. He'd given her a book of sonnets and one of the pages was marked; a crimson satin ribbon let her know which page he wanted her to open to.

_How like a winter hath my absence been_

_From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!_

_What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!_

_What old December's bareness everywhere!_

_And yet this time removed was summer's time;_

_The teeming autumn, big with rich increase,_

_Bearing the wanton burden of the prime,_

_Like widow'd wombs after their lords' decease:_

_Yet this abundant issue seemed to me_

_But hope of orphans, and unfathered fruit;_

_For summer and his pleasures wait on thee,_

_And thou, away, the very birds are mute:_

_Or, if they sing, 'tis with so dull a cheer,_

_That leaves look pale, dreading the winter's near._

She scanned the words, struggling to find the meaning behind all the gibberish about summer and winter and… fatherless fruit? This was so frustrating! He _knew_ she wasn't a fan of poetry, or even books in general! She was able to get the gist of it after pondering over it for a minute, though. Closing the book with a _snap_, she tossed it onto her small coffee table and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Maybe our season has come and gone, Lucas," she mumbled miserably to herself.

…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" James barreled into the bedroom his parents shared and took a flying leap onto the bed. The force of his landing made the mattress shake, which jolted Nathan and Haley out of a sound sleep.

"What, what? What happened?" Nathan sputtered, shooting to a sitting position; his dark hair was tousled and his expression was clouded with sleep.

"Santa came!" James shouted jubilantly, bouncing on his knees. "He left lots of presents! You gotta come see! Come on, come on, come on!" The little boy grabbed Nathan's giant hand and tugged insistently.

"Okay, okay," Nathan mumbled, choking back a yawn. "Go wake up Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay! You come, too!" James was a ball of energy. He took off like a shot, leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it.

"Yep, I'm right behind you." Nathan's response was a little delayed and his words were slightly slurred. He was barely conscious.

Beside him, Haley began to giggle. "Nathan," she teasingly scolded. "Unloading him on your parents so you can get a few more minutes of sleep?"

"Stop it," he grinned, his eyes still shut. "I don't feel bad."

"You feel a little bit bad," she smiled, her words soft with the laughter that was threatening to bubble up through her throat at any moment.

"Not enough to get out of bed," he chuckled. The musical sound of her laugh rang sweetly in his ears.

"Come on, you," she said, reaching out to encouragingly rub his stomach. "Open your eyes. It's a beautiful morning."

Nathan inhaled deeply, stretching before he forced his eyes open. Then he turned his head on his pillow to look into Haley's face. The sight of her made him smile. "Yes," he agreed quietly, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb. "It's a beautiful morning."

Haley's answering smile was radiant. She wiggled closer to him and gave his lips a sweet peck. "Merry Christmas," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, kissing her back. "Another one. Can you believe it?"

"Nope, I can't," Haley sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I wish I could just stop time… freeze it right where it is."

James appeared in the hallway outside the bedroom door at that instant, yanking his half-conscious grandparents along behind him. Deb and Dan looked like zombies in bathrooms.

"Come _on!_" Young James urged impatiently. "It's _Christmas!_" He yelped this last part, displaying the classic characteristics of a little child who had been overcome with the holiday spirit. He exuded joy and excitement, and it spread like an invisible wave, washing over his parents and grandparents. The whole family trooped downstairs to the living room, where a mountain of presents waited to be opened.

**Hi, there. Um, so, yeah. I'm a horrible, inconsistent person. I apologize for taking so long with this. Sometimes, I don't know where the days go. Do you guys ever feel that way?**

**Anyway, you're all so awesome! I like… love you. It stuns me how much positive feedback I get. I can't believe so many of you are reading my little Naley fic! And you like it! That's so crazy (in a good way)! Thank you so, so, so much!**

**I'm going to take just a second and give a special thanks to courtneylovejason. You're the coolest! You just crack me up: ) Thank you for getting on my case about updating (you're always so polite about it! "I think we deserve an update." Hehe…). I hope this update was worth the loooong wait.**

**Moving on to the storyline, I'm going to start the next chapter off with the rest of Christmas morning, and I'll get some Jeyton in, promise. I feel so bad. Poor Jeyton is just not getting any time in the limelight in this story. I'm sorry!**

**Nathan's going to give Haley a few presents that'll really sort of get Naley going in the right direction…. That's all I'll say about that.**

**Brucas fans, hang in there. I love Brooke and Lucas and I really want them to have a realistic relationship, so I'm not going to rush and put them back together. Just trust me. Hehe…**

**Also, I'm so excited for the next story in this series. I got an idea and it just kept going…. The thing is, James is going to have to be older. Like, teenage older. So, yeah. Let me know what you think about that. This current story is not finished, there's a lot of ground I still want to cover, so don't worry about that if you love Little James. But trust me, Big James is going to be amazing. Hehe… : )**

**Please give me comments, suggestions, anything you want. I love hearing from you guys! I use a lot of your ideas, because they're so good (they really help me get out of a slump when I get stuck), so keep sending them. It's funny, because a lot of you think along the same lines I do. One of you wanted Lucas to be with his class and then have him realize that he couldn't be without Brooke after reciting Shakespeare to his students, and I started laughing because I'd already had the idea about the sonnet. It was cool because the two ideas were so similar. : )**

**Lastly, I just wanted to mention that the song Brooke mentioned, "Life Is a Highway", is by Tom Cochran; and the song Lucas mentioned is "Turn, Turn, Turn" by the Byrds. And, of course, Brooke's sonnet was written by Mr. William Shakespeare. I know the songs and the sonnet were only in the story briefly, but I still wanted to give the people who created them the credit they're due.**

**Okay, I guess that's all 'til next time (which will not be forever… Hehe… I'm so sorry). Bye all: ) ---Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN: My December**

'**Kay, chapter title is a song by Incubus. I love it. It fits this chapter so well, it's eerie. Okay, I'm done. Just wanted to give credit to the band. Read on, you all, read on. Hehe… ---Sarah**

"There's another present back here!" James exclaimed excitedly. He wriggled on his belly to reach the last package under the Christmas tree. "What's it say?" he demanded, running to Nathan and shoving the package in the man's face. "Is it for me?"

"Nope, this one's Mommy's," Nathan grinned.

James looked disappointed, but only for a moment. He turned and waded through the sea of crumpled wrapping paper that littered the living room floor, clutching a new teddy bear (a gift from "Santa"), in the crook of his little arm. Snatching his stocking up, he dug a small tin of Santa-shaped chocolates out and made a move to pull the lid off.

"Hey, no," Nathan frowned. "You haven't even eaten breakfast yet, James."

James flashed an angry pout over his shoulder. The effect was pretty darn adorable, because James's hair was still in a state of sleep-tousled disarray and he was wearing his Superman pajamas with matching slippers. His utter cuteness swayed Haley.

"Aw, come on, Nathan," she murmured against his ear, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "One won't hurt. It's Christmas."

"All right, fine. One," Nathan said firmly, holding up one finger for his young son to see.

James yipped in absolute elation and ripped the lid off the tin. He grabbed a chocolate, tore the foil wrapper off, and shoved the candy in his mouth.

"Geez, James. Don't inhale it," Nathan was worried that the kid would choke. "Chew it. Chew."

James made exaggerated chomping motions to show his father that he _was_ chewing it. When he had swallowed his treat he asked, "Dad, can you _please_ open my racetrack now? I wanna play with it." Santa had also brought the little boy an impressive racetrack for his toy cars that had sharp turns and big loops. James had literally screamed when he ripped the wrapping off it earlier.

"Just a minute, James," Nathan said, holding up a hand in a way that said, _Not right now_. "I will in a minute," he promised when he noticed that the boy's pout had returned. "Let Mommy open her present first."

James plopped down in the middle of a pile of wrapping paper, hugged his teddy bear tightly to his chest, and tried his best to wait patiently.

Haley sent her husband a look that seemed to ask, _What did you do?_

Nathan grinned and shrugged.

Haley took her time opening the package, carefully removing the bow (she had a habit of saving bows) and painstakingly pulling the wrapping apart. When she got to the box inside the wrapping, she slowly lifted the lid. Her eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at Nathan again, this time in confusion, when she found information about a new apartment complex on top of a catalogue of courses being offered at the community college inside.

"See, I heard about these apartments from a guy at work," Nathan began to speak quickly so he could explain himself before she flipped out. "They've just been constructed, so they're _brand_ _new_," he put emphasis on the last two words. "They're so nice, Hales, and they're safe; everything's up to code and there are smoke alarms in all the bedrooms. And they're huge; they could almost be townhouses. I can take you to see them next week if you want, and if you like them, we could be moved in just after the first of the year."

Haley held up the community college catalogue, her expression quizzical.

"We have enough saved up," Nathan said carefully. He wasn't really sure how she was going to react. "You could just start out at the community college and move on to university after you've earned your Associate's. You could even keep working part-time if you want. Whatever you're comfortable with. I just… I really think going back to school would be good for you, Hales. You've always wanted to further your education, and now you'll finally be able to."

Haley stared down at the townhouse brochure and the community college course guide, seeming to be at a loss.

"I've got something else for you that might help you make a decision," Nathan murmured. He kissed her cheek before he stood and disappeared up the stairs.

Dan (who was seated in his armchair) and Deb (who was perched on the armchair's matching ottoman) exchanged eager glances. They were in on the surprise.

There was a loud slam upstairs as Nathan exited his parents' bedroom, where he'd hidden Haley's surprise in the back of the expansive walk-in closet. "Close your eyes, babe!" he called from the top of the staircase.

Haley let her lids fall shut. When Nathan had been assured by his parents and his son that her eyes were really, truly closed, he came back into the living room. He placed something that was big and sort of heavy on her lap and sat down beside her again.

"You can look now," Nathan said. Haley could hear the smile he wore in his voice.

Haley's eyes fluttered open again and she completely lost her breath when she found a brand new acoustic guitar lying across her knees. It was so beautiful, obviously top of the line. The instrument's case was sitting open on the floor at their feet.

"Whoa!" James yelped. He scrambled to his feet and came up to the edge of the couch to get a better look at Haley's present. "Look at that! Mommy, is that all yours?"

"You always talked about how you wanted to major in music," Nathan grinned, watching her expression closely. "This should help with that."

Haley just sat there, staring blankly at the lovely instrument.

Nathan's grin quickly became a frown of confusion. "Wow. Um, I kind of thought you'd be more excited than this," he mumbled.

"I'm excited," she replied, flashing a half-hearted smile. "It's a beautiful guitar, Nate."

"Mommy, can I play with it?" James reached out to pluck one of the strings with his little index finger.

"No, this isn't a toy, James," Nathan scolded. "This is just for Mommy."

Haley smiled at James's unhappy expression and gently took his chin in her hand. "Should we sing, James? Do you want to sing a song with me?"

James nodded enthusiastically and watched, fascinated, as his mother retrieved a pick from inside the case and strummed out a chord. "Mommy, that makes a pretty sound!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

Soon, mother and son were singing a sweet duet of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

Deb, Dan, and Nathan offered a round of applause at the end of the little performance, greatly entertained and very impressed by the angelic tone of young James's voice.

…

That night, friends and family gathered together at Dan and Deb's home for dinner. The house was bursting at the seams and the air was filled with conversation and laughter.

James was on the floor in the living room after dinner was over, absorbed in playing with his new racetrack--- which Nathan had put together for him after breakfast that morning. A tap on his shoulder made him look up. The cheerful expression he wore was brightened by a wide smile when he saw who had come up behind him.

"Hi, Jenny," he greeted his friend.

"Hi," she smiled back at him. As she spoke, she brought a piece of paper out from behind her back and offered it to him. "Um, I… made this for you. Santa brought me painting stuff and so I painted a picture for you. It's my present to you. Merry Christmas, James."

James took the paper and studied it for a long moment, taking in every detail of six-year-old Jenny's lopsided Christmas tree. He raised his bright brown eyes to her face and flashed another cute smile. "Thanks, Jenny. You paint good pictures." Then the young boy began to look troubled. He got to his feet and disappeared into the dining room, where most of the adults--- including his mother--- were still sitting around the table and talking.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Haley leaned over in her chair so that her face and her son's face were at the same level. James whispered something against her ear that made her smile. She excused herself from the table and led James upstairs to the bedroom that she and Nathan shared.

Deb was just entering the living room from the dining room when Haley and James came back downstairs. Her expression lit up with proud excitement when she saw that Haley was toting her new guitar. "Are you two going to sing again?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. Before Haley could respond, Deb turned back toward the dining room and called for everybody to gather in the living room.

Mere minutes later, all of the guests were situated in the living room, focusing smiling eyes on young James. The little boy twisted the toe of his sneaker into the carpet and his forehead crinkled in a nervous expression. He glanced over his shoulder at his mother--- who was standing behind him, guitar in hand---- for reassurance.

Haley nodded and smiled encouragingly. "It's okay, baby," she said. "Don't be afraid."

James, unable to quell his fears, turned all the way around and approached Haley for a pep talk. Haley crouched down and tenderly caressed his face. She whispered to him for a minute and he nodded, finally seeming confident.

"We're so glad that all of you are here with us tonight. This time of the year really makes you appreciate the love and support of friends and family and I just want to thank each of you for all that you've done for me and my family these past few months. I'm so grateful to have you in my life and I want to let you know that I love each and every one of you very, very much. Merry Christmas." Haley snickered when she realized that she'd begun to cry and wiped her palm over her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas," everyone smiled, speaking in unison.

"Okay, so, as I'm sure you're aware, we're going to be making some music tonight," Haley grinned, patting her guitar with the palm of her hand. "The first performance will be given by my son," she announced, smiling proudly at her little man. "He'd like to sing a song especially for Miss Jenny. Jenny, would you come stand in front of James?"

Partly embarrassed and partly delighted, a smirking Jenny tentatively came to take her place in front of James.

"I really like the picture you made, Jenny," James told her earnestly, his brown eyes wide and serious. "I felt bad that I didn't have something for you, but then I thought I could sing you a song for a present," he mumbled, flashing a shy smile. "My teacher taught this song to my class at school, but my mom helped me practice it for you."

Soft music, compliments of Haley and her guitar, filled the room. All of the guests broke into nostalgic smiles as they recognized the lovely melody.

Then James started to sing, keeping his focus solely on Jenny. Everybody else made him nervous. When the young boy's angelic voice chimed out the lyrics of "Christmas Time Is Here" from _A Charlie Brown Christmas_, people began reaching for tissues.

_Christmas time is here_

_Happiness and cheer_

_Fun for all, that children call_

_Their favorite time of year…_

Jenny was motionless, awed by James's heavenly singing.

_Snowflakes in the air_

_Carols everywhere_

_Olden times and ancient rhymes_

_Of love and dreams to share…_

Jake, who had one arm curled around Peyton, felt her snuggle closer and lay her head on his chest. When he looked down to smile at her, he saw a strange, frightening expression on her face that she erased as soon as she realized he was watching her. She smiled, but it was forced; like she was trying to be brave; like she was trying to keep something from him.

_Sleigh bells in the air_

_Beauty everywhere_

_Yuletide by the fireside_

_And joyful memories there_

_Christmas time is here_

_We'll be drawing near_

_Oh, that we could always see_

_Such spirit through the year_

_Oh, that we could always see_

_Such spirit through the year…_

As soon as James's song was over, the living room erupted in amazed applause.

A red-nosed, bleary-eyed Brooke quietly excused herself and made a quick retreat out to the front porch.

Lucas moved to follow her, seeming concerned. As he passed his nephew, he rumpled the boy's hair and said, "You were awesome, Big J. That was really good, buddy."

James beamed. "Thanks, Uncle Luke," he replied. He turned his attention back to Jenny, who was smiling brightly at him, when Lucas disappeared out the front door in pursuit of Brooke.

"Did you like my singing?" James asked bashfully, tugging nervously on the bottom of his sweater. "I tried really hard."

Jenny nodded, her smile stretching even wider across her cherubic face. She'd never known that such a pretty noise could come out of such a little kid. She opened her mouth to tell him this, but before she could speak, Nathan came over to them and swooped James up in a crushing hug.

"James, that was amazing, man!" he laughed. "How did you learn how to sing like that? Did Mommy teach you?"

"I practiced with him a little bit upstairs," Haley replied, appearing beside her husband. She reached out to smooth James's hair, and her expression told him very plainly that she was extremely proud of him. "But he really didn't need very much direction. He's a natural."

"Mom, can we sing more? Can everybody sing?" James was eager for more music. When Haley agreed to a holiday sing-a-long, James wriggled to be put down. As soon as Nathan set him free, he took Jenny's hand and led her to an empty space on the floor. They sat cross-legged, side-by-side.

"James, I'm not good at singing," Jenny whispered uneasily against his ear.

"It's okay," James smiled at her encouragingly and slipped his little hand into hers again. "I'll sing really loud. That way, nobody will even hear you."

…

"I don't understand what you're saying," Lucas barely managed to choke out the words. His face was completely ashen as he stared at Brooke; his eyes were wide, filled with shocked agony. He and Brooke were standing across from each other on Dan and Deb's front porch.

Brooke sniffled and carefully kept her eyes on her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself, knowing she should feel the cold of the December night, but she felt nothing. She was numb.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_This is my December_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone…_

"I've thought a lot about what you said the day you came to give me that book," she responded. "You've made it very clear that you want to live your own life."

"Brooke, when I said that I didn't mean---." Brooke held up a hand, silencing Lucas's attempted explanation.

"You have things you want to do. I understand that. I've been wrong to try and force you into something that you're not ready for. I'm sorry," she said, finally raising her eyes to meet his.

His expression twisted, pleading and tortured. He knew the end was near, and it was killing him.

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things I said_

_To make you_

_Feel like that…_

"We both want different things from life and we both have to live our lives in a way that will make us the happiest." She stepped closer and reached out to caress the side of his face. He winced, falling to pieces inside. "I want you to be happy," she murmured brokenly.

"_You_ make me happy," he whispered passionately through clenched teeth, turning fierce blue eyes on her face.

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the_

_Things I said to you…_

"Lucas, listen to me," she said gently. "I have things I want to do, too. You and I, we're at different points in our lives."

"I know, I know, you want to get married," he sputtered. "I'll want that eventually, I think. I just don't want it now. Why won't you wait for me?"

"Is that fair, Lucas?" Brooke was still being gentle, speaking softly. "Why do I have to wait for you to be ready if you don't even know when or if you'll ever be ready at all?"

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to…_

"So you're going to end things with me to find someone you know nothing about--- someone you have no history with--- just because you want to get married? What sense does that make?" Lucas yelled. "You and I have a connection! You're a part of me, Brooke!"

"I'm trying to give you what you wanted!" she shouted, goaded into anger. "With me out of the picture, you'll be free to live your life however you see fit!"

"Oh my---! You're unbelievable!" Lucas took a step back and yanked his fingers through his blonde hair. "What is this, some kind of scare tactic? Marry you or you're leaving?"

"No, Lucas!" Brooke was obviously offended. "I would never coerce you into getting married! I'm not that desperate, believe it or not!"

"Not," he spat, glaring at her.

Brooke was suddenly very calm. Her face was sad but determined. "Lucas, I'm not trying to scare you into anything. I've just realized what I want out of life, and what I want isn't what you want. We both deserve to have what we want, and the only way you get what you want is to go after it. I've never been one to sit around and wait for things to come to me. I won't wait for you either, Luke. It's really just that simple."

"If it's so simple, why are you going to California?" Lucas was dejected now. His eyes were lowered and his arms hung limply at his sides. He was utterly defeated.

"I'm only going for a couple of weeks," she sighed. "My parents have been asking me to come for a visit. I was thinking I'd spend New Year's with them. Besides, I think putting some distance between us will be the best thing for both of us."

"Don't talk to me about what you think is best for me," he snapped.

"Lucas, I don't want to leave with you angry at me," she said unsteadily, blinking back threatening tears.

"Do you expect me to be _happy?_" he demanded incredulously. "Five years together and you're walking away because I'm not ready for marriage! What part of that is _not_ supposed to make me angry?"

"Would you please stop shouting?" Brooke pleaded in a strangled whisper. Her cheeks were drenched with the tears that she had tried so desperately to keep back.

"No! I'm gonna shout, Brooke! I'm gonna shout until you finally come to your senses!" Lucas declared with a resolute scowl. "I'll shout as loud as I want! I don't care if the neighbors hear or not! I don't---!"

"Lucas," Brooke whimpered. She threw herself at him and crushed his lips with hers. The kiss was violent and hard and final. Lucas could taste the goodbye in it.

They were both crying by the time she finally freed his mouth. Lucas held her close and cradled her face in his cold hands; he nuzzled his forehead against hers, praying she'd look at him, but she kept her eyes lowered.

"Stay. Stay with me. Don't go," he begged. She was really going to leave. The reality of it hit him like a runaway train.

The sound of Christmas carols being sung cheerfully off-key could be heard now from inside the house. Nathan's booming voice was the most recognizable (and the most off-pitch).

"I'm always going to care about you," Brooke sniffled, "but we've reached a crossroad, Lucas. It's time to go our separate ways." She gently pulled his hands away from her face, gave them a squeeze, and released them.

Lucas stood motionless and expressionless on the front porch, watching Brooke's car disappear down the street.

…

"Hey, Luke," Haley came out onto the porch a short time later. Her friend was sitting on the front steps, his back to her, and she was confused when he didn't turn and greet her in return. "What're you doing out here? It's freezing." Her teeth chattered and she wrapped her arms around herself. "James wanted me to come find you. You missed the sing along. Where's Brooke?"

"She's gone," he said blankly, without turning to look at her.

Haley heard his voice crack on the word "gone" and her eyebrows knitted together in an expression of concern. She carefully approached him and took a seat at his side on the porch step, examining his face in a way that was innocently and genuinely worried.

His eyes were staring unseeingly into the darkness, his mouth was tight and unsmiling, and his jaw was clenched.

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all_

_The things I said_

_To make you feel like that_

_And I_

_Just wish that_

_I didn't feel_

_Like there was_

_Something I missed_

_And I take back all_

_The things_

_I said to you…_

"What happened, Luke?" she murmured.

"She left," he said, using indifference to mask the agonizing pain Brooke's absence was causing him.

"Did you have a fight?" Haley gently prodded for more information.

He spat out a dry laugh. "We've been fighting for a long time, Hales. It all just finally got to be too much. It's over."

One of Haley's hands flew to her mouth in a gesture of horrified shock and the other hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. "Why? Lucas, how? You loved each other."

Lucas shrugged and the whole story about the wedding war he'd waged with Brooke came out.

Haley was at a loss for words when Lucas's explanation finally came to an end. "Why didn't you tell me?" she managed to rasp.

"It was our business," he shrugged again; his eyes glinted with sharp anguish. "We didn't really tell anybody, 'ya know? We just kept it quiet and kept our distance from each other. I kept thinking that we'd be able to fix things." He laughed humorlessly again and shook his head.

"Besides," he continued seriously, "you and Nathan have had so much to deal with. I didn't want to burden you with something as trivial as my fighting with Brooke when you were going through such a tragedy."

Beside him, Haley started to cry.

Lucas's face twisted and he instantly put his arms around her. "Haley, Haley, I'm sorry," he murmured against her ear. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, I'm sorry."

"No, no," Haley patted his chest reassuringly and sniffled. "It's not that. Well, it's not all that," she amended.

"What is it, then?" he questioned softly; his voice was full of friendly affection.

"I feel like such a horrible friend after everything you and Brooke did to bring Nathan and I back together!" she wailed. "You should have told me!" she chastised, giving him a swat.

"You're something else, Haley Katherine James-Scott, do you know that?" Lucas chuckled in earnest now and tightened his arm around her. "My girlfriend leaves me and _you're_ the one who's crying about it."

Haley gazed up into his face with wide, sweet, intuitive brown eyes. "I'm crying for you," she told him. "Even though you're doing your best to hide it, I know you're heartbroken, Luke. And that makes me sad."

Lucas's carefully composed expression crumpled and he pulled Haley closer, hugging her tightly. "Tell me how much you love me," he cried.

She rubbed his shuddering back and sniffled, "I love you a million Ding-Dongs, Lucas."

…

Later that night, after all the guests had gone, the Scott house was quiet and sleeping. Except for one window, in which the soft illumination of a bedside lamp glowed.

"Are you still thinking about Lucas?" Nathan wrapped an arm around his wife and snuggled closer to her in bed.

"Yeah," Haley replied, relishing in the feel of his lips as he placed soft kisses against the knuckles and fingertips of her right hand.

"You've done all you can for him, Hales," Nathan pointed out. "Come on, please brighten up. I don't want you to spend what's left of Christmas night all depressed like this."

"You're right," Haley agreed. "Help me focus on something else. Talk to me."

"Okay," Nathan blinked, trying to think of something to say. "How awesome is our son?"

Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled, delighted with his accomplishment. "No, seriously," he went on. "I had no idea he could sing like that."

"And wasn't it sweet that he wanted to sing as a Christmas present for Jenny?" Haley gushed.

"Yep," Nathan nodded proudly. "He knows what the ladies like."

"Nathan," Haley slapped his chest, choking back a laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He's a sweet kid. We're doing a pretty good job so far, huh, Mom?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Haley responded enthusiastically; she was suddenly feeling childishly playful. She put her hand up for a high-five and said, "Up top!"

Nathan spit out a long, breathy laugh. "Okay, um, Haley, I love you, but please don't ever say that again."

Haley was not fazed. "Come on, don't leave me hangin'!"

Nathan clutched his stomach as he shook with silent, hysterical laughter. "Don't leave… You said… Don't leave… Hanging!" he wheezed.

Haley pouted jokingly for a moment before she giggled and kissed her husband.

When Haley finally put an end to what had become a somewhat steamy show of marital affection, Nathan groaned in protest.

"Serves you right for laughing at me," she grinned, settling comfortably against the side of his body.

When he was able to think clearly again, Nathan confidently said, "He'll be just as great at basketball, you just wait."

"I'm sure he will be," Haley agreed, hooking one of her legs over Nathan's under the covers. She heard him gasp and she felt him tense up. A smirk pulled up one side of her mouth. She loved teasing him. "He and Jenny had a blast playing with that Fisher-Price hoop you got for him."

"Haley, that was from _Santa_," Nathan said, wearing a very serious expression.

"Oh, right, yes," Haley nodded, making her expression serious as well. "My apologies."

They stared at each other silently for a moment, frowning sternly, before the urge to laugh became too strong. They chuckled and giggled quietly together.

"We gave our baby a good Christmas, Nathan," Haley said with a happy smile.

"Yep, we did," Nathan grinned and lightly pecked his wife's puckered lips. Then he said, "I tried to give you a good Christmas, too, Hales."

Haley looked up into her husband's deep blue eyes, startled. "You did," she promised, laying a hand over his heart. "I had a wonderful Christmas, babe."

"You didn't act like it." Nathan picked her hand up and threaded his fingers through hers, amazed--- even after five years of marriage--- at how perfectly they fit together.

"What're you talking about? I had lots of fun today. I was very happy."

"You know what I mean, Haley," he said, turning his eyes back to her face. "I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you want to do."

"I definitely think we should move into the apartment as soon as possible. We've imposed on your parents long enough."

"And school?" he pressed.

She lowered her eyes and an uncertain frown caused her eyebrows to pull together.

"Hey," Nathan said in a gentle, husky tone. He put a finger underneath her chin and gently lifted her face until they were looking into each other's eyes again. His expression became horrified when he saw that she had begun to cry. "What is it, baby?" he cooed, pulling her closer to his side. "Is this all too much too fast? Are you feeling kind of overwhelmed, huh? Yeah?" he continued to coo as she nodded her head and sniffled pitifully. "I'm sorry for piling all of this on you so suddenly. I was just trying to keep my promise to you," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, still sniffling softly. She took his hand and began to trace the pattern of the veins in the back of it.

"That big fight we had right after James was born. Don't you remember?" Nathan sounded surprised.

"I do. Lucas intervened and we ended up holed up in your parents' beach house," Haley smirked. "That was a huge turning point for us. A lot of wrongs were made right during that fight. It brought us closer together and really helped us see each other in a completely different light."

"Exactly. I realized how much you'd put on hold for me and James and I promised you that I'd give everything you'd given me back to you. I'm finally in a position where I can start doing that now. You've waited so long and you've been so patient. You deserve this," Nathan said, quiet passion ringing in his voice.

Haley carefully put Nathan's hand down on top of his stomach. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his. The look she gave him was one of soft, tender adoration, but there was some kind of apology underneath all of the affection. "Nathan, I love you," she murmured, "and I appreciate everything you do for me, but I'm not sure going back to school would be such a good idea right now."

Nathan frowned at her, perplexed. "Haley, what're you talking about? This is the perfect opportunity for you to go back."

"I disagree," she said softly but firmly. "I wouldn't be able to stand being away from James. I don't want to put him in daycare while I'm in class and you're off at work. It wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean? James would be so proud of you. Besides, we could work out an arrangement with our parents," Nathan argued. "They love having him around."

"That wouldn't be very fair to them though. I mean, he's _our_ son. We should be the ones to take care of him," Haley insisted.

"All right, what is this about, really?" Nathan demanded, his gaze becoming sharp and searching.

"Did you not hear me? I just told you," Haley said coolly, trying to disguise her true fears by acting nonchalant.

"No, you're giving me excuses."

"Okay, can we end this discussion for now, please?" she snapped. "I'm getting irritated and so are you and I'm really not in the mood for an argument."

"I'm not trying to argue," Nathan persisted. "I'm just trying to have a conversation. You're the one being evasive."

"Evasive?" Haley bristled at the way he chose to describe her behavior.

"Now you're repeating me. That's a sure sign that you're not saying what's really on your mind." Nathan's eyes were burning into hers.

"What's really on my mind?" she sputtered weakly. He had, like, some kind of X-Ray vision superpower or something.

Or it could have been the fact that they had been married for five years and he knew her inside and out.

Haley blew out an irritated breath. There were times when the whole knowing everything about each other thing was really annoying.

"All right, would you please just tell me? I'm being nice now, come on," Nathan bowed his head to kiss her shoulder. "I've got to know, Haley. You've got me concerned. Why aren't you excited about going to school? I thought you couldn't wait to go back."

Haley lowered her eyes again and released an acquiescent sigh. She began to nervously twist the top of the bed sheet in her hands. "Well… I… I…" she stammered.

"You what, babe?" Nathan questioned gently. "Just tell me. Don't be scared."

"I… want to have another baby," she admitted. "Not now," she said quickly, her voice edged in pain. Little Joshua's face appeared in her mind's eye and she found herself smiling, even as her vision blurred behind building tears. The love she had for her little Angel Baby--- which was how she thought of Joshua--- was deep and strong. It didn't hurt so much to think of him now and she continually found herself feeling thankful that she'd been able to see him and hold him, even if it had only been for a little while. "Not now," she repeated softly, "but eventually."

Nathan tightened his arm around his wife and blinked against tears that were threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. Like Haley, it was becoming less painful for him to remember Joshua. When he thought of Josh now, Nathan thought of him with love and gratitude. In his mind, he had two sons. One of them was simply an angel.

"I want another one, too," he murmured huskily against her ear, placing a slow, gentle kiss there.

Haley's tearful smile widened and she sniffled again. "Really?" she whimpered.

"Yes, Haley," he smiled back at her. "You're an amazing mother---."

"And you're a pretty darn good daddy," Haley cut in, giving his mouth a feather-light kiss.

"And James is proof positive that we make beautiful babies," Nathan chuckled, returning Haley's kiss.

Haley giggled against his lips. Well, that was certainly true enough.

"But, Haley, you should take this time you have and use it. Use it to accomplish some of your goals and live life for yourself. I want you to have your own identity and I want you to be able to have a career that you're passionate about…. I just want you to have options. Because, I mean, we don't know what's going to happen later on, 'ya know? If you wait, and another baby comes along, you might never get another chance to earn your degree. I really want that for you, babe. I don't understand why you don't want it for yourself anymore."

Haley snuggled closer to her husband and buried her face in his shirt, clutching the fabric in one of her fists.

"What did I say now?" Nathan was bewildered as he hastily embraced his wife and rubbed her shivering back. "Why are you crying again?"

"I want it," she sobbed, hiccupping against his shirt. "I want my degree so much!"

"Then go get it," Nathan encouraged her. "Go get it, Haley."

"I'm afraid to!" she wailed, confessing the truth behind her reluctance to go back to school at last.

"Why?" Nathan was even more bewildered now.

"It's been four years, Nathan!" she cried. "I haven't been in a classroom in four years! I've forgotten things! I… I don't know if I can do it!"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for," Nathan murmured to her. "And… so what if you've forgotten a few things? Everything's still in there," he gently tapped the side of her head with his finger. "It just needs to be dusted off, that's all."

Haley raised bleary brown eyes and gave him a pitiful stare. She was like a little child who needed reassurance. "Do you really think I can do it?" she asked.

"I know you can do it." Nathan's answer was heartfelt. "And you know you can do it, too," he said perceptively. "That's the most important thing."

Haley's tearstained face brightened with a small grin. "I love you," she whispered as he caressed her face, wiping her tears away with his palms.

"I love you, too," he whispered back at her. He laid her head on his chest and brushed his lips over her hair.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

…

Jake rolled over in bed and reached an arm out, searching for his wife. He shot to a sitting position, blinking sleepily into the darkness when he realized that Peyton was not in the bedroom. He rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway. He paused at Jenny's room and poked his head through the doorway to check on her. Then he continued on to the living room. He saw that Peyton was curled up on the couch.

"Hey," he yawned out a tired greeting. When he got closer, he saw that she was weeping. He blew out a long sigh and sat down beside her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders and asked, "Are you upset about Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton raised red-rimmed eyes to meet his loving gaze. His expression changed to one of absolute terror when he saw how frightened she was. "Peyton, what? What happened? What is it? What happened?" he babbled frantically as she fell to pieces in his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you today. I wanted you to have nice Christmas," she sobbed. "Why couldn't you have stayed asleep?"

"What do you have to tell me?" Jake practically barked the question at her. It wasn't like Peyton to behave this way. Whatever was going on was serious. "Tell me!" he commanded, becoming more and more panicked the longer she took to answer. "What's wrong?"

"I found a lump in my breast yesterday!" The words came out in another big sob.

Jake froze. He forgot how to breathe. All he could think was, _No. No, not her! _

They clung to each other and cried until the sky turned rosy with the coming dawn.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere_

_To go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone_

_To come home to_

**Now begin the profuse apologies. I feel so terrible and I'm so sorry for taking so long with this. My Internet has been misbehaving since I last updated and just recently I came down with a nasty case of the flu. Excuses aside, I just really feel bad. Thank you to my wonderful readers for their continued support and patience. I appreciate it so, so much. I hope this chapter makes up for the ridiculously long wait. (Oh, and happy very belated birthday to courtneylovejason--- I felt super bad when I finally found your PM. Sorrrrryyyyyy!)**

**Soooo. What did you think: ) Let me know. Give me suggestions. All of that usual jazz. Please? Reviews and suggestions from you guys keep me going. Without you, this story would never be updated ever (I know, it seems that way anyway, right? Gah! I feel so bad!) Anyway, I hope you all understand how awesome you are and how much I appreciate every single one of you for taking time out of your day to read this little Naley fic of mine. The hit count for this story is unbelievable! September is still the most popular, but this one's catching up. I'm so excited that so many of you seem to be so interested in my little stories! That's so fun: ) Keep it up, you guys! Please keep reading! I promise, promise that the next update won't take… what was it… two months? Sheesh. I don't even know, but I will never take that long again. I'm going to try and get a new chapter up every week now. Here's hoping. It really depends on you guys. Do I still have readers out there, or did you forget me? I hope you didn't: )**

**Much Love--- Sarah PS--- Brucas fans, fear not. Have faith. What's meant to be will be. Hehe… **


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN: The Beauty of Life**

**Just a quick note--- the song that I used for the title of the last chapter--- My December--- it's actually by Linkin Park, not Incubus. Sorry about that. I was listening to a mix CD as I was typing and an Incubus song was playing and I somehow typed Incubus instead. My bad. Should've paid more attention. Okay, now you may read. Hehe…**

Brooke elbowed her way through the mass of people crowded around the baggage claim at LAX Airport in Los Angeles. She ignored the protests from the unfortunate souls her elbows made contact with. She was tired and she was hungry; when Brooke Davis was tired and hungry, it was impossible for her to be polite.

"What was I thinking coming out here?" she grumbled to herself. "I hate my parents almost as much as I hate flying!"

A noise that was a comical mixture of a sigh and squeal of ecstatic relief left her lips when she spotted one of her suitcases on the baggage carousel. Then her eyebrows furrowed as her mouth dropped in an irritated frown. It would have to be the biggest one she brought, wouldn't it? She took a deep breath and pushed her sleeves up to her elbows before she latched onto the suitcase's handle and yanked with all her might. She barely managed to get the heavy suitcase over the edge of the spinning carousel. Unsteady on her feet due to the weight of her suitcase, Brooke teetered and fell backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for a hard fall. To her great surprise, a strong pair of arms caught her and held her against an equally strong, unmistakably masculine chest.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you okay?" a soft, deep, amused voice questioned.

Brooke took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. The action caused a smile to slowly spread over her crimson lips. Her rescuer smelled _amazing!_ She turned around, wearing the stunning, dimple-cheeked smile that was her trademark. Her mouth dropped in dumbfounded shock when she was face-to-face with the man who had saved her from certain disaster.

"Brooke? Brooke Davis?" Chase Adams wore an expression that was identical to Brooke's, but he was able to find his voice before she did.

"Chase?" she spoke his name in a cute little half-laugh and flashed her famous smile in full force.

He blinked, obviously affected by Brooke's loveliness. Then he sent a heart-melting smile her way, which rendered her speechless again. "What a way to run into each other again," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous kind of way.

"I know," Brooke laughed timidly, wringing her hands. "It's been a long time."

"Four years," he nodded. His gorgeous green eyes locked on hers for the briefest of moments, blazing with a thousand memories of the brief high school romance he and Brooke had shared, before he looked quickly away.

Brooke dragged in a quiet breath as soon as Chase's beautiful eyes released her. The smoldering look he'd just given her had left her feeling a little lightheaded.

"So, um, what brings you out this way?" she asked when she was reasonably sure her voice wouldn't tremble.

"Devastating personal failure," he admitted with a shrug and an embarrassed half-smile. When Brooke's eyes scrunched in a puzzled stare, he decided to elaborate. "I was living in Georgia. The girl I was engaged to ran off with someone else and the company I was working for went under. I'm too embarrassed to go back home and face my parents, so… I'm going to be moving in with my big sister for a little while," he concluded with an almost nauseated expression. Then he plastered on a wide, phony, overly-cheerful smile and asked, "What about you? What're you doing out here?"

"Familial obligations," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Her answer made Chase laugh. Brooke grinned back at him and said, "Oh yeah, and the guy I _want_ to be engaged to is a perpetual seventeen-year-old."

"Do you mean Lucas Scott?" Chase seemed surprised. "He was, like, one of the most serious guys I'd ever met. He was always walking around with a book in front of his face and reciting poetry to you. The guy was a ninety-year-old in a teenager's body. What happened?"

Brooke pressed her lips tightly together and gazed meaningfully into Chase's eyes.

He released a breathy chuckle and said, "All right, all right. I'll drop it."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled.

"Hey, will you two get out of the way already?" a grumpy traveler barked at them, struggling to move around them so he could get to the baggage carousel.

Chase frowned at the disgruntled man's back before he flashed another adorable grin in Brooke's direction.

Brooke giggled softly and reached up to smooth her already perfectly styled brunette hair.

Sweet. Lord. He was _so_ good-looking!

_Brooke Penelope Davis!_ She silently scolded herself. _What are you doing? You just broke things off with a guy you've been with for the past five years! You haven't seen this Chase guy since high school graduation and you're ogling him like some crazy teeny-bopper!_

"Brooke? Brooke," Chase reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" she babbled out the words in one breath and jolted like he'd tasered her.

He was watching her face closely, obviously concerned. "You had a really weird, spaced-out look on your face. Are you okay?"

She giggled again, and the sound was high and nervous; she could feel the color rising in her cheeks. "I'm super," she promised, giving him a thumbs-up.

Chase kind of chuckled under his breath and said, "Okay. Well, let's get the rest of your bags and get out of here, huh?"

"Yes, let's," Brooke nodded. As soon as his back was turned, she raised her eyes to the ceiling and dramatically mouthed the word "idiot" as she slammed the heel of her hand against her forehead.

In a matter of a few minutes, Chase had collected all of Brooke's luggage, along with his own, and they both turned to make their way to the exit.

"Oh, this is special," Brooke muttered to herself with an annoyed expression.

A flustered-looking chauffer was standing a few feet from them, holding a sign with Brooke's name written across it.

"Wow. Your parents sent a limo for you? My sister told me to catch a cab," Chase seemed impressed.

Brooke walked up to the chauffer and snatched the sign out of his hands. "I'm Brooke," she informed him.

The man nodded and smiled nervously. "Right. I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the terminal. I was…."

"It's all right, it doesn't matter," Brooke assured him, waving her hand dismissively.

"Thank you, mam," the chauffer replied.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke waved at him again. "Get the luggage and let's get going, okay?"

As the chauffer gathered all of the bags, Brooke laced her arm through Chase's and asked, "How would you like to take a ride in a limousine?" She said the word "limousine" with a flourish and wiggled her eyebrows enticingly.

A smile that stole Brooke's ability to breathe illuminated Chase's flawless face. "Are you serious?" he laughed, squeezing her arm with excitement.

"Yes," was all Brooke could manage to say.

"Well… then… absolutely!" Chase happily accepted her invitation. "Riding in a limo with you would be a thousand times better than riding in a cab by myself."

Brooke blinked and bit back a smile. Had she just imagined the shy sideways glance he'd given her? Or the soft flirtation in his words? She decided to push all of that out of her mind and just focus on making it outside. She remembered her cell phone at that moment and quickly pulled it out of her purse. After finally managing to turn it on, she discovered that she had five missed calls, all of which were from Lucas. She glowered at her phone for a moment before she snapped it closed and shoved it into her purse again.

…

"Mommy?" James came up behind his mother and tugged on the back of her shirt.

"Yes, baby?" Haley turned away from the cucumbers she was busy slicing for a salad she was planning to make to focus on her son. She wanted to cook a big dinner for Deb and Dan. Haley, Nathan, and James would be in an apartment of their own in a little over a week, so she wanted to say thank-you for everything Nathan's parents had done.

"Jenny won't play with me," James reported. He seemed a little offended.

Haley's face softened with sympathy for Jake and Peyton's young daughter. Haley had agreed to pick Jenny up from school and look after her that afternoon while Peyton was at her appointment. Poor Jenny was obviously frightened. She'd been very quiet the whole afternoon and was mostly just keeping to herself.

Haley crouched down and took both of James's hands in her own. Looking solemnly her little boy's big brown eyes, she said, "Jenny probably doesn't feel much like playing today, honey."

"Why?" James wondered, tilting his head the way he always did when he was curious about something.

"Well, sweetheart…." Haley's voice trailed off and her eyebrows drew together in a pensive way. Explaining this was going to be difficult. "Sweetheart, Jenny's mom had to go to the doctor today---."

"Is Peyton sick?" James interrupted to ask a concerned question.

"She might be," Haley admitted. "She might be very sick. It's very serious. Jenny's probably feeling a little scared right now, so try and be really nice to her, okay?"

"Okay," James nodded. His sorrow for Jenny's pain was evident on his sweet little face. Haley had to smile. Her son was such a kind little soul.

"That's my good boy," she said to him. She pulled him close for a hug and a kiss and said, "I love you, Sweet Baby James."

"I love you too, Mommy," James told her, returning her kiss. He pulled back to look into her eyes and asked, "Mom, will you never get sick, please?" His request made Haley very emotional.

"Never," she promised, struggling to speak through a throat that burned with the need to cry. She reached up to smooth his hair and gave him another kiss, and then James wandered back into the living room.

…

"Hi, Jenny," James said softly. He climbed up onto the living room couch and sat down beside his friend.

Jenny, who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest, hugged herself even tighter and scooted away from James. She shot him an angry look and shouted, "James, I already said I didn't feel like playing with your stupid racetrack!"

"It's okay, you don't have to," James quickly assured her.

After a short stretch of silence, James said, "I'm sorry your mom is sick."

Jenny sniffled and dragged her arm over her eyes. "Go away, James," she commanded fiercely. "Leave me alone."

"But I want to stay with you," James insisted. "You're my friend."

Jenny didn't say anything else. She just turned her face away and cried.

"Jenny, Jenny, don't cry." James fumbled with his fingers and watched his friend with anxious brown eyes. It upset and frightened him to see her so sad. "Are you scared? My mom told me you feel scared. Do you feel scared, Jenny?"

"Yes," she coughed on the word and sniffled at the same time. She turned her face in James's direction again and her bright blue eyes were red and puffy. "My mom and dad told me last night that my mom might be really sick and that if the doctor found cancer in her, she'd have to get some special kind of medicine. Mom said it would make her really tired and she said her hair would all fall out!"

James absorbed all of this new and horrifying information with the composure of a child three times his age. "Jenny, what's cancer?" he asked.

"Mom told me it's a really bad sickness. She said she could die from it!" Jenny coughed on another shuddering sob and rubbed her palms over her drenched little cheeks.

James moved closer and gently patted her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Jenny. The medicine will work for your mom. The doctors will help her."

Jenny kept her eyes on James's face for a long time, watching him as she slowly regained her composure. When most of her tears had stopped, she sniffled again and asked, "Does your mom have any apple juice?"

James tilted his head and scrunched up his face in a thoughtful kind of way that made Jenny softly giggle. "I don't know," he said, grinning at her. "I'll go ask!" he yelped eagerly, excited to do anything he could to help her. He hopped down from the couch and barreled into the kitchen bellowing, "_**Moooommmmyyyy! Do you have any apple juice?!**_"

James and Jenny were both seated at the kitchen table with Haley enjoying apple juice and sweet red grapes when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably your dad, Jen," Haley said, rising and holding her hand out to Jenny. Jenny shot to her feet and anxiously latched onto Haley's hand. James took his mother's other hand and they all made the short journey to the front door.

…

"Hello?"

"Hey, newly-found long-lost friend," Brooke greeted Chase when he answered his cell phone. They'd exchanged numbers with each other in the limo that morning.

"'Ya know, most people just call me Chase," Chase chuckled.

"I'm not most people."

"No, you're not," Chase agreed, smiling.

"Hey, so, getting to the point of why I called, what're you doing right now?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied, being sarcastically cheerful. "I had no idea I could be this bored in Los Angeles."

"Where's the prissy, patronizing curmudgeon who is also known as your sister?"

"Did you just say 'curmudgeon'?" Chase laughed.

"Focus, Chase. Your sister. Where is your sister?"

"Lindsay…" Chase trailed off thoughtfully. "I think she's taking a bubble bath. She told me she was going to do… something… a little while ago, but I kind of tend to tune her out."

Lindsay Adams-Ferguson was older than her brother by seven years. She ventured out to California after her high school graduation to try and start an acting career. The acting thing never worked out for her, but she did manage to get her materialistic claws into a handsome, rich, pompous plastic surgeon. Now, she was more insufferable than ever before. She was a spoiled, pampered, lazy brat who thought too highly of herself. Just because she was living a comfortable lifestyle--- a lifestyle that would not have been possible without her husband--- she thought she was above other people, including her brother. She treated Chase like an annoying burden.

That really made Brooke angry. It had been a long time since she and Chase had last seen each other, but after that fateful meeting at the airport's baggage carousel that morning, they seemed to pick up right where they left off. It had been so comfortable, so easy.

"Come outside," she smiled.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"If you come outside, you will see why," she explained.

Chase crept stealthily through his sister's lavish mansion and slipped out the front door. He burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, his eyes wide with disbelief when he found Brooke idling in the street, sitting behind the wheel of a sleek silver Porsche.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Chase demanded through peals of laughter as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"I borrowed it from my dad," Brooke revealed with a mischievous little grin.

"Does he _know_ you borrowed it?" Chase grinned back at her.

"He's got lots, he won't miss it," Brooke assured him, winking as she put the car in drive and tore down the street.

"You've only been here a few hours and you've already committed a serious crime," Chase chuckled.

"I had to. I couldn't stand being in that house anymore. I'm such an idiot for coming here. I should've known better," Brooke chided herself.

Chase rested his head against the seat and just stared at her. She was stunning in the afternoon sunlight with the wind in her hair. "Are they still giving you a hard time about your shop?" he asked.

"Yes," she growled, pushing down a little harder on the accelerator. "They don't understand why I don't want something bigger, something outside of Tree Hill. The thing is I'm very happy. I've come to love Tree Hill. I couldn't wait to get out of there when I was a teenager, but spending four years in New York for school made me realize how much I enjoy living in a small town. Bigger is not always better. And I'm really proud of my shop, 'ya know? It's very successful," she pouted. "And I did it all by myself, without my father's influence or his money."

"That's how I felt when I moved to Georgia after college. Then everything basically fell apart and now I feel like an ass," Chase said grimly.

"Well, you shouldn't," Brooke told him. "At least you're trying to make a life for yourself instead of waiting for someone to make one for you like your sister. Everybody goes through rough patches, everybody falls down, but the only thing that really matters is if you get back on your feet and keep going or not. You'll be able to pick yourself up again. Good things will happen for you, Chase. You deserve nothing but good things." She sent him an encouraging smile.

"So do you," Chase replied, giving her a softer smile. "And for what it's worth, I'm glad you came here."

"That's worth a lot, actually." Brooke couldn't make herself stop smiling. "You make me glad I came."

An electrically-charged silence filled the car's interior, fuelled by a rekindled attraction that was becoming harder and harder to contain. It felt like lightning was getting ready to strike.

"Hey, um, do you feel like maybe listening to the radio?" Brooke stumbled over the words. She was desperate for something… _anything_… that would help to clear her head.

"Yes." Chase's response was instantaneous, because he was just as eager for some kind of distraction. He reached out and turned the radio on.

A country western song blared through the speakers.

Chase and Brooke's faces took on identical expressions of disgust.

"Ugh, my father is such a dork," Brooke grumbled. She reached out to change the station, but the song's melody made her pause.

"It's… not that bad," Chase decided. He hoped she would agree. The song fit how he was feeling at that exact moment perfectly and it fit her so well. He wanted to hear the rest of it.

"It is kind of fun, I guess." Brooke glanced over at Chase and smiled yet again.

_Woo! Hey, hey—_

_Oh, what a ride_

_What a perfect sky_

_To frame your hazel eyes_

_I'd scream on the inside_

_But right now it feels like_

_I've been tranquilized_

_Oh, what a fool am I_

_To be tongue-tied_

_Sitting next to her_

_The princess and the passenger_

_You touch the rain_

_And suddenly there's waterfalls_

_Now every day_

_Is something more worth fighting for_

_Baby, you make the sun shine down_

_You make the sun shine down_

_You can paint the darkest clouds_

_And turn them into rainbows_

_You take your secret smile_

_The one that turns me on_

_Hey, girl, you've been what I've waited for…_

_---Secret Smile ---Rascal Flatts_

Brooke and Chase drove around aimlessly for a little more than an hour, fiddling with the radio, singing off-key to songs they knew, and talking to each other. They ended up at the beach.

Brooke stood bare-foot in the sand and watched the late afternoon sun glitter on the restless sea. The wind was strong; it whipped her hair around her face and caused her teeth to chatter.

"Are you cold?" Chase asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was standing right beside her.

"Freezing," she shivered.

"Well, I could give you a hug," he said playfully, shooting her one of his adorably boyish grins.

Brooke snickered and turned around to bury her face in his chest. She felt his arms encircle her and she sighed contentedly. This… whatever this was, whatever was happening… it felt good.

…

"Hey, Haley," Jake said hoarsely when his friend opened the door for him. Tears were glistening in his eyes, but he was smiling.

Haley blew out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and began to cry in relief.

A weeping Jenny threw herself at her father. He swept her up in his strong arms and hugged her close to his chest.

"Mom's okay?" she sobbed.

"She is, baby. She's okay," Jake cried. "She called me just a little while ago, just as I was leaving work, and she told me she's okay."

James smiled, so joyful for Jenny's good news that all he could do was bounce. He squeezed his mother's hand and giggled ecstatically.

"So the doctor has ruled out cancer?" Haley wiped her palms over her cheeks and sniffled before she bent and scooped James up. She suddenly needed to have him in her arms and feel his warmth.

"He's pretty certain that it's just a small, benign tumor. He took a biopsy, just to be sure, but he's almost positive it isn't cancer. I know Peyton won't rest easy until the biopsy results come back next week, but knowing what the doctor thinks is a relief to me," Jake smiled, sniffling as he continued to cuddle his daughter.

"Well, thank goodness," Haley smiled as well, so happy she felt like laughing. She reached out the arm that wasn't holding James and hugged Jake. "You go on and get home to her. Tell her we love her."

"Okay," Jake couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for looking after Jen today. I wasn't able to get today off and it's just been… it's been so---."

"I know, Jake, it's okay," Haley assured him. "You know Jenny's always welcome."

"Thank you," he repeated hoarsely. With that, he turned--- still hugging Jenny against his chest--- and walked back to his car.

"Bye, James!" Jenny called out, raising a hand to wave.

"Bye!" James waved back at her.

The phone rang and Haley turned to go inside and answer it.

The number on the caller ID was Nathan's cell.

"Hey, babe," she said, stooping to set James on his feet.

"Have you heard anything? Is Peyton going to be all right?" Nathan sounded as worried as Haley had felt all afternoon.

"Jake just came to get Jenny," she told him. "He said that the doctor doesn't think it's cancer. The results of the biopsy won't come back until next week, but they're pretty sure it's just a benign tumor."

"Oh, that's great," Nathan breathed out a relieved sigh and chuckled. "I've been thinking about her all day."

"I know, me too," Haley replied.

"All right, well, I've got to go. I've got a lot to do here." Now Nathan sounded downright exhausted.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" Haley asked.

"I honestly don't know, babe," he said. She could just see him rubbing his tired eyes.

"You're not going to be at the office all night again, are you?" Haley couldn't keep a slight tinge of annoyance out of her voice.

"I don't know, Haley," he repeated sharply. "I don't really have any control over how long my work day is."

"All right, fine. I'm sorry." Haley didn't really sound sorry. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and tried very hard not to scowl. How was she supposed to go back to school if Nathan's hours were going to continue to be so crazy? Poor James would always be at daycare or at his grandparents' house. That's not what she wanted for her son.

"'Sokay," Nathan grumbled. Haley could hear him clacking away on his computer keyboard through the phone.

"I guess I'll just… see you whenever."

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"Okay!" she frowned. "I love you." Again, she didn't really sound like she meant it.

"Yep. Bye, Hales." Nathan didn't speak the words angrily, he just spoke casually and quickly, like he was anxious to get off the phone and get back to his work.

Haley hung up without telling him goodbye.

…

When the wind had become more than Brooke and Chase could stand, they headed back to the Porsche. A beeping sound from inside her purse--- which she'd opted to leave in the car--- let her know that she had missed a call.

"What's the matter?" Chase turned confused eyes on Brooke when a growl of angry frustration vibrated in her throat.

"Lucas," she hissed the name. "He won't stop calling me! He drives me absolutely insane! I just don't get him! I have no idea what he wants from me!"

Chase patiently waited until Brooke was finished with her little rant and then he suggested, "Well, you could call him. That might be a good way to figure out what he wants."

Brooke shot Chase a glower. Then she reluctantly dialed Lucas's number.

"Brooke?" he picked up on the first ring. "What the hell's the matter with you? I've called you half-a-dozen times! Why didn't you pick up?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're broken up!" Brooke shouted sarcastically.

"What happened to not cutting me out of your life just because we're not dating anymore?" Lucas demanded. "Do you remember that? You said that to me the day of the baby's funeral. Do you remember?"

"Lucas, things are different now," Brooke sighed tiredly. "We can never be just friends. You know that."

"You need to come home, Brooke," he said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed. "I just got here."

"Peyton found a lump in her breast."

"What?" Hysteria crept into Brooke's tone, causing it to waver and crack.

"She went to see the doctor today and he doesn't think it's cancer, but the results of the biopsy won't be back until next week, so Peyton's still pretty worried. You should be here with her."

"I don't think I'll be able to get a flight out tonight," Brooke was very close to losing it. She raked her fingers through her hair, ignoring the pull of the tangles that the wind had created. "I'll be on the first available plane tomorrow morning, okay? Tell her that, okay? Tell her I'm sorry. Take care of her for me until I get there."

"Jake's taking pretty good care of her," Lucas reminded her. "You remember him, don't you? Her husband?"

"Stop trying to joke!" Brooke felt the first few tears slide down her cheeks. "Help them with anything they need! Call them and ask them if they need any---!"

"Brooke, Brooke," Lucas attempted to calm her down. "I will, all right? I have. Don't worry, she'll be well looked-after until you get back."

"Okay," Brooke barely managed to get the word out before she completely broke down. She snapped her phone shut and dropped it into her lap without even telling Lucas goodbye.

"What happened, Brooke? What is it?" Chase rested a hand on her shoulder, watching her anxiously. Brooke sobbed out the information that Lucas had relayed to her and then collapsed against Chase's chest.

"I'm glad the doctor doesn't think it's cancer, but nothing's certain until those test results come back! She must've been so scared, and I wasn't there! I knew she was at risk for cancer, because her birth mom had it, but this is the first time the threat of it has become real to me! There was a split second, before Lucas told me what the doctor said, where I was terrified that she had cancer and that I was going to lose her!" Brooke's words were almost incoherent, distorted by stormy sobs.

Chase put his arms around her and whispered soothingly against her ear. "She'll be okay, Brooke. The test results will come back negative, you'll see."

"But at some point, cancer could develop!" Brooke insisted. This scare made her realize that cancer was a very real possibility in Peyton's future and that thought horrified her.

"Could," Chase emphasized the word. "Right now, she's healthy. You should try and find joy in that."

Brooke raised her eyes to meet Chase's steady gaze. She shook her head when she wasn't able to stem the flow of her tears.

"Brooke, it's all right," he murmured, pulling her closer. "It's all right." He gently touched his lips to the crown of her head. He felt her go stiff in his arms. He hadn't meant to kiss her, he'd only been trying to console her. He looked down into her uplifted eyes and saw confusion.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't…." His voice trailed away when she moved closer and lifted her chin. He slowly bowed his head and gently touched his lips to hers. He felt her lips trembling beneath his and he could feel the moisture of her tears as they continued to trail down her cheeks. He knew that he truly cared about her. She was a spunky, intelligent, wonderful woman, and he wanted so badly to comfort her. He increased the pressure of the kiss, putting his hands on either side of Brooke's face.

For a moment, Brooke responded. She pressed herself close to him and cradled his face in her hands, deepening the kiss until it was rough, almost wild.

Then reason seemed to catch up with her.

She pushed him away and dragged in a ragged gasp of air. She hid her face in her hands for a moment, then she slowly lowered her hands and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't mean for---." Chase tried to explain himself.

"I know, I know," she cut him off. "Chase, you're an amazing man and I'm so glad I've been given the opportunity to have you in my life again, but---."

"We only met this morning," he finished her sentence with a slow nod.

"And everything with Lucas…." Brooke didn't quite know how to continue, so she fell silent.

"Yeah," Chase blew out a breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. "There's also the fact that you're going back to North Carolina tomorrow and I'm staying here. We… You and I… Nothing could ever…" he stammered.

"What now?" Brooke asked sadly after a long stretch of silence.

"Now, I thank you for a very enjoyable afternoon and you drive me back to my sister's." Chase forced a half-hearted grin.

…

Jake was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand, watching Peyton sleep in the dark. He moved closer to her in bed and bowed his head to kiss her shoulder.

Peyton stirred and sleepily turned over to squint up at him. "Why aren't you asleep?" she yawned.

"I love you," he told her, ignoring her question.

"I love you too, Jake," she smiled.

"I don't feel like I tell you that enough."

"You do," she promised, reaching up to touch his face.

Jake blew out an unsteady breath and molded her hand to his cheek, holding it in place with his own hand. "Do you know how important you are to me? Do you know how thankful I am to have you in my life?" he asked hoarsely, looking down into her pretty eyes.

"Jake," Peyton blinked back tears and reached up to put her arms around her husband.

"We were married in August. I've only been your husband for four months. I kept thinking that four months wasn't long enough. I want you with me for the rest of my life, Peyton."

"I will be," Peyton swore. "We'll get old and wrinkled together, you and me." She could see he was still worried. "If I do get sick someday, I will fight with everything I have to stay here with you and Jenny. Having the two of you gives me a lot to live for. But, Jake, I don't want us to dwell on this. I don't want the possibility of cancer to cast a shadow over us. Let's just enjoy life while it's good." She softly pecked his lips until he began to kiss her back.

Items of clothing were tossed one by one to the floor and Mr. and Mrs. Jagelski spent the night enjoying the beauty of life and each other.

**Hi, it's me. Um, yeah, so the updates haven't been weekly, but this is better than a two-month wait, right? I hope you're all saying, "Right." Hehe…**

**So, the chapter. How was it? Are the Brucas fans getting ready to revolt? Hehe… I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on bringing Chase in, but I got the idea and I really like it. Stephen Colletti is… like… unnaturally beautiful, is he not? I just love him. Are there any Brase fans reading this thing or is everybody rooting for Brucas? Everybody please let me know because your opinions will shape Brooke's storyline. So, what do you think? Lucas or Chase?**

**How was Jake and Peyton's storyline? Did you guys like it? She's okay: ) Hehe… But she is at risk. Remember that.**

**Now something that you little James fans might not like very much. In the chapter following the next one (chapter thirteen), I'm thinking I might move four years into the future. What I want to have happen in the rest of the story kind of has to happen after Haley is done with school. Would you guys be okay with that? You still have one more chapter coming where James is little, but I'm going to have to make him older after that. Please give it a chance. He'll still be James, just eight instead of four. Hehe…**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Thanks for reading, you guys. You're too awesome. I don't know how to tell you how much I appreciate your interest in my little story and for sending me so many amazing reviews. You rock! ---Sarah**

**PS--- Courtneylovejason, the pictures you sent me won't show up: ( I'm so bummed! I really, really, really want to see them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE: Breaktown**

**Hi. It's me. Um, so like I usually do when a chapter has the title of a song that I like, I wanted to let you know that Breaktown is an unreleased track by Hanson and that I included some of the lyrics where I felt they best fit the story. Breaktown is in a Twilight fan video on You Tube (that's how I found it) and I would love it if you would listen to it as you read. It's fantastic and it really adds some emotion to the story. Well, that's just my opinion, but… Yeah, okay. Sorry. I'm done now. Enjoy! ---Sarah**

A week later, Brooke and Peyton were sitting beside each other on Peyton's living room couch, staring straight ahead at absolutely nothing. The house was eerily quiet because Jake was at work and Jenny was at school.

Peyton turned her eyes in Brooke's direction when a soft sniffling noise interrupted the thick, tense silence. "Brooke," Peyton blinked quickly against unexpected tears. She put her arms around her best friend's shoulders and rested her head against Brooke's. They whimpered quietly for a few moments before Peyton managed to say, "It's going to be good news. You'll see, Brooke."

Brooke choked out a strangled laugh. "How ridiculous am I?" She sniffled again, wiping underneath her eyes with her fingertips. "You're waiting to hear if you've got… cancer…" Brooke's voice faltered on the word, "and you're comforting _me_. I'm useless."

"No," Peyton sniffled again as well and snuggled closer to her friend. "I'm so glad you came back. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here right now," Peyton's voice wavered and broke as her own tears came spilling down her cheeks.

Brooke sniffled loudly and stroked Peyton's curls. "It's going to be all right, P. Jagelski," she said. "You're going to be fine. I know it."

"I just…" Peyton paused to blow out a tired, restless breath. "I just wish the doctor would _call_ already. I can't wait anymore."

The shrill ringing of the telephone prevented Brooke from voicing a response. Both women sat frozen, staring at the cordless phone that was lying on its side on the coffee table in front of them.

Brooke reached for Peyton's hand and squeezed as Peyton swallowed hard and picked up the phone. She hit the power button and managed to choke out, "Hello?" Brooke watched Peyton's face closely, holding her breath and fighting back tears.

Peyton blinked after a very long moment and said, "Okay. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." The words were toneless and unnervingly calm. She hung up, dropped the phone into her lap and leaned over to nestle her head against Brooke's shoulder.

"What, what?" Brooke demanded frantically, hugging her weeping friend close to her. "What did they say?"

"There's no cancer. I'm okay." Peyton coughed out a joyful, relieved sob and wrapped her arms around Brooke.

Brooke instantly began sobbing. "I told you," she blubbered, squeezing Peyton tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like this again, P. Jagelski. Do you understand me? I love you so much, Peyton. You can't ever leave me."

"I love you, too, Brooke," Peyton wept, running her hands over Brooke's back. "Thank you for coming home."

"I didn't even think about it. I just knew I had to be here with you and know that you were all right," Brooke was crying so hard she barely made sense.

After many minutes of hugging and crying, the two friends released each other and sat back to wipe their hands over their tear-drenched faces.

"Enough of this," Brooke decreed with one final sniffle. "We need to celebrate. Let me treat you to dinner."

"Jake will probably want to take me and Jenny out," Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, looking almost apologetic. Then her face lit up and she said, "You come with us, Brooke!"

"No, you go out with your family," Brooke told her, reaching out to pat her hands, which were folded in her lap. "You and I can go out to lunch tomorrow or something. Whichever day is best for you."

"We'll definitely have to do that," Peyton nodded. "I'll call you."

"You'd better," Brooke scowled playfully--- which made both women laugh--- and they embraced each other again.

"I will," Peyton promised, "because you're my bestest friend, B. Davis!"

"Oh, lord," Brooke snorted. "You haven't called me that since grade school."

"Well, you are," Peyton insisted, touching her head to Brooke's once more.

"And you're mine," Brooke sighed happily, snuggling closer to Peyton.

After sitting in silence, wrapped in each other's arms for a while longer, Brooke finally made herself leave so Peyton could call her husband with the good news.

…

"Brooke?" Lucas sounded surprised when he answered his ringing telephone. She was the last person he expected to get a call from.

"The results came back for Peyton's biopsy," Brooke told him. She sounded like she'd been crying.

Lucas shot up from the lounging position he'd assumed on his living room couch. His whole body tensed as he prayed for the best but prepared for the worst. "And?" he asked nervously.

"There's no cancer," Brooke whimpered. Fresh tears of joyful gratitude trailed down her pretty cheeks. "She's okay."

Lucas blew out the breath he'd been holding on a soft chuckle. He sank back down to the couch, weak with relief. "Thank God," he murmured under his breath.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. She sniffled again and exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Can I talk to her? Are you with her right now?"

"No, I left her at her house. She was going to call Jake and they're probably going to make dinner plans, so…." Brooke's voice trailed away to nothing and she nibbled anxiously on her thumbnail as she waited for Lucas to speak. If she knew him at all, he'd say what she was hoping he would say. Even though she'd told him once before that she didn't think they could ever be just friends, she hoped that he'd take this opportunity to prove her wrong, because she really needed his friendship right now.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"I could… come over… if you don't want to be alone."

Brooke pressed her lips together and tried to bite back a glad smile. "Thank you, Lucas," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied just as softly. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

…

About twenty minutes later a knock sounded at the front door and Brooke hurried to let Lucas in. She pulled the door open with a big smile and said, "Hi."

Chase smiled shyly back at her. "Hi," he mumbled, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his blue jeans.

Brooke's smile, which had become frozen in place, slowly melted from her lips. She gaped up at him in silence for a moment before her voice finally came back to her. "What're you doing here?" The words were quiet and surprised.

"I'm moving back," he shrugged. "A week with my sister was more than enough. I figured coming home to face my parents couldn't be worse than living with Lindsay."

"No, I mean what are you doing _here?_" Brooke pointed down at her threshold emphatically.

"Well, you told me to look you up if I ever decided to come back." Chase shrugged again, but it was more nervous this time. He'd kind of hoped she'd be happier to see him.

Brooke's expression became slightly horrified. "Did you come back for me?" she rasped, too stunned to speak at a normal volume.

"No." Chase's answer didn't sound very convincing and Brooke brought her hands to her mouth; she was completely flabbergasted. "I came back to save my sanity, okay? Being able to see you again was just kind of a bonus."

"Chase," Brooke began slowly, "I thought we understood each other. I thought we agreed that we could never---."

"I know what we said," Chase cut in. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you," he confessed, tilting his head and crinkling his forehead in a way that made him look almost beseeching. His hazel eyes smoldered as he held Brooke's gaze.

Brooke sucked in a surprised breath and stared at him in a way that said _Why did you have to go and say something like that? _Then she began to look slightly panicked and she told him, "Chase, you really can't be here right now. You have to go."

His expression became apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you expecting someone? I know I probably shouldn't have just showed up like this, but…" He trailed off and rubbed at a tense spot on the back of his neck.

"I know, I know," she nodded, desperate to send him on his way. "It's all right, really. I'm glad you're moving home."

"Oh. Well, that's nice to know." An adorable, boyish grin turned up one corner of his perfect mouth. He hesitated for an awkward, uncertain moment. When Brooke didn't say anything else, he sighed heavily and returned his hands to his pockets. "Well, I hope I'll see you around," he said with a glum smile before he turned to go.

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and called, "Wait!" What was she doing? She should just let him go! But she couldn't. They were friends and she couldn't send him away like this.

"Yeah?" Chase turned half-way around, watching her curiously from over his shoulder.

"Would you… maybe want to go out to lunch sometime?" she asked hesitantly, wringing her hands. She hoped he wouldn't take her invitation the wrong way. Just so there was no confusion, she added, "It would be just a casual thing; just two friends getting together for a visit and food."

"Right, sure." Chase nodded his understanding and asked, "When?"

"Um… Saturday at noon?" Brooke shrugged.

"I'm free Saturday at noon," he smiled. "Where should I meet you?"

"Uh…" Brooke shrugged again and said, "You pick."

"Do you like pizza?"

"Yes," she grinned. "Doesn't everybody?"

"If they don't, they should," Chase decreed with a soft chuckle. "So, I'll meet you at the pizza parlor on Main Street, then?"

Brooke nibbled nervously on her bottom lip for a moment before she hesitantly said, "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay?" Chase smiled at her she found herself reaching casually for the doorframe to keep herself steady on her feet.

"Okay," she smiled back at him.

"All right," Chase's smile widened, which didn't seem possible to Brooke. "I'll see you Saturday at noon for friendly pizza."

"Okay," she mumbled, watching him walk away.

…

Five minutes later, someone else knocked on Brooke's door. She opened it to find Lucas. He took in her tired, sad, anxious expression in one kind, searching look and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he murmured, stroking her hair.

"No," she said softly, twining her arms around his lean waist.

"Don't worry," he whispered, pulling her closer so he could rest his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm here."

…

"Hello, baby," Haley whispered. She took a seat on the edge of James's mattress and smiled.

"Hi, Mommy," he whispered back, mirroring her smile.

"How do you like your new room?" Her smile widened as she tucked his blanket closer around him. "It's nice, huh?"

Nathan, Haley, and little James had only been in their apartment for a few days, but friends and family had come together to help them move in. Simple but much-appreciated furniture that had either been purchased for them or given to them made the small space feel like a home.

"It's scary," James said, making a puppy-dog face that was identical to one of Nathan's expressions.

"It's not scary," Haley cooed, reaching out to smooth his hair. "It's just new. New things and new places can seem kind of scary for a little while, but you'll get used to it. We're going to be really happy here, Sweet Baby James, you'll see."

James seemed to take comfort from his mother's words, but his sad expression didn't change. "I want Daddy," he said tremulously.

"Well, he's at work right now, sweetheart," Haley sounded almost apologetic. She tenderly caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"But I miss him," James sniffled.

"I know, honey," Haley murmured, continuing to stroke his cheek. "He misses you too, and he loves you so, so much, but the people at his work need his help right now." James scowled at that so Haley hastily continued with, "I know it seems like Daddy's at work a lot, but he'll always come home to you, James. You're more important to him than anything else. Do you understand?"

"Yes," James smiled. His mother's explanation made him very happy.

"All right, good," Haley said, flashing a smile back at him. She tickled his belly and smiled again at the sound of his hysterical giggling.

"So what do you think, James, should we sing?" she asked when he'd calmed down.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll sing with you?" He turned the statement into a question.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Haley smiled. His budding interest in music was a glorious and exciting thing to her. "Okay, are you ready? One, two, three…"

"There is a young cowboy, he lives on the range," James sang the first verse of the lullaby he knew so well, smiling lovingly up into his mother's face.

"His horse and his cattle are his only companions," Haley sang along, nodding encouragingly at her little boy.

"He works in the saddle and he sleeps in the canyon…"

By the time mother and son reached the chorus, their voices filled the small bedroom and spilled down the hallway, flooding the apartment with their sweet harmonies.

"Goodnight you moonlight ladies/Rockabye Sweet Baby James/Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose/Won't you let me go down in my dreams/And rockabye Sweet Baby James."

Haley tip-toed out of her son's bedroom when his breathing was deep and even, closing the door only half-way behind her. She made her way into the living room where stacks of boxes sat waiting to be un-packed. She turned to a gently-used stereo that had been a house-warming gift from her parents, put a Crosby Stills Nash & Young album in the disc-changer, and skipped to her favorite track.

_I'll light the fire_

_You place the flowers in the vase_

_That you bought today…_

_---Our House ---Crosby Stills Nash & Young_

With music that she could softly sing to, Haley got to work putting things away.

It was half-past midnight when Nathan finally returned home. He pushed the door open with a weary sigh. A shadow of a smile brightened his tired face when he found Haley curled up in a ball on the living room carpet, fast asleep. He made his way over to the stereo and turned it off before he crouched down beside his wife.

"Haley," he whispered. He ran his hand up and down her arm very gently and whispered her name again. "Haley, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open and when she saw him grinning down at her, she bolted to an upright position, looking sleepy and stunned. "Did you just get home?" she croaked, running a hand through her mussed hair.

"Yeah," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss the crown of her head.

"What time is it?" she asked through a gigantic yawn.

"Late," he replied. "Here, here," he laughed quietly when she tried to get to her feet and fell over sideways. He took her hand and helped her find her balance. "How did you fall asleep on the floor?" he chuckled; he wrapped his arms around her when she snuggled up against his chest.

"I was unpacking," she yawned again. "I wanted to try and wait up for you."

"Ah," Nathan nodded his understanding. "You should have just gone to bed, Hales," he said as he surveyed the living room.

"I was hoping to spend a little time with you," she grumbled, pulling away from him so she could cross her arms over her chest. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know, I know," Nathan soothed her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I missed you too, babe. I'm sorry about all the late nights, I really am."

"Not half as sorry as your son," she griped before she yawned again.

Nathan bowed his head and blew out a long breath. "Do we really have to do this right now?"

"Yes, yes we do," she retorted in a harsh whisper. The last thing she wanted right now was for James to wake up. "_I'm_ the one who has to comfort him when he cries for you! _I'm_ the one who has to see the heartbreaking look on his face when dinnertime comes and you're not here to eat with us, and when bedtime comes and you're not here to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight!"

Nathan's face twisted with irritation. "How many times do I have to tell you that my schedule is something that I have no control over? You knew it was going to be like this when I started the job! I explained it to you, so I'm a little confused about why you're angry at me right now! I mean, what do you want from me, Haley? Would you be happier if I had pursued basketball? Would you rather I be on the road for half the year? Huh? Playing basketball was my dream, all right? And I gave it up for you! So how about you stop whining at me and show me a little gratitude!"

Haley's face flushed an angry shade of red. She opened her mouth to tell him off but then snapped it shut again. She shook her head in disgust before she turned to walk to the bedroom.

Nathan watched her disappear into the darkness of the small hallway. When he could no longer see her, he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't, Nathan," Haley warned when he finally came into the bedroom, lay down beside her, and attempted to put his arms around her. He could tell by the hoarse, congested sound of her voice that she'd been crying.

Nathan obediently pulled away and rolled onto his back. "Haley, can we talk, please?" he asked after a few long moments of staring at the ceiling.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now," she said scathingly. She kept her back to him so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Would you listen to me if I talked to you?"

"No."

Nathan expelled a long, angry breath, sat up in bed and turned the bedside lamp on. "Well, do you know what? That's too damn bad, because I'm going to say what I have to say anyway," he snapped, angered by her refusal to hear him out.

"No, do _you_ know what? You've said enough. _I'm_ going to do the talking now." Haley sat up as well and turned incensed brown eyes to Nathan's face.

"I thought you weren't in the mood to talk to me," Nathan folded his arms over his chest. There was an unmistakably smug look on his face, combined with the anger that stormed in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, I'd rather talk than listen to you try to justify speaking to me like you just did," Haley retorted, narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"I wasn't going to justify it," Nathan scowled at her. "I was going to try and explain what I meant."

"Which, in Man-speak, means you were going to try and justify yourself," Haley shot back with angry sarcasm.

"No, I wasn't," Nathan grumbled. "I'm just… I'm sorry I hurt you, okay? It's been a long, hard day, and I took my frustration out on you. But, 'ya know, you always nag me about my office hours, and I always have to remind you that it's not my fault, and that gets annoying. That came out wrong," he sputtered when she glowered at him. "I didn't mean… Just forget I even said that, okay? I just want you to know that I don't see giving up basketball as some huge tragedy. You and James give me more happiness and fulfillment than basketball ever did."

"I know that," Haley said softly, tentatively laying her hand over his. "But I also know that you do miss it, more than you let on, and that makes me sad for you. I just want _you _to know that I am grateful to you every day for choosing to be a full-time husband and father--- I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you what that means to me, because I know how much basketball means to _you_, but I wonder sometimes if you even enjoy the work you do now."

"I do," Nathan assured her, forcing a nod.

Haley pursed her lips. She could feel the tension in him.

"It's stressful and all-consuming almost all the time, but that's part of why I like it so much; it's never boring," he flashed a lop-sided grin in her direction.

"Well, as happy as I am to hear that, I do have concerns here, Nate."

"Such as?" he prompted.

"Such as the fact that I'm going to be starting classes in a week and I'm worried about how James is going to feel with both of us suddenly gone all the time."

"Well, most of the work I do at the office is computer-based. Maybe I could talk to my boss about working more out of the apartment."

"You can do that?" Haley turned her eyes back to his face, hopeful and interested now.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "It couldn't hurt to ask."

"If you are able to work more from home, you won't let it monopolize all of your time or attention, will you?"

"All right, see, that right there was offensive to me," Nathan frowned angrily. "Why don't you just say what you really mean? You don't need to worry about me taking care of my son, all right? God, Haley."

"Nathan," Haley squeezed her eyes shut in self-loathing and frustration. "Stop, hey," she reached out to take hold of his arm when he moved to turn his back on her.

He heaved a big sigh and kept his eyes straight ahead. "What?" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. You're a wonderful father, the best; but you're also a bit of an overachiever, especially when it comes to your job--- oh, come on, babe. Don't make that face at me, you know it's true --- and I'm just feeling a little apprehensive about being away from my baby. I guess I need some reassurance. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's how I feel and I can't help it."

Nathan considered her words for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'll take care of him the way you do," he promised, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple.

"And just like that, I am reassured," she smiled, snuggling closer to him. "Thank you for being so understanding about this. I really didn't mean to offend you, Nathan," she apologized, looking up at him with big brown eyes that were adorably contrite.

He smiled and brushed his lips over hers. "I know you didn't, Hales. It's okay."

"I'm sorry for starting an argument, too," she mumbled shamefacedly, playing with a button on the front of his white dress shirt. "As soon as you set foot in the door, I ripped into you. You have explained to me many times that you can't help how hectic things are at work, and I know it's not your fault, but it's hard for me when you're gone. Trying to care for James by myself after being at the daycare center all day and then falling asleep alone at night is really hard." Haley laughed quietly when she realized that she had started to cry.

Nathan made a sad, almost remorseful expression, which caused his forehead to crinkle, and he pulled his wife closer to his body.

"I guess I just love you too much," she sniffled, going back to toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"I love you too, Haley; and I love our son. That's why I work as hard as I do. I'm trying to give both of you a good life, the best life I can. I'm sorry things are so hectic all the time, but that's the way it is with a kid and a career. I don't know what else to tell you. We're bona fide grown-ups now."

Haley made a cute disgruntled expression and an even cuter whining noise in the back of her throat as she snuggled closer to Nathan. "Being a grown-up really sucks sometimes."

"Yeah, but being a grown-up can be pretty awesome sometimes, too," Nathan grinned mischievously. He placed his pointer finger underneath her chin and lifted her face until their lips touched.

Haley giggled against his mouth when she felt his hands slip beneath her pajama top and caress the smooth skin of her abdomen. "Oh. Are you ready to make up now?" She smiled into his eyes, her own eyes smoldering.

"Are you?" Nathan grinned, arching a challenging eyebrow.

Haley smiled seductively at her husband and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed her again, shrugging and wriggling his shoulders to free himself from the confining fabric. She helped him by sliding the shirt down his arms, never breaking the sweltering kiss.

They fell back onto the mattress, tangled up in each other.

…

Peyton sighed blissfully and curled herself even tighter into the protective arch of Jake's arm. She reached one hand out and laid it over his heart.

Jake smiled in the darkness and threaded his fingers through hers; raising her hand to his mouth, he kissed her knuckles. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm wonderful," she smiled. Life was hers to live again, with no dark shadows looming anywhere. She was free to live and love without having to worry about being taken before she was ready. And that was truly incredible. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I have you. You're healthy; you're here in my arms. I'm way more than okay."

Peyton turned on her side so she could look into Jake's deep brown eyes. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"Peyton." He rasped her name hoarsely against her lips, suddenly extremely emotional as the realization that, for now, the threat of cancer was completely gone washed over him. The relief he felt was overpowering; it seeped deep down into his bones and made him feel exhausted and euphoric at the same time. He cupped the side of her face in one of his giant, gentle hands and tenderly kissed her.

…

Lucas was strolling along Main Street on Saturday afternoon, heading for his mother's café. He was craving a cup of her chili. Nobody in the world could make chili like his mother. He passed the Main Street Pizza Parlor and a couple sitting at a table by one of the front windows froze him where he stood.

Brooke and Chase Adams were seated across from each other, eating pizza and breadsticks and laughing.

The whole thing looked suspiciously like a date.

With an angry frown and narrowed blue eyes, Lucas stormed into the restaurant.

_Are you ready to lose?_

_Are you ready to win?_

_Well I've been losing for so long_

_I can't begin_

_I'm a man on the moon_

_I'm a man on the edge_

_Well I'm the words you never knew were in your head_

_To be read…_

"Lucas." Brooke gaped blankly up at her infuriated ex, at a loss for words.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas shouted. Brooke was locked in his gaze like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, Lucas, come on---," Chase tried to diffuse the situation.

"Was I talking to you?" Lucas sent Chase a murderous glare before he turned his full attention back to Brooke.

"It's just… lunch, Lucas," Brooke shrugged.

"Lunch with him?" Lucas jutted his chin in Chase's direction. "You move fast," he laughed dryly. "You dumped me a little over a week ago and you've already got your sights set on somebody else."

"He's back in town, he's an old friend of mine, so I asked him to lunch. That's all," Brooke grumbled through clenched teeth, narrowing her eyes at Lucas. "Not that I need to explain anything to you."

"Yeah, sure," Lucas snorted. "I'm sure he's interested in just being your friend."

"All right, that's enough, Lucas. I think you need to leave now," Chase spoke up again. He stood on his feet and looked Lucas square in the eye.

"And I think you need to shut the hell up," Lucas growled. He moved closer to Chase, so the two men were practically nose-to-nose. "Whatever you think you are to her, you're not her boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, neither are you," Chase said evenly. He held Lucas's hard stare without even blinking.

The angry expression on Lucas's face intensified until he looked absolutely frightening. He shoved Chase's chest, which caused Chase to stumble, but he managed to steady himself. "You'll never be anything but a rebound," Lucas sneered.

…_You can't help you're so insecure_

_You're hurt right down to the core_

_You're only stuck in your pain today…_

For the first time the rage that Chase had kept buried just beneath the surface exhibited itself. His face twisted into a furious scowl and he swung his right fist before Brooke could do anything to stop him.

The other diners in the restaurant gasped in horror and began chattering anxiously as Lucas fell to the floor, holding his face.

"Come on, Lucas!" Chase challenged. He stood above his opponent, his arms spread in a taunting gesture.

Brooke shoved up from her seat and shouted at them to stop, but Lucas sprang back to his feet and lunged at Chase.

…_Welcome to Breaktown_

_For the first time_

_It's a great town_

_For your worst time_

_When you freak out_

_There's a road sign_

_Welcome to Breaktown…_

The two men were in the middle of trying to strangle each other when a waiter finally managed to get between them.

Brooke and her two dueling suitors were thrown out of the restaurant shortly thereafter.

"I _cannot_ believe you two!" Brooke exploded after a moment of tense silence. Chase and Lucas stopped glowering at each other long enough to look sheepish before they resumed their hateful staring contest. "Don't you have anything to say for yourselves?" Brooke demanded incredulously.

"He took the first swing!" Lucas accused, continuing to glare at Chase.

"You provoked him!" Brooke shouted. She couldn't remember ever feeling so exasperated.

"Yeah. You started it," Chase scowled.

"And I'll finish it, too," Lucas snarled, taking a step toward Chase.

"Stop it! Stop!" Brooke ordered, putting both of her hands on Lucas's chest. "We're not together anymore, Lucas!" She practically screamed the words in his face. "We're over! Do you understand that? You have no right to interfere in my life!" She pushed away from him and turned her back to leave. He stood frozen, blinking in stunned bewilderment.

"Stay away from me," Brooke warned when Chase came up beside her and attempted to put his hand on the small of her back. "I've had more than enough of both of you for one day."

Chase turned toward Lucas again when Brooke got in her car and drove away. They stared each other down for a long moment before they grudgingly went their separate ways.

_Are you ready to quit?_

_Are you ready to learn?_

_Are you ready to find the spark inside and let it burn?_

_I'm the walls that close in_

_I'm the words you won't say_

_I'm the voices you choose to keep inside _

_And lock away_

_Everyday_

_You keep it all to yourself_

_You're just like everyone else_

_So take a good look around_

_Now… Welcome to Breaktown…_

It was official.

The battle for Brooke Davis' heart was on.

…

Monday was Haley's first day of classes at the community college. After many reassurances, kisses, and wishes for good luck from her husband and her son, she went on her way, courageously taking steps toward higher education and accomplishing her goals.

Nathan took James to preschool in the morning and sat down at the computer as soon as he returned to the apartment. He stayed there, simultaneously talking on his cell phone and typing on his keyboard, all day. He was surprised when his mother--- who had agreed beforehand to pick James up when preschool was over--- knocked at the door.

James launched himself into his father's arms as soon as Nathan pulled the door open. "Daddyyyyy!" he cheered, squeezing Nathan's neck affectionately. "I missed you!"

Nathan grinned crookedly at his mother, who obviously thought the whole thing was utterly adorable, and lovingly rubbed his son's back. "I missed you too, buddy," he said tiredly. He stepped closer to his mother so she could kiss James goodbye, then he closed the door and stooped to set James on his feet.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Nathan asked. He was rummaging around in the kitchen cabinets trying to find something to give the kid for a snack, and James was sitting patiently at the table, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of his chair as he hummed a song to himself.

"Yeah," James answered enthusiastically. He loved the fact that his father would be able to be at home and play with him now. He absolutely idolized Nathan. "I made a picture. Do you wanna see?"

The high-pitched screech of his cell phone made Nathan jolt. He was becoming a little jumpy after hearing it all day long. "Uh, not right now. In a minute, okay?" Nathan handed James a chocolate-chip granola bar to eat before he ran to get the phone.

James wandered into his parents' bedroom, where Nathan was holed-up with his lap top, almost an hour later. "Daddy, when can we play?" he asked pleadingly.

"Um, soon, all right? I'm really busy right now, James." Nathan didn't even shift his focus away from the computer once when he was speaking to his son. The cell phone rang again and he answered it before it had a chance to ring twice.

"Hello? What're you talking about?" he demanded, quite angrily, of the person on the other end of the line. "I sent in that press release over an hour ago!"

"Daddy…" James stomped his foot and whined the word.

"Damn it, James!" Nathan exploded. "I said I'm working! Get out!"

James sucked in a shuddering breath and tucked his bottom lip under his top lip. He scowled tearfully at his father before he turned and ran from the room.

Nathan didn't even notice the pain his hurtful outburst had caused his son. He continued shouting at the person who had called him.

…

After another hour, Nathan plodded tiredly out to the living room in search of his little boy. The mystery of the missing press release had been solved and now he felt sorry for losing his temper with James.

"James?" he called. He was confused. The television was on, but James was nowhere to be seen. He journeyed back down the hallway and poked his head into James's bedroom.

It was empty.

Nathan was instantly panic-stricken. He ran back into the living room and choked on an attempted breath when he saw that the front door was half-way open.

"Oh, my God," he wheezed. He bolted outside and knocked frantically on all of his neighbors' doors. Nobody had seen him; and a search of the grounds proved that he had wandered outside of the apartment complex.

A call was made to the police department and as Nathan waited for the officers to arrive, all kinds of worst-case scenarios ran through his head. He put his head in his hands and struggled to stay somewhat calm.

Which was impossible.

His son was missing! The boy was only four years old! He'd lost his own son! If anything happened to that kid because of him….

Nathan's imagination conjured up an image of Haley's face when she learned that James was lost.

The tears came pretty quickly after that. There was no stopping them.

…_Welcome to Breaktown_

_For the first time_

_It's a great town_

_For your worst time_

_When you freak out_

_There's a road sign_

_Welcome to Breaktown_

_---Breaktown by Hanson_

**I'm a big fat liar and I'm so, so sorryyyyy!!! I write whenever I get a spare minute, and as I'm sure you can gather from the lack of updates, I don't have a lot of spare minutes. Hehe… : ) Just know that I am fully committed to finishing this story. I kind of love it. Is that weird? I don't know why I love it, it's just so fun to write.**

**I did get kind of distracted by the next story in this series though. The ideas for it are in my head and I get so involved in building that story up that this story kind of gets pushed to the side.**

**Yes I know. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I kind of got inspired by courtneylovejason when she sent me pictures of kids she thought would be a good James. (You have no idea how excited I was when you told me you'd found kids who could be James. It was the coolest thing! But I'm upset because the stinkin' links still won't work! I'm going crazy: )). I sort of got caught up in finding the perfect teenaged James and Jenny for the next story and that's part of why I took so long.**

**Yes I know. I'm sorry.**

**But the good news is… I found my ideal high school-aged James and Jenny! Woo hoo! If you care at all about what I imagine James and Jenny look like in their teens, you may keep reading. If you want to keep your own image of what they look like, or if you'd rather wait until the beginning of the next story to find out, you should stop reading… Here.**

**Now, for those of you still reading, keep in mind that these are my imaginings of the characters, so don't get upset if they're not what you pictured. Okay, here goes…**

**Teenage/Young Adult James is Robert Adamson. He's an up-and-coming actor who currently stars as Charles Antoni on ABC Family's Lincoln Heights. He's one of the only bright spots in that show. Seriously, Google him or look him up on You Tube. He is all kinds of guy-pretty. Hehe… He is my ideal teenage James. When I look at him, I kind of see a combination of Nathan and Haley; like he could be cast as their son in some kind of OTH spin-off series. Hehe…**

**Teenage/Young Adult Jenny is Blake Lively of Gossip Girl fame. I couldn't find anybody who was Jenny to me, but my younger sister decided she wanted to help me with my "cast" and she kept saying, "What about that girl from Gossip Girl? Serena… Serena…" Having never watched an episode of Gossip Girl, I was like, "Huh?" I looked her up on the Internet and… I found my Jenny. She's perfect. Well, to me, anyway.**

**Okay, so, ta-daa! If you'd like to comment about my "cast" please do; but don't be rude. That's all I ask.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You can comment about that, too. Hehe… That'd be awesome. : ) Thanks for being so patient with me you guys. I appreciate it. Keep reading, you'll love what's coming.**

**Happy holidays! Stay warm: ) ---Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN: So Small**

**Chapter title is "So Small" by Carrie Underwood.**

"Lucas." Brooke's deer-in-the-headlights expression was identical to the one she wore on Saturday at the pizza parlor.

This afternoon, Lucas was standing outside of her apartment. He had come over as soon as he was able to leave the high school to apologize and then, when she was putty in his hands, he was going to demand that she sever all ties with Chase Adams.

Clearly, though, Chase had gotten to Brooke first.

"He's here right now, isn't he?" Lucas demanded with a glare.

Chase appeared behind Brooke in the doorway. He looked annoyed.

"I invited him here," Brooke frowned angrily.

"Why would you _**do**_ that?" Lucas shouted.

"He apologized to me!" Brooke shouted back. "I'm trying to move on, Lucas! Why can't you just let me move on?"

"I don't want you to be with him!" Lucas admitted in a rush of words.

Brooke stared at him blankly for a moment. She blinked once before her face twisted into an expression of sad, confused anger. "This is so typical of you," she laughed tremulously, fighting back tears.

Chase shot Lucas a dark look and wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist. "Get out of here, Lucas," he growled. "You can't do anything without upsetting her, can you? Just leave her alone."

"Would you let me handle this?" Brooke requested with a sniffle. She left Chase in the apartment and pulled the door closed behind her as she stepped out into the hallway.

Alone, with nowhere to look but at her, Lucas found it hard to breathe.

"I don't understand you," she said brokenly. The tears that streamed down her face cut Lucas like a knife. "You don't want me, but you don't want anybody else to have me?"

"I want you, Brooke," he rasped, moving closer to her and tilting his head. He reached up to stroke her cheek, but she caught his hand and lowered it back down to his side before he could touch her.

"No you don't," she sobbed, shaking her head. "Not really. You've never wanted me all the way! Lucas, I _**need**_ to be wanted _**all the way!**_ I _**deserve**_ that!" Brooke was crying so hard at this point, she was almost doubled over.

"Brooke, I---."

"No! I can't hear any more of your explanations!" she shouted, coughing on a sob that had lodged itself in her throat. "This is killing me, Lucas! Please, I gave you what you wanted, please just leave me alone!"

Lucas watched helplessly as the woman he loved returned to her apartment, where another man was waiting, and slammed the door shut behind her.

…

"Hey there, little guy."

The sound of a deep male voice and the touch of a hand on his back made young James twitch. He raised his head and found that a man was crouched down beside him; he was sitting on the sidewalk, hugging his knees to his chest and crying.

"Hi," he sniffled, rubbing his arm over his teary brown eyes.

"What're you doing out here by yourself?" the man asked.

James sniffled again and looked from one end of the sidewalk to the other. "I wanted to go play at the park, but Daddy wouldn't take me. I'm lost," he confessed tremulously as fresh tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

"I know where a great park is. What if I took you there?" the man suggested. "Would you like that?"

James smiled and nodded, gasping on fading whimpers as his tears slowed. He took the man's hand and followed him to a red pickup truck that was parked against the curb.

…

"Brooke? Brooke," Chase reached over to put his hand over hers. They were seated next to each other on her living room couch, but she was sitting farther from him than he'd like.

She twitched and flashed him a smile that was obviously forced. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah," Chase cleared his throat and scooted forward to sit on the very edge of the couch cushion. He braced his elbows on his knees and sent her a sideways glance. "I've been doing all of the talking since Lucas left. You've mostly been staring off into space."

Brooke groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I won't think about him anymore," she promised. She lowered her hands and met his eyes with a resolute air.

"No, I'm not---." Chase paused and blew out a determined breath. He looked into her eyes again, and his own eyes were full of passionate fire as he gently squeezed her hand.

Brooke lost her ability to breathe.

"I understand that there's a lot of history between the two of you, and I know that your break-up was hard and very recent, okay? And the guy's constantly showing up wherever you go, and he just refuses to…"

"Okay, um, is there a point you're trying to make here?" Brooke's voice was tremulous and her hazel eyes were burning with threatening tears.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. He caressed her cheek with his fingers and quietly continued with, "I'm trying to say that I understand what it's like. You can't help thinking about him, especially when he keeps coming around. You don't have to apologize for anything. I feel like I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Brooke sent a curious glance his way.

"I know I'm not making things any easier," he explained, daring to move just an inch closer to her as he squeezed her hand again. "But having you back in my life has made me realize how much I've missed you and the way things were between us. I feel like… if I've got a fighting chance to be with you, then I'll do whatever I can to make you see that I could be good for you."

"Chase…" Brooke blinked rapidly and looked quickly away. This was all too much for her system to handle. "Chase," she tried again. "Have you considered that maybe you're hurting more than you realize? Love has dealt us both some pretty heavy blows and…"

"No, that's not it!" Chase was fervent. He moved closer and took her other hand as well. "Don't you believe that things happen for a reason? I hadn't seen you in four years and you fell into my arms at an airport baggage claim! A _baggage claim_, Brooke! What are the odds of that? Fate brought us back together as our lives were crumbling down around us! Please tell me you think the same thing."

Brooke lowered her eyes and allowed herself to process his words.

She'd just lost the love of her life. She was aching over Lucas's absence; it was like a piece of her was missing. It was hard for her to believe that Fate would allow her to spend five years of her life with Lucas, fall deeply in love with him, and then yank him away and put Chase in his place.

But Chase knew how she felt, probably better than anyone else; his fiancée left him for another man. They were both at the same place in their lives, both ready to settle down, both agonizing over losing the ones they thought were meant for them….

She thought… for just a moment… that Chase might be able to dull the pain Lucas had left her with.

But when she looked up into his handsome face again, her hazel eyes were miserable and lost. "I don't know," she rasped, shrugging as she struggled to keep her tears back. "I don't know what to think."

Chase seemed crushed but unsurprised at the same time. He slowly got to his feet, still gently clutching her soft hand. He bowed his head and brushed his lips over her knuckles before he let her hand go.

She couldn't make herself look away from his kind, affectionate, smoldering gaze.

"I'll leave it up to you." His words were practically whispered.

Brooke sat on her couch, and just watched him walk out the door.

She didn't allow herself to completely break down until he was gone.

…

Nathan paced the length of his small living room for what seemed like the millionth time. The police were still on their way and he was going out of his mind with worry. He wanted to be out looking for his son, not waiting around in his apartment while the cops took their sweet time showing up.

James's little backpack--- it was red with blue shoulder straps--- was lying on the floor by the kitchen table, where the boy had dropped it when he'd come home. It caught Nathan's eye. He slowly walked over and crouched down to unzip the tiny zipper. Inside, he found the picture that James had been so excited to show him; the picture he'd been too busy to care about.

There were two stick people, obviously drawn by a four year old, standing side-by-side; they were holding hands. One was very tall with a scribble of black hair on top of his head. The other was small and brown-haired.

Nathan chuckled affectionately under his breath just once before hard, intense sobs brought him all the way down to his knees.

In that moment, everything became clear to him.

"I'm sorry," he wept, clutching the picture in one of his hands. "I'm so sorry. Oh, God, please. Please."

The shrill ring of the cordless phone that sat on the kitchen counter had Nathan back on his feet in half a second.

"Hello?" He clutched the phone to his ear, trembling from head to foot. _Please, please, please…_ His thoughts were an endless plea. If he was getting a phone call before the police even had a chance to come speak to him… No. He couldn't make himself even consider the possibility that he would never see James again.

"I've got somethin' that belongs to you," a familiar, very gruff voice reported. "Meet me at the river court."

…

_You've never wanted me all the way! Lucas, I _need_ to be wanted _all the way

The words Brooke had screamed in his face not even an hour earlier echoed relentlessly inside Lucas's head. He was sitting alone in his apartment, feeling depressed and sorry for himself. He sat forward on his couch, braced his elbows on his knees, and hid his face in his hands in an effort to block out the sickening memory of seeing Chase with his arms wrapped around her.

Chase Adams with _his_ Brooke. It was nauseating.

_But she's not yours_. _Not anymore._

Lucas cursed his own thoughts and got to his feet. He paced restlessly in front of the couch for a moment or two before he crossed to his bookshelf and pulled out a worn copy of John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men_, which was one of his favorite pieces of literature. His eyebrows drew together in confusion when he saw that the top of what looked like some kind of picture was sticking out of the book. He pulled the picture out and chuckled quietly under his breath.

It was a picture of him and Brooke from last Fourth of July; he remembered that he'd been using the photo as a bookmark. They were standing cheek-to-cheek, flashing big smiles for the camera; they were also both tomato red with matching sunburns.

_Yeah, yeah_

_What you got if you aint got love_

_The kind that you just want to give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You want to shut the world out and just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith…_

"I love you," he whispered, rubbing his thumb gently over her vivacious face. He dragged in a deep breath, and his lungs burned with the effort. He blinked quickly against building tears as he continued to gaze affectionately at the picture.

He loved her. He'd always loved her. But would he be able to love her _enough_? Would he be able to give her what she needed for the rest of their lives? He couldn't bear the thought of failing her….

'_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else seem so small…_

_--So Small –Carrie Underwood_

…

Nathan could see James through the windshield of his car as he parked next to the slab of concrete that was known to people around town as the river court. The little boy was slap-dribbling a basketball as Whitey looked on. Overcome by a surge of profound relief, Nathan clamored out of the car. He was torn between wanting to hug James and scold him.

"James!" he called out his son's name. His voice wavered just slightly.

James turned to face his father and frowned; his brown eyes reflected hurt and resentment. He dropped the basketball without a word, turned back around, and ran toward the vacant bleachers that looked out over the court. He plunked down on the bottom bench and averted his face.

"It's all right, he's fine," Whitey murmured, patting Nathan on the shoulder.

Nathan realized that he was on the verge of tears and he blew out a shuddering breath. "I just… I was so scared," he stammered. He couldn't take his eyes away from his young son. "I was so scared I'd never see him again," Nathan's voice became very hoarse as his emotions caught up with him.

"You're lucky I'm the one who found him and not some pedophile," Whitey growled, frowning grimly. "Do you know that?"

Nathan nodded, swallowing hard against the lump that had returned to the back of his throat.

"You'd better wake up, boy. You have been blessed with a good, sweet kid who worships the ground you walk on, and all he wants to do is play with his daddy. How much longer do you think that's going to last? You need to start doing some things differently, because once time is gone, it's gone; and you're missing some of the best times of your life. No amount of success you have in your career will compensate for time lost with your family. Believe me, I know. Do you hear what I'm saying to you, Nathan?"

"I hear you," Nathan rasped huskily, turning tearful blue eyes to Whitey's stern face. "Thank you."

Whitey pressed his lips together and his eyes softened. He stooped to pick up the basketball that had rolled to a stop in front of their feet, handed it to Nathan and said, "Go play with your son."

Nathan turned his attention back to the little boy who was still sitting dejectedly on the bleachers. He took a deep breath and slowly walked toward him. When he reached the bleachers, he crouched down in front of his son.

James scowled and stubbornly kept his face turned away.

"James," Nathan said gently, "look at me."

James expelled an unsteady breath and grudgingly focused big brown eyes that were glistening behind unshed tears on his father's remorseful face.

Nathan wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling of amazement that swelled in his chest every time he looked at his son and saw himself in the young face that looked back at him. That boy meant the world to him, and Nathan swore to himself that he would never let something like this happen again.

He swallowed hard, and when he did, his forehead crinkled. "I… I really messed up, James."

"You yelled at me." James glowered accusingly at his father.

"I did," Nathan nodded. It was clear that James was not going to make this easy, and Nathan realized that he couldn't really blame the little guy.

"You made me feel sad, Daddy," James poked his bottom lip out and his chin quivered as new tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Nathan rasped, reaching out to put his hand on James's shoulder. "I'm really sorry. I made a mistake."

"Mommy told me that you loved me more than your work," James sniffled, rubbing his arm over his wet eyes. "But you don't."

"James," Nathan was shocked. "Yes I do."

"No you _don't_!" James shouted angrily. "The people at your work always call you on the phone and you never have time to play with me! And you always yell at me, even when I'm not doing anything bad!"

"James, James," Nathan murmured hoarsely. He took his weeping son into his arms and held him. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he said softly, kissing the little boy's silky brown hair. "I love you more than I know how to tell you. You make me laugh and you make me proud of you every day. Since the day you were born, you've been the most important thing in my life, and you always will be. Things are going to be different from here on out, okay?" He moved a whimpering James out to arm's length and looked him in the eye. "I promise."

"Okay, Dad," James sniffled, whimpering again as he wiped his eyes with the palms of his little hands.

"Come here, Sweet Baby James," Nathan pulled his son back into his arms and rubbed his shivering back. "I love you, buddy. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry. Okay?"

"Yeah," James sniffled, clinging tightly to his father's shoulders. "I love you, too, Daddy."

Once James had calmed down, Nathan took a seat at the bottom of the bleachers and set his son on his knee. He looked seriously into his son's uplifted eyes and said, "Now I want to talk to you about taking off by yourself."

James hung his head contritely.

"If you get mad, you can't just leave. Do you hear me? You do not leave the apartment unless Mommy or I are with you."

"What about Uncle Luke?" James asked, raising curious brown eyes to Nathan's face.

"Yeah, he's fine," Nathan nodded. "So, you---."

"What about Peyton?"

"Yeah, she's fine, too. Anyway---."

"What about---?"

"James!" Frustration caused the volume of Nathan's voice to elevate slightly, but he quickly got himself back under control. "James," he said again, softer this time, "you do not leave unless an adult that Mommy and I know and trust is with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," James nodded. "Because of Stranger Danger, right, Daddy?"

Nathan blinked confusedly. He'd been sure he hadn't talked to James about this yet. "How do you know about Stranger Danger?" he asked.

"Whitey told me," James said, flashing a grin. "While we were driving in his truck. He let me honk the horn and it made a really loud noise!"

Nathan turned to look at Whitey and sent him a grateful smile.

Whitey smiled back and waved before he climbed into his truck and drove away.

James hopped down from his father's lap and snatched up the basketball, holding it in both of his small hands. "Daddy, will you play with me _now_?" he begged, bouncing excitedly on the tips of his toes.

Nathan grinned and took the ball from his son. He set it spinning on the tip of his finger.

"_Whoa!_" James exclaimed. He erupted in delighted laughter and began hopping up and down. "Daddy, I want to try! Let me try, Dad!"

Nathan chuckled and handed the ball back to James.

After many failed attempts, James dropped the ball and pouted.

"Don't get upset, buddy," Nathan rumpled his son's hair and bent to pick up the ball. "Your fingers just have to grow a little bit, that's all."

James wiggled his fingers, like he was too impatient to wait for them to grow. "What else can you do, Dad?" James looked up at his father with worshipping eyes.

"I don't know, it's been awhile," Nathan grinned. He dribbled the ball almost experimentally, like he was trying to get a feel for it. Then his grin widened into a full-fledged smile and he said, "Come on, let's play and find out."

James cheered jubilantly and latched on to the hand that Nathan held out to him. Together, they strode onto the court and got down to some long overdue playtime.

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_A problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide_

_It swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change_

_And worrying about all the wrong things_

_Time's flying by, moving so fast_

_You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_Oh, when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small…_

…

When father and son had exhausted all of their energy, Nathan took James's hand again and led him back the car.

"Daddy, I want to play basketball when I get bigger," James announced, swinging the hand that was encased in Nathan's giant hand back and forth between them.

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan grinned.

"Mmm-hmm," James nodded enthusiastically. "Guess who I want to be like."

"Michael Jordan," Nathan automatically assumed that his hero would be his son's hero as well.

"No," James laughed, delighted that his father had guessed wrong.

"Shaquille O'Neal?" Nathan tried again.

"No, Dad," James said, laughing in a you're-so-silly kind of way. "I want to be like you."

Nathan beamed down at his son. "Like me, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed with another little hop. "You're _cool_, Dad!"

"You're pretty cool too, do you know that?" Nathan strapped the boy into his safety seat, which was in the backseat of his car, and then he slid into the driver's seat. His cell phone, which he'd left in one of the built-in cup holders, beeped at him to let him know that he'd missed a call. When he picked it up and looked at the screen, his stomach flipped.

Haley had called him fifteen times.

He muttered a curse under his breath and twisted the key in the ignition, revving the car to life.

…

When Whitey pulled into his driveway and saw the blonde-haired young man sitting on his front porch step, he chuckled affectionately.

"I just left your brother and your nephew over at the river court; I come back home and here _you_ are. This afternoon's been like… Scott Family Palooza."

Lucas snorted with laughter as he was in the process of getting to his feet. "Whitey, did you just say 'palooza'?"

"What do you want, kid?" Whitey grinned. He stepped up onto the porch and slapped Lucas kindly on the shoulder.

"Advice," Lucas admitted right away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, looking pleadingly up into his mentor's stern face.

Whitey frowned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for cryin' out loud," he grumbled. "Stop with the pathetic puppy dog face already. I'm not your mother; that stuff doesn't work on me."

Lucas laughed again and blew out a long breath. "Sorry."

"What sort of advice are you after?" Whitey inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, the… romantic sort?" Lucas shrugged again.

Whitey began to look chagrined. "Isn't this something you should talk to your mother about?" he grumbled.

"Not about this," Lucas practically whined. "She can't be impartial. Lately, when I try to talk to her about stuff like this, all she can say is how much she wants grandchildren, and when am I going to get married and give her grandchildren, and Brooke and I would have such adorable babies…" Lucas's voice trailed away and he raked his fingers through his hair with a long sigh.

Whitey mumbled something under his breath and fixed Lucas with a stern stare. "What've you done now?"

"It wasn't all me," Lucas pouted.

"Just tell me what happened." Whitey pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in a tired kind of way.

Lucas took another deep breath and told Whitey all about his problems with Brooke and about Chase's return to town.

Whitey stared at Lucas when his story was over, completely dumbfounded.

"So… what should I do?" Lucas prodded when Whitey continued to gawk at him.

"You need me to tell you what to do?" Whitey practically shouted. "Good grief, Lucas! It's so simple your four year old nephew could figure it out! Get her back!"

"Whitey, it's probably too late!" Lucas argued. "Chase has moved in on her and she seems to… really like him---," Lucas paused to make a face.

"So what?" Whitey scowled. "You're gonna let a little competition scare you off?"

"I've already tried to talk to her, but she's so angry at me---."

"She has a right to be. You're a jackass, Lucas, and I say that with the utmost affection."

"Yeah," Lucas shot Whitey an amused glare. "Sure you do. Thanks a lot, Whitey."

"I know it's hard to wrap your mind around being with one woman and loving her for the rest of your life, but the love between a husband and a wife is the best kind of love there is, second only to the love between parents and their children."

"If it's right," Lucas muttered, bowing his head to scrape his fingers through his hair again. "Not all marriages can be as lasting as yours and Camilla's."

Whitey's face softened until he almost appeared to be smiling. "Stop doubting yourself, Lucas."

"What?" Lucas looked into Whitey's eyes, obviously confused.

"You've always held yourself back from pursuing anything you've ever wanted to pursue. Do you realize that? First, with basketball--- convincing you to play for me was like pulling teeth; then, with your writing…"

"What's your point, Whitey?" Lucas interjected.

"My point is you need to get out of your way. You're a good man, and you're ready for whatever life has in store for you, so leave your comfort zone behind and let yourself live. Let yourself love."

"It's that easy, huh? Just… step right into life and love and marriage." Lucas laughed dryly.

"I'm not saying married love or married life is easy," Whitey frowned. "Being married is hard work, damn it. Hell, look at your brother and Haley. But it's something that enriches your life in a way that nothing else can. Don't rob yourself of something that is so worthwhile."

"And all's fair in love and war, right?" Lucas exhaled a long breath and turned his face away.

Whitey sighed heavily as well and looked steadily at Lucas's profile. "Let me ask you somethin'. When you picture your life ten, twenty, even thirty years from now, who's standin' next to you? Anybody? Who do you _want_ next to you thirty years from now? Anybody? Think about that."

"Wait, that's it?" Lucas was flabbergasted when Whitey opened his front door and set one foot inside.

"That's it," Whitey shrugged. "I can't tell you what to do here, Lucas. It's your life and you have to live it in a way that's right for you. If marriage isn't right for you, then it isn't, but that's somethin' you have to decide on your own."

When he was alone, Lucas scowled at Whitey's front door for a brief moment, and then he grumbled incoherently under his breath before he finally turned to descend Whitey's front porch steps.

…

"Oh, thank God! Oh, James!" Haley swept her son up in her arms as soon as he and Nathan stepped through the door of the apartment. She kissed his face a million times and cried. "Are you all right? Are you all right, baby? Let me look at you."

"Mo-om," James made a disgruntled expression when she continued to kiss him. "Mommy, I'm okay. Whitey took me to the river court and I played basketball with Daddy."

When James mentioned "Daddy", Haley fixed Nathan with a look that was so frightening; he actually took a step back. Haley set James on his feet and said, "I want you to go wash your hands. Then you're to sit in your bedroom until I call you for dinner. You're being punished for leaving by yourself, so you are not to play with any of your toys. If I come in there and find you playing, you're going to be in even bigger trouble. Do you understand me young man?" She was speaking to her son, but her enraged brown eyes never left her husband's apprehensive face.

"Yes, Mommy," James mumbled penitently. With his head bowed low, young James turned and trudged into the bathroom.

"Haley---," Nathan tried to speak when they were alone.

"Not out here," she said lowly. Nathan had never seen her so angry. She turned and headed down the hallway, and he followed behind her. When they were in their bedroom, Haley closed the door. Then she turned around and smacked him across the face with a force that made him stumble backwards a couple of steps.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he stammered, gingerly touching his fingertips to his stinging cheek.

"You're _sorry_?" Haley sobbed incredulously. "I come home after _one_ day of classes, and one of our _neighbors_ tells me that she's praying for my son's safe return, and you're _sorry_?"

"Haley, I don't know how to even begin to---."

"_**Shut up!**_" she shrieked, pushing hard against his left shoulder when he approached her. "_**You looked me in the FACE and swore that you would take care of him! How could you LOSE him?**_" she wept.

Nathan just stood in front of her, allowing her to slap and shove his chest until she only had enough energy left to cry. When he was relatively sure that it was safe for him to touch her, he used one hand to tentatively stroke her hair. When she made no move to inflict pain, he took his other hand and wrapped it around her smaller hand; he could feel it trembling when he curled his fingers around it.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he murmured hoarsely. "I… When I realized he was gone, I--."

"Ugh," Haley's twisted with loathing and she pushed him away before he could finish his sentence. "I can't even look at you right now. I can't even listen to the sound of your voice! I trusted you with our most treasured possession and you _lost_ him! You're his _father_, Nathan! How could you be so careless?"

"I… I…." Nathan bowed his head, his forehead crinkled in an expression of shame, and blinked rapidly to keep his tears back.

"You know what?" Haley sniffled, swiping her palms over her tearstained cheeks. "Since you obviously can't handle caring for him on your own, I'll just find somebody else, somebody who will actually _watch_ him."

"Haley---," Nathan pleaded.

"No, it's totally fine," Haley's voice dripped with angry sarcasm. "You're off the hook. I hereby relieve you of all parental duties. You're now free to devote all of your time and energy to your work, just like before."

"Haley, if you would just---."

"No! No, if _**you**_ would just!" she screamed at him. "I thought I could rely on you! Clearly I was wrong!"

"Haley, don't go," he beseeched when she moved toward the door. "Haley, would you let me _talk_, please?"

"I don't think there's anything you could say that would change the way I feel about you right now." Haley's response was very cold. "Oh, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight," she informed him, speaking over her shoulder as she yanked the door open and exited the bedroom.

Nathan sank down at the foot of the bed when Haley was gone and put his head in his hands.

…

"James!" Haley called for her son when the dinner was finally ready.

James appeared in the kitchen, looking apologetic. "Mommy?" he said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Haley gave the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stovetop one final stir.

"I'm sorry I went outside by myself."

"I'm glad to hear that," Haley told him. "And you won't do it again, right?" As she spoke to him, she piled a plate with spaghetti noodles, smothered the noodles in sauce, and proceeded to cut the noodles into smaller pieces that would be easier for a little four-year-old mouth to chew.

"Right," James nodded.

"Good. I love you, Baby James, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why you need a grown-up with you when you go outside."

"Did you get scared when you thought I was lost, Mama?" James inquired, tilting his head to one side.

Haley stopped slicing up her son's spaghetti noodles and squatted down in front of him so that they were on the same level. "I have never been more scared in my life," she said solemnly.

"Daddy was really scared, too," James revealed. His brown eyes were wide and serious. "He's sorry, Mom. He told me so."

Haley's lips scrunched together and twisted to the side, which caused James to softly giggle.

Apparently the bedroom door wasn't quite as thick as she'd originally thought.

She stood up with a sigh and said, "Sit down at the table, James."

James frowned but did as he was told. "Mommy, he's really, really, _rrrreeeeaalllyyy _sorry," he persisted from his seat at the dinner table.

"That's enough, James Lucas," Haley warned. "That conversation you heard was between me and Daddy. It wasn't for you to hear." She crossed to the table and put his plate down in front of him and curtly commanded, "Eat your dinner." Then she turned toward the hallway and bellowed that dinner was ready so Nathan would know, but she didn't address him by his name.

…

"Hey, sweetheart," Jake said as he entered the bedroom he shared with Peyton. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Things were pretty rough at work today."

"It's all right, I understand," Peyton smiled, burrowing deeper beneath her warm blanket and cuddling closer to her pillow. "I left a plate of dinner for you in the fridge. Did you find it?"

"Yes I did," Jake nodded, mirroring his wife's smile as he eased down beside her on the bed. "It was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let me go brush my teeth; then I'll kiss you."

"Okay," she giggled. She watched her husband scurry into the bathroom, smiling in an almost mischievous way as she waited for what she knew was coming next.

It only took a minute before he appeared in the bathroom doorway, which looked out into their master bedroom. He was holding the little plastic wand she'd left by the sink.

"Peyton, is this---?"

"I tried to think of a more original way to tell you," she shrugged with a shy smile. "I was kind of nervous because we haven't been married that long, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it---."

"Oh, my _**God!**_" Jake cackled. He ran and came down on his knees beside the bed. He stroked her hair and laughed as he gazed up into her misty green eyes. "We're having a baby! Peyton, we're gonna have a baby!"

"Yes, I know," she smiled, sniffling as one happy tear traced its way down her cheek.

"I love you," he continued to laugh as happy tears flooded his own cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her lips and repeated, "I love you!" He placed the hand that wasn't tangled in hers against her stomach and lovingly rubbed.

Peyton's smile widened and she put her hand over his, gently caressing his skin.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands…_

…

In the early morning hours, as Nathan was tossing and turning on his lumpy living room couch; and as Lucas was tossing and turning with dreams of Brooke; and as Jake and Peyton were making plans for their new arrival, Chase was startled out of a restless sleep by his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" he croaked, barely able to get the word out before a gigantic yawn stretched his mouth to its limit.

"Hey, it's me." Brooke spoke in a nervous half-whisper.

"Brooke?" Chase lifted his head from his pillow and squinted at his bedside clock. "It's almost three o'clock in the morning."

"I know, I'm sorry; I couldn't sleep," she explained in the same nervous half-whisper.

"Are you all right?" Chase sat up in bed, completely alert now.

"I wasn't, but I think I am now."

"Which means what, exactly?" Chase reached up with his free hand and tousled his already disheveled hair. If all she was going to do was be cryptic, he'd rather hang up and try to go back to sleep.

"I… I decided," she admitted timidly.

"Decided what?" Chase rubbed his sleepy eyes and choked back another yawn.

"I decided… that I should put my trust in Fate."

"Where are you?" A huge, bright smile transformed Chase's sleepy, irritated expression into an expression of absolute elation.

"Outside, around the corner." Chase could hear Brooke's smile in her voice.

"I'll be right there." Chase snapped his phone shut and clamored out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans that had been lying in a heap on the floor and tugged a maroon hoodie over his head. Moving silently and stealthily, he crept past his parents' bedroom door (he was staying with them until he could get re-settled in Tree Hill), and slipped out the front door.

…

Brooke twisted her hands nervously in her lap and let out a quiet, breathy laugh as Chase pulled open the passenger-side door of her car and hopped into the front seat.

"Hi," he mumbled bashfully. Now that he was here, face-to-face with her, he was feeling sort of shy.

"Hi," she mumbled back, lowering her eyes to her hands, which were still twisting in her lap.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?" Brooke lifted her eyes again and before she even knew what hit her, Chase's lips collided with her own.

…

Nathan let himself into his apartment with a great deal of caution the next evening. He didn't know if the sight of him would cause Haley to launch into another verbal assault. He hadn't wanted to go back to the office; he'd wanted another chance to prove to his wife that he could care for their son on his own and that she could trust him with James. Haley hadn't been in a very forgiving mood, so Nathan had gone dejectedly to the office, Haley went to her second day of classes, and James spent the day with his grandparents.

The sight of his wife sitting at the dining table, weeping bitterly and cradling an inconsolable James confused him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Haley twitched and raised bleary, surprised brown eyes to his face. She hadn't even heard him come in.

The expression on her face, that one look from her made Nathan's stomach turn. "What happened?" he asked again. He could feel his heart begin to race as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Nathan…" Haley's voice broke and she sniffled. "Nathan, Whitey… passed away last night."

_And when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

**Hey you guys: ) How are you? I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season; and even though we're only about two days into the new year, I hope 2008 is shaping up to be a good year for all of you.**

**Now, to thank you all for you utter awesomeness. The hit count for this story has blown me away. And the reviews! This story is over the 300 mark! Aaa! I like… love you! Thank you, thank you, you guys! You're **_**wonderful**_

**Now, to give you Brucas fans some reassurance. Do. Not. Worry. The end result is going to make you very happy.**

**Now, I mentioned something before about jumping ahead four years, but I kind of re-thought that. I'll probably do it more toward the end of the story, but not quite yet (there are still some twists and turns I want to take, but this is nearing the end, and then I'll start the sequel).**

**Okay, so I know I say this every time I update, but I will not take so long getting the next chapter up, I swear.**

**All right, so that should do it. Oh, except that I feel the need to express that I am soooo psyched about the premiere of season 5 on Wednesday! It's been so long and now it's almost here! EEEE! Although, some of the spoilers I've checked out have made me a little nervous…. Gah! It's gonna be **_**awesome**_**! Haha: )**

**PS--- NaleyAlways4Ever, special thanks to you. Your kind review really motivated me to finally finish this chapter. And moonman, you're fantabulous! I was so excited to hear from a fellow Hanson fan! I love it when people comment about the songs I put in the chapters! That was such a treat for me! Thank you: ) Oh, and courtneylovejason, thank you for giving me feedback about my "casting" choices for my teenaged James and Jenny. I think you're the only person who did and I was so glad to hear that you liked them (you did inspire me to do that, after all). Hehe… You guys are so cool.**

**PSS--- I know this might seem kind of ridiculous, but I would really love to get everyone's opinion about the actors I chose to be high school-aged James and Jenny. If you have a spare second sometime, look them up, please, if you don't mind. Hehe… : ) My teenage Jenny is Blake Lively who currently stars as Serena on Gossip Girl. My teenage James is an actor named Robert Adamson who plays Charles Antoni on an ABC Family series called Lincoln Heights. The show itself is sweet, but not much else (my sister convinced me to sit and watch it with her, and Robert kept me glued). Please look him up on YouTube or something. He is exactly how I picture James as a young adult in my imagination and I would love to know what you all think of him. If you don't like him, you may say so, but please don't be mean.**

**Okay, goodbye until my next update my fellow )**

**---Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN: Life is a Highway**

**Chapter title is "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane. I know updates have been pretty sporadic (to say the least), so it might be helpful if you went back and re-read chapter nine before you read this chapter, because there's something in that chapter that has a big part to do with what happens for one of our favorite couples in this chapter. If you've read chapter nine recently, or you remember it, then disregard all of that and enjoy chapter fourteen. Hehe… : ) Okay, all done. ---Sarah **

Nathan's whole body went numb. His eyebrows lifted in an expression of dazed shock. "Wha--?" His eyebrows moved again, drawing together in stunned confusion. He raised his eyes to focus on Haley's face and rasped, "What?"

"My parents called me; they left a voicemail on my cell… I was in class," Haley explained brokenly. She rubbed her palm over James's shuddering back and gently rocked him back and forth in her lap. "After they dropped James off at preschool this morning, they went over to Whitey's house to thank him for everything he did yesterday. When he didn't come to the door they let themselves inside. They found him upstairs in his bed. He died in his sleep---."

"No," Nathan shook his head, his face twisting with grief. He put his hands up to stop Haley from saying any more and took a stumbling step backward.

"Nathan, come here," she said softly. She used the arm that wasn't cradling James to move a chair out for him. "Come sit with us." She was begging him. She wanted him to be close and mourn with her.

"No," Nathan shook his head again and took another step back; his chest heaved with shuddering gasps of air. He could feel the first of what he was sure would be many tears streak down his face and he turned to prowl down the short hallway, trembling with grief-stricken anger.

James wailed when the slam of his parents' bedroom door shook the walls. Haley held her young son closer and murmured soothingly to him through her own tears. She closed her eyes and hid her face against the top of James's shoulder and began to rock him again when Nathan started throwing things in the bedroom. Even after James had cried himself to sleep, Haley clung to him, waiting for the banging and muffled sobbing that was emanating from behind the bedroom door to come to an end.

After an excruciating forty-five minutes an eerie, haunting silence engulfed the tiny apartment.

Haley carried her slumbering son into his bedroom and carefully laid him down. She tucked his blankets around him and tenderly kissed his forehead before she turned and treaded cautiously across the hallway. She tapped softly on her closed bedroom door and quietly called her husband's name. When he didn't answer she pushed the door open and peered apprehensively into the bedroom.

Nathan was slumped on the floor at the foot of the bed; his knees were drawn up to his chest and his head was in his hands. The lamp that usually sat on his bedside table had been thrown across the room; it now lay in a million shattered pieces on the floor. Everything that had once been neatly arranged on top of the dresser littered the floor as well. The glass in the small mirror that hung above the dresser was cracked into jagged splinters, like it had been punched.

Haley took everything in with a calm demeanor that belied her inner anguish. She swallowed hard and slowly approached her husband.

Nathan felt Haley's shoulder brush his when she sat down beside him. He sniffled and turned his face away from her. "I'm… I'm sorry for the mess," he stammered. His voice was hoarse from crying. "I'll clean it up---."

"Don't worry about it, don't worry," Haley murmured. She put her arms around him and rested her cheek on top of his shoulder. "Will you let me look at your hand?" She could see that blood was trickling down the hand he'd used to hit the mirror.

He moved his injured hand out of her line of sight with another sniffle. "It's fine," he mumbled.

"I don't think it is," she said softly. She kept her eyes fixed on the profile of his face, because he still refused to look at her. "And you're not fine either."

Nathan's chin began to tremble as new tears built in his eyes. He shrugged her arms away from him.

"I'm not either, and that's okay. It's okay that you're not," she told him tremulously. She attempted to press her palm to his cheek but he shied away from her touch. With a sad, resigned expression, she scooted away from him and put her hands in her lap. "What can I do for you, Nathan?" she inquired through trembling lips. She wanted desperately to help him somehow. She thought that if she could find a way to help Nathan, her own grief over losing Whitey wouldn't be so unbearable.

Nathan's head finally whipped in her direction and his forehead was creased; he looked remorseful, angry, and heartbroken all at the same time. "I'm sorry," he said through deep, cough-like sobs. "You miss him too. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You don't have to apologize, Nathan." Haley sniffled and swiped at the tears that streamed endlessly down her cheeks. "It's all right. Hey, ssshhh," she murmured as he curled into the side of her body and hid his face in her neck. She put her arms around him again and rubbed soothing circles over his shuddering back.

"I just saw him yesterday." Nathan lifted his head to look into his wife's eyes; their faces were only millimeters apart.

"I know, sweetheart," Haley cried. She took his face in her hands and touched her forehead to his.

"When are things going to get better?" he whimpered, nuzzling his forehead against hers. "After the fire, and losing Josh, and now… Whitey…" He coughed on another choking sob and said, "I can't take any more. I can't take any more, Haley."

"You don't have to take it all by yourself," Haley reminded him, sniffling again. She rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks and wiped some of his tears away.

Nathan touched his lips to Haley's, placing a gentle kiss there. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. Before Haley could return her husband's kiss, a timid knock on the bedroom door made her and Nathan look up at the same moment.

James was standing just outside the doorway. His rosy little cheeks were tearstained and he was clutching his teddy bear in the crook of his right arm. "I want to come in," he whimpered.

"Wait, wait, there's glass everywhere, Baby," Haley cautioned. She quickly got to her feet and went to the door. He held his arms out and she scooped him up and set him on her hip.

When Haley was seated beside Nathan again, James crawled from her lap to Nathan's, put his arms around his father's broad shoulders, and hid his face against the man's solid chest. "I'm sad, Daddy," he said through stormy cries.

Nathan choked on another hard, gut-wrenching sob and wrapped his son in a crushing embrace. "That's okay, buddy, that's okay; I'm sad, too. That's okay." His words were distorted by the violent, painful sobs that seemed to form at the very pit of his stomach and swell up through his chest and his throat, burning until they finally burst out from his lips. He felt Haley laid a gentle hand on his bicep and he lifted his arm to wrap it around her. She snuggled up against the side of his body and pressed her face into his shirt.

The three of them sat like that, on the floor in front of the bed for a very long time, mourning the loss of Whitey, a loss that was too great to comprehend.

…

"You're pretty good in the kitchen," Brooke observed with an impressed smile. She and Chase were standing shoulder to shoulder at the island counter in her kitchen, and she was watching him chop up vegetables for a salad.

Chase opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, the timer on the stove beeped and Brooke's phone began to ring.

Brooke took one step toward the stove, froze, and turned toward the phone. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to decide which task she should tackle first.

Chase chuckled before he said, "Get the phone, Brooke. Let me take care of the food."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke snickered, snatching up her cordless telephone. "Hello?" She giggled the greeting because Chase winked at her.

"Broo… Brooke… Brooke…"

"Lucas?" Brooke turned her back on Chase and tightened her grip on the phone until her knuckles turned white. She'd never heard him cry like this and it frightened her. He was sobbing so hard, it was all he could do to get her name out. "Lucas, talk to me," she commanded sternly. He only continued to cry and the stormy, cough-like sobs that rang in her ear made her feel almost panicked. "Lucas!" she shouted. Her voice shook as terrified tears stung her eyes. "What is it? What is it?" she demanded. There was a moment of silence as she concentrated on what Lucas was trying to tell her; then she hung up the phone without a word and ran for the door.

"Brooke!" Chase sprinted after her and caught the crook of her arm in his hand before she could leave. "What did he say?" He was horrified when he saw that Brooke was weeping.

"Whitey's dead!" Brooke covered her mouth with a trembling hand as soon as the words passed her lips, like she couldn't believe she'd actually said them, couldn't believe they were actually true.

"Wait, calm down. Come here," Chase murmured, pulling his shivering girlfriend tenderly into his arms. He watched her with very serious, very concerned hazel eyes. "Who's Whitey?"

Brooke looked up at him, horrified. Then she realized that he had transferred to Tree Hill High from a different school and had never actually had any real interaction with Whitey. So she couldn't exactly be upset at him for not recognizing the man's name.

But somehow… she was anyway.

"He was the basketball coach at the high school." Brooke clutched at her stomach when a violent sob wracked her entire body. She noticed that Chase's expression became slightly confused, and she knew why he was so puzzled. It probably seemed very strange to him that she was so distraught over the passing of a high school basketball coach, but Whitey had been so much more than that.

Chase had no idea what an incredible impact Whitey had made on her life, or Lucas's life… or anybody who'd had the privilege of knowing him.

Brooke wrenched herself away from Chase and turned toward the door again.

"Brooke, wait! Where are you going?" Chase managed to get hold of her hand, and he held on for dear life.

"Lucas needs me," she cried. She stared up at him, and her pretty eyes were bleary, heartbroken, and beseeching. She was desperate to get to Lucas.

Chase hesitantly let go of her hand and watched her leave. When the door slammed shut at her back, he bowed his head and expelled an unsteady breath.

The bond Brooke shared with Lucas was a special one, one that was virtually indestructible. They were always going to be a source of comfort and strength for each other; and Chase was just beginning to realize how horribly he'd been fooling himself where Brooke--- and the feelings he'd hoped she had for him--- were concerned.

…

"Hey," Jake smiled when he found Peyton; he'd just returned home from work. He came up behind his wife, who was braced against a counter in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey back at you," Peyton smiled, craning her neck to touch her lips to her husband's.

"How are my beautiful wife and the little bun that's in her oven doing?" Jake caressed Peyton's abdomen with a gentle hand and bowed his head to kiss the top of her shoulder.

"We're wonderful, thank you." Peyton's smile grew until her entire face was illuminated by it. "How is my sexy husband?"

"He's pretty good," Jake grinned, speaking the words against Peyton's ear before he kissed the side of her neck.

"Just pretty good?" Peyton turned to face him, her eyebrows arched in amusement.

Jake laughed and took her face between his hands. "I'm spectacular, all right? Looking at you right now--- knowing that you're going to be the mother of our second child, and knowing that I'm lucky enough to be the man you love--- I couldn't be any happier."

"Not even if we won the lottery?" Peyton moved closer to her husband and allowed him to pull her against his body in a comfortable yet somewhat sensual embrace.

"Well, okay, winning the lottery might make me pretty happy," Jake amended. He laughed when Peyton playfully swatted at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he yelped when she kept at it.

"Yeah, sure you are," Peyton grinned wryly.

"I am," he promised, pulling her even closer and locking her in his big brown eyes.

"Okay," Peyton said, blinking dazedly. Jake could always steal her breath with just a look.

"It's awfully quiet in this house," Jake observed, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled his adored wife even closer. "Is Jenny home?"

"No," Peyton grinned. "She went over to Hannah's house as soon as she finished with her homework."

"She's pretty excited about the baby, isn't she?" Jake chuckled. His thoughts turned back to that morning. He and Peyton had informed Jenny that she was going to be a big sister over breakfast. The kid screamed with delight and spilled her glass of orange juice in the process.

Jake and Peyton both laughed at the memory.

"Yep, she is," Peyton smiled. "She's going to be a really great big sister."

"The best," Jake nodded his agreement. "And you're going to be a wonderful mother, wife of mine," he added, placing a gentle kiss against her soft lips.

"Thank you," Peyton laughed, draping her arms over his broad shoulders.

"I missed you today," Jake revealed in a hushed whisper, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I missed you today, too," Peyton whispered back, smiling affectionately into his eyes.

"You did?" Jake placed another kiss against the soft skin of Peyton's neck.

"Mmm-hmmm," Peyton nodded, giggling. "Jake, Jake," she gasped when his kisses became more seductive.

"What?" he chuckled, gently sucking on her skin now. "Jenny's not home, you just said so."

"Well, she might walk in any… any…" Peyton gave up protesting with a soft moan of desire. She pulled Jake's head up and crushed his lips with hers.

The slam of the front door caused Jake and Peyton to jerk away from each other; they both dragged in ragged gasps of air and smoothed their hands over their passion-wrinkled shirts.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jenny ran into the kitchen, crying for her father.

Jake immediately knelt down and took his distraught daughter in his arms. "Jen, Jen what's wrong?" he murmured, rubbing her shivering back. "Did something happen at Madison's?" Madison Murphy was a classmate of Jenny's who lived around the corner. The two girls were close friends, but there were rare occasions when one of them would do or say something to hurt the other one's feelings.

Jenny shook her head no, keeping her face hidden against her father's shirt sleeve. She sniffled before she said, "Her dad came home, and he looked really sad, and he said that Whitey died!"

Jake whipped his head around and stared up into Peyton's shocked face--- his own expression was just as stunned--- and he pulled Jenny closer to him.

…

"Lucas?" Brooke called her ex's name and rapped at his door three times.

The door was thrown open and Lucas pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly against his body.

Ignoring the tears that flooded her cheeks, Brooke reached up to comfortingly comb her fingers through the fine blonde hair that was cropped around the nape of his neck. "It's all right," she murmured as he hid his face against her shoulder and wept. "It's all right, I'm right here."

…

"Thank you for coming." Lucas's voice was low and tired; his tears had finally stopped. He and Brooke were now curled up together on his living room couch.

"I'll always come to you if you need me," Brooke murmured back just as tiredly, taking one of his hands in hers. "You know that."

An affectionate glimmer shone in Lucas's sad blue eyes and he gently squeezed Brooke's soft hand--- a silent way of telling her that he did know that.

They sat together for the better part of three hours, sharing their memories of Whitey, laughing at the funny things and crying at the not-so-funny things.

…

Five days later, Brian "Whitey" Durham was laid to rest beside his beloved Camilla. The number of mourners who came to say a final goodbye was a testament to Whitey's amazing life and the impact he'd made on the world.

Brooke arrived at the gravesite with Chase, and even though Lucas's thoughts were with Whitey, his heart was with Brooke. It had been hers since they were kids in high school. It belonged to her; he didn't want anyone else to have it. One of the last things Whitey ever said to him echoed in Lucas's mind as he ripped his eyes away from Brooke and Chase's joined hands.

_Who do you want next to you thirty years from now?_

The answer was unequivocal.

Brooke Penelope Davis.

…

A gentle hand on his back made Nathan jolt. He whipped his head to the right and found that his brother had come up beside him. It was the day after the funeral, and the Scott brothers were standing in front of Whitey's house. A small pile of bouquets and various other things--- like hand-written notes and Ravens memorabilia--- had been left on his front porch.

"Hey, man," Lucas murmured softly.

"Why aren't you at school?" Nathan expelled an unsteady breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's three o'clock, Nathan," Lucas flashed a sad little half-smile. "School's over. Why aren't you at the office?"

"My boss told me to take some time off," Nathan chuckled humorlessly. "I was pretty useless today. I just… I can't believe he's gone, 'ya know?"

Lucas pulled his brother into a hug when his voice cracked. "I know, Nate," he said, his own voice thick with grief-stricken emotion.

"I'm glad to be away from work," Nathan pulled away from his brother with a sniffle and an angry scowl. "It's taken over my life. The last time I saw Whitey, he was scolding me for losing my son. James slipped out of the apartment while I was on a business call," he explained when Lucas shot him a bewildered look. "I was so glad that Whitey found him… I was so glad that he was safe…" Nathan shook his head and blew out another long, shuddering breath. "I hate my job. Whitey told me I needed to do things differently, and he was right. PR work in the NBA doesn't leave me any room to be the kind of husband and father that I want to be. What?" Nathan frowned when he looked over at Lucas to find him staring thoughtfully back at him.

"The gym teacher at the high school just quit," Lucas said quietly, tapping his index finger against his chin. The wheels were obviously turning in his head.

"So?" Nathan's frown deepened, confusion drew his eyebrows together.

"Principal Turner asked me if I would consider taking Whitey's place as head coach of the Ravens today," Lucas went on, mumbling the words almost to himself. He was staring straight ahead, lost in whatever scheme he was cooking up.

"So what, Lucas?" Nathan was becoming agitated.

"If I did decide to coach the team, I'd need a really, really good assistant," Lucas elaborated, grinning boyishly in his brother's direction.

"What the hell are you---?" Nathan's exasperated inquiry was left half-spoken as his eyes lightened with understanding. "Oh," he said, grinning back at Lucas.

"What do you think bro?" Lucas prodded when Nathan didn't say anything else.

"The two of us coaching together?" Nathan's grin became a little lopsided as he struggled to hold in a chuckle. "Ravens basketball will never be the same."

Lucas laughed and slapped his brother affectionately on the back. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes, man," Nathan laughed as he and Lucas executed an elaborate "brothers' secret handshake." "I think I'd really enjoy that. I was playing with James at the river court the day he got lost, and something clicked, 'ya know? Running around after that kid, teaching him all the aspects of the game, it was satisfying in a way that my PR work never has been. Oh, wait. I need to talk to Haley first, though," he realized with furrowed brows.

"But she'll say yes." Lucas seemed pretty sure about what his sister-in-law's reaction was going to be. "I mean, after the whole losing your kid thing, she must hate your job as much as you do."

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Luke. Thank you." Another crooked grin lifted Nathan's lips as he glared smilingly at his brother. "You've never made a mistake, huh? You're just perfect, right?"

Lucas snorted and shook his head. "I saw Whitey just after you did the day before he died," Lucas lowered his eyes to his feet and his eyebrows knitted together. "I messed things up so bad with Brooke… I was ready to just bow out. Whitey… he managed to talk some sense into me. I love her, man," Lucas looked up into Nathan's flabbergasted face. "I want to marry her."

"Luke---," Nathan didn't know what else to say.

"I know. Crazy, right?" Lucas turned his face away and chuckled.

"No," Nathan said quietly with a faint shake of his head. "That's not crazy at all. You and Brooke… you're just… right. It's about time you figured it out."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas muttered with a crooked half-smile. "Shut up, dude."

"What're we going to do without Whitey and all of his advice?" Nathan wondered with a soft, sad laugh.

"I think we're going to have to start figuring things out for ourselves," Lucas replied, looking Nathan's way again.

"Oh, man," Nathan groaned with another crooked grin. "We're doomed."

Lucas laughed and gave Nathan's back another pat. "Come on. We should both get home."

…

"Coming!" Lucas hollered when someone knocked adamantly on his door the next evening. He hastily poured a boxful of macaroni noodles into a pot of water that was boiling on his stovetop and sprinted for the door. "All right!" he shouted when the knocking became more rapid. He threw the door open, looking annoyed. His expression changed to one of affectionate amusement when he found a beaming Haley on the door's other side. She was smiling from ear-to-ear and bouncing gleefully on the tips of her toes. James was at her side, clinging to her hand.

"So I guess Nathan told you about my decision," Lucas grinned.

Haley only squealed and flung herself at him, wrapping him in a suffocating embrace.

"Hales, Hales, let's loosen the grip. Loosen the grip!" Lucas wheezed.

James giggled amusedly at the silly grown-ups.

"You _have_ to let me help you plan out the proposal!" Haley insisted. She released her friend, took her son's hand again, and led him into the apartment. "I mean, come on, it's the least I can do; especially after you put the coaching idea in Nathan's head. He gave his two weeks' notice at the office today," she revealed with another squeal of delight. "I'm going to owe you for that for the rest of my life, Luke."

"Mama," James tugged insistently on his mother's sleeve.

"What, James?" Haley's reply was distracted. She couldn't stop smiling at Lucas.

"What's 'proposal' mean?"

"It's when a man asks a woman to marry him, sweetheart." Haley was so lost in her plans for Lucas's engagement that she blurted out an explanation without stopping to think.

James gasped in delight and began laughing hysterically. "Uncle Luke!" he exclaimed. "Are you gonna marry Brooke?"

Lucas pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, staring into Haley's mortified face as if to say, "Nice going"He shifted his focus to his little nephew and crouched down to look seriously into the boy's big brown eyes. "I hope so," he said. "But she can't find out I'm going to ask her, okay? It has to be a secret." He put his finger to his lips and said, "Sssshhh."

"Sssshhh," James copied his uncle and giggled. "I wanna help!" he yipped, trotting along behind the adults when they made their way into Lucas's living room.

Haley and Lucas both smiled affectionately at little James before settling down next to each other on the couch.

"All right, buddy," Lucas chuckled. "Think real hard, okay? I need all the help I can get."

"Do you have an idea about when you want to do it?" Haley nibbled anxiously on her thumbnail, her eyes shining with glee.

"Well…" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Valentine's Day is in about two weeks."

"Ohhh!" Haley squealed, pressing her hands over her heart. "That is _beyond_ perfect, Luke! Now, _how_ should you do it? Let's see…" Haley pressed her lips tightly together and tilted her head to one side, deep in thought.

James did the same thing, but the actions were involuntary; they were programmed into his DNA. In that moment, he was the mirror-image of his mother.

"What if you dressed up like Cupid and---?"

Lucas made a face at Haley's suggestion and opened his mouth to vehemently refuse.

"I know what you can do, Uncle Luke!" James shouted proudly. "You can sing to her!"

"James," Haley sent a disapproving, somewhat impatient frown her son's way. "Don't interrupt. Mommy and Uncle Lucas are talking."

James scowled, and his resemblance to Nathan was staggering.

"Hang on," Lucas held up one of his hands to let Haley know that he was interested in James's idea. Turning to look at his nephew he demanded, "What did you just say?"

James fidgeted nervously, afraid that he was in trouble. "You could… you could… sing to her," he stammered bashfully. "I sang a song to Jenny at Christmastime, 'member? She _really_ liked it." He grinned crookedly and wiggled his eyebrows. At just four years old, James Lucas Scott was a bona-fide ladies' man.

Lucas sat back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A conversation he'd had with Brooke back in December crashed to the front of his mind and a searing jolt of inspiration brought a wide smile to his lips….

"_Why can't you let me all the way in?" _Brooke's voice spoke those words so clearly in Lucas's memory; it was as if she were sitting in the room with him. _"Life is a highway, just like that song says, right? Well, I'm tired of taking a backseat, Lucas. I want to be riding shotgun."_

"Life is a highway," he mumbled to himself, still smiling foolishly.

"What?" Haley was completely confused.

"Life is a highway!" Lucas repeated himself, hooting the words through ecstatic peals of laughter. He pushed himself up from the couch and charged at his nephew. Lucas scooped the child up in his arms and spun him around in a wide circle. "You're a genius, Big J!" he cackled.

…

"Okay, so I'm here," Peyton huffed when Haley had ushered her and Jenny into her apartment a little over an hour later. "Why did I have to rush?"

"I have news! And it's _huge!_" Haley giggled youthfully, glowing with excitement. Her happy expression became clouded with concern when she took a closer look at her friend's face. "Hey, are you sick? You look pale."

Peyton's ashen cheeks instantly flushed and she squirmed uneasily. She and Jake had decided that it would be best to keep her pregnancy a secret for a while since Haley's due date--- the day baby Joshua was supposed to have been born--- was quickly approaching. Young Jenny had also been sworn to secrecy.

"Um, no, I'm fine," she stammered. "I just… I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." Haley obviously wasn't going to settle for such a lame excuse, so Peyton hastily sent Jenny away to play with James and urged Haley to share her news.

…

"Hi, James," Jenny sat down cross-legged across from her friend on his bedroom floor.

"Hi," James greeted Jenny with an adorable smile and held out one of his action figures, a silent invitation to join him in his game.

Jenny shook her head and said, "I have a secret that I'm not supposed to tell… but I _gotta_!" She bounced on her bottom, itching to pass her secret along to her friend.

"I have a secret, too!" James laughed, tossing his action figures aside.

"Let me tell mine first!" Jenny begged.

"Okay," James grudgingly agreed.

"Wait, first you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Do you promise?" Jenny looked at James gravely, like the fate of the universe depended on his answer.

"I promise," James nodded.

"Okay," Jenny smiled, pleased with his response. "My mommy's going to have a baby!" she shouted in a whisper. "I'm going to be a big sister soon!"

"Whoa!" James laughed. "Now can I tell you mine?"

"Yeah." Jenny was disappointed that her announcement hadn't evoked a stronger reaction.

"You can't tell anyone my secret either," James instructed, squinting his eyes in an attempt to appear menacing.

"I won't, James," Jenny mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Uncle Luke is going to appose to Brooke!"

"He's gonna what?" Jenny tilted her head and stared at James; confusion made her eyebrows knit together.

"_Appose!_" James repeated impatiently. "Appose is when a man asks a woman to marry him!"

"James!" Jenny exclaimed, rolling her eyes again in exasperation. "You mean _propose!_"

"Oh, yeah," James laughed sheepishly. His expression suddenly became very affectionate; he cocked his head to one side and gazed adoringly into Jenny's perplexed face.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Jenny demanded, squirming uneasily under James's unwavering stare.

"When I'm grown-up I'm going to propose to you," he told her, flashing another one of his sweet smiles.

"Blegh," Jenny's face twisted to show her disgust. "I won't say yes," she promised with a very convincing scowl.

"Yes you will," James nodded. "Someday you'll love me like I love you."

"No I won't!" Jenny exclaimed, vigorously shaking her head back and forth.

"Yes you wiiiillll!" James chanted in a sing-song voice.

"No I won't, no I won't…" Jenny put her hands over her ears and chanted the words as James chanted "Yes you will, yes you will…" back at her.

…

"I don't know how I'm going to keep quiet about this," Peyton laughed.

"I know!" Haley giggled youthfully. "I'm _dying!_"

A knock at the door made the two women turn their heads. Haley stepped forward and pulled the door open.

"Brooke!" Haley yelped when she pulled the door open and found Brooke on the other side.

"Hey," Brooke sighed. She seemed a bit dejected. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Haley shouted, too keyed up to regulate the volume of her voice. "Yes, you can come in!"

Brooke crinkled her eyebrows curiously and demanded, "Why are you yelling?"

Haley craned her neck to look up at Peyton, who was now standing beside her. Her expression was slightly panicked. "Peyton! Why am I yelling?!"

Peyton scrunched her lips together very tightly in an attempt to keep herself from bursting into hysterical laughter. "Um---," was all she managed to say because James came barreling down the hallway toward them at that exact moment. He was toting his teddy bear, clutching it by the neck in the crook of his little arm.

"Brooke!" he exclaimed, his brown eyes bright. "Guess what! Uncle Luke said---!" The little boy clamped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. "Ohmigosh!" he giggled, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I almost told you the secret! But I didn't," he said proudly. "I stopped myself just in time!"

Now Brooke really looked confused. "What secret, sweetheart?" she asked.

"James," Haley said through clenched teeth and a forced smile. "Honey, why don't you go back to your room and play with Jenny, okay?"

"She had to go to the potty," James cupped his hand around his mouth and revealed the sensitive information in a not-so-quiet whisper, a child's attempt at propriety. Turning his attention to Peyton, he smiled. "I want to give you this," he said, offering her his teddy bear.

Peyton crouched down in front of James, her forehead puckered with perplexity, and said, "But that's _your_ bear, Baby James."

"But you can have it," James insisted. "It's for the baby," he explained.

Peyton's entire body stiffened and her face flushed a bright red. Behind her, Brooke and Haley let loose gasps of astonishment.

"P. Jagelski," Brooke spoke the words tremulously and blinked back stunned, joyful tears. "You're pregnant?"

Peyton handed James's teddy bear back to him and flashed him a reassuring grin before she stood straight again and turned to face her friends.

"Yes," she said at last. "I'm due at the end of September."

"EEEEEEE!!!" Brooke squealed, laughing and weeping at the same time. She charged at Peyton and threw her arms around her, almost knocking the other woman off her feet.

Peyton came up to Haley when Brooke finally let go of her, and her pretty eyes were full of some kind of silent apology. "I… I wanted to try and keep it quiet for awhile. I certainly didn't want you to find out like this, especially so close to when…" Peyton's voice faded to nothing and she stood silently in front of Haley, struggling to keep the tears that were blurring her vision from flowing over onto her cheeks.

"Joshua was supposed to have been born," Haley finished Peyton's sentence quietly with a faint, wide-eyed nod. She was crying softly; her shoulders weren't even shaking, the tears just streamed down her face, one after the other.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Peyton whimpered. The sight of Haley crying made it impossible for Peyton to keep herself composed.

"Don't apologize," Haley managed a shaky laugh and she wrapped Peyton in her arms. "This is wonderful, Peyton. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

…

Brooke rolled onto her stomach and snuggled her cheek deeper into her pillow. Cheerful, early morning sunlight created dancing, golden patches of light on her bedroom carpet and walls, but she cursed the day.

It was Valentine's Day, the first Valentine's Day in five years without Lucas. You have Chase now, she reminded herself, but the thought only made her sigh. Who was she trying to kid?

Herself.

This relationship with Chase was just a comfort thing, something with somebody who was familiar and affectionate, to ease the pain of her broken heart.

Lucas was the one her soul longed for, the one her heart needed to feel whole, and she'd lost him, probably for good this time. The only small consolation was that she hadn't backed down from what she knew was right for her. She couldn't have gone on dating him indefinitely. She needed permanence. She was ready for marriage, and she wasn't going to be talked out of it.

Well, so, good. She was ready for marriage, but the only man she wanted to be married to was no longer a part of the picture. Perfect.

Warbly, horribly off-key singing wafted up through her partially-open window and she groaned. Mr. Phelps, a neighbor of hers who was in his mid-sixties but who acted like he was eighteen, occasionally liked to wake the apartment complex's tenants up with a drunken early-morning serenade. She laughed quietly under her breath when she finally recognized the song that was being slaughtered.

"Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane. Well, at least old Mr. Booze-Hound Phelps had good taste in music.

It took another long moment for Brooke to realize that the voice that was coming from down in the parking lot was too young to be Mr. Phelps. In fact, she could almost swear that it was….

"Lucas?" Brooke mumbled to herself, throwing back her blankets and stumbling hastily down the hallway and into the living room. Once there, she threw open the sliding glass door that provided access to her tiny balcony and stepped to the railing. From that vantage point, she was able to look down on the parking lot.

Lucas was standing smack-dab in the middle of the asphalt, arms spread wide, singing his heart out. When he saw her come out onto the balcony, he smiled.

The song was almost over now, but Brooke looked on, speechless with disbelief. Was he…? Was this…? Was he actually…?

…_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once but now_

_We look it in the eye_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long…_

Brooke turned and bolted back into her living room, running at break-neck speed for her front door.

Lucas was down on one knee by the time Brooke came barreling out to the parking lot. She skidded to a halt in front of him, gasping desperately for air and gaping at him incredulously. He gazed up at her, standing there in her pink fuzzy slippers, her blue-and-white-stripped pajama pants and an old Tree Hill High Ravens T-shirt, and he smiled. This wasn't so hard, not nearly as hard as he'd been afraid it would be. Looking at her right then, he knew with unshakable certainty that she was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He wasn't scared, wasn't worried, he was just… ready… and so excited to cruise Life's highway with Brooke at his side.

"What do you say, Brooke Penelope Davis," he murmured, pulling a little black box from the pocket of his jacket, opening the top, and presenting her with a dazzling diamond ring. "Do you want to ride shotgun with me?"

Brooke made a strangled sound of joy in the back of her throat as she watched Lucas slide the exquisite ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. She stared at it for a moment, watched it catch the light, then she grabbed his hand and tugged insistently until he was standing on his feet. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with a gentle fire that had his blood flowing hot in his veins.

"Yes," she freed his lips just long enough to give him a verbal answer; then he smiled again, fisted his hand in her long, soft, dark hair, and pulled her mouth determinedly back to his.

…

That evening, a very somber-faced Brooke opened her door for Chase. The smile he wore quickly vanished when he found that Brooke was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the tall, blonde, blue-eyed man standing beside his girlfriend in the doorway.

"Chase…" Brooke struggled to find the right way to explain things to him. She brought her hands up and began to fumble nervously with her fingers.

That's how he caught sight of the ring.

His face blanched. The bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates he'd brought for a Valentine's Day surprise fell out of his numb hands and thudded quietly against the ground.

"Chase, you're so wonderful, and you'll always be special to me---," Brooke spoke through shivering lips, looked at him imploringly through misty hazel eyes.

"Oh, spare me, Brooke! All right?" he sneered, his voice catching in his throat.

"Look, Chase---," Lucas put a cautious hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Chase snarled, shrugging Lucas's hand away with a vicious twitch of his shoulder.

"I'm… so sorry," Brooke rasped, blinking fast against rapidly building tears.

"Yeah, sure you are," Chase snorted, shaking his head in disgust. "You got just what you wanted, Brooke! Didn't you!"

"But… this isn't how I wanted things to end for you and me---," she tried to explain.

"How did you want it to end?" Chase glared at her. "Amicably? Did you hope we could still be _friends?_"

"Yes," she nodded, childlike in her sadness and her confusion about how to handle this.

"Yeah," Chase spit out a harsh, humorless laugh. "Well, guess what, Brooke." He raised fiery hazel eyes to her apprehensive face and flashed a sad half-smile, moved one shoulder up and down in a half-hearted shrug. "I'm in love with you," he rasped hoarsely through an emotion-raw throat. "I was hoping that you cared for me, too. This was the last thing I expected. I'm sure you'll understand when I say that I don't think I could ever just be your friend."

"Chase!" Brooke squeezed Lucas's hand and ran after her second-place suitor when he turned and walked quickly away.

"What? What do you want?" Chase ripped his arm out of Brooke's grasp and whirled to face her when she caught up to him in the apartment complex's main entrance.

"Please don't feel bad," she begged, sniffling and wiping at tears.

"How could I not feel bad?" he demanded. "You're the second woman I've lost to someone else in a matter of months. Not to mention, you and I were only really together for… what?... a week? That's… just… it's ridiculous. I mean, what's so wrong with _me?_"

"Nothing," Brooked promised, gently touching her palm to his cheek. "You're an amazing man. You said this was the last thing you expected, well, it's the last thing I expected, too. I never thought Lucas would change his mind about wanting to get married."

"You didn't have to say yes," Chase pointed out, watching her with hazel eyes that were wide and sad.

"Yes, I did," Brooke nodded. "I love him, Chase. I'm sorry," she found herself apologizing when his expression twisted with agony and he turned his face away. "He's my only one," she whispered tremulously, flashing an unsteady smile. "I can't imagine my life without him."

Chase hesitantly nodded his understanding, swallowing hard against an aching, burning lump in the back of his throat. "Then he's damn lucky, and he'd better be good to you," he said huskily.

"He always has been," she said, still speaking in a whisper. She stepped closer to him and attempted to put her arms around him.

"No," he choked tearfully, stumbling back a couple of steps. "I'm sorry, I can try and act like I'm glad about this, but I can't…" Chase's face twisted again and he turned and walked quickly away, disappearing from sight in a matter of moments.

Blinking back tears, Brooke walked briskly back to her apartment, aching to be wrapped in Lucas's safe, comforting arms.

…

Chase packed his bags and left town that very night, vowing to never return to Tree Hill.

…

Nathan walked into the apartment two days later wearing a smile. He'd come home happy every day since he started his coaching job at the high school. Haley couldn't remember ever seeing him in a good mood after a day at the office. So, this coaching thing was good. Seeing him so happy was a very good thing.

"Hey," Nathan strode over to the kitchen table, where Haley was sitting, and bent to press a kiss to the top of her head. "How're you?"

"Would you sit down for a minute, please?" she asked, raising wide, scared brown eyes to his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" Nathan sat down beside her immediately and took her hand in his, squeezing comfortingly. It was like a reflex.

"Nothing," she assured him, then re-thought that with a furrow of her eyebrows. "Well… something," she admitted. "I've just… been thinking."

"What, is it something about James? Where is he?" Nathan asked, realizing that it was much too quiet in the little apartment.

"He's got a new friend in preschool," Haley reported. "Kyan Jenkins?" she gave Nathan the little boy's name to see if he recognized it, but her husband just shook his head. "He's such a sweetheart," Haley gushed, showing the first signs of a smile. "Anyway, I guess he's been asking if James could come to his house and play and his mother introduced herself when I went to pick James up from school today, so he's at Kyan's until five."

"Our son the social-climber," Nathan beamed. "He's got that Scott popularity gene."

"Yeah," Haley's earlier expression of anxiety came back and Nathan tightened his hold on her hand.

"What is it, babe?" he prodded. "Talk to me."

Haley took a deep, steadying breath and blurted out, "What if I told you that I want to have another baby?" At her husband's unnerved expression, Haley explained, "I've just been thinking that it'd be nice for James to have a sibling who's close to him in age. He's four-and-a-half already, and he'll be eight when I finally finish school…"

"He'll be even older than that if we have another baby right now," Nathan interjected. "Come on, Hales, it's not practical. I mean, you've just started your classes, and I just switched to a much lower-paying job… There's no way we'd be able to have another baby right now."

Haley bowed her head. Her forehead puckered with disappointment.

"Come on, baby," Nathan murmured, squeezing her hand again. "'Not right now' doesn't mean 'never'. Does this sudden desire for more children maybe have something to do with the fact that Peyton's expecting?" he asked gently. "And the fact that… well…" he stammered, "Josh's due date's next week---?"

Haley pulled her hand out of her husband's and turned her face away without saying anything.

Nathan opened his mouth to try and offer words of comfort, but he thought better of it and blew out a heavy sigh instead. He pushed up from the table and headed down the hallway, toward the bedroom.

Haley's voice behind him, soft and unsteady with frightened emotion, stopped Nathan dead in his tracks.

"I'm pregnant."

**Hiiiii. Um, so, do you… like… hate me? Hehe… I'm ssssoooorrrryyyy! Every time I felt sure I'd have time to sit and write, something came up. I really apologize. I honestly sit down at the computer to write whenever I can. I know it takes me a while to update, but I always will. I'm sooo in love with writing this story, and I'm determined to finish it and start on the sequel (I hope people will still want to read it, even though I am the slowest updater in the history of the world. Haha…)**

**Moving on from apologies to thank-yous: You are all amazing. Thank you for your reviews and your encouragement and thank you for keeping on top of me about getting the chapter done. I swear, if it weren't for you, I don't think I'd ever be able to finish anything. So I owe all of you big-time.**

**Courtneylovejason: you know you rock. Your PMs CRACK ME UP! Your last one had me in tears! You absolutely had every right to DEMAND an update. Hehe! Thank you for your persistence (seriously) Haha… Oh, and about one of your other PMs that I JUST found (I seriously need to check my e-mail on a more regular basis), I have not gotten your pictures yet. Can you believe that? I was surprised when you said you sent them, because they never showed up in my inbox, and the e-mail address that's listed is the only one I have, so I'm confused. And BUMMED! I'm going freakin' nuts! Try and send them again. Please? I wanna seeee thhhhheeeeemmm!**

**All right, now on to the chapter. Brucas fans, rejoice! Haha… But, Chase is not gone for good. He won't be back for a looooooonnnnggg time, but he will be back. I'm going to write another story after the one where James and Jenny are teenagers. THAT story is going to focus on the rest of the kids when THEY'RE teenagers. Does that make sense? You're going to love what I have in store for you guys (I hope). Oh, and there will be Brucas babies (plural) Haha… so there you go.**

**A Jeyton baby, a new Naley baby, a couple of soon-to-be Brucas babies… I haven't gone crazy, but as I was planning out the sequels, I found that the stories would work much better if all of the kids were the same age, so that's why I've gone a little baby-crazy with this story. But, come on, what's better than OTH babies? Hehe… Tell me what you think. Do you guys want babies? I could change it if you want, but the babies are sooo important for later on… Well, tell me what you think regardless.**

**Again, thank you, you guys. You're wonderful. I honestly don't know how you tolerate me. Hehe… ---Sarah PS—I hope everyone had a happy Valentine's Day: )**


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN: Baby Makes Three**

The soft shuffling of Nathan's slow footsteps on the carpet let Haley know that he was coming back before he re-appeared at the end of the hallway. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not; he didn't look mad. He looked shocked. Definitely shocked. But, more than anything, he looked scared. Scared for her.

Haley didn't even try to keep herself composed. She was bawling when she sprinted into the arms that he held out to her.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Hey, don't say that, come on," Nathan murmured, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head; he didn't raise his head again, he just kept his lips pressed gently against her scalp. On the outside, he was calm and steady, a source of comfort and strength. Inside, he felt sick with the grief that was roused by the horrible memories of losing Joshua, and the paralyzing fear he felt for his wife and this new baby--- fear that this pregnancy would end in another miscarriage.

"I honestly don't even know how it happened," Haley said, continuing to shudder with deep, resonating sobs. "I took my pill every morning, I swear. Nathan, I'm so scared! It's too soon! I'm… I'm scared! I'm scared!" Any composure Haley had been clinging to disintegrated as memories of the day she lost Joshua tortured her mind and her spirit.

"Whoa, Haley, hey," Nathan sputtered. His heart palpitated frantically when her knees gave out; he was suddenly the only thing keeping her from collapsing completely. "Come on, baby, hey," he murmured soothingly as he slowly shifted into a kneeling position, guiding his terrified wife down to the floor with him. He kept his arms firmly around her, holding her protectively against his body, and stroked her hair as he continued to talk to her in a quiet, calm voice. "I've got you, Haley, I've got you. Ssshhh. Haley, look at me. Look at me." He very gently placed his hands on either side of her tearstained face and lifted it until they were looking into each other's eyes. "This time is going to be different," he promised her.

"You don't know that," she whimpered, managing to shake her head even though Nathan was still holding her cheeks in his hands.

"Well, you don't know things won't go right with this one," he said softly.

Haley's forehead puckered and her chin trembled. She stared into the face of the man who was her rock and her soft place to land; her best friend; the man who had become the love of her life. As fresh tears spilled over onto her cheeks, she moved into his body, braced herself against his chest, and draped her arms over his strong shoulders.

"We're in this together, okay? Just like always. Whatever comes, I'll be right next to you," Nathan murmured. Haley was crying too hard. She couldn't get any words out, so she just nodded and tightened her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I love you," he whispered tearfully as he kissed her hair again. "I love you, Haley. It's going to be all right."

They knelt together, wrapped safely in each other's arms, until Haley had calmed down. She slowly pulled away from him and sat back on her heels. Nathan gazed deeply into her eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, which caused his forehead to crinkle in a concerned expression.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, holding one of her hands in his.

Haley nodded and used her free hand to wipe any remaining tears from her cheeks. "When should we tell James?" She spoke very softly. That cry, combined with the fear that was still churning in the pit of her stomach left her feeling absolutely drained.

Nathan sat back as well, rubbed a hand over his furrowed forehead. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "When do _you_ want to tell him?"

"Later," Haley replied tremulously, lifting tearful, haunted brown eyes to her husband's face. "When we're sure that… that everything is---."

"Hey, hey," Nathan put his arms around Haley again when her voice faltered and two more tears left their marks on her lovely face. "Okay. It's okay. We'll keep this to ourselves for a little while, okay? That's probably the best thing. For now, let's just take things day by day, all right?"

Haley just nodded and clung to her husband until she could trust herself to speak again.

"Will you help me up?" she asked at last in a soft, tired voice. She had no energy; she was completely limp.

"Yeah, of course," Nathan said. He took both of her hands and carefully pulled her into a standing position. He kept a firm grip on her hands and watched for any signs that she was going to faint; his body was tensed, ready to catch her or steady her should the need arise.

"I'm not going to faint," she promised, managing a crooked half-smile.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." With the utmost care, with a gentleness that he only exhibited with his wife and his son, Nathan gathered Haley up in his arms, cradling her lovingly against his chest.

"This really isn't necessary," Haley insisted, clasping her arms around his shoulders. "I have to go get James, it's almost five."

"I'll go get him," Nathan said. "Don't," he warned with a grin when she opened her mouth to argue. He turned and walked down the hallway toward the bedroom. "I expected you to give me a little bit of a fight about the whole being carried thing," he said. "You usually hate it."

"I don't really hate it," she admitted, flashing a very sweet smile. "I pretend I'm a medieval princess and that you're my prince."

"Really," Nathan snickered.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "I imagine that you're wearing a big fancy hat with a feather, and tights, and…"

"Whoa, whoa," Nathan interrupted. "_Tights?_"

"Yeah," Haley giggled. She flushed with slight embarrassment and dug her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Tights," Nathan muttered, rolling his eyes while he fought to keep from smiling.

"You look really hot, if that helps," Haley offered.

"Only slightly," Nathan chuckled when Haley laughed.

"All right, here we go," he said when he entered the bedroom and carefully laid Haley down.

"Nathan?" Haley caught his hand when he turned to leave.

"Yeah, baby," Nathan turned toward her again, and his eyes softened, shined with tenderness when she took his hand and molded it to her cheek. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her skin.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm.

Nathan bent to place a slow, lingering kiss against her forehead before he left to pick James up from his friend's house.

…

When he was alone in the car, Nathan stuck the key in the ignition and just sat there. He scrubbed his hands over his face and dragged in a few shuddering gasps of air. He was shaking from head to foot and he didn't know how to get it back under control. Things had to go right with this baby. He wouldn't be able to cope with losing another one, and he knew Haley wouldn't be able to, either.

…

"Okay, be quiet," Nathan whispered, bringing his index finger to his lips as he pushed the apartment door open. James scampered in ahead of him. "Mommy might be asleep."

"Is she sick?" James gazed apprehensively up at his father.

"Well, she… uh…" Nathan stammered. He had never been very good at keeping secrets from his son; James was a smart kid, and he picked up on things.

"No, I'm not sick," Haley emerged from the hallway and flashed a bright smile at her little boy; she crouched down and held her arms out to him.

"Mama!" James giggled and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him into her open arms.

"Hi, Baby," Haley laughed, kissing both of his cheeks. "Did you have fun at Kyan's house?"

"Mmm-hmm," James nodded excitedly. "We played Superheroes! I got to be Superman!"

"Oh, that sounds so cool!" Haley laughed again, pulled James closer to her and cuddled her cheek against his.

"Next time can Kyan come here?" James made his brown eyes their widest and most adorable; he looked like a little puppy dog.

"Sure. I'll talk to his mom after school tomorrow, how's that?"

"That's _awesome!_" James cheered, throwing his arms around Haley's neck and squeezing. "Thanks, Mama!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Sweet Baby James," Haley laughed. She kissed his cheek, making munching noises until he squirmed and giggled. "So tell me, what should we have for dinner, huh?" Haley smiled lovingly at her little boy.

"Ice cream," James declared.

Nathan and Haley both laughed at that one.

"Nice try, kiddo," Haley chuckled. Standing straight, she rumpled James's thick, velvety brown hair. "How about meat loaf and green beans?"

"Do I _have_ to eat the green beans?" James gazed imploringly up at his mother.

"James, every time I make green beans, you ask me that question and I give you the same answer. What do you think my answer is going to be tonight?"

James trudged to the dining table and plunked himself in his chair with a resigned expression.

"You'll learn to like 'em, buddy," Nathan comforted his son as he took a seat at the head of the table.

Haley went to the stove, on top of which the meatloaf was cooling, and got plates from the cupboard. All of a sudden, she froze, and her shoulders hunched forward, like she was getting ready to be sick.

"Haley?" Nathan shot to his feet and took a step toward her. Little James watched from his chair, his eyes wide and concerned.

Haley covered her mouth with her hand and ran for the bathroom.

Nathan blew out a haggard breath and dragged his hands over his face when he heard the slam of the bathroom door. When he turned toward the dining table again, he was met with a very serious stare from his son.

"Is Mommy going to have another baby?" he asked.

"What?" Nathan's eyebrows knitted together, and he felt his ears burn red with unease. "No... No," he quickly lied. He decided to take over the task of getting dinner on the table--- he thought it would be a good distraction for James and himself--- so he made his way to the stove and picked up the cutting knife that Haley had dropped. "So, uh, how much meatloaf do you want, James?"

"Mommy throwed up a lot when Josh was in her tummy. Babies make her feel sick," James said, ignoring his father's question.

"This much is good? Okay," Nathan acted like James had given him an answer and plopped a medium-sized hunk of meatloaf onto his son's plastic Superman plate.

James hopped down from his chair and sprinted toward his mother when she reappeared at the end of the hallway. He took her hand and basically dragged her to the table. He had to let go of her hand and use all of his strength to pull the large, heavy chair that was Haley's unofficial seat away from the table, but he managed; he then pointed one little finger and said, "Sit down, Mommy."

"Oh, I'm okay now, sweetheart." Haley tried to sound convincing and failed horribly. "I think I just ate something that's making my tummy kind of upset."

"No," James shook his head solemnly. "It's the baby, Mama."

Haley turned accusing eyes on her husband and Nathan fumbled for words.

"Wha--? I didn't… It wasn't… I didn't tell him!" he finally managed to exclaim. "He just… figured it out!"

Haley sank into her chair with a sigh and gave James a boost when he began the process of trying to climb into her lap. She looked down into a pair of big, bright brown eyes that were so similar to her own, and she smiled softly. "I don't know how I thought you wouldn't figure it out," she said. "You're too smart for me, James Lucas Scott."

"That's 'cause I go to school," James said proudly.

"That's right," Haley smiled again. Being a mother was her greatest trial and her greatest joy; motherhood had brought her happiness that she could never have imagined, and it had also caused her terrible grief. But times like this made all the hardships and all the sorrow a little easier to bear; times like this gave her hope for the future. For a sweet fraction of a second, she allowed herself to imagine things about the new baby and make plans for it.

…

Across town, in the Jagelski household, Peyton was struggling through her first experience of being an expectant mother.

"Daddy!" Jenny bellowed.

"What, Bunny!" Jake bellowed back, chuckling to himself as he sifted through some paperwork he'd brought home from his job. He was sitting in the house's small third bedroom, which had been converted into an office. He chuckled again as he realized that soon, it would be a nursery.

"Mommy barfed again and it got on the floor!"

"Okay, I'm coming! You get ready for bed, okay?" He heard Jenny's quick-paced step on the stairs and he stood up with a big sigh to stretch his arms over his head. He had to get warmed-up if he was going to be spending the evening cleaning vomit off the bathroom floor. He wasn't upset, though. Anything that had to do with Peyton and the baby made him ecstatic. All the barfing, and all the cleaning up of the barf, would be a distant memory when the new baby arrived. After that, there would be entirely new disgusting messes to clean up: Spit-up; poop; more poop…

Jake cheerfully continued with his mental list of baby messes as he strolled into the master bedroom and continued on into the adjoining master bathroom. He found Peyton hugging the toilet.

"Hello, babe," he offered her a jovial greeting.

"Don't talk," Peyton groaned.

"Okay," Jake agreed to his wife's demand with a wide smile. "Maybe I should just… come back when you're finished, huh?"

Instead of responding, Peyton retched.

Jake was unable to keep from making a face. "Yeah, I'll just… leave you to it, then. I love you, sweetheart."

Peyton only moaned.

…

Meanwhile, over at Brooke's apartment, Lucas and his fiancée were discussing wedding colors and floral arrangements over a dinner of their favorite take-out food. Brooke had somehow managed to get Lucas to agree to a March wedding, so there was no time to waste.

"What if we did navy blue and black?" Lucas suggested. "Ravens colors."

Brooke blinked at him, astounded that he would even ask her that. "That would be a gigantic 'hell no'."

Lucas frowned, slightly miffed. "Well, what colors do you like?"

"Well, since it's going to be a spring wedding, I was thinking of a pretty, pale pink, and some kind of soft green. I'm just not sure if I like the sage green or the pastel green better." Brooke held up the magazine she was looking at and tilted her head, staring at the picture critically.

"Pink?" Lucas sounded a little frightened.

Brooke lowered the magazine and looked her fiancée in the eye. "You have a problem with pink?"

"I'm a guy; of course I have a problem with pink!" Lucas argued.

"It's my wedding," Brooke pouted.

"Uh, excuse me," Lucas held up one finger, as if getting ready to make a point. "Sweetheart, isn't it kind of my wedding, too? I mean, since you're marrying me and everything?"

"You're just the groom," Brooke reminded him, making her pout even more pronounced.

"Just the groom," Lucas echoed with an affectionate grin. Dang, she was cute when she did the pout thing. "And yet, without me, there would be no wedding at all. I'm just saying…" Lucas spread his hands as if to say _I rest my case._

"Oh, fine," Brooke huffed, only pretending to be annoyed. She moved her chair closer to his and put the magazine on the table between them so that they could both look at it. "Aside from _navy blue and black_," she cringed, "which colors do you like?"

"Silver," Lucas said, his eyes twinkling boyishly.

"You would say that," Brooke muttered, grinning amusedly. "Okay, fine. You picked silver. That's your color."

"What's your color?" Lucas asked, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

"My color is… Quit it!" Brooke laughed, resorting to poking Lucas with her index finger over and over again until he stopped elbowing her.

"Quit it," Lucas repeated. "I've never heard of that color before. What does it look like?"

"You're such a kid," Brooke laughed.

"Ah, but on March twenty-first, you're going to make a man of me," Lucas smiled crookedly.

"That's really soon," Brooke said, looking panicked. "Was I crazy? How was I thinking that I could pull a wedding together by then?"

"I'd like to remind you--- again--- that you are not the only one involved in the wedding-planning process. We'll be able to get everything ready by then." He moved closer to her, their shoulders brushed, and he gently kissed the tip of her nose. "What's your color?" he whispered, staying just millimeters away from her face.

"Lavender," she whispered back, smiling again. She absolutely, positively, completely and totally loved Lucas Eugene Scott!

"I like that," he smiled back at her, continuing to whisper.

"I like _you_," she breathed.

"I _love_ you," Lucas rasped. He had a playful air of smugness about him, because he'd said he loved her, and she only _liked_ him.

"I can't wait to marry you." Brooke found herself smiling again; her hazel eyes sparkled.

"You don't have to wait very long," Lucas reminded her.

"I know!" Brooke gasped, coming back to reality with a look of horror. "We have so much to do! Where should we have the ceremony? How in the world are we going to get a reception hall on such short notice? What about the _cake?_"

Lucas rested his cheek on top of his fisted hand and affectionately watched his beautiful fiancée hyperventilate.

…

Thanks to a lot of teamwork and an enormous miracle, Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis became husband and wife on a warm, sunny March twenty-first while their friends and family looked on. They were married in the gorgeous garden of the same hotel where, almost five years earlier, they'd attended their senior prom together.

Following the beautiful ceremony, an elegant reception--- the centerpiece of which was a stunning cake lovingly made by Karen--- was held in the hotel's grand ballroom to celebrate the new marriage.

The whole day had been a bustle of activity, full of happy chaos and impatient nerves. When it was finally time for the newlyweds to share their first dance as husband and wife, Brooke was longing to be in her husband's arms, longing to talk to him without being interrupted by well-wishers. The dance floor was cleared for them; the chattering wedding guests looked on with smiling eyes as Lucas approached his bride and offered his hand.

"Mrs. Scott, would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Scott," Brooke laughed, blinking back happy tears as she slipped her hand into her husband's and followed him onto the empty dance floor. Lucas took her in his arms and they swayed together to the soft melody of Robin Thicke's "Angels."

_All the things I've done before this_

_They don't mean a thing_

_And all the words spoken before this_

_Won't be said again_

_Suddenly so much of me has_

_No need to pretend_

'_Cause there's nothing like the truth_

_To bring her back to you_

_And everyone I've met before this_

_Aint seen me with you_

_Angel, Angel, Angel_

_Angel, my angel, my angel…_

"I love you." Lucas nuzzled his cheek against Brooke's and murmured the words into her ear.

"I love you, too," Brooke lifted her chin and whispered the same words to her husband.

"I'm going to be a good husband to you," Lucas promised, looking seriously into her uplifted eyes.

"I know," Brooke nodded. "I'll be a good wife."

"Are you excited?" Lucas smiled. "It's you and me from here on out, forever."

"I'm so much more than excited. I don't know how to… say how happy I am," Brooke laughed when she felt two tears stream down her cheeks.

Lucas brought their joined hands to her face and gently rubbed his knuckles against her skin, wiping the tears away. Then he smiled at her, and Brooke could see tears shining in his blue eyes; his beautiful blue eyes. "That's the way I feel, too," he rasped hoarsely. "I can't believe I almost missed this. This… being married to you… it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

_You're the only one who knows what I go through_

_Sometimes you even feel it more than me, baby_

_And I don't know how I ever got by without you_

_There's nothing like the truth_

_When you've got nothing left to lose_

_And every night I thank the universe that I found you_

_Angel, my angel, my angel…_

"We've only been married a few hours," Brooke laughed.

"I know," Lucas laughed, too. "Even so, Whitey was right. And… it's just going to get better from here. Can you picture it, Brooke?"

Even though she couldn't imagine being more in love with her new husband, even though she wanted things to always be this wonderful and happy for them, Brooke found herself realizing that there were going to be rough patches and hard times. "It's not always going to be easy," she said, looking into Lucas's eyes again.

"Well, I think that our marriage is just going to become stronger when things are at their worst. I know it won't always be smooth sailing, Whitey told me so, but I'm sure we'll be able to weather our fair share of storms. Don't you, Pretty Girl?"

"I do," Brooke nodded. Then she smiled yet again--- as did Lucas--- at her choice of words.

"I do, too," Lucas murmured; he kissed the hand that was wrapped in his. "And I promise, even when the storm turns into a hurricane, I won't quit."

"I won't quit, either," Brooke murmured.

"Thanks for marrying me," Lucas grinned.

"Thanks for asking me," Brooke grinned back at him, revealing that cute little dimple.

_And I don't have to wonder_

_What the world thinks about me_

_I know you're in my corner_

_You're always surrounding me_

_With your love…_

…

"Hey," Peyton took a set beside Haley at one of the many tables that was swathed in lavender-colored linen a little while later and sighed tiredly.

"Hi," Haley mumbled. She chugged down a cup of cool water and tried to keep her spinning head steady.

"Where's your husband?"

"Probably off trying to keep James out of trouble," Haley replied. "Yours?"

"Probably off trying to keep Jenny out of trouble," Peyton grinned. The two women snickered.

"How're you feeling?" Haley took in Peyton's pale face with an empathetic eye.

"Lousy, thanks. And yourself?" Peyton managed to muster up another crooked grin.

"Me?" Haley tried her best to act puzzled.

Peyton actually smiled in earnest this time. "Haley, you look as miserable as I feel. I know you're pregnant."

Haley was still trying to think of something to say when Brooke strolled over, looking like divinity in her beautiful white dress.

"I expect at least one of you to name your baby after me if it's a girl," she smiled, planting herself elegantly on the empty chair between her two bridesmaids.

"Can't," Peyton shrugged apologetically. "Jake and I have already agreed on a name for a girl."

"Well, Haley, I guess the honor falls to you then," Brooke playfully declared.

"Geez, does everyone in the room know about it?" Haley was more than a little surprised.

"Well, I've just learned to recognize the signs," Brooke said comfortingly. "I have seen you pregnant before," she pointed out. She reached out and covered Haley's hand with her own. "I understand why you wanted to keep it to yourself for awhile, but this time, things are going to go the way they should. I know it."

Haley smiled through trembling lips and squeezed Brooke's hand. When Peyton reached out and wrapped an arm around her, Haley nestled her head against the woman's shoulder.

…

For their honeymoon, Brooke and Lucas spent two blissful weeks in Hawaii, the closest thing to heaven either of them could imagine. They had no worries there in that tropical paradise, only love for each other.

…

After their return from Hawaii, the newly-married Mr. and Mrs. Scott settled into married life pretty easily. They truly enjoyed being together, and they were the perfect partners for each other.

…

Then, one day in early May, life became a little more complicated.

"Brooke," Lucas was surprised to find his wife curled up on the couch when he walked into their house after school that warm spring afternoon. "Hey, sweetheart. I didn't think you'd be home from the shop yet." He came into the living room to sit beside her, and when he was close enough to see the frightened, somewhat bewildered look on her face, he became frightened as well. "Brooke, what is it?"

She slowly turned her head to look into his eyes. She struggled to find her voice for a moment before she was finally able to stammer, "I… I'm… pregnant."

**Hey all, it's me. : ) How are you? I hope you're well. And, as always, I have to thank you and tell you how wonderful you are. Thank you for all of your kindness. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you (I'm getting better at updating, right? This one only took about a month. Haha…).**

**Brucas fans, this one was mostly for you. Are you excited? Hehe… Get ready for some Brucas babies… Woo-hoo!**

**Oh, and just to take a moment and talk about the actual show…. Arrrggghhhhh!!! Naley can't be getting divorced! Noooo! I missed the actual episode, but I watched the Nathan and Haley scenes on YouTube. James and Joy were amazing, were they not? Gah! I love watching them together. I was panicked when little Jamie fell into the pool! Then when his parents stopped fighting long enough to realize he was in the water and James Lafferty started to run, and he dove into the pool, I was practically in tears. Joy pushed me over the edge. When she was cuddling that little boy, and when she started to sob when he finally opened his eyes, I had to wipe a few tears away. I very rarely cry when watching a television show, so… yeah. Joy is just awesome.**

**Stupid frickin' psycho nanny. Blegh. That's all I have to say about Carrie. Hehe… Do you think the writers named her Carrie on purpose: )**

**Now I shall give a shout-out to Jennifer: ) I have to tell you again how sweet those pictures are. Oh, and the part in your PM about "big Nathan" was awesome. Haha… He certainly sounds handsome.**

**Okay, I'm going to go now. I've babbled enough. I hope you all enjoyed reading this latest installment. Be sure and tell me what you think, and let me know if you have any suggestions. I'll try and work in anything you want to read about. Bye, everyone: ) ---Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN: Little Wonders

**SIXTEEN: In My Arms**

**Chapter title is "In My Arms" by Plumb. I have just discovered this artist and this amazing song. You absolutely have to listen to it if you haven't heard it yet. It is unbelievably beautiful. It will touch your heart-- promise. --Sarah**

"What?" Lucas laughed the word and leaned forward to wrap his arms around his wife. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah," Brooke said with quiet certainty.

"Well… wow," Lucas laughed again; his blue eyes were shining. "Brooke… Wow!" He couldn't speak without laughing. He cupped one side of her face in his hand and gently kissed her lips.

"So… you're happy?" Brooke looked into her husband's face with apprehensive hazel eyes.

"I'm thrilled!" Lucas's voice elevated into an almost squeaky shout and he laughed again. "How could I be anything else right now?" He gave her another kiss.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged, still seeming nervous. "I just wasn't expecting to be… expecting so soon, 'ya know? I wanted to enjoy being married for awhile. I mean, we've waited a long time to be married, and you were so uncertain about wanting to _get_ married…. I was really afraid that you'd have the same reaction to becoming a father. Getting pregnant on the honeymoon was not part of the plan!" Brooke ended her ramblings with a very adorable pout.

"Brooke," Lucas murmured affectionately. He put his arms around her again and stroked her hair. "You've changed the way I look at everything around me. You gave me confidence where I had none. These past two months that I've spent being your husband have been the happiest two months of my life. I love you, and I'm going to love our baby. He or she might not have been part of our plan, but they are apparently part of someone else's plan for us. We can do this, Brooke. Together, we can do this. You'll be an amazing mother, I know you will."

Brooke blinked back tears of happiness as the love she felt for the man she married set her heart on fire. She snaked her arms around his back and snuggled her cheek against his chest. "I have a feeling you'll be a pretty great dad," she whispered, her voice choked with emotion. "I love you, Husband."

Lucas pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered his reply. "I love you, too, Pretty Girl."

"Hey, P. Jagelski," Brooke wore a beaming smile when she picked up her ringing telephone about an hour later.

"I've got some exciting news for you, B. Scott." On her end of the line a gleeful Peyton was bouncing on the tips of her toes. Jake, who was standing beside her with the cordless phone from their bedroom at his ear, smiled and reached out to rub her back.

"Well, it just so happens that I've got some pretty exciting news for you, too," Brooke couldn't hold back a little giggle. Lucas, who was in the kitchen fixing dinner, came running over and flopped down beside his wife on the living room couch. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh," Peyton raised surprised eyes to Jake's curious face and blinked her pretty eyes. "Well, you go first."

"No, no, you," Brooke insisted. "How's that baby of yours? Good, right?"

"_She_ is absolutely perfect," Peyton replied, putting blissful emphasis on the word _she_.

Brooke shrieked with elation and threw her arms around Lucas's neck.

"What? What'd she say?" Lucas asked, puzzled when he saw that Brooke had begun to weep.

"She's having a girl," Brooke blubbered. "Ohhh, Peyton that's such a miracle!"

"Yeah," Peyton sniffled and laughed. Jake wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. He bowed his head and kissed her hair. His brown eyes shined behind happy tears. "We're so happy. Jenny's in heaven right now. She can't wait to meet her little sister."

"I bet," Brooke laughed, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Lucas had given her.

"So that's my news," Peyton blew out a delighted breath. "Now tell me yours. What, did Lucas finally agree to keep all of his old basketball stuff off the bedroom walls?"

"No, I'm still working on that," Brooke playfully grumbled, shooting her husband a look.

"Oh. Well, what is it, then?" Peyton looked up at Jake again and he shrugged.

Brooke sank her teeth into her bottom lip and gazed smilingly into Lucas's eyes. "Lucas and I… we're going to have a baby."

"What?" Jake demanded, chuckling heartily. Peyton screamed and then started to cry, just as Brooke had done. Jake hugged her close to his chest with one arm and rubbed her shuddering shoulders comfortingly. "Peyton says congratulations," he laughed.

"All right, there 'ya go," Peyton smiled as she pulled Jenny's bedspread up to her chin. "You're all tucked in. Do you need anything else, sweetheart?"

"No," Jenny shook her head and her big blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight that streamed in through her bedroom window.

"Okay. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning, big sister."

"Okay, Mom."

Peyton heard despondency in her daughter's voice, so she turned back around and returned to the little girl's bed. "Hey, you," she murmured. She lowered herself into a sitting position beside her daughter and affectionately smoothed the child's long blonde hair. "What's with the sad face?"

After a moment of deep contemplation, Jenny shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"Well, you sure looked like something was bothering you," Peyton prodded, still speaking softly. She continued to run her fingers through Jenny's hair.

Jenny shrugged and finally said, "I was just thinking about how you might love this baby more than me, because I'm not your real daughter. If you do, that's okay," Jenny assured her mother, looking solemnly up into the woman's face.

Peyton immediately pulled Jenny into her arms and blinked back tears. "Jennifer Cassandra Jagelski," she whispered, the words thick with emotion, "I will love both of you exactly the same. You will both be my babies for always, all right? You _are_ my real daughter. I have always thought of you as my daughter and I always will. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Jenny sniffled, moved to tears by her mother's words. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, baby," Peyton murmured, kissing the child's soft hair.

"Yeah, all right. Congratulations, man, that's great news. Okay. Bye." Nathan hung up the bedroom phone with a soft chuckle.

"Who was it? Lucas?" Haley came in from kissing James goodnight and curled up beside her husband on the bed.

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled again and absently but affectionately trailed his fingertips along Haley's arm. "You're not going to believe this…"

"What?" Haley discreetly pressed her hand to her stomach. She'd begun to feel the first butterfly wing-like movements of the baby just days earlier. Nathan hadn't been able to feel anything, because the baby was still so small that its movements could only be felt from the inside, but that hadn't stopped the anxious and excited father-to-be from gently pressing his palm against his wife's abdomen anyway. Haley knew she should be excited-- and she was, in a way-- but more than anything, she felt fear. The thought that the precious fluttering sensations could stop terrified her.

"Brooke's pregnant," Nathan revealed with another chuckle.

"Awww," Haley blinked back happy tears and reached up to pat Nathan's cheek. "Nate, you're going to be an uncle."

"And you're going to be an aunt," Nathan replied with a happy grin. "But that's not all. Guess what else Lucas told me."

"Umm… I have no idea," Haley giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Peyton called them-- I think she tried to call here while I was talking to Luke, because I kept hearing the call-waiting beep-- but Luke told me that Peyton and Jake found out they're having a girl."

Haley's eyes flashed with an almost envious sadness, and then a bright smile lit up her entire face. "That's so great!" she laughed. "Oh, Jenny must be ecstatic!"

"Yeah," Nathan laughed too.

"I can't believe all three of us are pregnant at the same time." Haley laughed again and smiled lovingly at Nathan when he took her hand and twined his fingers through hers.

"It'll be kind of cool though, because the kids will all be the same age," Nathan pointed out, carefully rubbing the pad of his thumb over the band of gold that resided on the forth finger of Haley's left hand.

"Maybe they'll grow up to be best friends, like their parents," Haley mused with another soft smile.

"Minus all the drama," Nathan added. Another deep chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Yeah, we can hope," Haley laughed.

They both lapsed into an easy silence, but Haley began to sense that something was weighing heavily on Nathan's mind. She turned her head on her pillow and looked up at the man who was lying beside her. Her eyebrows came together in a cute furrow when she saw a look of deep contemplation on his face.

"Hey," she murmured, gently squeezing his hand. His deep blue eyes swept over to meet her dark brown ones and she said, "What're you thinking about?"

"I just…" Nathan blew out a long breath. He seemed apprehensive. "You and Peyton are only about a week apart."

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"If her doctor was able to tell her what she's having, then our doctor should be able to do the same…"

"No." Haley immediately refused and turned on her side, putting her back to Nathan.

It was quiet again for a long moment. Then Nathan sighed and slipped his arms around his wife's middle; he nestled his chin on top of her shoulder, so his mouth was right next to her ear. When he spoke again, his deep voice was soft and gentle.

"Haley, I know what you're doing."

"Really," Haley's voice was ice cold. She didn't want to have this conversation and he knew that, so she was mad at him for even bringing this subject up.

"You don't want to get attached. If you find out the baby's gender, you'll start picking out toys and clothes, and you'll make lists of names, and you'll start thinking about the future…. You don't want to do that this time, because if you do, and something goes wrong…."

"Stop it," she begged, wiping at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Hales." He spoke her name huskily, like he was fighting the urge to start crying too. "You can't keep yourself from loving this baby. You already do…."

"Nathan, stop!" she sobbed, wiggling to break free from his arms.

He tightened his hold on her-- not enough to hurt her, just enough to prevent her from being able to get away-- and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to know!" she wept, turning toward him and hiding her face in his chest. "I can't! If something happens, maybe… maybe it won't be so hard!"

"Haley… Haley I have to know," Nathan whimpered, unable to keep himself composed. He cradled his wife protectively against his body and kissed her hair. "I can't just wait to see if this one's going to make it to term or not. Planning for it is the only way I'll be able to keep from going crazy. Please, Haley, I've got to know."

It took a long time, but Haley finally raised her eyes to her husband's and nodded her consent. They worked out an agreement that would allow Nathan and both sets of grandparents to know the baby's gender. Haley also agreed to let Nathan choose the name. He'd share it with her when the baby was born and if she didn't like it, they'd decide on a new name together.

Fifteen minutes later, Haley and Nathan were just drifting to sleep when the creak of their bedroom door being pushed open made them sit up in bed.

"Hey, James," Haley murmured, squinting her tired eyes against the brilliance of the hall light.

"What's up, buddy?" Nathan managed to speak through a gigantic yawn.

James climbed up onto the bed and confessed, "I can't sleep."

"Why not, baby?" Haley asked. She and Nathan wiggled away from each other to create space for James, who promptly snuggled in between them.

"I have questions," he said seriously.

"What are your questions?" Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. How she loved her little guy. He was such a thinker, and he was so curious about things. She adored his inquisitiveness.

"Is the new baby going to be okay?"

Nathan and Haley glanced at each other over James's head.

"The doctor says this baby is very healthy right now," Haley was finally able to respond.

"Will it be able to come live with us?" James twisted his head on the pillow so he could look into his mother's eyes.

"We hope so, buddy," Nathan spoke up when it became obvious that Haley could not. "Everything looks really good right now. We've just got to stay positive, and we've got to help Mommy as much as we can so she can get her rest, because when Mommy gets her rest, the baby gets rest too, and rest keeps the baby healthy."

James nodded his understanding. "Okay, Dad. I'll help you help Mommy."

"Thanks bud," Nathan smiled, reaching out to affectionately rumple the boy's dark hair. "You're a really good boy, do you know that? I'm proud of you. You're going to be an awesome big brother."

"I'm already a big brother," James said, frowning at his father. "I'm Josh's big brother. You can't forget Josh when the new baby comes." James was adamant about this.

"No, James," Nathan rasped, using one arm to pull his son close to his side. He bowed his head and kissed the top of the child's head. "We'll never forget Josh. Ever."

"Josh will always be a part of our family, James. This new baby will never take Josh's place; it'll have its own place," Haley explained, curling her fingers around James's small hand. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," James smiled. His mind was finally at ease.

"Is that what you were worried about? Hmm?" Haley cooed, wrapping her arms around her son again and rubbing the tip of her nose against his cheek.

"I'm not worried anymore." James giggled when his mother's breath tickled his skin.

"Oh good," Haley smiled, giving her son a big smacking kiss. "I'm glad."

"I'm glad, too," James said with an almost adult earnestness that was so funny to see in such a young child. "I'm going back to my bed now," he decided after another silent, reflective moment.

"Do you want me to come and sit with you until you fall asleep?" Nathan offered.

"No," James snickered. "I'm big, Daddy."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Nathan apologized, choking back a laugh. "Well, I love you, big kid," he said, hugging and kissing his son.

"Mommy loves you, too." Haley hugged and kissed the boy when his father released him. "We'll see you in the morning, sweetheart," she said, smiling as she watched him wander out of the room.

"Okay, Mommy," James responded. He paused at the door and turned back to wave. "Bye," he said before he made his exit.

May quickly became June and June gave way to July. At a routine ultrasound just days before Nathan's twenty-third birthday, Brooke and Lucas got another big surprise.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Brooke gawked at her doctor like the woman had just spoken in some kind of foreign language.

"There are two babies in there," the doctor beamed. "You're having twins!"

Brooke turned her head to look up at her husband, who was seated beside her, holding her hand. Joyful tears cascaded down her face and she laughed. "Luke, did you hear that?"

"Two babies." Lucas laughed as well and rubbed his knuckles under his eyes to wipe his tears away. Then he bent and kissed his wife's forehead.

The expectant parents were riveted as the doctor showed them their twins on the ultrasound monitor.

By the middle of September-- just days before Peyton was due to have her baby-- Brooke and Lucas learned that they would soon be welcoming two little boys into their family.

"Hey, Mama," Lucas smiled. He sat down on the couch and put Brooke's feet in his lap. She'd been lounging there all afternoon, battling with a brutal attack of fatigue. He had been working in the nursery for hours and was now taking a much-deserved break.

"Mmm," Brooke purred when Lucas's fingers massaged the aching arches of her feet. She managed a tired by affectionate grin when she saw that Lucas was splattered with blue paint. "Hi, Daddy," she yawned.

"How do you feel?" Lucas tilted his head and gazed dotingly at his very pregnant wife.

"Like a walrus," Brooke whined. "I'm hideous. I don't know how you can still love me."

Lucas bit back a smile. Nathan had warned him about the mood swings and all of that. "I don't know how I could _not_ love you," he said softly, continuing to rub her feet. "And you are not hideous, Brooke."

"Yes I am," Brooke sniffled and nodded her head.

"No you're not."

"Yes!" Brooke argued, whimpering pitifully. "I'm huge! I might as well just _roll_ myself wherever I need to go!"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, considering there are two little boys in here," Lucas reverently placed one palm on top of Brooke's extremely round belly. "PS: you're beautiful," he grinned, winking at her.

Brooke smiled, finally placated. "So, Husband, how about we talk baby names?" she suggested.

"Sure, Wife," Lucas grinned playfully again. He continued kneading the bottom of her foot, which elicited a moan of happy relief.

"You're a god, Lucas," she proclaimed.

"A god of foot-rubs?" Lucas laughed.

"A god of everything," Brooke laughed along with her husband for a moment before she forced herself to become serious. "Okay, names."

"I just have one condition," Lucas spoke up. He had a feeling that once Brooke got going, he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

"Which would be…?" Brooke narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. She didn't like conditions very much. She liked to be free to do what she wanted to do the way she wanted to do it.

"I don't want to name them after anybody. I want them to have their own names, their own identities."

Brooke immediately began to pout.

"What'd I say? What?" Lucas frantically prodded for answers, desperate to avoid one of Brooke's hormonal, emotional outbursts.

"There's a name that has been in my family for years! It's my dad's father's name and I wanted to give it to one of the boys!"

"Well, all right, we can compromise," Lucas said. "There are two kids in here," he reminded her, patting her belly again. "We can each name one. Does that sound good to you, Mama?"

Brooke considered for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.

"Good," Lucas blew out a breath of relief. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ashley," Brooke announced with a proud smile.

Lucas's face dropped. "_Ashley?"_ he repeated dubiously. "I thought you said it was a _boy's_ name."

"Ashley _is_ a boy's name!" Brooke shouted, pouting again.

"No, it's not," Lucas assured her. "Ashley is feminine."

"It was originally a boy's name!" Brooke argued. "It can be for a boy or a girl! Geez, Lucas, don't you remember _Gone With the Wind?_"

"Forget it," Lucas refused with a shake of his head. "We are not naming our son Ashley."

Brooke started to cry and Lucas scrambled to redeem himself. He managed to get her to agree to make Ashley the baby's middle name. They both decided that they liked the name Evan for a first name; so at last, one of the twins had a name.

Evan Ashley Scott.

The expectant parents had another long discussion about the next name, because Brooke was adamant that the twins have the same initials. Lucas chuckled at this and affectionately told his wife that she was such a girl. Finally, after a grueling elimination process, the second baby's name was chosen.

Ethan Austin Scott.

Brooke smiled with satisfaction and gave her swollen belly a loving caress. "Our boys have their names, Daddy," she murmured.

"It's pretty exciting, isn't it?" Lucas beamed. He reached out and rubbed his wife's stomach as well. "Soon, there are going to be two brand new little people here with us."

Brooke looked at him apprehensively. "We can do two at once, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded confidently and stroked her soft legs with his fingertips. "We make quite a team, you and I. Or haven't you figured that out yet?" he grinned. Brooke grinned back and puckered her lips. Lucas chuckled and stretched his neck to kiss her.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jake strolled into the kitchen wearing a wide smile. His expression became one of confusion when he found Peyton digging through the refrigerator like there was gold hidden somewhere inside. "Um… what're you… doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for olives." Peyton's response was distracted, because was still ransacking the refrigerator.

"Why? You hate olives, don't you?" Now Jake was really confused.

"I was making myself a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, and I got this intense craving for olives." Peyton cursed when her search yielded no olives.

"Peyton, watch your mouth," Jake scolded. He was standing beside her at the fridge now, peering closely at every item on each of the shelves. He put one hand on her very round belly and gently rubbed. "The baby can hear what you say."

Peyton whimpered and sniffled dejectedly. "I just want some olives for my sandwich!" she wailed. "Is that so much to ask?"

Jake fought an almost overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. He'd just gotten used to the insane nesting phenomenon that had turned Peyton into a super-human housekeeper. Now she was getting emotional about olives? He spotted a jar of black olives that she had somehow overlooked and quickly snatched it up.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay," he soothed her. "Look," he grinned, holding up the olives for her to see. "They were right in front of your nose."

Peyton blinked blankly at the jar for a moment, and then she began to smile. "Oh," she laughed. "Thanks, sweetie." She pecked her husband's cheek, took the olives from him, and waddled back to the kitchen table, where she'd left her sandwich.

Jake chuckled affectionately under his breath and shook his head. "Anytime, babe," he said.

When it came to nesting, Peyton had nothing on Haley. Haley was a neat person by nature, but when she was pregnant, she took cleaning and tidiness to extremes.

"I had fun, Dad!" James declared with a smile as he followed his father into their apartment.

"Yeah, me, too. Thanks for lettin' me play, Mr. Scott." Kyan Jenkins was right on James's heels.

Kyan was a little boy that James had become friends with at his preschool, and the two five-year-olds were even closer now that they were in kindergarten; they were practically inseparable, like brothers. Both boys were confident and full of energy, but James was quieter, more serious, while Kyan was boisterous and wacky. Kyan always had somebody laughing. He was also one of the cutest little boys-- aside from her own, of course-- that Haley had ever seen. He had big, bright brown eyes, smooth chocolate-colored skin, and a beautiful, sweet smile. She couldn't have picked a better friend for her son if she'd tried.

All of them were just returning from a trip to the river court.

"You're welcome, Ky," Nathan grinned, giving the little boy's shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Both of you guys are getting pretty good with that basketball."

"Mmm-hmm," James agreed whole-heartedly. "We'll be better than you some day," he boasted playfully.

"You think so, huh?" Nathan laughed.

"We _know_ so," Kyan joked, grinning crookedly. "I-- Dang." The little boy was stunned into silence when he, James, and Nathan entered the kitchen.

Haley looked up from where she stood at the counter and smiled. "Oh, hey guys," she greeted them. The countertop was lined with all of the kitchen utensils and the empty drawers that the utensils were usually stored in. Haley was scrubbing everything-- even the insides of the empty drawers-- with a wet, soapy sponge.

"Hales... what… happened?" Nathan looked at the cluttered countertops with a bewildered expression.

"I took the drawers out so I could clean them," Haley explained with a shrug, making it seem like she'd done something as simple as take out the trash.

"Yeah, I see that, but… why?"

"Because they were filthy," Haley laughed, like the answer should have been obvious. "I started out just intending to wash the silverware and all the utensils, but then I got to thinking that the insides of the drawers were probably dirty and it didn't make sense to put clean things away in a dirty drawer, so I decided to clean the drawers too."

"Ah," Nathan nodded, pretending to understand.

"Uh-oh," Haley smiled, pressing one hand to her rounded belly. "James, I think the baby's looking for you. It's been kicking me all day."

James gasped and bolted across the kitchen to his mother. "It's okay, Baby," he cooed, reaching up to pat his mother's bulging middle. "Here I am."

"Aww, what a good big brother," Haley praised him. She smiled as she smoothed his tussled brown hair. "Come here, Ky," Haley held her arm out to James's friend when she looked up and saw the curious expression on his face. "Do you want to feel it?"

Kyan took slow, uncertain steps toward Haley and hesitantly gave her his hand. A smile brightened his cute little face when he felt the baby's strong kicks. "Dang," he said. "What's it doin' in there? Steppin'?"

James burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, but his parents exchanged puzzled glances. Kyan noticed Nathan and Haley's confused looks and he became playfully indignant.

"Y'all don't know what steppin' is?" he demanded, flashing an adorable crooked grin. He had a dimple in his left cheek.

"That's okay, I didn't know what it was either," James comforted his parents. "Show them, Ky," James insisted. "He's really good," he promised his baffled parents.

Five-year-old Kyan proceeded to use both of his feet to stomp out a hard rhythm on the kitchen floor. His little hands beat against his thighs and chest, enhancing the rhythm of his stomping feet. The entire thing was mesmerizing. And as James had said, Kyan was extremely good.

"Wow," Haley and Nathan said in amazed unison when Kyan's dance came to an end. They both applauded until their hands ached.

"Ky, that was awesome," Nathan marveled.

"Ha," Kyan shrugged to let Nathan know that he was already aware of that. "You should see me do hip-hop."

"You like hip-hop?" Nathan became very excited. He was a huge hip-hop fan, but Haley hardly ever let him play it in the house. James didn't really enjoy hip-hop, either. His musical tastes were similar to his mother's.

"I like all kinds of stuff," Kyan shrugged again.

"Oh my…" Nathan's voice trailed into a thrilled chuckle. "Do you like old-school?"

"Best believe," Kyan grinned. He broke into an improvised dance while chanting an excerpt from Grandmaster Flash's "The Message." "Don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge. I'm tryin' not to lose my head ahahaha…."

Nathan raised shining eyes to Haley's amused face. He pointed mutely at Kyan, unable to think of words that would adequately describe how cool the kid was.

James laughed and affectionately slung an arm over Kyan's shoulders. "I know," he said in response to his father's facial expression. "He's awesome."

Just days later, at two-thirty in the morning on September 26, Peyton woke Jake from a sound sleep.

"Peyton?" He said her name groggily and rubbed his tired eyes, squinted at her in the dark. "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to go to the hospital," she replied, smiling nervously.

Jake was up like a shot. "Right, okay, right," he rambled. He moved to her side of the bed and helped her up and then he fumbled to get the phone. He first called Peyton's doctor to let her know that they were on the way to the hospital, and then he called his parents, who had agreed to stay with Jenny. Peyton changed from her pajamas into a pair of maternity pants and a baggy sweatshirt. When Jake was finished with his phone calls, he picked up Peyton's hospital bag and quickly approached his wife. Keeping one hand on the small of her back, he guided her toward their bedroom door. Together, they walked slowly and carefully across the hallway and into Jenny's room.

"Jen," Jake whispered, bending to place a gentle kiss against the sleeping child's forehead. "Jennifer."

"Hmm?" Jenny stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi, Daddy," she yawned. She saw her mother standing beside her father and she sat up in her bed. "Is it time to have the baby now?" she smiled, very excited but still half-asleep.

"Mm-hmm," Peyton nodded, flashing another nervous but overjoyed smile. "Grandpa John and Grandma Maggie are coming over right now to stay with you, just like we talked about. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded. "They'll bring me to the hospital to see you and my sister when she's here."

"Yes, that's right," Peyton smiled again.

"Give Mommy a kiss," Jake instructed.

Jenny held her arms out to her mother and Peyton embraced her. "I love you, Mom," Jenny whispered, kissing the woman's cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart," Peyton whispered back, returning the child's kiss.

Jake gave Jenny another hug and kiss and said, "You go back to sleep now, okay?" Even though Jenny was thrilled about the imminent arrival of her new sister, Jake could see that the child was struggling to keep her eyes open. "The next time we see you, you'll be a big sister."

Jenny reluctantly put her head back on her pillow and smiled happily through drooping eyelids at her parents.

Jake and Peyton quietly exited their daughter's room and slowly descended the stairs, taking each step with great care. Once they'd reached the living room, they sat beside each other on the couch and timed the contractions until Jake's parents arrived.

At seven-forty-five in the evening on September 26, after seventeen hours of labor, a healthy baby girl was born to Jake and Peyton. Her name was Anna Elizabeth, after Peyton's adoptive and biological mothers.

"Congratulations," Peyton's doctor beamed, placing the squalling newborn against her mother's chest. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Oh, Jake," Peyton wept, gazing at her new baby in amazement. "Look at how perfect she is."

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother," Jake declared, wiping tears away. He was hunched over Peyton's shoulder, looking with awe-struck wonder at his new baby daughter. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss against his wife's lips. "You did it, Peyton," he smiled proudly. "You did such a good job, sweetheart. I just… I love you so much." He laughed when he felt fresh tears of joy stream down his face and he gave his wife another kiss. He and Peyton then focused all of their attention on getting acquainted with little Anna.

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms…_

_--In My Arms --Plumb_

"Knock, knock," Haley pushed the door to Peyton's hospital room open about an hour later and smiled. Behind her, Nathan smiled too. James, who was clinging to his father's hand, grinned and waved.

"Hey," Peyton and Jake smiled back at their visitors. "Come on in you guys."

James walked slowly toward Jenny, who was sitting in a chair beside her mother's bed. In her arms she held her baby sister. He peered curiously at the tiny face peeking out of the blanketed bundle that was cradled carefully in Jenny's arms.

"Is that your baby?" he whispered. His parents had given him very clear instructions about how he was to behave at the hospital.

"Mm-hmm," Jenny nodded proudly. "Her name's Anna 'Lizabeth."

"She's precious," Haley cooed. She and Nathan had come up behind James and they were both enthralled with little Anna. Haley glanced over at Peyton and smiled. "Good job, Mama," she said.

"I'll be saying the same thing to you pretty soon," Peyton beamed, aglow with the joy of motherhood.

Haley smiled again and rubbed a hand over her extremely pregnant belly. "Listen to how quiet she is," Haley marveled, turning her attention back to baby Anna. "She's happy with you, Jen. She loves you already."

"I love her, too," Jenny grinned. "She's very cute and little, like a dolly, except she's real."

All of the grown-ups smiled affectionately at Jenny's sweetness. Then Peyton spoke up and said, "Jenny, do you think we should let James have a turn holding her? He'll need to practice for when his baby comes."

Jenny agreed only after she was assured by the adults that James would be careful. Haley carefully took Anna from Jenny and James took her place in the chair.

"Okay, here you go, James," Haley whispered, gently placing Anna in James's waiting arms. "Make sure to hold her head up," she instructed, positioning his arms so that he was holding the baby correctly. "There," she smiled, blinking back happy tears as she stepped back and watched her son hold the tiny infant.

Jenny had stationed herself right by the chair and she looked on guardedly, just waiting for her sister to start crying. When Anna remained quiet, her big sister visibly relaxed, but she made sure to stay close, just in case.

"You're doing a good job, buddy," Nathan smiled, wrapping one strong arm around Haley's shoulders.

"What do you think of her, James?" Haley sniffled, smiling tremulously. "Isn't she cute?"

"Mm-hmm," James nodded, looking affectionately into Anna's pink little face. "I can't wait to see my baby," he said cheerfully.

From her post beside the chair, Jenny scowled, somewhat offended.

"It'll be here really soon," Nathan promised, rubbing his hand over Haley's belly.

The click of the door opening made everyone look away from the baby for a moment. Brooke and Lucas strode into the room hand-in-hand.

"Oh, my goodness!" Brooke exclaimed in a strained whisper. She waddled over to the chair where James was sitting and gazed lovingly at Anna.

"Aww," Lucas cooed, chuckling under his breath when Brooke started to cry. He slipped an arm around her and rubbed comforting circles over her back while he took his first look at Jake and Peyton's new arrival.

"James, why don't we let Brooke have a turn holding the baby?" Haley suggested.

"Okay," James agreed. He held very still while Jake came over and took the baby. The proud new father then turned and passed his daughter to Brooke.

"Oh, hi baby. Peyton she looks just like you," Brooke blubbered, cradling the newborn close. "Congratulations, you guys, she's exquisite."

"Thank you, Brooke," Jake and Peyton said in unison. They both wore bright smiles.

"Nathan," Haley whispered in the early hours before dawn the next morning.

"Mmm," Nathan groaned when she poked him. He rolled over and peeked at her through one eye. "What is it?" he yawned.

"I…" she hesitated, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip. "I… want to know," she finally confessed.

Nathan sat up, blinking sleepily. She sat up too. "You want to know about the baby?" he asked.

"Yes," Haley nodded, still nibbling away on her lower lip. "Something happened today when we went to visit Jake and Peyton. Seeing Anna and seeing James holding her… I don't know," she shrugged. "Something changed and I just… I really want to know."

Nathan smiled and moved closer to his wife. He pressed a long, slow, gentle kiss against her lips. Then he lifted his lips to her ear and whispered their new baby's gender to her.

Haley blew out a long breath and laughed softly as tears streamed down her face. "Okay," she nodded. Her lips turned up into a glad smile and she repeated, "Okay." She lifted her chin and returned the kiss that her husband had given her. "What name have you decided on?" she murmured, looking persuasively into his beautiful eyes.

Nathan told her the first name and the middle name he'd chosen and then he explained the reasons behind his choices.

"You don't like it?" he asked when he saw that she had begun to cry.

"No, I love it," she assured him, swiping her palms over her face. "It's in honor of Whitey," she smiled, reaching up to caress her husband's cheek. "It's perfect, Nathan. It's absolutely perfect."

Nathan grinned, pleased that he'd chosen a name his wife approved of. Then his eyes lit up with an excited sparkle; he was like a kid at Christmas. "Hey, do you want to see the stuff I got?"

"You got stuff?" Haley was surprised.

"Mm-hmm," Nathan nodded. He got down on his hands and knees and rummaged around under the bed for a moment. When he joined his wife on top of the bed again, he was clutching four big bags in both of his hands. "Your mom and my mom talked me into going shopping," he explained. "They paid for most of it. Oh, and your mom bought a bassinet, because I kind of told her that we were planning to keep the baby in here with us since we don't have any more rooms. She's got it at her house. I was going to go pick it up tomorrow."

Haley just nodded. She was absorbed in ogling the adorable baby things that were now spread out on the bed in front of her.

"Aww, Hales," Nathan murmured, smiling when she started to cry. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss against the side of her head.

Five days later, at four in the morning on October the first, Haley woke Nathan and said, "Nate, it's time."

Nathan threw back the covers and scrambled to his feet. Just as Jake had done just days earlier, he called the doctor, then his parents. He and Haley kissed a very sleepy James goodbye and left him in Dan and Deb's care.

Fourteen hours later, at six o'clock in the evening, Nathan and Haley's new baby finally arrived.

"It's a girl," Haley's doctor smiled. She held up a healthy, wailing newborn for the overjoyed parents to see.

"Oh," Haley sobbed, stretching her arms out for her baby. She took the infant and cradled her against her chest. "Oh, hello baby. Oh, we've been waiting for you for such a long time. You're so pretty. Oh, Nathan, look at her. Look at our little girl."

"She's beautiful," Nathan sniffled, overcome with emotion in the face of this momentous miracle. "Hi, sweetheart. Hi," he cooed, reaching out to caress the baby's cheek with the back of his finger. "Daddy's little princess," he whispered, smiling proudly as happy tears continued to roll down his face.

_Story books are full of fairy tales_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_When the clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms…_

Nathan and Haley's daughter was named Brenna Brianne. Brenna meant _little raven_ and Brianne was the feminine form of Whitey's first name, Brian.

"Mama!" James exclaimed in a happy whisper. He charged into his mother's hospital room ahead of his grandparents, smiling hugely.

"Hi, sweetheart," Haley smiled back at him.

"Come here, bud," Nathan lifted his son up and settled him down next to Haley on the bed. "There's somebody we'd like you to meet."

Haley smiled again and the tiny blanketed bundle in her arms whimpered softly.

James got up on his knees to get a better look. He gazed into the tiny, starry eyes that stared up at him with a mixture of tentativeness and fascination.

"This is Brenna," Haley murmured. "She's your sister, James."

A smile slowly spread across James's face. "My sister," he echoed quietly.

"Oh, how beautiful is she?" Deb sniffled. She and Dan were beside the bed now, getting their first peek at their new granddaughter. "Look at all of that dark hair. She got that from her daddy."

"You are going to be so spoiled," Dan cooed to the baby, wearing a beaming smile. "Grandma's going to spoil you rotten, yes she is. And Grandpa's going to help her. That's right."

"Hello," Jake walked into Haley's room a little over an hour later wearing a huge smile. Jenny came in behind her father donning a very similar happy expression.

"Hi you guys," Haley and Nathan smiled back at them.

"Peyton says congratulations. She's home with the baby," Jake reported.

"As she should be," Haley nodded.

Jenny pranced over to James, who was seated in a chair by Haley's bed. He was holding Brenna, watching her sleep with brotherly affection. He glanced up briefly to smile at Jenny before he returned his focus to his sister.

"She's pretty, James," Jenny offered a sincere compliment.

"Thanks," James whispered, smiling again.

"Do you love her?"

"Mm-hmm," James nodded. Another smile brightened his handsome little face.

"That's what happened to me when I met Anna," Jenny said, speaking about sisterhood like she was already an old pro. "She'll cry a lot at night and stuff, and her diapers will smell really stinky sometimes, but you'll get used to it," she assured him. "Having a baby sister is awesome."

Lucas and Brooke arrived just moments later. Brooke was already crying.

"Hi, Uncle Luke. Hi, Auntie Brooke," James greeted his aunt and uncle with a smile. When they converged on his chair, gazing in captivated wonder at the beautiful raven-haired baby he was holding he asked, "Do you guys want a turn?"

"No rush," Lucas whispered. "She seems pretty happy with you," he grinned, winking at his young nephew. "How do you like her? Are you disappointed she's not a brother?"

"No," James shook his head back and forth, gazing fondly at the sleeping infant in his arms. "I love my sister. I wouldn't want her to be a brother."

Kyan and his parents, Ben and Abby, arrived after Jake and Jenny had gone. Brenna had been taken back to the nursery and Nathan proudly agreed to lead the way there. He loved being able to show off his beautiful baby daughter.

"Do you see her?" James asked, pushing his fingertip against the glass of the long window. He and Kyan were standing on a cushioned bench that was situated just underneath the window, and they were both peering through the glass into the brightly-lit nursery that was lined with rows and rows of sleeping or crying newborns.

Behind them, Ben and Abby were making a fuss about the new baby and congratulating Nathan on the newest member of his family.

"I think so," Kyan answered. He squished his nose against the glass, squinting at a wailing, raven-haired infant. "Is that her right there?" He pushed his fingertip against the window, just like James.

"Yeah," James smiled, delighted that Kyan had found the right one.

"Dang, she's little," Kyan marveled.

"Yep," James nodded his agreement. "Hey, Ky?"

"What?" Kyan turned to focus his big brown eyes on his friend's face.

"We do lots of stuff together… And we share all of our toys," James stated in an almost business-like way.

"Yeah," Kyan nodded.

"You're my best friend, like my brother," James continued.

"Yeah," Kyan nodded again and grinned, revealing the sweet little dimple in his left cheek.

"So, I think I should share Brenna with you. She should be your sister, too. You can help me take care of her."

"Okay," Kyan agreed, unleashing a full-fledged smile. "I will."

December arrived in the blink of an eye. Christmas was drawing near once again. The frigid temperatures and the blinking lights that adorned nearly every house on each street were proof that the holidays were just around the corner.

At Brooke and Lucas's house, there was twice as much to celebrate. It was December second. The twins were due in a little over two weeks and their parents were so excited to meet them. The entire house was baby-proofed, the nursery was perfect-- all that was missing were the babies.

"I don't like that there," Brooke spoke up, tilting her head and frowning critically at something Lucas had done. She was seated on the living room couch, watching her husband decorate the Christmas tree and giving instructions about where the ornaments should be hung. Her extremely pregnant belly made it very difficult and uncomfortable to do much except sit.

"You don't like what where?" Lucas grumbled through tight lips. Decorating the tree was taking twice as long because of her and all her "suggestions."

Brooke scowled at the angry way he'd spoken to her. She sat back with a pout and folded her arms over her belly. "Never mind, Lucas," she muttered. "I was just trying to make a suggestion."

"No, it's fine," Lucas was trying his hardest to be patient. "What do you want me to move and where do you want me to move it?"

"The Santa Claus ornament," Brooke answered. "Move it up a little more."

"Could you maybe be more specific?" Lucas asked in a strained voice. "We have, like, five Santa Claus ornaments, Brooke."

Brooke blew out a frustrated breath and struggled to shove herself to her feet. "Just forget it," she huffed. "I'm sorry this is such a chore for you, Lucas."

"What are you doing?" Lucas demanded, scrambling frantically in his wife's direction. "Sit down, I can handle this."

"No, you obviously cannot handle this," Brooke panted, still trying to get into a standing position. "I will just do it myself."

"Brooke, would you just stay where you are?" Lucas argued, putting a restraining hand on top of her shoulder.

"No," she refused. "You're not decorating the tree right and I'm not going to let my sons' first Christmas tree look ugly!" She grabbed the arm of the couch and managed to heave herself upright, but she didn't move once she was standing. She stood frozen, pressing both hands to either side of her bulbous belly.

"What, what's wrong?" A cold rush of panic made Lucas's heart race when he saw the shocked expression on his wife's face.

Brooke raised frightened, surprised hazel eyes to her husband's anxious face and said, "My water just broke."

Brooke's labor didn't progress the way her doctor wanted it to. Her contractions weren't consistent and after awhile, the babies' heart rates began to drop. Out of concern for the well-being of the twins, it was decided that Brooke would have a Cesarean-section.

While they were waiting for a gurney that would transport Brooke to the operating room, Brooke reached out and took Lucas's hand. She looked up into his blue eyes and began to cry.

"Hey, hey," Lucas rasped past a hard lump in the back of his throat that made his eyes fill with tears. He raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently. "Don't cry, Brooke," he whispered brokenly. "Don't cry."

"I'm scared," she whispered back to him, shuddering with quiet sobs and nervous shivers.

"It's gonna be all right. I'll be right next to you," he murmured, using his free hand to smooth her hair. "We'll be able to meet our boys soon," he grinned, silently cursing the traitorous tears that slipped out of the corners of his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed with concern when her shivering became worse. He rubbed his palm up and down her arm vigorously, trying to warm her.

"I'm cold," she whispered through chattering teeth.

"Okay," Lucas nodded, becoming more and more afraid. "I'll tell the doctor when she--." A pair of nurses rolled a gurney into the hospital room as he was speaking. "She's cold," he reported immediately, his expression strained with the worry he felt for her and his sons.

The nurses helped Brooke get onto the gurney and then one of them covered her with a few extra blankets. The other one turned to talk to Lucas. She explained to him that they were going to prep Brooke for surgery and that he was going to have to change into a pair of scrubs. She handed him a folded pile of gray/green material. Lucas didn't want to be separated from his wife for even a second and he told the nurse so in a tone of voice that was a little too severe. The kind nurse assured him that she understood. She was able to get him to calm down and after he gave Brooke a farewell kiss, the nurses rolled her out of the room.

Just minutes later Brooke and Lucas were reunited in the operating room. She was lying on the operating table. A papery blue surgical drape concealed her view of the procedure that would soon take place. A nurse led him to an empty stool beside her and Lucas took a seat.

"Hey, Mama," he whispered. He bowed his head and kissed her forehead through the surgical mask that concealed the bottom half of his face.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered back. Frightened, nervous tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes and streamed down the sides of her face.

Lucas raised one hand and used his fingertip to softly wipe her tears away. "It's gonna be all right, sweetheart," he repeated his earlier promise. "You're doing so great. You're absolutely amazing, do you know that? I'm in awe of you right now."

"Just right now?" Brooke found courage to make a joke and a trembling smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Lucas smiled behind his mask and kissed her forehead again. Raising his hand, he ran his fingers through the hair at the crown of her head. "No, always," he corrected himself. "I'm always mesmerized by you. I love you, Brooke."

Tears of gratitude for her husband glistened in Brooke's pretty hazel eyes and she smiled again. "I love you, too, Luke," she whispered to him.

A newborn's shrill wail split the air and Brooke and Lucas both began to cry.

"Look, Mom and Dad, here's one of your boys," the doctor announced jubilantly. She held it up over the top of the surgical drape so the new parents could see their first child.

"Oh, Lucas," Brooke sobbed. Joy filled her soul as an indescribable love flooded her heart.

"That's our son," Lucas sniffled. He bent to kiss Brooke on the forehead again and repeated, "That's our son, Brooke."

"What's this handsome guy's name?" The doctor had handed the baby to one of her colleges for an evaluation, so it was a different woman who spoke to them now.

"Ethan Austin Scott," Brooke replied proudly. "How is he? Is he all right?"

"He's just about as healthy as he can be," the doctor reported happily. "Six pounds, two ounces. Come on over, Dad," the woman waved Lucas in her direction. "Come take a look at him. He's a beautiful baby."

Lucas slowly got up from his stool and crossed the operating room to meet little Ethan.

Ethan's brother arrived a little more than a minute later, and he seemed to be just as healthy as his twin.

"What about him, Mom?" the surgeon asked, holding up the second baby for her to see. "What's his name?"

"Evan Ashley," Brooke blubbered, overwhelmed by relief and elation.

Lucas stood close by and watched as his sons were checked by a small team of doctors. He felt electrified. He couldn't believe the two little newborns he was looking at were his sons. He couldn't believe he was a father. It was too incredible to even comprehend.

"Luke?" Brooke whispered her husband's name to get his attention. She was in another hospital room now, beginning her recovery from her surgery. She held baby Evan in her arms.

"Yeah?" From where he sat in the chair beside her bed, Lucas looked up to meet her eyes. He was cradling little Ethan.

She smiled at her husband. It was plain to see that he was already head-over-heels in love with his boys. "They're miraculous, aren't they?" she murmured, lowering her eyes to the pink-cheeked cherub that was cuddled close to her chest.

"Miraculous is a pretty good way to describe them, yeah," Lucas nodded his head and shifted his focus back to Ethan with a smile.

_Castles, they might crumble_

_Dreams may not come true_

_But you are never all alone_

'_Cause I will always_

_Always love you_

_The clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_In my arms_

_--In My Arms --Plumb_

"Luke?" Brooke tried again to speak to her husband when she was finally able to break out of the love-struck trance her babies had her under.

"Yeah, babe," Lucas whispered. He couldn't force himself to tear his eyes away from Ethan.

"I was wondering if you would be open to a suggestion."

Lucas did turn his full attention to his wife now. "What kind of suggestion?" he asked warily.

"I have this unshakable feeling that this baby should go by his middle name," she murmured, looking down at Evan, who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"You want him to go by Ashley?" Lucas questioned, sounding skeptical.

"He just seems like an Ashley to me," Brooke shrugged. "It's a mother thing. I just know he should go by Ashley," she insisted.

"Brooke, it's such a girly name," Lucas almost whined the words. "Do you have any idea how badly he'll be teased at school?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow and shot her husband a challenging look. "Lucas, I just had _your_ children surgically removed from my body. Do you really want to argue with me about this?"

Lucas blew out a defeated breath. "All right, you win," he grudgingly admitted. He knew deep down that she was right about the name. Ashley was just the right name for the baby and there was no getting around it.

From that day on, little Evan would be known by his middle name, Ashley.

By Christmas of the following year, all of the babies were healthy, thriving one-year-olds.

Everyone gathered at Dan and Deb's house-- it had become something of a holiday tradition-- to celebrate the season and all that they had been blessed with.

"Where do you think you're going, Brenna Brianne?" Nathan playfully demanded. He snatched Brenna up off the floor when he caught her toddling off. She was just beginning to walk-- she still crawled more than anything else-- but she was a little daredevil and Nathan shuddered to think what kind of trouble she could get herself into. She had a lot of spunk, as well as an adventurous spirit. Both were things she'd inherited from her father. Nathan had nicknamed her Pistol and it suited her perfectly.

Brenna was an absolutely gorgeous baby. She had a head full of thick wavy dark hair that was Nathan's color exactly; chubby, rosy cheeks; dainty, feminine features that were mirror copies of her mother's; and a big pair of startlingly blue eyes. She also happened to adore her daddy, and Nathan was putty in her tiny hands.

"Come on, Pistol," Nathan sighed, setting his baby on his hip. "Let's go back in here with everyone else, all right?" He carried her back into the crowded living room and set her down beside Ethan and Ashley, who were absorbed in playing with some new blocks that had been an early Christmas present from their Grandma Karen. Anna was sitting with them, sharing their blocks.

"Here, play with these guys," Nathan said, setting her down next to Anna. He handed her a toy that made all kinds of different sound effects when its buttons were pushed. That toy had been one of many of Deb and Dan's presents to their granddaughter.

Within seconds, Ethan decided that he liked Brenna's toy better and he took it from her.

Brenna promptly began to cry.

Ashley and Anna looked over at her, seeming bewildered.

Nathan and Haley both rushed to their daughter's rescue. Neither of them could bear to see their little angel sad.

Ethan and Ashley looked very similar to each other. Both boys had lots of silky sandy-blonde hair and naturally rosy cheeks. Their facial features were practically identical; there were only subtle differences. Ashley had a small beauty mark beneath his right eye and Ethan didn't. They both strongly resembled their father, but Ethan had striking hazel eyes like his mother, and Ashley had Lucas's piercing blue eyes. They were astoundingly beautiful children. Brooke and Lucas received countless compliments about how handsome their sons were from complete strangers whenever they were out as a family.

While the twins looked the same, their personalities were completely different. Ethan was bold and fearless-- a little rebel. Ashley was more reserved and cautious; he also tended to be a bit bashful. Ashley was the sweet one and Ethan was the hell-raiser. Internally, they were as different as night and day, but they shared an incredible bond. They hated to be separated from each other; they were each other's best friends.

Anna was a little beauty who loved being the center of attention, and she always was at her house. Her parents and older sister constantly fussed over her. She was, in essence, a princess. She looked very much like her mother. Her head was covered with soft blonde curls and her eyes were a mesmerizing green.

Across the room, six-year-old James and eight-year-old Jenny were standing side-by-side, engaged in a very animated discussion about what they hoped Santa Claus was going to bring them. Jenny had just recently become aware of the truth about Santa after poking around in the hall closet after her mother told her not to, but she kept the truth to herself and let James hold on to his belief in magic.

"Uh-oh," Brooke spoke up, grinning. Her eyes sparkled.

James and Jenny turned their heads in her direction at the same time.

"What's wrong, Auntie Brooke?" James asked.

"You two are standing under the mistletoe," she taunted, smiling widely. She had a feeling about James and Jenny. She believed that they were meant for each other. There was something special between them-- it was just young and innocent now-- but Brooke felt sure that, in time, their close friendship would blossom into a legendary love.

The kids looked above their heads and saw the sprig of mistletoe.

"What does that mean?" James inquired.

"It means you have to kiss each other," Nathan replied, grinning also. Beside him, Haley looked a little uneasy. She thought James was too young to be encouraged to do any kind of kissing, even the innocent, children-under-the-mistletoe kind.

James's cheeks burned bright red, as did Jenny's. "In front of everybody?" he demanded.

"Well, yeah," Nathan chuckled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, sweetheart," Haley assured him.

James raised his big brown eyes to look nervously into Jenny's unreadable blue eyes. "Do _you_ want to?" he asked her.

She shrugged, seeming embarrassed. "We're under the mistletoe," she said.

James expelled a determined breath and squared his shoulders. He took both of her hands in his and lifted his chin. Jenny hesitantly lowered her face to his until their lips brushed. The kiss lasted only a moment. They both pulled back as soon as their lips made contact.

**Ta-daa. Finally. An update. Haha… Sorry it took so long. I've been working on this for a while, as I'm sure you can tell. It's loooonnnngggg. I hope it was an exciting kind of long and not a boring kind of long. Please remember to leave me a review letting me know what you thought. **

**Oh, and just a quick note, Brenna's middle name is pronounced "Bree-anne," not "Breye-anne." I don't know why I felt compelled to tell you that, but there you go.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read. It makes me so happy to know that you like it and that you've grown attached to the characters the way I write them. That's so fun for me! Hehe…**

**Special shout-out to Jennifer! You are sooo lucky to be going to the charity game! I'm so excited for you and your shirts look awesome! You have to tell me all about it. I hope you're not disappointed that Jeyton had a girl and Brucas had boys. You got the Naley girl right! Haha… And your names were beautiful, but I've had my names picked out since I was writing September and I just couldn't change them. The characters had become people to me and the names I had chosen were the only names that seemed right for them. I hope you don't mind. Hey, you should update your story and give Jay a little sister! Hehe…**

**Okay, one more thing before I go. I've found celebrities who match the way I envision the kids as teens in my imagination and if anybody is interested in seeing the pictures I've complied I'd be more than happy to send them to you. Just let me know. If you don't care at all, that's cool too.**

**I'll list the names of my "cast" and anyone who would be interested in seeing the pictures (I've paired each of the kids with their parents-- like mini family trees-- so you can see the resemblance). Some of the kids won't be teenagers until the story after the new story I'll be starting when this one is finished. **

**The story after this one is going to be called Carolina In My Mind-- for the James Taylor song. Carolina In My Mind is going to focus on James and Jenny as they go through high school and progress into young adulthood. I'm so excited about it, but it's probably going to be extremely long. It is going to be a love story. Hehe…**

**After Carolina In My Mind, I'm going to start another story to give the rest of the kids their turn in the spotlight. I'm not sure what I want to call it yet, but it'll follow Brenna, Anna, Ethan, and Ashley through high school. Each of them will overcome obstacles to find themselves and love.**

**James Lucas Scott is an actor named Robert Adamson. He plays Charles on ABC Family's Lincoln Heights.**

**Brenna Brianne Scott is an actress named Ashley Greene. She's currently portraying Alice Cullen in the forth-coming movie adaptation of Stephenie Meyer's best-selling novel Twilight. I don't know if there are any Twilight fans out there, but I am soooo excited for this movie! Eeeep!**

**Jennifer Cassandra Jagelski is Blake Lively. She's the actress who plays Serena on Gossip Girl**

**Anna Elizabeth Jagelski is Sara Paxton. My little sister helped me find her, and I have to say she is just gorgeous. She was in Sydney White and Aquamarine (two of my little sister's favorite movies… Haha…).**

**Ethan Austin Scott and Evan Ashley Scott are Taylor Hanson. He's a musician-- the lead singer in Hanson, one of my favorite bands ever. He's a talented musician, but he's so beautiful he could probably pull off acting also. Seriously, he's breath-taking. And he bears a striking resemblance to Chad Michael Murray. They could almost be cousins or something (but Taylor's cuter, no offense to any CMM fans out there).**

**Kyan Jenkins is Chris Brown. Chris is the perfect Kyan. I don't know what it is, but I am such a fan of Chris Brown. Like, if I'm driving in the car and one of his songs comes on the radio, I get so excited. I'm all like, "Ooo! Chris Breezy!" Haha…**

**Samantha Renee is Danielle Panabaker. She was in Sky High. I can't tell you Sam's last name, but she will go to school with Brenna, Anna, Ethan, and Ashley. Look at her picture and see if you can guess who her parents are.**

**All right, I'm done. The next chapter is going to move ahead four years, and it's going to be the last chapter in this story. Then I'm going to start James and Jenny's story. Goodbye everyone! Thank you for your continued interest in my story. You make this so much fun. You're wonderful. --Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

SIXTEEN: Little Wonders

**SEVENTEEN: Piece of Cake**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the thing… I know chapter seventeen was supposed to be the last chapter, but I had a little bit too much fun writing it, so it got to be really long, so I cut it in half and made a chapter eighteen. Are you excited? Hehe… I posted both of them for you guys at the same time… because you're all so wonderful. Hehe… So, there's no author's note at the end of this chapter, it's at the end of chapter eighteen, and it'll let you know about the sequel and all of that. As always, though, please feel free to ask questions if you have them-- and be sure to review! Please, please, please? -Sarah**

**Four Years Later…**

"Oh!" 10-year-old Kyan threw his arms in the air victoriously when the basketball swished through the net. He was out in the driveway of the Scott house, shooting around with James and Nathan. The sun was slowly setting in the sky and the mid-October evening was growing ever cooler. "Nothin' but net, baby!" Kyan pranced around chanting the words to an old MC Hammer song, doing a little celebration dance while James and Nathan laughed at the young boy's goofy antics.

Kyan was just finishing the chorus to "U Can't Touch This" when Haley poked her head through the front door of the house. "Ky," she spoke his name through her own laughter as she watched him. She felt a deep affection for Kyan; he was like one of her children. He'd been to her home more times than she could count over the years and he always brought a warm energy into the house that was uniquely his.

Kyan ended his dance and glanced over his shoulder at Haley. His young face was glowing with one of his bright smiles. When Kyan smiled, the person he was aiming it at always smiled, too.

"What's up, Mrs. Scott?" he asked.

"Your mom just called," Haley reported, feeling her lips curve into a smile that matched Kyan's. "She says dinner's ready and it's time to come home."

"A'ight," Kyan nodded his understanding. "Thank you for lettin' me come over, mam."

Haley smiled again, her eyes warm. Kyan was a good kid; he was always so well-behaved and polite. "Anytime, sweetheart," she said. "You're a pleasure to have."

Brenna, who had just celebrated her fifth birthday two weeks earlier, squeezed past her mother and bounded down the front porch steps. "Bye, Kyan!" she offered him a cheerful farewell and waved. The soft breeze toyed with her silky, shoulder-length, raven-colored hair and her blue eyes shined in the dusky sunlight.

Kyan smiled again and crouched down in front of little Brenna. He'd taken his responsibility as her co-big brother very seriously since the day she was born, when James offered to share her with him. "'Til next time, Baby B," he said, addressing her by a nickname he'd created especially for her. He held up his hand and said, "Gimmie five." Brenna slapped his palm and he pretended to be in pain. "Dang, girl," he grimaced, shaking his hand as if to stop it from stinging. "That was a good one."

Brenna laughed delightedly and threw her arms around Kyan's neck.

When Brenna released him, Kyan stood and turned to face James and Nathan. 10-year-old James grasped one of Kyan's hands in his and pulled his buddy into a one-armed "guy-hug."

"Later, J-Luke."

"Later, Ky-Ty," James replied, grinning. Kyan's middle name was Tyrone, so whenever Kyan called him J-Luke, James would call him Ky-Ty. Kyan hated being called Ky-Ty, so James mostly did it to annoy him.

"Cut it out with that stuff, man," Kyan laughed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," James was laughing, too, still enjoying Kyan's reaction to the whole Ky-Ty thing.

"Thanks for the game, Mr. Scott," Kyan said, turning toward Nathan.

"You're welcome, Ky," Nathan grinned. "You and James really made me work hard tonight." In his humble opinion, his son and Kyan were the best players on their elementary school basketball team. Their fifth-grade season wouldn't start until December, but Nathan already knew that James and Kyan would be their team's finest players.

Not only were they star athletes, they were star students as well. Both boys made A's and were on the Principal's List every grading period. They were amazing kids and their similar personalities, interests and intellects made the close bond of friendship they shared very strong.

"Well," Kyan shrugged, "I mean, you 'aint as young as you used to be."

James bowed his head and coughed to disguise a laugh. He had gone from being a handsome little boy to being a very handsome medium-sized boy. He was looking more and more like his father every day, but he had a lot of his mother in him as well, and that made his good looks softer, more refined. With his chiseled, symmetrical features, rosy cheeks, big puppy dog brown eyes, thick, wavy dark hair, and dazzling smile, he was definitely going to be one of those pretty boys that the girls would be falling all over themselves to impress. He was already receiving quite a bit of attention from a few young ladies in his class, but he didn't really know what to make of it, and it mostly just grossed him out. James was still in the "cootie" phase of boyhood, the phase where all girls were repulsive.

Well, all girls except one. He still had a soft spot for Jenny, who was now twelve and attending middle school, but their relationship was more a brother-sister type of thing. The two years that separated them in age were more significant now, because James was still very much a child, and Jenny was blossoming into a young woman who was interested in boys and make-up and the like.

"I'm twenty-eight," Nathan frowned. He was almost offended, but then he realized that to a ten-year-old, twenty-eight probably seemed ancient.

"I'm just playin' with you, Mr. Scott," Kyan promised with a laugh. "You're a lot younger than my dad is." That was very true. Kyan was his parents' only child. He hadn't come along until they were in their forties-- that was why Kyan was such a fan of old-school hip-hop and 80s R&B. It was the music of his parents' younger days and they had raised their son on it. Kyan was the absolute light of his parents' lives and they indulged him in every possible way; even his name meant "little prince." But there were some things that were harder for them to do because of their age (they were both in their fifties now). Kyan's father couldn't shoot hoops with him the way Nathan could; his knees were starting to give him trouble.

Nathan chuckled under his breath and patted Kyan affectionately on the back. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked. Kyan's parents both usually worked late hours (they were both doctors who were kept very busy at the local hospital), so when school got out, Kyan always came home with James. It was a very comfortable arrangement and Nathan and Haley didn't mind having him at all. They both worked at the high school-- Nathan was still coaching the Ravens with Lucas, as well as teaching gym; and Haley, who was now finally a proud college graduate (she'd earned a degree in music theory and education from UNC), was the choir teacher. So, one or both of them were easily able to pick the boys up from the elementary school, and Kyan stayed with them until his mother called.

"Yup," Kyan grinned, slapping Nathan five. "A'ight, I better bounce. Peace y'all."

James held up two fingers, flashing the "peace" sign.

Kyan's face twisted like he was in pain. "James," he scolded. "No, man. What are you, a hippie? Do it this way, see?" Kyan held two fingers sideways. "Like scissors."

James made the necessary adjustments so that his peace sign and Kyan's were the same.

"Yeah," Kyan smiled approvingly. "Now you got it right. Peace," he repeated, flashing his sideways sign again.

"Peace, Ky," James grinned, returning the sign.

With that, young Kyan hopped on his bike and pedaled down the sidewalk. He lived just around the corner.

Coincidentally, the Jagelskis lived in the house just behind Nathan and Haley's.

"I want to play basketball, Daddy!" Brenna exclaimed pleadingly. She scampered forward and snatched the ball up off the ground. She was a rambunctious child who hated to sit still; she always had to be doing something. And she was the strangest mix of tomboy and girly-girl. She loved running around and getting dirty, but she also enjoyed dressing up and getting her hair done. Anything to do with baby dolls or Barbies, though, was out of the question. She was a basketball fanatic, just like her father. She and Nathan were alike in so many ways and they absolutely adored one another. Her one pitfall was that she tended to be something of a hothead; her temper was one more thing she'd inherited from her father. Nathan had come to find out just how accurate the nickname he'd given his youngest child in her infancy was. Brenna Brianne Scott was a pistol in every way.

"Brenna--." Haley, who was still standing in the front doorway, began to refuse. It was chilly out and Brenna was just getting over a bad cold.

"Not today, Pistol," Nathan said gently with a kind, loving smile. "It's cold out here, and you've been pretty sick." When Brenna pouted with disappointment, he scooped her up and swung her over his head so she could sit on his shoulders. "Tell you what, you and I can play the new NBA video game together, okay?"

"Right now?" Brenna's eyes danced with anticipation.

"Right after dinner," Nathan promised.

"Yay!" Brenna cheered.

"Hey, Dad, can I play?" Playing video games was one of James's favorite pastimes.

"No, sir," Haley said with a stern frown. "You and Kyan were playing video games for a good hour-and-a-half this afternoon. You've used up your quota for today. You may practice your piano until dinner's ready."

"Aw, Mom," James whined, scowling to show his displeasure.

James had always had a talent for music and had starting playing the piano, after some encouragement from his mother, at the age of seven. Haley was determined that her son would have hobbies and interests outside of basketball; she gave him voice and piano lessons in their living room, and he genuinely enjoyed music, but his ten-year-old soul tended to enjoy video games a little bit more.

"I know, I'm terrible," Haley smiled affectionately. She smoothed her son's wind-blown brown hair as he passed her, trudging dejectedly into the house.

Nathan followed close behind James. He paused in the doorway to kiss his wife. Brenna, who was still straddling his shoulders, shrieked, "Eeeewww!" to voice her disgust. Her parents pulled away from each other, smiling wryly.

"Hey, Pistol," Nathan spoke to his daughter as he turned sideways to slide past his wife in the doorway. Their bodies brushed and they exchanged another, more intimate smile.

"What?" Brenna responded.

"Who's the all-time highest scorer in the NBA?"

"Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, 38,387 points," Brenna rattled off the answer like she was reciting her phone number. "Come on, Daddy, ask me a _hard_ one!"

Nathan beamed and proudly said, "That's my girl."

Haley smiled and shook her head. They were peas in a pod those two. Then she realized that there was no sound coming from the living room. "James Lucas Scott!" she called in her infamous Mom voice. "If you are even anywhere near that video game console you will not be playing any video games at all for the next two weeks!"

"Aw, Mom!" James whined again, and she knew she'd caught him.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, so you have half an hour to practice your piano. I want to hear music for the next thirty minutes, do you understand me?"

"But Mom--!" James attempted to protest.

"No buts," Nathan spoke up, acting as his wife's reinforcement. He had set Brenna down and she was now in the bathroom washing her hands. "Listen to your mother."

Within moments young James was pounding out angry warm-up chords.

"Young man!" Haley warned. "Have some respect for my instrument!"

The piano that sat in their living room wasn't the sleek black baby grand Nathan had promised his wife so many years ago, but he was still secretly determined to make sure that Haley was able to have her very own baby grand some day. The piano they had now was a second-hand wooden one that Haley had gotten cheap from some elderly neighbors who were retiring to a condo in Florida.

The chords became a little softer.

The house Nathan and Haley lived in was nothing grand, certainly not as lavish as the house Nathan had grown up in, but it was a happy home. It was bright and clean and full of the laughter of children. They'd been able to accomplish a lot on two teachers' salaries, due in large part to Haley's ability to stretch a dollar. All-in-all, Nathan and Haley had made a good life for themselves and their children.

Haley reflected on all of that as she stood at the counter chopping vegetables for a salad, and she smiled.

Unbeknownst to her, Nathan was thinking the same things and as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, he was smiling, too. "Can I help you?" he asked quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No thank you, babe. Everything's basically done," Haley turned her head to reply, still smiling. She pecked his lips twice before she popped a grape tomato into his mouth. They had been married for eleven years and even though it hadn't always been smooth-sailing, their relationship was better, stronger now than ever. They were in tune with each other and even now, after eleven years, there was still romantic electricity between the two of them. What had been just a spark in the beginning of their relationship had grown into a bright, hot eternal blaze that glowed within each of them. Their love was strong enough to last, as Nathan had said in his vows on that sandy stretch of beach so many years ago, always and forever.

"Oh, and thanks for backing me up with James before." She spoke to her husband again after a silent, smoldering moment where so much was said with just the touch of hands.

"Anytime," he grinned. He still had his chin nestled on top of her shoulder, and she was leaning against his chest now, rubbing her palms over his arms, which were still coiled around her waist. He kissed her cheek-- a loud, smacking sound— and said, "I love you, Hales."

"I love you back," she replied, giggling as she twisted her head to kiss his lips.

"Blegh, why do you always kiss each other?" Brenna had come into the kitchen and her expression was appalled.

"Because we love each other," Haley said in a voice that was playfully aghast. She made a silly, wide-eyed face that made Brenna laugh.

"Geez-Louise, you guys must love each other a whole lot!" Brenna exclaimed, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect.

"Yes we do," Nathan nodded. "But do you know who else we love a whole lot?"

"Who?" Brenna asked. A slight smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and let her parents know that she already knew the answer.

"You!" Nathan swept his daughter up in his strong arms and kissed her, making munching noises like he was gobbling her up. Haley joined in, kissing and tickling until Brenna shrieked with delighted laughter.

The beautiful piano music that had been wafting through the house stopped abruptly and James hollered, "Mom! Has it been thirty minutes yet? I'm hungry!"

"Yes, James!" Haley called back to him, a smile in her voice. "Just take your backpack upstairs and put it away in your room, please, and I'll have your food on the table when you come back down. And wash your hands while you're up there!" She heard his loud, thudding footsteps as he bounded up the stairs, so she shouted the last part to be sure that he heard it.

Brenna, who was still wrapped up in her father's arms, began to wiggle and Nathan set her down. She immediately scampered into the living room and hid behind the long drapes that hung in the front window.

"Bren, what're you doing?" Haley laughed. "Come sit down, baby, it's time to eat." When her daughter ignored her and remained hidden behind the drapes, Haley frowned. "Brenna Brianne," she tried again. "I'm speaking to you."

At that moment, an enraged, ear-splitting screech echoed from the second story of the house.

"_**ARRRGGGGHHH!! BBBBRRREEEEENNNNNAAAAAAA!!"**_

James thundered back down the stairs, his hands full of different colored Legos and his expression irate. His eyes swept the living room and when he spied the toes of his sister's shoes poking out from the underneath the drapes, he stormed over and whipped the drapes open.

Brenna shrieked and ran for the protection of her father's arms with James right on her heels.

"Hey, hey!" Haley shouted over the deafening noise of their pounding footsteps, frowning with disapproval. "Stop it you two! Enough!"

Nathan scooped Brenna up and looked down into James's furious eyes. "What happened?" he asked calmly. James's expression twisted into a scowl and he held up his handful of Legos for his father to see.

"She totally wrecked my castle, Dad!" James frowned. "I've been working on it _forever_ and now it's _ruined!"_

Nathan turned his attention to Brenna, who was clinging to his shoulders. "Brenna," he said seriously, "did you go into James's room and play with things that aren't yours?"

"Um, no," Brenna lied in a quiet, sweet voice. She made her blue eyes their biggest and batted her long black lashes. "A big wind came through the window and knocked James's castle over, Daddy."

Despite his best efforts, a wide smile stretched across Nathan's face. His little Pistol was just so darn cute, not to mention creative. "A big wind came through the window?" he chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm," Brenna nodded, giggling.

"Dad!" James was outraged.

Seeing that Brenna had turned her father to goo, Haley intervened. She took Brenna out of Nathan's arms and set her on the floor. Then she knelt down so that she and her daughter were eye-to-eye. "Brenna Brianne," she began firmly, "you know that you are not allowed in your brother's room; you have your own room and your own toys. And you also know that it is never okay to tell a lie. You're going to have to be punished, miss," she said in a voice that was soft and apologetic, but it was resolute at the same time.

Brenna hung her head, waiting for her sentence.

"No video games," Haley handed down her verdict. "Straight to bed after dinner."

Brenna whipped her head around to gaze up at her father, her expression horrified.

Nathan shrugged helplessly. "I'm with Mommy on this one, Pistol," he said softly. "You know better."

"All right," Haley sighed, standing up straight slowly. Discipline was the part of parenting that she disliked the most; she knew it was necessary, but she still hated having to do it. "Everybody into the dining room, the soup's going to get cold."

James took a few steps toward the dining room with an air of satisfaction. He paused to glance over his shoulder and he sent his sister a triumphant smirk.

Brenna scowled angrily and broke into a swift run. She lunged for James's legs and caused him to tumble to the floor; he landed on his stomach with a loud _thud!_

"Ow! Bren-_na!_" James yelled when Brenna grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and yanked; his voice was full of surprised indignation. He rolled and trapped her beneath him, pinning her arms over her head.

Brenna wriggled and shrieked wrathfully.

"Hey!" Nathan sprinted in from the dining room, horrified to find his children wrestling on the floor. "Stop it!" he ordered, his voice booming with authority. "James get off her!" When his command went unheeded, Nathan marched over and lifted James off of Brenna with one hand. He set his son on his feet and threw an appalled look the boy's way. His kids had their disagreements, just like all siblings, but James was usually so patient; things hardly ever became physical. "What're you doing? You're bigger than she is, James! You could've hurt her!" he scolded.

"I wasn't _trying_ to hurt her!" James scowled, clearly offended. He'd been raised to understand that being rough with a girl, especially his little sister, was unacceptable. "She tackled me, Dad! I was trying to keep her from pulling my hair out!"

"Oh, right," Nathan's words dripped with sarcasm. "A little five-year-old girl tackled you. Sure."

Brenna was back on her feet now, and with nothing to hold her back she charged at James again, determined to exact revenge.

"Whoa, whoa!" Nathan sputtered. He had to use both of his hands and all of his strength to hold Brenna back.

"I told you!" James exclaimed, eyeing his sister warily as she struggled to break free from their father's arms. "She's vicious!"

"Well, you must have done something to provoke her, James!" Nathan shouted back to his son as he struggled to restrain Brenna. "I seriously doubt she just decided to attack you out of nowhere! Pistol!" Nathan shifted his attention to his fuming daughter, trying to reason with her. "Pistol holster yourself!"

Haley arrived on the scene at that moment and she seemed equally shocked by her children's behavior. "That's it! I've had it!" she shouted. "There will be peace and quiet in this house for the rest of the night! Do you understand me? Now, it's dinnertime, and we are all going to sit down at the table and have a _happy_ meal together! All right?! _Move!_" she ordered, raising her arm to point emphatically toward the dining room.

OTHOTHOTH

It was shaping up to be an equally tumultuous evening over at Brooke and Lucas's house.

Four-year-old Ethan (he and his brother would turn five in December) strolled casually into his bedroom and sprawled out on the floor beside Ashley.

"Hi, Ethan," Ashley grinned, his blue eyes bright.

Both boys were angelically beautiful, even at the young age of four. They had the same face: rosy cheeks, crimson lips that were quick to smile, and cute little button noses. Their hair also matched. They had the same silky dirty-blonde hair-- the same color as their father's hair-- and Brooke always styled it the same; she kept it short, parted it down the side, and combed their bangs away from their foreheads. They always looked like they'd come straight out of a kids' clothing catalogue.

The only physical difference between them was their eyes. Both sets of eyes were framed by the same long, beautiful lashes, but the colors of the eyes themselves were different. Ashley's eyes were a stunning blue color and Ethan's were a dazzling shade of hazel.

"Do you want to play Race?" Ashley held a toy car out to his twin.

Ethan nodded and stretched out his hand to take the car from his brother.

Ashley's handsome little face became shadowed with curious concern when he saw that his brother's hand was stained with marker ink. "Ethan," he said, "what happened to your hand?"

Ethan's naturally rosy cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. "Ssshh!" he hushed his brother, his hazel eyes flashing with urgency. "Don't tell Mommy!" he pleaded in a whisper.

"Okay," Ashley promised, slowly nodding his head. His pink cheeks flushed red to match his twin's and the concern in his eyes deepened.

"Oh, here you guys are," Brooke poked her head through the bedroom door and smiled at her boys.

Ethan and Ashley both twitched at the sound of her voice and snapped their heads around to look into her face. "Hi, Mommy," they said in rushed unison, their eyes wide.

Brooke seemed momentarily confused by their strange behavior, but she shrugged it off and said, "Since Mommy is a goofball and forgot to take the meat out of the freezer to thaw, Daddy's bringing home McDonald's for dinner."

"Yay!" the twins cheered jubilantly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that," Brooke snickered. "You boys play nice together, all right? Mama's got to go finish her sketches for the store."

"Okay, Mama," Ashley nodded his head.

Brooke was confused again when Ethan didn't speak up. He and Ashley were always speaking in unison or finishing each other's sentences. She shrugged it off, just as she had before, and wandered back downstairs to the spacious office that she shared with Lucas.

Ashley frowned with confusion as he watched Ethan scramble to his feet and disappear into their bedroom closet, making sure to pull the sliding door all the way closed. After a long moment, Ashley got to his feet and approached the closet.

"Ethan," he spoke to his brother in a loud whisper and knocked on the closed closet door. "What're you doing? Do you want to play hide-and-seek?"

"No, Ashley," Ethan's whispered response sounded muffled through the wooden closet door. "Go away. Don't talk to me."

Ashley frowned again, upset and offended. Before he could say anything more, Brooke let out an outraged shriek from down in her office.

"_**ETHAN! ASHLEY!"**_

Ashley stepped out of the bedroom and squirmed nervously at the top of the stairs. His mother was at the bottom of the stairs, and she did not look happy.

"Where is your brother?" she asked in a low, angry voice.

"Um… um…" Ashley stammered, fidgeting even more nervously as his eyes darted toward his bedroom and back to his mother's furious face. He raised one little hand and cupped it around his mouth, like he was getting ready to share a secret, and whispered, "He's in the closet."

"Ethan Austin Scott! You come out here right this minute!" Brooke used her sternest voice.

Ethan tramped out of his bedroom and came to a stop beside Ashley at the top of the stairs; his hands were hidden deep in the pockets of his khaki-colored pants.

Brooke held up a handful of papers that were bunched in her angry fist; they were covered in colorful scribbles. "Who did this?" she demanded. "Who colored on my clothing sketches?"

"Ashley," Ethan said evenly.

"Wha--?" Ashley's rosy cheeks flamed red once again as he whipped his head in his brother's direction. His expression became panicked and he turned his blue eyes back to his mother. "It wasn't me, Mama!" he pleaded. "I promise I didn't do it!"

A suspicious Brooke narrowed her eyes at Ethan. "Let me see your hands, Ethan," she said.

Now Ethan was the one who looked panicked. "No," he refused.

"Young man I asked to see your hands," Brooke said firmly. "You have to the count of three to take them out of your pockets. One, two…."

Ethan yanked his hands out of his pockets with a scowl and thrust them out in front of him so his mother could see the ink stains that covered his palms.

Brooke made a strangled sound of outrage in the back of her throat. She pointed to the empty floor-space in front of her feet and ordered, "Get down here."

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed, the concern and sympathy he felt for his twin evident in his expression. As Ethan took a step forward, Ashley reached out and gently touched his brother's back, a silent sign of support.

When he was standing in front of his mother, Ethan couldn't find the courage to look her in the face, so he kept his hazel eyes on his feet.

"What have your daddy and I told you about playing in the office?" Brooke asked quietly, unsmilingly, with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not 'upposed to do it," Ethan mumbled, twisting the toe of his sneaker against the hardwood floor.

"So why did you go in there?" Brooke's voice became sharp, even though she tried very hard to remain calm. When Ethan just shrugged and kept his eyes lowered, she blew out a tired breath and said, "All right, well, you know where to go."

Ethan heaved a big sigh and trudged into the living room. He plopped himself in the designated "time-out corner" at the far end of the room, his face toward the wall.

"Uh-oh," was the first thing out of Lucas's mouth when he walked in the front door just minutes later and saw his son in the time-out corner; his arms were full of McDonald's take-out bags.

"Hi, Daddy," Ethan said glumly without turning away from the wall.

"What did you do this time, bud?"

Ethan heaved another big sigh and said, "I went in the office and colored on Mommy's papers."

"Ooo," Lucas pulled a face. "Not cool, dude."

"I know," Ethan pouted, hanging his head.

At that moment, Brooke marched into the living room-- her heels clicked on the hardwood-- and crouched down beside her young son. "Ethan," she said softly, "do you know why you're in time-out?"

"I went in your office and colored on your papers," Ethan replied shamefacedly.

"You're not going to do that again, right?" Brooke prompted.

"No, Mama," Ethan promised, shaking his head.

"What would you like to tell me?" Brooke ducked her head to catch Ethan's eye.

"Sorry," the child whispered, gazing repentantly into his mother's lovely face.

Brooke's expression softened into a very loving smile and she held her arms out to her son. He promptly threw himself at her and wrapped his little arms around her shoulders.

"I love you, baby," Brooke murmured against his ear, placing a long, smacking kiss on his cheek.

"Love you, Mama," Ethan grinned, giving his mother a sloppy, wet kiss.

Brooke laughed and resisted the urge to wipe the spit from her skin. "All right, are you ready to eat?"

"Mmm-hmm," Ethan nodded vigorously. He was hungry!

"Okay, let's go sit down at the table," Brooke suggested, standing straight and holding her hand out to her son.

Ethan latched on to her hand and followed her into the dining room. Lucas was right behind them, still toting the take-out bags.

"No it's okay, babe, I don't need any help," he grumbled sarcastically.

Brooke looked over her shoulder at him and laughed. "Oh, Luke I'm sorry." She came up to him and took as many bags as she could carry. They shared a brief kiss.

"Where's the other one?" Lucas asked with a lop-sided grin.

"He's playing in his room," Brooke replied, busy with taking the food out of the bags. Ethan watched her, eagerly bouncing up and down in his seat.

Lucas nodded and meandered out of the dining room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, curled his fingers around the banister and called, "Ash! Food's on the table!"

Ashley came barreling down the stairs, his blue eyes bright and happy. "Daddy! You're home!" he cheered.

Lucas scooped his son up off the bottom step and swung him up in the air. "Yep, I'm home," he smiled, listening to Ashley's musical laughter. "I missed you, kid," he said, setting Ashley down and leading him into the dining room.

"I missed you, too, Daddy," Ashley said, taking his seat beside Ethan at the table. Ethan, whose mouth was full of partially-chewed chicken nuggets, flashed a tight-lipped smile and nodded to show that he'd missed his father as well.

Lucas stood still for a moment and just looked at his children. Even now, almost five years after their birth, they still amazed him. It was mind-boggling how they looked so much like him, and so much like each other; they were practically clones, except Ethan had those striking hazel eyes. And it had been absolutely amazing to watch their personalities develop. Ethan was a brooding troublemaker and Ashley was a compassionate angel; and yet they complimented each other, balanced each other out. Their relationship was a tight one, their bond unbreakable.

"Lucas?" At the sound of his wife's voice, he turned smiling blue eyes to her face. Brooke smiled back at him and asked, "Don't you want to eat?"

"Oh, yeah," Lucas chuckled, sinking into his seat with a contented breath. "Sorry, I just kind of got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"What kind of thoughts were you thinking, Daddy?" Ashley asked before he clamped his lips down on his straw and sucked.

"I was thinking about how much I love Mommy and you boys, and how happy you make me," Lucas said in a casual tone of voice, shrugging his shoulders.

Ashley swallowed his drink and pushed his cup aside with a satisfied sigh. "Those are nice thoughts," he said quietly, his lips holding just a trace of a smile as he reached for a fry.

"They're very nice thoughts," Brooke murmured her agreement, her eyes smoldering as she gazed adoringly into her husband's eyes.

At that moment, Ethan let loose a monstrous belch, which caused Ashley to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Lucas had to bow his head to hide his amused expression while an exasperated Brooke began lecturing Ethan about the importance of table manners.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Hours later, when most of Tree Hill's residents were sleeping soundly in their beds, a light shined in the kitchen window of Jake and Peyton's house.

"Mom I'm so tired," Jenny whined, propping her head on her arm. "Can't you just call me in sick tomorrow or something?"

"Absolutely not," Peyton frowned, disappointed that her daughter would even suggest such a thing. "You're going to finish this project and you are going to hand it in tomorrow."

"But it looks like crap," Jenny pouted, slouching down in her seat and glaring hatefully at her poster, which was eventually supposed to illustrate the earth and all its layers.

"Well, what do you expect when you try to pull it all together at the last minute?" Peyton demanded. "Next time you have a big assignment due you won't procrastinate, will you? And don't say 'crap'," she concluded sternly, frowning again. For the millionth time that night, she found herself envying Jake and Anna, who were sleeping peacefully upstairs.

Jenny scowled and put her head down on the table.

"Give me your book," Peyton huffed, reaching for the seventh-grader's science book. Her tired eyes quickly scanned the text and she picked up a marker and began drawing.

"No, Mom, don't do it for me," Jenny protested angrily. Her mother's actions had the desired effect-- Jenny was riddled with guilt.

"All right, fine," Peyton shrugged, allowing Jenny to rip the marker out of her hand.

Hurried footsteps caused Jenny and Peyton to tilt their heads to one side in tandem. They were both bewildered and alarmed when Jake shuffled into the kitchen, cradling five-year-old Anna-- who was wailing and wearing nothing but a fuzzy flannel blanket-- in his arms.

Peyton was on her feet and at her husband's side instantly. "What happened?" she demanded.

"She woke me up saying she didn't feel good and the next thing I know, she's throwing up," Jake reported anxiously. "It got all over her pajamas, so I got her out of those, but then she started shivering and saying she was cold."

"Mama," Anna sobbed, freeing one of her arms from the confines of the blanket and stretching it toward her mother.

"What's the matter, Angel Face? Are you not feelin' good?" Peyton cooed, taking the child from Jake's arms. Anna promptly snuggled her red cheek against her mother's shoulder, shuddering with her quieting sobs. Peyton stroked the young girl's blonde curls and caressed her hot face. "You've got a little bit of a fever, huh?" Peyton continued to speak in a soothing coo. "All right, Mama's going to take your temperature, okay?" Peyton retrieved the thermometer from the cabinet and sat down in a chair at the other end of the table from Jenny. She settled Anna into her lap and gently slid the thermometer into the child's ear. When the contraption beeped, Peyton held it up and read the number on the screen.

"What's it say?" Jake asked nervously when his wife's forehead furrowed.

"100," Peyton reported grimly. She looked down into Anna's feverish, miserable green eyes and began to stroke her crimson cheeks again, frowning sympathetically. Her poor little Angel Face had a nasty case of the flu.

"Should we go to the ER?" Jake was ready to drive to the hospital in his bathrobe.

"No. There's nothing doctors can do about the flu. We'll just let this thing run its course. As long as she's able to keep liquids down and stay hydrated, she'll be all right," Peyton replied calmly. She rubbed her palms gently over Anna's back and placed comforting kisses against the top of the child's head.

Jake frowned. He didn't like the idea of letting his little princess suffer.

After Peyton had taken Anna upstairs to find a clean pair of pajamas, Jake sat with Jenny while she continued working on her science project, but she begged him to go to bed, because she knew how early he had to be up for work. After being assured by his oldest daughter that she didn't need any help, Jake plodded upstairs to his bedroom, completely exhausted.

Peyton sat up with Anna on the living room couch for the rest of the night; and a big, bright pink plastic bowl-- which the family had dubbed "the throw-up bowl" because it was used every time someone came down with a stomach ailment-- kept them company.

The next morning Peyton took the day off from her duties at Tric to stay home with Anna.

The flu struck each member of the Jagelski family and Peyton lovingly cared for everyone. The virus hit her last and her husband and children showed her the same care and attention that she had given to them.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Hey, Jake," Nathan pulled his front door open and grinned hugely at his friend. "How's Peyton doing?"

"Good as new," Jake reported with a pleased smile.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear it." As Nathan spoke, he moved out of the doorway, gesturing that Jake was welcome to come inside.

"Actually, could we talk out here?" Jake asked. "It won't take long."

Nathan seemed confused, but he stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door shut behind him. He blew out a shuddering breath as the cold wind of the October evening bit his face, and he was thankful for his thick red sweater. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked questioningly at Jake.

"I kind of had this idea…" Jake began hesitantly.

"About…?" Nathan prompted.

"I wanted to surprise Peyton with a trip to that new day spa down on Main Street," Jake explained. "I was thinking it'd be a lot more fun for her if she had some friends along and I was sort of wondering if…"

"Dude, you are a genius," Nathan interrupted, clapping his friend on the back. "Haley's going to ask me why I didn't think of it first."

"So you're in?" Jake smiled.

"I'm in," Nathan nodded.

"I haven't talked to Luke yet…."

"That's okay, I'll call him right now," Nathan was growing more and more excited. "This'll be great. The girls can have a day for themselves, they'll come home looking all hot and feeling all relaxed, and then…"

"And it'll be a great way for us guys to hang out… and bond with the kids," Jake cut in, grinning crookedly.

"Oh. Right. Yeah that, too," Nathan grinned sheepishly.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"I think that's a really nice idea," Haley smiled when Nathan shared Jake's plan with her. She playfully smacked her husband's chest and demanded, "Why didn't you think of it first?"

Nathan choked back the urge to laugh. When she didn't say anything else, he frowned. "That's it?" he demanded. "'That's a really nice idea.' That's all you have to say?"

"Well, honey, it's very sweet," Haley comforted him, "but who's going to watch the kids?"

Nathan's shoulders sagged. "Who do you think, Hales?" he asked dryly.

Haley pressed her lips together very tightly. Her brown eyes danced with laughter as she gazed up into her husband's face.

"What?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing," Haley snickered, shaking her head.

"No… no," Nathan accused, shaking his finger at her. "Your eyes are laughing at me. What's so funny?"

"Well, sweetheart… it's just… you, Jake, and Lucas are planning to watch all six kids… by yourselves… all day?" Her voice cracked at the end as she struggled to keep from exploding into a fit of uproarious laughter.

"Why do you say it like that?" Nathan tilted his head to one side and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like there's no way we can pull it off? How hard could it be?"

Haley couldn't keep her expression blank any longer. She spit a breathy laugh in his face and bent in half, shaking with silent, hysterical laughter.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Why are you laughing?" Lucas scowled as Brooke fell to her knees on the kitchen floor in front of him, holding her stomach and howling with amusement. "What's so funny about me taking care of the kids for a day? I mean, come on, like it's hard."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Peyton," Jake glowered at his hiccupping wife. "Stop laughing. What's so funny? You don't think I can do it? You don't think I can handle the kids by myself for one afternoon? Well, prepare to be proven wrong. It'll be a piece of cake."

Peyton squeaked, choking on a laugh as tears streamed down her cheeks. She continued to cackle as she tumbled sideways off the living room couch.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN:

**EIGHTEEN: I Told You So**

The following Saturday Brooke, Peyton, and Haley enjoyed a relaxing, kid-free day at the day spa while the guys learned what a "piece of cake" taking care of six young children really was. Well, actually the grand total was seven. Kyan came along as well.

The first stop of the day was the costume shop. Halloween was fast approaching and, of course, in order to trick-or-treat, one must have a costume.

"Dad this is so lame," Jenny pouted, pressing her back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Jake was confused. "You're not going to get a costume?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm twelve," she reminded him haughtily. "I'm too old to go trick-or-treating."

"Too old?" Jake scoffed. "I went trick-or-treating when I was twelve."

"Back in the Stone Age," Jenny muttered under her breath. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her little purse. "Hey, Katie," she greeted the person on the other end of the line. "Slow down, what's going on?" Jenny walked away from her father, one finger plugging her ear to block out the background noise. "Oh my gosh, you're kidding!" she squealed. "All of them are there? Travis too? Oh, he's _so_ cute! No, I can't," she answered whatever question her friend had asked her glumly. "I'm at the costume shop with my dad, his friends, and a bunch of little kids. Yeah, it totally sucks."

Jake watched her go, his expression a mixture of shock and sadness.

When had this happened? When had he become a dorky dad, too old to know what was cool at just twenty-eight years of age? More importantly, when had his sweet little Bunny morphed into a supercilious, boy-crazy pre-teen?

A tug on his sleeve made him turn and he instantly began to smile. Anna stood beside him dressed in a miniature pink princess gown; a plastic gold crown encrusted with fake gems rested on top of her blonde curls.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" she asked, twirling to show off her dress.

"You look beautiful, Angel Face," Jake declared, scooping her up in his arms. "Just like a real princess." He looked into Anna's green eyes-- they were exact replicas of Peyton's eyes-- and smiled again. At least one of his daughters still cared about his opinions. He did some quick mental math. Anna wouldn't be Jenny's age for another seven years. He was determined to enjoy them while they lasted. "Hey," he said, "can I have a kiss?"

Anna happily obliged him by gently pecking his cheek.

"Oh, thank you," Jake murmured against her ear, returning the kiss she'd given him.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Ethan came out of one of the dressing rooms donning a Batman costume. Ashley came out of the next dressing room over in the same instant wearing the same costume.

Lucas, who had been waiting for them outside because they both insisted that they didn't need help getting their costumes on, covered his face with his hands and muttered, "Oh no."

"Ashley!" Ethan complained, scowling behind his mask. "I want to be Batman!"

"But I want to be Batman, too!" Ashley whined.

"We can't _both_ be Batman!" Ethan argued.

"How come?" Ashley demanded, also scowling now.

"Because we can't!" Ethan proclaimed impatiently. "Now take it off!" he ordered, stalking over and ripping his brother's mask off.

"Hey!" Ashley protested. "You give me that back! I want to be Batman!"

The twins began tugging back and forth, each trying to claim the mask.

Lucas intervened before things got ugly. "Hey, hey, hey," he sputtered, managing to break the two battling brothers apart. "I have an idea guys. What if one of you is Batman and the other one dresses up like Robin?"

"Ashley can be Robin," Ethan decided.

"No!" Ashley frowned. "I don't want to be Robin, I want to be Batman!"

"Well…" Lucas scrambled to find a solution to this problem. "What if we switch so that the person who is Robin this year can be Batman next year?"

"But who gets to be Batman this year?" Ashley wondered.

"I'm older!" Ethan spoke up, eager to remind his father of that fact.

"Only by a minute!" Ashley turned tempestuous blue eyes to his brother's face and glared.

"So?" Ethan jutted his chin out. "That's still older!"

"Guys," Lucas almost sounded like he was pleading with them. He scrubbed his hands over his face and blew out a steadying breath.

"Who gets to be Batman?" the twins demanded of their father, speaking in unison and focusing their eyes on him at the same time.

Lucas, who had assumed a crouching position in front of his boys, stood straight with another long sigh and fished a quarter out of his pocket. "Ethan heads or tails?" he asked.

"Heads!" Ethan shouted enthusiastically, going up on his tip-toes.

Lucas flipped the coin and the twins watched it spin in the air with wide eyes. Lucas caught the coin, slapping it down on top of his left hand with his right one. He knelt down in front of his sons again and slowly lifted his right hand, letting the boys see for themselves who had won the right to be Batman.

"I won!" Ashley yelped gleefully when he saw that the tails side of the quarter was showing. He snatched his mask out of his brother's still hands and slipped it back over his head, grinning victoriously.

Ethan glowered at his twin for a brief moment before he let out a battle-cry and tackled Ashley to the ground.

"Ethan!" Lucas exclaimed in dismay. He struggled to pull the two little brawling Batmen apart. "Stop it!" he shouted over the noise the wrestling twins were making. "Boys stop it right now or neither one of you will be Batman!"

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"What about this one?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "This one's pretty." He was about ready to blow his top. Never in a million years would he have thought that shopping for a simple Halloween costume would be so much work.

Brenna sneered at the frilly princess costume-- one that was very similar to Anna's-- and pushed it away. "No," she refused. "I don't want to be a princess. Princesses are dumb."

At that precise moment, James burst out from behind the costume rack his father and sister were perusing wearing a gruesome monster mask and howling at the top of his lungs.

Nathan was so startled he almost fell over backwards. Brenna screamed in horror and began to cry.

"James," Nathan frowned angrily, "was that really necessary?"

James removed his mask, shaking with uncontrollable laughter. "You guys… should've… seen your… faces!" he cackled.

Kyan, who had been a co-conspirator in the whole thing, stepped out from behind the costume rack as well. He, like James, was shaking with extremely amused laughter. He slapped James five and snickered, "You got 'em good, J! You got 'em real good!" Nathan shot a disapproving look Kyan's way and the young boy's attitude immediately changed. He swatted his friend's shoulder and scolded, "That was just plain childish! What's the matter with you, man?" Then he saw that Brenna was crying and his brown eyes shone with sincere regret.

"Hey," Kyan spoke quietly, crouching down in front of the sniffling five-year-old. "Aw, don't cry, Baby B. There 'aint nothin' to be scared of."

"Yeah, Bren," James crouched down beside Kyan and gazed repentantly into his sister's tearful blue eyes. "It's just a mask, see?" He held the scary monster mask up so she could see it.

Brenna's hand flashed out and snatched the mask away from her brother before he even had time to react. She promptly began smacking James in the face with it.

"Brenna! Hey!" James fell back, landing hard on his backside as he tried to fend his sister off. "Brenna quit it!"

Kyan watched, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Yeah, get him, B!" he cheered her on. He was caught completely off-guard when Brenna turned and began smacking him with the mask as well. "Hey!" he yelped. "What you hittin' _me_ for? Ow! Dang, B! You just violent!"

"Brenna that's enough! Stop it!" It took some effort, but Nathan managed to rip the mask out of the child's clenched fingers. "Geez, could you guys try to behave yourselves for, like, _five_ minutes?" he fumed.

James and Kyan stealthily crept away when Nathan and Brenna were once again busy with looking for a costume and returned to the display of creepy masks. There was one more person James was hoping to scare.

"I want to leave, I'm hungry!" Brenna pouted.

"We can't leave until you pick out a costume, Brenna," Nathan explained, his voice strained. "Now what about this one?"

"No!" the young girl exclaimed emphatically.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"So… has Travis asked about me?" Jenny had wandered to the back of the store, where it was quiet, so she could talk on her phone in peace. She nibbled on her thumbnail as she nervously waited for her friend Katie to answer her question.

"All right, her back's turned," Kyan whispered.

"I know that, Ky," James whispered back impatiently; his voice was muffled because he was wearing another monster mask-- one that was even more grotesque than the first had been. "I'm standing right here. What do I do now?"

The two boys were hiding behind a display mannequin that was dressed up to look like a witch.

Kyan rolled his eyes. "You go up behind her, tap her on the shoulder, and then when she turns around…" he trailed off, hoping James could figure out the rest for himself.

"Okay, yeah," James nodded, psyching himself up for the prank he was about to pull. He took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the witch, moving carefully so Jenny wouldn't hear his footsteps.

"Wait, you were cutting out," Jenny spoke into her phone. "Did he ask about me or not? Katie? Hello?" She brought the phone away from her ear and frowned when she saw that the call had been dropped. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she expelled an extremely irritated breath. "What do you--?" Her question ended in a blood-curdling scream when she turned and found an undead face looking back at her. Her phone and purse fell from her hands.

James ripped the mask off, laughing boyishly. "Gotchya!" he sang out gleefully.

"Rrr," Jenny made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat and slugged James in the shoulder. "James you're such a freak," she grumbled, dropping to her knees to return the spilled contents of her purse back to their proper place.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized when he realized that he'd made her drop her bag. He went down on his knees as well and began to help her gather her things.

They both reached for a tube of lip-gloss at the same time. James's hand covered the top of Jenny's hand and she raised her blue eyes to look into his brown ones.

"James," Jenny quietly spoke his name and resisted the urge to laugh when his hand lingered on hers a little longer than necessary.

James slowly pulled his hand back. "Sorry," he mumbled. He was extremely red in the face.

"What happened?" Upon hearing Jenny's shriek, Jake had bolted to the back of the store. He now towered above his daughter and James wearing a panicked expression and balancing Anna on his hip. Lucas and Nathan weren't far behind him.

"Were you messing around with the masks again?" Nathan demanded with another angry frown. James just gaped up at his father, his expression sheepish. Nathan expelled a tired, exasperated sigh and said, "Come on, let's go. Your sister found a costume she likes, so we can finally get out of here. You, too, Ky. Let's go. I see you back there, don't think I don't."

Kyan came out from behind the witch mannequin and flashed a lopsided grin.

As they all exited the shop, the employee who was working behind the cash register heaved a huge sigh of relief.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"All right," Nathan released another long sigh. The whole group was congregated in the parking lot. "What do we want for lunch?"

All of the kids spoke at once, shouting out the names of different restaurants. All three of the dads dragged their hands over their faces and groaned.

"Hey, huddle," Jake spoke to his friends like they were all members of a football team. The three men clustered together, forming a small circle, and talked with each other while the children argued amongst themselves about where they would eat.

"You got a plan, Jagelski?" Lucas asked.

"I say we take them somewhere with one of those indoor play areas," Jake responded.

"Wear them out," Nathan nodded. "I like it."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake grinned.

"Peter Piper," all three men spoke together. They each stretched their hands out to the middle of the circle they'd created and exclaimed, "Break!"

"Okay little people, listen up!" Lucas shouted. He used the same tone of voice with the kids that he used with his team at every basketball practice. Ignoring the offended scowls the older kids shot his way he announced, "We are going to Peter Piper!"

"Pizza!" the children cheered.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Oh," Jake groaned, resting his elbows on the table and massaging his aching temples. "How long does it take to make a couple of pizzas?"

"Seriously," Nathan mumbled, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Daddy!" Ethan shouted for his father's attention from inside the nearby ball-pit.

Lucas craned his neck and flashed a tired smile at his son. "Hi, buddy," he said, waving half-heartedly.

"Can you see me?" Ethan laughed.

"Yes," Lucas replied, barely managing to keep his voice even. "That's why I said 'hi, buddy'."

Ethan moved to a different spot in the vast sea of colorful plastic balls and asked, "Can you still see me, Dad?"

"Uh-huh," Lucas sounded like a bored robot.

"What about now? Can you see me now, Dad?"

"Ethan!" Lucas snapped. "I see you, okay? I can see you!" When Ethan poked his bottom lip out, Lucas expelled a ragged breath. "I'm sorry for yelling, bud. Dad's just really hungry right now. Go find your brother, okay?"

"Okay," Ethan was instantly cheerful again. "Bye, Dad!" He disappeared into one of the many plastic crawling tubes that lead out of the ball-pit hollering, _**"ASHLEEEEYYYY!!"**_

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"Be quiet," James scowled, gently shoving Kyan's shoulder. "I was not acting like that."

"Dude, this was you…" Kyan made his eyes wide and innocent. "Oh, I'm sorry," his imitation of his friend's voice was high and squeaky. "And your face was bright red, man, for real. You've got a mad crush on that girl."

James stopped walking very abruptly and angled himself between Kyan and the row of arcade-style video games they were approaching. "Ky, you can't say anything to her…."

"J… J chill, man. Take a breath," Kyan put his hands on his friend's shoulders and squeezed. "I'll keep my mouth shut about it. But you gotta get better control of yourself and stop bein' so obvious, or she'll be able to figure it out for herself."

A little over five minutes later, the boys were riveted on the video games they were playing. James was startled when Kyan reached over and slapped his shoulder.

"What?" James frowned, never shifting his focus away from the video game's television-like screen.

"Your girl's over there," Kyan whispered through tight lips, keeping his eyes glued to his game as well.

"Where?" James instantly lost any and all interest in video games. He whipped his head from left to right, searching for Jenny. He found her propped up against a nearby token machine; she was frowning, fiddling with her cell phone.

"You're not gonna go talk to her?" Kyan demanded, flabbergasted when James went back to playing his video game.

"I dunno," James shrugged; his cheeks were bright red. "I might."

Kyan stretched out his arm and smacked James on the back of his head. "James, go over there and talk to her!" he hissed. "And remember… just be cool."

James wandered in Jenny's direction, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head and scowling at Kyan.

"Hey, Jenny." He offered her an awkward greeting when he was standing in front of her.

Jenny raised her blue eyes to look into the face of the person who'd spoken to her. "Oh. Hi, James," she sighed out a bored reply before she returned her focus to her cell phone.

"Whatchya doin'?" James took a step closer to her and pivoted in one fluid motion so that he was casually propped up in the empty space beside her against the token machine.

Kyan, who was watching from his post in front of his video game, smiled approvingly. "Yeah," he chuckled under his breath. "He's smooth."

"I'm trying to get reception," Jenny muttered, frowning even more angrily at her uncooperative cell phone. She slammed it shut and shoved it into her purse with a growl of frustration. "I give up!"

"Are you not having a good time?" James stared at the profile of her face, his brown eyes gentle and perceptive.

"I'm too old for these kinds of kiddy places!" Jenny vented to James.

"Is there somewhere else you wanted to go today?" James lowered his eyes to his sneakers and subtly slid closer to her-- close enough that their shoulders would brush whenever she moved her left arm.

"One of my friends is having a birthday party today-- it's a boy-girl party--," Jenny inserted that very important detail. "The guy I like was invited, but my parents said I couldn't go, because they think the girl who's having the party is 'a bad influence'," Jenny made quotation marks with her fingers and scowled as she repeated what her parents had told her.

James's mouth dropped at the corners when Jenny mentioned the boy she was interested in, but he forced himself to shrug it off. "Well, you're here, not at the party; and you're not going to be at the party, so maybe you should just get over it." His words weren't spoken rudely, they were simply frank. He always spoke candidly with Jenny. The ease and straightforwardness with which they communicated came from growing up together and being with each other so often. They knew each other too well to care about being polite with their words. They were straight with each other, no matter what. Well, except for the trivial matter of James's undying love for Jenny, of course. That was a secret.

Jenny finally turned her head to look into his eyes; she stared at him for a long moment, frowning. Then she laughed and playfully nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "All right, I'll try," she said, causing both of them to snicker. "How should I start?" she asked, glancing at him sideways.

"Well, you could… Oh no, wait, you don't like video games, huh?" James's forehead puckered as he tried to think of something that Jenny would enjoy. His expression brightened after a moment; his lips curved into a beautiful smile. "I know!" he crowed. "Let's play skee-ball!"

"I'm not very good at skee-ball," Jenny confessed with a dubious frown.

"I'll help you!" James promised enthusiastically. "Come on!" He grabbed Jenny by the wrist and yanked her along behind him as he raced toward the ski-ball machines.

"Hey!" Kyan chased after them, his expression miffed. "Y'all just gonna ditch me?"

With James's guidance, Jenny got the hang of skee-ball in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah!" James cheered when Jenny whipped the ball into the hole that was worth the most points; he laughed when she squealed girlishly and slapped him a high-five.

"Woo! I'm on fire, baby!" Jenny had forgotten about trying to act "cool" for the moment; she was having too much fun being a kid.

"See? It's like I told you, it's all in the wrist," James smiled.

"Or it could just be that I've got skills," Jenny shrugged, grinning cutely.

"Yeah, thanks to me," James laughed.

"Be quiet," Jenny snickered, giving him a good-natured shove.

"Okay, look, I'm not tryin' to be rude or anything, but could y'all get on with the game, please?" Kyan interrupted James and Jenny's banter. "I'd like to have a turn sometime today. Then you'll see some _real_ skills."

Jenny picked up another ball and prepared to lob it, but she saw someone she knew from school-- the boy she had a crush on, in fact-- and in her distraction, she let go of the ball too early and Kyan, who was standing behind her, had to duck to avoid being struck.

"Yo!" he exclaimed, his voice high with surprised displeasure. "You wanna try throwin' the ball in the _other_ direction next time?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sputtered. Her eyes darted back and forth as she frantically searched for somewhere to hide.

"What's wrong, Jen?" James's forehead creased with concern.

"I have to hide!" Jenny gasped, ignoring James, speaking to herself. She dashed to a nearby photo booth and ducked inside, whipping the curtain closed behind her.

Confused, James wandered over to the photo booth and stuck his head inside. "Jenny, what're you doing?"

"James!" Jenny hissed, making shooing motions with her hands. "Get out of here! Go away!"

"But what's wrong?" James was concerned now.

"James, just go away!" Jenny pleaded in a strained whisper.

"Hey, kid."

James spun around and looked up at the tall, blonde, hazel-eyed boy who'd spoken to him. The photo booth's curtain fell back into place behind him, concealing Jenny from view.

"Me?" he asked. His cheeks burned red, a physical reaction to the feeling of resentment that swelled in his chest at the way the other boy had addressed him. "Kid."

"Yeah, you," the older boy sneered impatiently. "Who's in there?" He gestured at the photo booth.

"Umm… Why?"

The older boy rolled his eyes, becoming more and more annoyed. "I think I know her," he explained irritably. "Jen Jagelski, right?"

"No," James shook his head; he could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. "There's nobody in there."

"Yeah, right," the other boy muttered. "Get out of the way."

"Who're you?" James demanded. He stayed where he was and met the boy's angry stare steadily, never even blinking.

"Travis Nelson," the boy grudgingly gave James his name, narrowing his eyes in a threatening expression. "Me and Jen go to school together."

"Jen and I." James corrected Travis's mistake, narrowing his eyes to match the other boy's expression.

"Whatever," Travis sneered.

James heard a swishing noise behind him as Jenny pulled the photo booth's curtain open.

"Oh, hey, Travis," she smiled brightly at her schoolmate.

Travis smirked smugly at James and nudged the younger boy out of the way. "Hey, Jen," he said, sliding in next to her on the booth's bench-like seat. Travis turned his attention back to James for a brief moment and said in a very condescending tone of voice, "Get outta here, kid. Go play or something." He pulled the curtain closed, leaving James to stand and gape, frozen with outrage.

"Hey, yo," Kyan came up to stand beside his friend; his expression was pinched into an angry scowl. "Who's the clown in the booth with your girl?"

"He goes to school with Jen," James grumbled a response, glaring at the closed curtain. "I think she likes him or something."

"Well, she's got really bad taste, then, 'cause he's a loser," Kyan scoffed. "Even I can see that." Kyan turned his head at the same time James did, so the two boys were looking each other in the eye.

One corner of James's mouth curved into a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Kyan asked warily.

"I've got an idea," James's smirk grew into a devious smile.

"No," Kyan shook his head.

"Ky," James frowned.

"No," Kyan repeated, shaking his head again.

"Why not? You haven't even heard it yet."

"I don't need to hear it. I already know it's a bad idea."

"Ky," James protested, frowning again.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doin' it. Just forget it, J."

"Ky, if we don't get in there, she and that guy are probably going to start… kissing and stuff," James shuddered with revulsion. "I don't want his disgusting lips going anywhere near her. I need your help, man."

Kyan expelled a resigned sigh and asked, "What do I gotta do?"

James flashed his friend a bright smile of gratitude and said, "I need you to be as annoying as you can possibly be."

"I know how to do annoying," Kyan chuckled. He and James slapped each other a low-five.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Up in the front of the restaurant, Jake, Lucas and Nathan were still slumped at their table, waiting for the pizza.

The younger kids were all playing in the ball-pit.

"Incoming!" Ethan hollered, laughing as he pelted Anna with three of the colorful plastic balls that filled the pit. He had a little bit of a crush on Anna, but he was such a little man; being obnoxious was the only way he knew how to express himself.

Brenna, who had been playing with Anna, shot her cousin a dark look. "Ethan stop it or I'll come over there and _make _you stop!" she threatened.

Ethan seemed untroubled. He grinned and threw another ball, which hit Anna in the back of the head.

"That's it!" Brenna shouted. "I warned you!" She swam through the balls and hurled herself at her cousin, knocking him back.

Anna pouted and waded over to Ashley, who was lost in daydreams as he played his own game, separated from the others.

"Ashley," she said in a helpless tone of voice, "Ethan's throwing things at me."

Anna was a little diva. She loved to dress up and be told how pretty she was, she loved to be the center of attention, and she loved to play the role of the damsel in distress. She also had a bit of a crush on Ashley, and since Ashley was such a chivalrous little gentleman, he would always come to her rescue, no matter how minor the situation might be.

Ashley looked up at her with his pretty blue eyes, wearing an expression of concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but she was struck by another ball, compliments of Ethan.

"You stupid-head!" Brenna cried in outrage. Even though Brenna and Anna had completely different personalities, they were very close-- practically sisters-- and Brenna was always quick to defend her friend. "Here, how do _you_ like it?" she interrogated, lobbing a colorful plastic ball at Ethan's face.

Ashley frowned angrily and got to his feet. He took Anna by the hand, keeping her protectively close to his side as he approached his brother, who was still wrestling with Brenna. "Ethan stop it," he scolded. "That's not nice."

"So?" Ethan grinned. He managed to fling another ball in Anna's direction before Brenna body-slammed him again. Anna flinched away from it, cowering close against the side of Ashley's body. Ashley reached out and deflected the ball with his arm.

"You'd better stop it and say sorry to her, or I'll tell Daddy the truth about what happened to his watch," Ashley warned.

Ethan, who had been attempting to free himself from the strangle-hold Brenna now had him trapped in, instantly froze and scowled at his traitorous twin. Then he flicked his hazel eyes to Anna's face and muttered, "Sorry."

Anna put on one of her prettiest smiles and threw her arms around Ashley's shoulders. "Oh, _thank_ you, Ashley!" she exclaimed theatrically. She lifted her chin and pressed a kiss against her hero's cheek.

Ashley's pink cheeks turned bright red and a breathy, embarrassed laugh escaped his lips. "You're… you're welcome," he stammered.

Ethan's scowl changed, became a bit jealous.

Brenna released her glowering cousin and sank into the balls with an expression of aggravation on her pretty face. "Aw, why do you always ask Ashley for help?" she complained. "You don't _always_ need a boy to save you. Girls can save themselves."

"Look at that," Nathan laughed. From his seat at one of the restaurant's long colorfully laminated tables he raised a hand and pointed.

Lucas and Jake craned their necks and glanced over their shoulders just in time to see Anna bestow another kiss to Ashley's cheek.

"Oh, man, not her, too," Jake muttered under his breath. "Not already."

Lucas heard what Jake said and he chuckled. "Well, what can I say, Jagelski? My kid's a stud."

"Yeah, well, it's fine with me if she has a little kindergarten crush on Ashley, he's a good kid; but if she at any point in her life develops a thing for Ethan, we're going to have some problems," Jake replied.

"Why is that?" Lucas found himself feeling a little offended. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Luke," Jake grinned. "He's wild. You and Brooke call him a little rebel all the time," he pointed out when Lucas frowned at him. "I can only imagine what he's going to be like as a teenager."

"Guys, guys," Nathan intervened when Lucas's mouth flew open to voice a retort, holding his hands up in a let's-just-calm-down sort of way. "Anna's five, okay? The twins won't be five 'til December. We still have plenty of time before we have to start worrying about what they're going to be like as teenagers."

"Where the hell's the pizza?" Lucas grumbled. He shoved up to his feet and stalked off in the direction of the cash registers, which was also were the orders were placed.

"Oh, come on, Luke, don't be upset!" Jake shouted after his retreating friend. "I'm sorry, all right?"

"I'll go talk to him," Nathan said, rising to his feet and sprinting to catch up to his brother.

"Hey, Jake, I'm hungry," Ethan announced, materializing beside the table.

"I know, your dad and your uncle are going to check on it right now," Jake replied. Anna was tugging on his sleeve so he turned his attention to her. "Yes, Angel Face?"

"Daddy, I lost some of my clips," Anna pouted, referring to the little butterfly clips Peyton had put in her hair that morning.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I told you to take those out before you got in the ball-pit, Anna," he scolded.

"I'm _sorry_!" Anna's pout became more pronounced.

"All right, you go back in the ball-pit and see if you can find them. I'll look around on the floor, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Anna nodded. She and Jake wandered back over to the ball-pit, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, look at this," Brenna moved to a nearby table, which was decorated for a birthday party.

"Wow, look at the cake!" Ashley exclaimed enthusiastically, his eyes bright. "It's chocolate!"

A little boy wearing a cardboard crown ran over and stood next to the table with a territorial air. "That's my cake," he sneered. "It's my birthday, and you're not invited!" He pushed, Ashley, who was the closest to him. The little monster's parents also happened to be up at the register, checking on their order.

The birthday boy's party guests, who were seated at the table, laughed amusedly.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled, stepping between the crown-wearing bully and his twin. "Don't push my brother!" He shoved the bully with both of his hands.

"Fine! I'll push you!" the bully yelled, shoving Ethan back with equal force. His party guests laughed again, cheering him on.

"You can't push my cousins!" Brenna positioned herself beside Ethan, glaring at the bully with fiery blue eyes.

The aggressive birthday brat scoffed contemptibly and shoved Brenna hard enough to knock her down. The party guests hooted and hollered like they were watching a sporting event.

"Brenna, are you okay?" Ashley rushed to his cousin's side and helped her to her feet.

The bully was busy watching Ashley and Brenna, too caught up in the cheers of his friends and planning his next move to pay enough attention to Ethan. Ethan moved stealthily to the table and scooped up a handful of the chocolate cake before any of the children at the table could shout a warning to their friend.

"Hey, birthday boy," he called in a taunting voice. When the bully turned toward him, Ethan threw the cake in his face with amazing accuracy. "Bulls-eye!" he cheered, throwing his arms in the air victoriously.

The chocolate-covered birthday boy tackled Ethan as the rest of the children began throwing fistfuls of cake at each other.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

At the opposite end of the restaurant, inside a dated photo booth, twelve-year-old Jenny was in heaven. She gazed up at Travis, her blue eyes full of stars. "I thought you were at Courtney's birthday party," she said softly, shyly.

"I left early," Travis shrugged, flashing a smile.

"W-why?" Jenny stammered, giggling; she was feeling extremely giddy.

"Well, _you_ weren't there, for one thing," he replied, lightly touching the tip of her nose with his finger. "And my cousin's birthday is also today--he's turning five-- and he's having his party here. My parents forced me to come," he confessed with another shrug. Travis plastered on another cheesy smile, knowing that Jenny was putty in his hands. "But, uh, you know what?" he made his voice softer, huskier, and moved even closer to Jenny, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" Jenny rasped, locked on his eyes.

"I'm glad they did," he whispered, bowing his head, seeking her lips.

Jenny lifted her chin. Her young heart raced in her chest. In just a few short moments, she would have her first real kiss.

Kyan and James burst through the curtain before the kiss could take place.

"What's up?" Kyan grinned. "Are y'all takin' some pictures? Here, move over, bro, the camera loves me." He squeezed in between a disgruntled Travis and a mortified Jenny.

"Hey!" Travis protested, frowning angrily.

"Not as much as it loves me," James spoke up, managing to wiggle in between Kyan and Jenny.

"You guys!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Naw, it just likes you a little bit, man," Kyan teased, chuckling.

"Yeah, we'll see when the pictures come out," James replied, narrowing his eyes in a joking glare.

"Oh, all right, then," Kyan laughed. "Come on, now, everybody squeeze in." He wrapped one arm around Travis's shoulders and the other one around James. James did the same to Kyan and Jenny. "Say 'cheese' y'all," Kyan instructed.

"Cheese y'all!" James and Kyan exclaimed in unison. They both flashed goofy grins for the camera.

"J, nothin' happened," Kyan pretended to be confused. He and James both knew that Travis and Jenny weren't in the photo booth to take pictures.

"Maybe it's broken," James suggested.

"Maybe _we_ broke it," Kyan said, wide-eyed. "We're too hot, J! The camera couldn't stand the _heat_!"

"Yeah," James laughed, clutching his stomach. "We're gonna set off the smoke alarms!"

"That's it!" Jenny exclaimed. She was fed up. "Get out! Everybody get out!"

"Jen--," Travis complained.

"Just give me five minutes," she spoke to him quietly. "I'll come find you."

Travis stepped out of the photo booth reluctantly, shooting a resentful glare over his shoulder at James.

"Whoa, whoa." Jenny caught James's arm and held him in place when he made a move to spring out of the photo booth after Travis. His brown eyes were dark and intense; they stormed with fierce anger. "You stay, James."

"Who you lookin' at like that?" Kyan, who had vacated the photo booth just moments before Travis, saw the dirty look the older boy had given his friend; and he wasn't going to let it slide.

"Shut up and mind your own business," Travis grumbled, shoving Kyan out of the way.

"Don't be pushin' me, fool," Kyan warned. Travis was taller than him by more than a few inches, but Kyan was fearless.

"Or what?" Travis sneered, towering above the ten-year-old.

"I dunno," Kyan stared up at Travis, keeping his expression impassive and his voice even. "Push me again and find out."

Travis snorted on a laugh and shook his head. "Whatever," he mumbled. He shouldered past Kyan and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

After watching Travis disappear from sight, Kyan posted himself next to the photo booth. He had a feeling that James would need a friend when Jenny got done with him.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Inside the photo booth, James and Jenny were sitting beside each other in silence. James was watching her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to speak. His heart hammered in his chest, because he knew what she was going to say before she even had the chance to utter one syllable, but he tried to keep his outward appearance as normal as possible.

"James," Jenny began, her voice soft. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and repeated, "James, you're a good friend to me, and we're always going to be good friends, but that's all. We're not going to be… anything else."

James barely managed to keep from scowling. He swallowed hard against an unexpected lump that had formed in the back of his throat and blinked a few times, all while maintaining a somewhat normal appearance. This, his first real taste of rejection, was bitter, and hard to swallow, but he wasn't about to let her see how devastated he was. An impulse, a little voice in the back of his mind, urged him to lie, to keep some shred of his dignity intact.

He put on a very convincing expression of confusion and said, "I know that. I mean, what, do you think I _like_ you or something?" He snickered. _Because I don't like you_ he thought miserably to himself as he and Jenny laughed together at what she thought was just a funny misunderstanding. _I love you, Jenny Jagelski._ He declared his true feelings only in his mind. _I'll love you for the rest of my life._

"Well I feel like an idiot," Jenny giggled, patting James on the back. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, Baby James."

This time, James couldn't keep from scowling. He hated when people called him Baby James. He really hated it when Jenny called him that, because it meant that, in her eyes, he was just a little kid.

Jenny didn't seem to notice the look on his face. "I'm so relieved," she went on, laughing again. "We've been friends our whole lives-- you're like my little brother-- I'd hate for anything to ruin that."

James felt sick. He forced himself to smile and said, "Yeah. Me, either."

Jenny released a comforted breath and said, "I'm hungry. Let's go see if the pizza's ready yet."

"I'll be there in a minute," James replied.

Jenny was too relieved to realize that something was off. She just shrugged and said, "Okay," before she breezed out of the photo booth.

"Hey, Ky," she grinned as she passed Kyan.

"Yeah, what's up," Kyan lifted his chin in an acknowledging gesture and muttered something unintelligible under his breath when she was out of ear-shot. Then he slipped inside the photo booth and plunked down next to James.

"She only wants to be my friend," James mumbled dejectedly. He was slumped forward, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. "She called me her little brother."

Kyan winced. He knew the last thing James wanted to be to Jenny was a brother. "Well, that's her mistake, then," Kyan declared, slinging an arm around James's shoulders. "She'll figure it out sooner or later. 'Til then, you just gotta bide your time. Now quit mopin', you're makin' me depressed, man." He playfully nudged James with his elbow, which caused James to smile.

"How much time will that be?" James wondered.

"I dunno do I look like some kind of psychic or somethin'?" Kyan spoke in a goofy tone of voice that made James laugh. "It doesn't matter anyway, and do you wanna know why?"

"Why, Ky?" James grinned.

"'Cause girls are gonna come and go, but me and you, we'll be boys for life."

"Yeah," James agreed, his grin widening into another smile. "Boys for life." He and Kyan pulled each other into a masculine, one-armed hug.

Jenny yanked the privacy curtain open, startling the boys enough to make them cry out.

"Sorry," she apologized breathlessly, "but you guys are never going to believe this."

"What?" both boys demanded in unison.

"We've been banned from Peter Piper," Jenny reported with an amused laugh.

"_What?"_ the boys repeated incredulously.

"It's true," Jenny promised, nodding her head. "Come see what happened up front."

The boys pushed and elbowed each other, each trying to be the first out of the photo booth.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Haley appeared in the doorway of her master bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of one corner of her mouth. It was nighttime now, and she'd been listening amusedly as Nathan, who was lying in bed, recounted his day with the kids.

"I'm sorry," she said, "could you repeat that last part? I think I misunderstood you." Her words were garbled because her mouth was full of toothpaste, and had she been speaking to anyone other than Nathan, she would have been impossible to understand.

"No, you heard me right," he assured her. "Our daughter and our nephews started a food fight and we are now banned from Peter Piper Pizza for life." He sent a pleading look in her direction and his forehead crinkled, which Haley still thought was the cutest thing in the whole world. "Please don't ever leave me alone with the kids again," he begged.

Haley laughed and said, "I told you so," through her mouthful of toothpaste.

**Okay, so that was chapter eighteen. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I didn't mean for chapters seventeen and eighteen to be so long, but I decided I wanted to let you all get acquainted with the younger kids as much as possible, and I also wanted you to see the dads spending some time with their babies.**

**This chapter is not the end. It didn't feel like the end to me. The next chapter is going to be shorter, and it will be the epilogue-- the end of the story. I'm sure this time. Chapter nineteen will be the end. Then I'll start James and Jenny's story. Ha. I call it that, but the other characters will be in it, too. I hope that's a good thing. I hope you guys like the other kids. Even though the other kids are going to be in the next story, James and Jenny are going to be the stars. And if any of you are wondering about Kyan, he's definitely going to be in the next story (he and James are "boys for life" for cryin' out loud!) and he will have his own love story. I can't keep from writing love stories. I'm such a sap. Haha…**

**Oh, and just a quick note, I found out that my page breaks didn't show up in the last chapter. That's kind of annoying. I'm really sorry about that. I did the three dashes and hit the enter key like the site said, but they didn't show up in the chapter. Does anybody else have that problem? I hope my new scene breaks (I just typed the letters OTH four times in a row) show up in these chapters.**

**Now to thank all of you who take the time to read this. I'm so grateful to you for taking time that could probably be spent doing more important things to read my little fan fic. I'm overjoyed that so many of you seem to enjoy it, and I love hearing from you. On that note, I'd like to make a small request, if that's all right. I think the last chapter got about eleven reviews, which is the lowest review count for this story. I don't know if that's because the page breaks didn't show up and it got too confusing, but could you guys please let me know what you think? They don't have to be long reviews. I'd be totally happy with even one sentence. Please let me hear from you. Is there still interest in this series? Do you guys still want me to write the next story? Please write me a review and let me know. Thank you so much. I hope everybody's doing well. --Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**NINTEEN: For Better or Worse, Always and Forever**

"Oh, that is the coolest, most hilarious thing I've ever seen," Nathan laughed. It was Halloween night, and he'd opened his door to find a miniature werewolf standing on his front porch. "Haley!" he turned half-way around to shout his wife's name over his shoulder. "You've got to come see this!" Then he focused his attention on his visitor again. "Let me guess, Ky. You're the monster from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ video, right?"

Kyan removed his werewolf head and flashed a bright smile. "Yeah!" he laughed. "Good guessin', Mr. Scott!"

"Whoa, you look awesome, dude!" James appeared beside his father in the doorway and looked over his friend's costume admiringly.

"I know this," Kyan replied, being playfully arrogant. "Your costume came out all right," he went on, examining his friend's get-up with a critical eye.

A layer of white make-up had been smoothed over James's face, which gave him a deathly pallor; his lips were lined in red and when he pulled them back, a pair of plastic fangs was revealed. His dark hair had been slicked back with gel, and he was dressed in a formal white, button-down shirt, black dress slacks, and a black cape with a red, satiny underside.

"I still think you could have come up with somethin' a little more original," Kyan shrugged.

"Don't be jealous just because I look cooler than you," James teased with a good-natured smirk.

"Uh-uh," Kyan snickered, shaking his head. "'Aint nothin' cooler than _Thriller_."

"Ky!" Brenna skipped down the stairs two at a time. She was dressed all in black, and Haley had also lined in the child's eyes and lips in black. Brenna's raven-colored hair fell down around her shoulders in loose waves, and a cone-shaped witch hat sat atop her head.

"Uh-oh," Kyan grinned. "I better watch out for you, Baby B. You might put some kind of crazy spell on me."

"No, I'll only put spells on James," Brenna promised, shooting her brother a sinister smile.

"Not if I suck all your blood first." James bared his fangs with a threatening hiss, playing along with his younger sister.

"No evil spells and no sucking blood," Haley instructed with a wry smile as she descended the stairs. "Wow, Ky," she said in a complimentary tone when she caught sight of him.

"I know," Kyan grinned. "I look good."

The sound of a car pulling up to the house shifted everyone's attention to the street outside.

"Is it Jake and Peyton?" James asked breathlessly, squinting to see through the night's darkness.

Jake and Peyton were expected to arrive any minute to drop little Anna off. As was the case every year, Peyton was in charge of Tric's annual Halloween party, and Jake was going to accompany her. Nathan and Haley had offered to take Anna trick-or-treating with them and their kids.

"So what if it is?" Kyan rolled his eyes. "You know Jenny's not gonna be with them. She's going to that dance at her school."

Jenny decided to go to a Halloween dance at her middle school at the last minute, because she found out Travis was going to be there. She'd begun to panic because she didn't have a costume, but Peyton saved the day in typical super-mom fashion. She told Jenny (who was on her junior high school's cheer squad) to change into her cheer uniform, then she used make-up to give Jenny's face a pallid, deathlike appearance. The young girl went to her dance dressed as an undead cheerleader.

"I know," James mumbled, blushing under his make-up. "I was just--."

"You _loooooovvvvveeee_ her!" Brenna crowed, giggling hysterically.

James shot a dark look his sister's way and turned to charge at her.

Brenna stood her ground, looking only a little bit frightened as she prepared to do battle with her brother.

"Stop it. James, just let it go," Nathan scolded with a frown as he grabbed James by the shoulder and held him in place. "You're the oldest by five years. Could you act like it, please?"

James shrugged out from underneath his father's hand with a scowl and didn't say anything.

"Ma?" Kyan was surprised when his mother, Abby-- who was dressed in her work clothes-- sprinted up the front porch steps. "What you doin' back here? You just dropped me off."

"You left this in the car," Abby huffed; she was a little out of breath. She held up his plastic trick-or-treat bucket, which was shaped like a jack-o-lantern.

"Ooops," Kyan smiled sheepishly. "My bad."

Abby tried to look annoyed, but she ended up rolling her eyes and laughing. She greeted Nathan, Haley, James and Brenna warmly before she returned her focus to her young son.

"Did you show them your dance?" she smiled.

"What dance?" All of the Scotts spoke in unison and focused their attention on Kyan.

"Ma," Kyan mumbled, hanging his head with embarrassment. "I don't wanna do it right now."

"Oh, come on," Abby begged. "You look so cute."

"Ma," Kyan scowled now. "Nothin' about _Thriller_ should ever be _cute_."

"Just do the dance," Abby continued to plead with the child. "Come on, please? I've got to get to the hospital, Ky, come on."

"Fine," Kyan grumbled. He set his feet, like he was preparing to begin his dance, but then he froze. "Oh, hold up a second. I gotta put my head back on." He slipped his werewolf head on, held up his hands-- which were covered in giant glove-like werewolf claws-- and flexed his fingers. "Grrr," he growled; the sound was muffled.

"Ky," Abby spoke her son's name with eager impatience.

"I'm doin' it, Ma! Dang." Ten-year-old Kyan proceeded to do a perfect imitation of the infamous dance routine from Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ video. Everyone applauded; they were all thoroughly impressed with him.

Abby hugged her son goodbye and left for her job at the hospital. Just minutes later, Peyton and Jake dropped Anna off. She looked as cute as a button in her pink princess gown.

Brooke and Lucas showed up with the twins just as Jake and Peyton were driving away.

Ashley was wearing his Batman costume proudly. Ethan moped in his Robin costume.

Brooke and Lucas were going to team-up with Haley and help supervise the kids because Nathan was going to stay home to hand out candy to neighborhood trick-or-treaters.

"All right, who's ready to go trick-or-treating?" Haley asked, shrugging into her jacket and picking up a flashlight that she kept in the drawer of the front hall table.

"Me!" the children cheered enthusiastically.

"Everybody's going to behave themselves, right?" Nathan glanced at each of the kids with raised eyebrows. The children nodded mutely, seeing the seriousness in his expression. "Good." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and kissed her.

"Yuck!" the kids exclaimed.

"Have fun," Nathan grinned, knowing full-well that Haley would have absolutely no fun at all chasing after six hyper kids.

Haley snorted and kissed her husband back.

"Yuck!" the kids shouted again.

"Next year, we switch," Haley whispered against Nathan's ear.

"Okay, deal," Nathan chuckled. "Love you." He and Haley shared one more kiss and then she, Lucas, Brooke and the kids departed.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

About fifteen minutes into the trick-or-treating trek, James and Kyan met up with some other boys from their class and they asked Haley if they could all go off together.

Haley recognized the other boys, even through their costumes, and she knew they were relatively good kids, so she agreed. "Hey, hey," she caught James and Kyan by their shoulders before they could take off. "Stay in our neighborhood, behave yourselves, and don't eat any of your candy until it has been inspected by an adult. Got it?"

"Got it," James and Kyan nodded in unison.

"Home by nine," Haley said in her this-is-non-negotiable tone of voice.

The boys scowled to show their displeasure, but they had no choice but to grudgingly agree. They turned and ran as soon as Haley let go of their shoulders.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

"James!" Kyan shouted his friend's name.

James tore his eyes away from Jenny's second-story bedroom window; he was standing in the street in front of her house.

"Come on, man," Kyan urged. "So what if her light's on? That doesn't mean she's home. She probably just forgot to turn it off before she left."

"Go ahead without me, Ky," James said quietly, turning his eyes back to the window. He could've sworn he saw a shadow moving behind the closed curtains.

"We shouldn't get separated," Kyan frowned.

"I'll only stay a minute. Besides, you guys are all just going to stay in our neighborhood. I'll find you again," James promised.

"A'ight," Kyan finally replied. He seemed hesitant to leave. He glanced back at least twice before he rejoined his other friends.

When the others were gone, James stepped up onto Jenny's front porch and twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. He entered the house and moved quietly up the stairs to Jenny's room. He found her bedroom door half-open and he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone crying.

"Jen?" James softly called her name and tapped on the door with his fingertips. He thought he'd probably startled her, because it took her a minute to answer.

"What're you doing here, James?" she sniffled.

"I… um… I saw your light on and… the door was unlocked, so…. Are… are you okay?" he responded, stumbling over his words.

"No," Jenny sobbed the word.

James's forehead creased with worry. "Well, can I… can I come in?" He had his hand on the knob, ready to push the door all the way open; he was just waiting for permission.

"Yeah," she whimpered at last.

James stepped through the doorway and slowly took a seat at the foot of her bed. She was propped up against the bed's headboard, hugging a pillow to her chest. She was still in her cheer uniform, but her tears had ruined her make-up.

"What… happened?" James asked; his brown eyes were wide with sympathy and concern.

"Oh, James!" Jenny sobbed. She crawled down the length of the bed threw her arms around his neck.

James froze, surprised by her actions and unsure how to respond to them. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's dating one of my friends! They walked into the dance together!"

"Who? That guy from the photo booth?" James was confused.

"Yes!" Jenny wailed.

James's brown eyes darkened with rage. He automatically hated anybody who made Jenny cry. "I'll beat him up for you the next time I see him," he promised.

Jenny released him from her arms and sat back to look into his eyes. She laughed at his threatening words.

He didn't know why she thought it was funny; he was serious. The sound of her laughter made him smile, though. When he did, his plastic fangs fell out of his mouth and landed on the bed in a pool of spit.

"Eeeww!" Jenny shrieked through peals of hysterical laughter.

"Sorry," James chuckled. His cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

"Pick them up! Get them off my blanket!" Jenny commanded, clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh.

James did as she told him. Then he waved the saliva-soaked teeth in her face, acting like he was going to touch her with them.

"Gross! Gross!" Jenny cackled, flinching away from him. She smacked his hand, which caused him to lose his grip on the fangs. They flew across the room and collided with the wall before they landed on the carpet with a soft _thud!_

When they both finally managed to stop laughing Jenny said, "Hey, could you stay here with--?"

"Yes," James gave his answer while she was still asking the question.

Jenny smiled.

James felt himself blush again. He was always too eager to please her. "So… what do you want to do?" he mumbled, pretending to be fascinated by the pattern on her bedspread.

"Let's go downstairs and watch scary monster movies!" Jenny suggested with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

"Okay," James grinned and moved his shoulders in a casual shrug.

They bounded down to the living room, turned out all the lights, and found a television station that was having a horror movie marathon.

They didn't last thirty minutes.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Jenny screeched. She coiled her arms around James and pressed her face against his shoulder.

"Oh, no! Don't go in there! Don't! The ugly-looking zombie thing is going to eat you, dude!" James clung to Jenny while he pleaded with the character on the television screen.

After a long moment of suspenseful music, Jenny heard the character in the movie scream. She felt James stiffen in her arms.

"Oh, man," he said in a choked voice. "I think I'm going to puke. Don't look, Jen."

"What happened?" Jenny asked, keeping her face hidden against his shoulder.

"He died. That's all you need to know."

"Gross," Jenny moaned. "James, let's turn it off," she begged.

"Good idea." James grabbed the remote and hit the power button.

The entire room was now blanketed in darkness.

James and Jenny tightened their arms around each other.

"Who's going to turn the lights on?" Jenny whispered.

"Not me," James refused.

"James!" Jenny exclaimed in a harsh whisper, scowling in the dark.

"I'm not going by myself," James continued to whisper, speaking adamantly. He would never admit it out loud, but he was afraid that the ugly human-eating zombie from the movie would appear from out of nowhere and gobble him up.

"Fine," Jenny huffed, rolling her eyes. She shared James's secret fears about the zombie. "We'll go together."

"Okay," James nodded.

"Ready?" Jenny was barely able to make out the profile of James's face in the blackness.

"Yeah," he said uncertainly.

Jenny felt for his hand in the dark and slipped her fingers through his when she finally found it. "Let's go," she gulped.

They ran frantically through the darkness together, holding tightly to each other's hands. When they finally reached the far wall, James slapped the light switch with his free hand, and the room was instantly illuminated.

They looked into each other's eyes and shared a laugh over the silliness of the whole situation.

"Now what should we do?" James asked when they had caught their breaths.

"I don't know," Jenny said with a contemplative frown. "Something… safer," she grinned. "I know! Let's play 'Go Fish'!"

"Okay," James agreed. While Jenny went to find the playing cards, James sprinted up the stairs and into her bedroom. When he came back down to the living room, he was carrying his trick-or-treat bucket; it was full of candy.

"You're going to share with me, right?" Jenny made her blue eyes their biggest and batted her eyelashes at him. She was lying on her stomach on the living room floor and the cards were spread out in front of her.

"Yes," James snickered at her expression as he lay down across from her. "That's why I brought it down here." He tossed her a fun-sized Snickers bar, because he knew Snickers were her favorites.

"Thank you," Jenny smiled as she tore into the candy bar.

"You're welcome, Jen," he shrugged.

"No, I don't just mean for the candy. I mean for everything," Jenny explained, suddenly very serious now. "I don't deserve you, James. You're a better friend to me than I am to you."

"That's not true," James disagreed, frowning. "You're an awesome friend, one of my best," he grinned.

Jenny smiled briefly before she became serious again. "But I'm so mean to you sometimes," she said, sounding disgusted with herself.

"You're nice to me most of the time," James comforted her.

"But you're nice to me all the time," Jenny pointed out. "I need to be that way for you, and I will," she promised. "And thank you again for staying with me tonight, James. You really helped me feel better."

"Good," James smiled. "Now," he said, glaring at her playfully as he picked up his playing cards. "Do you have any sevens?"

"Go fish," Jenny grinned.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Someone pushed the Jagelskis' front door open forty-five minutes later.

"James Lucas Scott."

James's head snapped up and he stared fearfully into Jenny's wide eyes. He scrambled to his feet and spun to face his mother. Kyan was standing beside Haley and he was glowering at James, but James focused his attention on his mother and flashed her one of his sweetest, most charming smiles.

"Hi, Mom," he said.

"Don't you 'hi, Mom' me," Haley frowned.

"That's right," Kyan spoke up; he was frowning as well. "You in trouble, J. Big trouble. You had me worried sick, man! You said you were only gonna stay a few minutes and you ended up bein' gone the whole night! And how was I supposed to know you'd still be here, huh?" he demanded when James opened his mouth to speak. "You could have been kidnapped for all I knew! You could have picked up a phone at least! You knew your mom had her cell phone with her!"

"Ky," Haley put her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "May I?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. I'm just a little fired up right now, 'ya know?" He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease his agitation.

Haley turned her eyes back to James's red face and asked, "What part of 'home by nine' did you not understand?"

"What time is it right now?" James seemed genuinely surprised. He always lost track of time when he was with Jenny.

"It's after ten," Haley replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This was my fault, Haley," Jenny spoke up, pushing herself into a standing position. "I asked him to stay. I'm sorry."

Haley took in the sight of the young girl's smudged make-up with observant, sympathetic brown eyes; it was obvious the child had been crying. A soft smile touched the corners of the woman's mouth and she sighed. "Well, I'm just glad everyone's safe. Come on," she said, beckoning the children to come to her. "Let's go. You, too, Jen. I'd feel much better if you were with me. I don't want you home by yourself while your parents aren't here."

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas were back at their own house. The twins were ready for bed and they were waiting for their parents to come in and kiss them goodnight.

Lucas was the first to come into the bedroom the boys shared.

"Hey, guys," he whispered.

"Hi, Daddy," the boys whispered back, speaking in unison.

"I have something for you, but you can't tell Mommy, okay?" He pulled two pieces of candy out from behind his back and smiled when the twins gasped with delight.

After the food-fight at Peter Piper, Brooke and Lucas had decided that the boys would be punished by being forbidden to eat any of their trick-or-treat candy until four days after Halloween. But Lucas caved. His kids were so cute… and they looked so sad… so he gave in.

"Thank you, Daddy!" they shouted in whispers, tearing into their candy.

"You're welcome," Lucas smiled affectionately. He kissed Ethan first before he moved to Ashley's bed and gave him a kiss. "I love you guys. Have sweet dreams."

"Love you, Daddy," the twins said, still speaking in whispers as they smacked on their candy and watched their father leave the room. They had swallowed their secret treats by the time Brooke came in a few minutes later.

"Hi, babies," she murmured, smiling at them tenderly. "Don't tell Daddy, but I brought you something." She pulled two more candies out of the pockets of her pajama pants.

"Thanks, Mama!" The twins smiled gleefully.

OTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan grinned with fatherly affection when he poked his head into Brenna's bedroom and found her curled up beside Anna; both girls were out cold. He quietly pulled the door closed and moved on to James's room. He frowned when he opened the door and saw that James and Jenny were asleep in each other's arms.

Kyan's father had picked him up about half-an-hour ago.

"Crap," Nathan grumbled under his breath. He stomped to the master suite and propped himself up in the doorway.

Haley was sitting in bed, rubbing lotion over her arms. "What's wrong?" she asked when she looked up and saw her husband scowling at her.

"Come see," Nathan frowned. He took Haley's hand when she was close enough to him and led her down the hallway to their son's room.

"Oh, Nathan," she chastised with a quiet giggle. She gave his shoulder a soft, playful swat. "So what? They're little children."

"No," Nathan disagreed. "They were little when they were five, Haley. They're getting too old to be falling asleep together like that. If we're not careful, we're going to have a _Dawson's Creek _situation on our hands."

"Nathan!" Haley covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. When she'd regained her composure, she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and gazed smilingly into his eyes. "Just let them sleep," she urged, speaking quietly. She tugged at his hand, pulling him into a walk. He grudgingly followed her downstairs to the living room.

They snuggled up together on the couch and looked through an old photo album that Brooke had made for them years ago.

Haley raised smiling eyes from a picture of James when he was a baby to look at Nathan. She was surprised to see a faraway look on his face.

"Whatchya thinkin' about?" she murmured, putting the photo album aside and laying her head on his chest.

"The fire. It happened six years ago tonight," he mumbled absently, slipping his arms around her. "Can you believe it's been that long?"

"No," Haley shook her head as memories came back to her. "That night was the start of a really hard time for us. Sometimes I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it through, but I did, because I had you." She raised her eyes to Nathan's face and smiled.

"And I had you," Nathan murmured, nestling his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you so much, Hales," he whispered. "Sometimes I think about what my life would be like right now if I'd never met you, and…"

"Well, you did meet me," Haley interrupted. She didn't like the sadness that was darkening his eyes.

"I don't know how I got so lucky." Nathan seemed to be truly amazed. "What did you ever see in me?"

"I saw everything in you," Haley rasped, suddenly extremely emotional. "You've always sold yourself short. Don't you know yet how wonderful you are? You've made my life better, too, Nathan. Everyday you make my life better. I love _you_," she said, stretching her neck to kiss his lips. "For better or worse…" she trailed off, knowing Nathan would complete her sentence.

"Always and forever," he smiled. He pulled her closer to his body and cradled her in his arms; with just the touch of his hands he let her know how much he cherished her.

**THE END**

**So there it is… the last chapter. I hope it was enjoyable for you guys. I hope you know how much I appreciate all of you for investing yourselves in this series. I'm grateful to each one of you. The hit count for this story is over sixty-seven thousand, which is something I just cannot even believe. That's thanks to you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Gah! You're all amazing! **

**Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, which is going to be called "Carolina In My Mind." I should have the first chapter up by the end of the weekend, or Monday at the latest. Some of you asked if the parents were going to be in it and the answer is yes, but they're going to have some major struggles, especially Jeyton and Naley. The story will focus a lot on James and Jenny (they have quite a ride ahead of them… Hehe…) but I want to make sure and keep the parents in it, too. And if some of you have forgotten which actors I chose for the teenage characters, don't worry, I'll post a "cast list" at the beginning of the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Okay, so I think that's it… Oh, but don't forget to review! Let me know what you think. And again, thank you a million billion times! Haha… -Sarah**


End file.
